


Milagrosa Piedad

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Writing, Love Confessions, Male Friendship, Sexual Content, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 81,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: 【 Decretos Divinos I 】"Ten mucho cuidado con los obsequios de los dioses" no hay Santo que no conozca bien esa advertencia. Sin embargo, cuando llega el momento de debilidad adecuado, hasta el más sensato de los hombres puede ser tentado y engañado.|| ALBAFICA X AGASHA ||





	1. Descenso a la Realidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic en un principio pensaba hacerlo como un drabble… luego pasó a ser un one-shot muy largo… demasiado. Y debido al largo y a los cambios de vista de algunos personajes y las parejas tocadas en este escrito decidí dividirlo por partes.
> 
> ¡Está terminado! Pero iré subiéndolo por partes porque no estoy contenta con subir más de 20,000 palabras de golpe. 
> 
> Espero que disfruten mi primer fic de esta pareja y puedan comentar. ¡Saludos a todos!
> 
> P.D: amo esta pareja. Motivo por el cual escribo de esta saga XD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAPÍTULO EDITADO: 26/07/2019

* * *

El pequeño pueblo de Rodorio era bien conocido por ser pacífico, productivo, siempre vivaz y con una comunidad recta al igual que sencilla.

 

Como cualquier otro día en primavera, algunos Caballeros de Oro acostumbraban salir de sus Casas para visitar ciertas zonas a la redonda debido a un pequeño festejo que se celebraría en honor a la fecha, algo que en lo absoluto era anormal.

 

En estos días, seres excéntricos como Manigoldo de Cáncer y Kardia de Escorpio eran perfectamente capaces de dar la cara a los habitantes, caminar como pavos reales y lucir esas estúpidas sonrisas burlonas con orgullo, que por sorpresa que causase, daban confianza en los habitantes y dejaban el honor de los Caballeros Dorados por los cielos.

 

Pero por otro lado, _sociable_ no era una palabra que pudiese ir con caballeros como Asmita de Virgo o Dégel de Acuario, quienes muy por lo general se encerraban en sus Casas y evitaban el contacto humano tanto como les fuese posible. Simplemente porque no deseaban crear lazos afectivos con nadie.

 

A menos que tuviesen que entrenar o hacer misiones fuera, algunos de esos Santos preferían estar consigo mismos que con mucha gente a su alrededor. Al final del día, la decisión recaía sobre ellos.

 

Y luego estaba él, Albafica de Piscis.

 

El hombre cuya sola existencia era (patética) soledad.

 

Había que ser claros, Albafica no era solitario precisamente porque él así lo deseara sino porque muy en el fondo él sabía que si cedía a su más grande deseo no sólo se arrepentiría toda la vida sino que jamás podría enmendar el mal que desataría su desliz, ese que presagiaba un (nada necesario) sentimiento de culpa.

 

Era un hecho; nadie debía acercársele, ni siquiera sus propios compañeros, cuanto menos un aldeano.

 

Para iniciar, la vida de cualquier Santo (no sólo los de Oro) no sólo no era sencilla sino que también estaba plagada de pruebas y riesgos que un ser humano común jamás enfrentaría. Lamentablemente en el caso del Santo de Piscis la situación empeoraba si se tenía en cuenta que toda su existencia debería solidificarse sobre la soledad. Debido al veneno que corría por sus venas, todos los Santos consagrados a Piscis deberían vivir toda su existencia en el exilio por el bien de sus allegados; y eso, aunque no sea crea, era más difícil de lo que cualquiera pudiese siquiera imaginar.

 

El ser humano no fue hecho para estar solo; como cualquier ser viviente, una persona necesitaba de algún tipo de compañía (la que fuese) y sin embargo los dioses no les habían dado a los Santos de Piscis esa alternativa. Ellos, por su honor, debían acatar ese martirio hasta el final de sus días.

 

Albafica de Piscis vivía sabiendo bien su destino, pero eso no lo protegía de sentirse miserablemente solitario. En el pasado su propio maestro se lo advirtió; él mismo vio qué tanto daño le había hecho ese camino a Lugonis de Piscis. Albafica no podía quejarse de nada, sólo aceptar su desahuciado destino al igual que su padre adoptivo y no pensar más en el _qué hubiese paso sí_ , porque no tenía caso.

 

Ya no.

 

A estas alturas lo más sensato era evitar pensar mucho en ello.

 

No era tan difícil dejar ir el tema de poder tener una vida como la de cualquier otro hombre puesto que desde hace ya muchos años Albafica dejó de creer en la ilusa posibilidad de encontrar algún modo de poder acercarse a la gente sin matarla, lo aprendió a base de golpes a su espíritu de los cuales aún no se reponía. Él ya lo sabía; era inútil arrepentirse de su elección. Además, los años habían pasado y ya no era un niño que lloraba en medio de la confusión.

 

Ahora era un hombre que sufría en silencio. Un hombre qué debía sangrar en las sombras y jamás quejarse por ello. Ir siempre a las batallas que se le encomendaban y volver con su escudo… o sobre él.

 

Albafica de Piscis creció con la firmeza de un frondoso árbol al que ya le habían caído demasiados rayos; siempre solitario en medio de un páramo lleno de color y vida sin calor humano; rodeado de bellas flores que no le ofrecían ninguna conversación.

 

Por muy hermosas que estas flores fuesen (según todos los que las veían) estas no le daban ningún alivio, ninguna paz, al menos no la que él buscaba con suplica. Las bellas flores no le daban el calor que deseaba. No le entregaban ninguna palabra que pudiese animarlo o sacarle al menos una sonrisa. Mejor no hablemos de abrazarlo con fuerza y hacerle saber que su vida valía de verdad para algo más que para ser carnada en una sangrienta batalla de la que sin duda no saldría vivo.

 

Aunque hermosas, las flores no eran su felicidad y su supuesta belleza física tampoco lo era. Posiblemente todos a su alrededor lo supiesen pero aun así nadie lo decía al aire: Albafica de Piscis estaba vacío por dentro. Ni siquiera se podría decir que alguna vez estuvo completo, menos después de verse obligado a enterrar él mismo a su maestro para luego continuar caminando sobre este oscuro legado sin nadie acompañándolo.

 

Sólo su misión como Santo de Oro le ayudaba a no volverse completamente loco, de otro modo, Albafica ya estaría sediento de sangre corriendo por el mundo como un maniaco en busca desesperadamente de algo a lo que pudiese aferrarse y le diese sentido a su vida. Todo sin importarle mucho que en el proceso de aquella búsqueda de casualidad le provocase la muerte a alguien inocente.

 

Con tal de conseguir al menos 3 minutos de efímera paz y compañía, un ser humano tan solitario como él podría ser capaz de muchas cosas, incluso de sacrificar la vida de quién sea con tal de obtenerla.

 

Pero él no era así. No aún al menos.

 

—¿Albafica? ¿Estás aquí?

 

Su perpetua estadía fue interrumpida por la voz de su compañero, Shion de Aries.

 

—¿Qué pasa, Shion? —preguntó permaneciendo en las sombras. Desde su ubicación, lejos de la salida de Piscis, Albafica abrió los ojos saliendo de su mente y fue cordial (como siempre) con el guerrero de Jamir.

 

Pudiese ser que no fuesen amigos realmente, pero Albafica no podía evitar sentir algo de admiración por la convicción de justicia del Santo de Aries, sin duda el mundo necesitaba a más hombres como él que con firmeza iban por el mundo defendiendo al débil; pero claramente Albafica no le diría eso, menos si se tomaba en cuenta que el corazón noble de Shion se negaba a apartarse de su espacio personal.

 

 _»No le tengo miedo a tu sangre envenenada_ —honorable insensato. Gran amigo. Valioso ser humano.

 

Hacerle daño a Shion era una de las cosas que Albafica jamás podría perdonarse, por eso lo alejaría de sí mismo tantas veces como fuese posible. Sea de la forma que sea.

 

Por su lado, Shion de Aries no necesitaba verlo a la cara para saber que Albafica no iba a ir a su encuentro por voluntad propia, además el muviano supo con precisión de adivino donde se encontraba así que, aunque su mirada se centrase en un punto oscuro de la Casa de Piscis, el Caballero de Aries no se sentía incómodo por no tenerlo enfrente mientras hablaba.

 

—El Patriarca solicita que hagamos la guardia del día de hoy —informó serio.

 

No hace mucho Shion había solicitado el permiso de Albafica para cruzar su Casa, pero la orden dictada por el Patriarca Sage no pudo haber sorprendido más al mencionado.

 

¿Dejarlo a él libre por Rodorio? ¿Qué clase de locura era esa?

 

—Shion —dijo Albafica estoico—, sabes que yo no puedo bajar a Rodorio, ¿no es así?

 

Aun haciendo énfasis en toda su pregunta, Shion desligó toda amenaza alzando los hombros como si no recordase los motivos por los cuales Albafica debía ser siempre el marginado del equipo. La razón por la que Albafica debía mantenerse oculto en su propio templo hasta que fuese llamado a combatir (¡o mejor dicho: matar!), era un dato de conocimiento público que todos los que sabían de la existencia del Santo de Piscis sabían bien.

 

¿Por qué el Patriarca mismo quería exponerlo tan irracionalmente al público para montar una guardia que cualquiera de los otros diez podrían hacer sin problemas?

 

Combatir contra enemigos que debían ser eliminados y hacer vigilancia a un pueblo cuya gente era inocente y debía ser protegida, eran dos cosas muy distintas. Se suponía que el Patriarca debía saber eso mejor que nadie a la hora de llamar a Albafica de Piscis.

 

¿Qué estaba pasando por la sabia cabeza de su Ilustrísima?

 

—Somos los únicos disponibles ―continuó Shion dando la razón del llamado―, y hoy es ese pequeño evento organizado por los pobladores. Algunos ladronzuelos seguramente intentarán algo y el Patriarca no quiere dejar sin vigilancia el pueblo.

―¿Acaso no hay otros caballeros para eso? ¿Los Santos de Plata, por ejemplo? —farfulló Albafica.

 

Estaba completamente en contra de su llamado.

 

―Los hay —dijo Shion—. Como siempre, pero has de saber que nunca es suficiente.

 

Ajá, y Albafica nació ayer.

 

—¿Tú y yo somos los únicos? —empezando a cabrearse, Albafica salió de la oscuridad y se enfrentó a Shion, pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

—Los únicos.

 

Sin moverse un centímetro más hacia su compañero, Albafica demostró su desacuerdo con su sola mirada. Si había algo por lo que se le debía dar crédito al Santo de Piscis era por su fascinante capacidad de trasmitir sus pensamientos (más si eran negativos) con sus solas expresiones faciales. Era fácil leer su enfado más no así si se hablaba de sus escasos momentos de ligera felicidad.

 

El hombre podría negarlo todo lo que quisiese pero Albafica de Piscis era un espécimen de deliciosa belleza masculina que no debía envidiarle nada a nadie, quizás salvo el nivel de poder hablando en comparación al cosmos de un dios; pero fuera de eso él era… perfecto. Su aspecto físico era llamativo en todos los sentidos posibles, sus ojos hipnóticos, ese lunar en bajo su ojo era sin duda el sutil adorno final de una pieza maestra creada por algún dios de la belleza; su cuerpo masculino resplandecía con exquisitez y su carácter antisocial por alguna razón volvía locas a muchas chicas a la redonda que sólo podían imaginar qué se sentiría dormir entre sus brazos.

 

Ese carácter frío e insensible podría ser un deleite para las chicas de afuera, pero para Shion estaba siendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

 

—¿Y puedo saber dónde están los otros diez? —preguntó Albafica con enfado.

 

Inhalando profundo, Shion pareció agobiado de sólo pensar en el resto de Santos y saber que sin importar qué, ellos dos debían cumplir las órdenes de su Ilustrísima… bueno, ese dolor en su cabeza estaba creciendo de manera injusta como dolorosa a migraña. Pero Shion comprendía las razones de su compañero para negarse a abandonar su recinto, por lo que no se quejó.

 

—A ver, ¿por dónde empiezo?

—Manigoldo.

—En su casa, con una enorme resaca que no se aguanta ni él mismo.

 

Shion casi soltó una risa cuando vio a Albafica entrecerrar sus ojos; por suerte pudo mantener la compostura.

 

—Kardia.

—En las mismas, pero él sigue ebrio y Dégel está ocupándose de su… condición. El Patriarca ordenó al Caballero de Acuario cuidar de él.

 

Albafica quiso lanzar rayos por los ojos y perforarles las cabezas a los mencionados. Dégel estaba absuelto. ¿Pero qué demonios les pasaba a los otros dos? ¿Acaso no veían que en cualquier momento podrían ser atacados por el enemigo? ¿Qué harían entonces? ¿Dejarse matar así sin más? ¿O invitarles una cerveza a todos los invasores para luego permitirles pasar por sus casas en busca de la cabeza de Athena?

 

—¿El Cid?

—Salió esta mañana a una misión de emergencia a Italia junto con Dohko.

—Regulus de Leo.

—Salió a entrenar junto a Sisyphus ayer por la noche y no han regresado.

 

Un momento, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento estarían haciendo esos dos como para desaparecerse por tanto tiempo? Albafica estaba apretando los puños tratando de pensar con velocidad record en otros hombres que pudiesen ir en su lugar a Rodorio. Él no debía bajar al pueblo, jamás debía hacerlo si no era para refundir el alma de un indeseable al infierno.

 

¿Por qué eso era tan difícil de entender?

 

—Asmi…

—Asmita de Virgo se ha recluido en su meditación —interrumpió Shion—. Sabes tan bien como yo lo susceptible que es al intentar distraerlo.

 

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, Albafica reconocía que a veces Asmita tenía un carácter peor que el suyo. El Caballero de Virgo tenía una sabiduría milenaria y la paciencia que hasta un monje envidiaría, pero inclusive él tenía su _Talón de Aquiles_ y ese era su meditación, la cual era tan importante para Asmita que a menos que el mundo no se estuviese viviendo abajo era mejor no intentar sacarlo de su Casa. O si quiera acercársele para preguntarle sobre el clima.

 

Fastidiar al Santo de Virgo garantizaba que nadie jamás volviese a saber de tu existencia. Así de peligroso era Asmita cuando se le desafiaba sin saber de lo que podría ser capaz.

 

—¿Tauro?

—Hasgard de Tauro no está en su Casa.

—¿Y dónde está él? —preguntó Albafica con el músculo abajo del ojo saltándole.

—No lo sé —espetó Shion perdiendo la paciencia—, el Patriarca dijo que le había encomendado otra tarea. Posiblemente esté junto a sus aprendices.

—Tendrás que esperarlo hasta que regrese, porque yo no pienso bajar a Rodorio.

—Lo harás, Albafica —dijo severo—, son órdenes directas del Patriarca.

—¿Y qué hay del Caballero de Géminis?

—En la Isla Kanon, como siempre. Tú y yo sabemos que él tiene… otros asuntos ahí con los cuales lidiar —le recordó Shion. Vaya si ambos sabían el drama en el que vivía ese Santo—. Se te acaban las excusas, amigo mío. ¿Alguien más?

 

No, ya eran todos los Santos de Oro y en estos momentos Albafica se debatía mentalmente sobre si debía visitar la Casa de Cáncer y levantar a Manigoldo a base de patadas aunque después su sangre envenenada lo matase, o si mejor libraba a Dégel de Acuario de mantener vivo a Kardia de una buena vez por todas, tomando al idiota y luego asarlo a fuego lento en una parrilla como a un cerdo.

 

La tentación de hacer ambas cosas era demasiado grande, pero no tanto así como su miedo al ser expuesto en público. Odiaba estar en situaciones así en las que no veía una salida favorable.

 

La sangre envenenada que corría por sus venas no era el único motivo por el cual Albafica no deseaba a nadie de Rodorio cerca de él, sino porque cada vez que cometía el _milagro_ de bajar, no había momento en el que no captase las miradas de las personas (hombres y mujeres), cosa que lo hacía sentirse doblemente incómodo, sobre todo cuando los hombres lo recibían con enfado (envidia, más bien) al notar que sus parejas no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

 

Albafica no tenía la culpa de haber nacido así.

 

Porque… ¡diablos, sí, sí! Albafica ya sabía que era un hombre muy apuesto y blá, blá, blá, ¿acaso las personas no podían simplemente mirarlo una vez y luego desaparecerse de su vista?

 

¿Tenían que seguirlo con sus miradas a donde sea que fuese?

 

También por eso último él siempre procuraba vestir su armadura e ignorar casi todo a su alrededor, porque al menos así todos los que lo viesen sabrían que era un Santo de Oro y antes de hacer algo sumamente estúpido como intentar acercarse, pudiesen captar su estatus y no les pareciese tan extraño cuando Albafica simplemente los evitase.

 

Daba igual si pensaban que era arrogante, su deber estaba primero.

 

La buena noticia era que gran parte de la población de Rodorio sabía del motivo de su distanciamiento por lo que a veces no era necesario que Albafica se alejase sino que los mismos aldeanos hacían caso a sus instintos y lo rehuían como si fuese una serpiente.

 

Pensándolo mejor, una serpiente y él no eran tan diferentes.

 

—¿Y bien, Albafica?

 

El Santo quiso matar a Shion, de verdad quiso hacerlo. Sin embargo terminaría extrañándolo.

 

—¿El trabajo es demasiado para ti solo, Shion?

—De acuerdo. Si no puedes con la presión lo entiendo, nos veremos después.

 

Con serena seriedad Albafica lo vio mirarlo por encima del hombro con supuesta comprensión y decepción antes de darle la espalda y empezar a caminar.

 

—Sólo espero que no haya bandas numerosas esparcidas dispuestas a hacerles daño a las mujeres y los niños por una sola moneda de oro.

 

Sí, Albafica ya veía venir algo como eso.

 

_Maldito sabiondo._

 

Lo peor es que el truquillo seguía funcionándole al imbécil.

 

«Maldito» enfadado, se tragó ese insulto al igual que su orgullo y reproches—. Espera —dijo Albafica procurando no ceder al llamado que le hacía el cuello de Shion para apretarlo con tanta fuerza como para reducirlo al tamaño de un fideo.

 

Shion le sonrió amistosamente al ver claramente las intenciones del Santo de Piscis. Como con el tema de su sangre, Shion no le temía, cosa que lo hacía doblemente estúpido a los ojos del joven griego.

 

—Se hace tarde, seguramente ya estarán los comerciantes vendiendo comida y…

—No pienso ir caminando por las calles, Shion.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? ¿Acaso ya aprendiste a volar?

 

Albafica lo miró seriamente. ¿Desde cuándo este hombre bromeaba?

 

—Escúchame una cosa —gruñó—, tengo un punto límite antes de que te golpeé y te mate, no me sigas fastidiando.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Shion quiso reírse por su amenaza, ambos sabían que Albafica primero se suicidaría antes de ocasionarle la muerte a alguno de ellos, por mucho que lo hicieran enfadar—. Pero sigo sin entender cómo harás la guardia si no caminas por las calles.

 

…

 

El día 27 de marzo era especial, solía celebrarse un pequeño festival como un agradecimiento a los dioses por la fertilidad que comenzaba a hacerse presente luego de un otoño e invierno difícil. Los cultivos progresaban sin muchos problemas y a medida de que los días transcurrían, el ganado tenía pastizal verde y fresco para comer y agua limpia qué beber.

 

El sol radiaba vida y sin duda alguna, era obra del ascenso de la diosa Perséfone a la Tierra. Esta fecha era para honorar la reunión de la diosa y su amada madre Deméter.

 

Ambas hacían que los fieles en Grecia y en el resto del globo terráqueo tuviesen una vida próspera. A diferencia de su marido, Hades, Perséfone parecía querer mantener viva a la humanidad por un tiempo más, y hoy, 27 de marzo, era un excelente día soleado para celebrar su regreso a la tierra de los mortales. Como tributo, los pueblerinos ofrecerían cantos, bailes, banquetes y buena vibra en su honor. Aunque fuese algo pequeño, los habitantes del pueblo pedían porque este año fuese mejor que el anterior para todos aquellos que esperaban esta fecha con ansias.

 

La gente de Rodorio estaba feliz pues hasta el momento todo se estaba llevando a cabo sin demoras. Lamentablemente no se podía decir lo mismo de los Santos Dorados despachados a vigilar que el orden se mantuviese y ningún vándalo pudiese arruinar el día aún si eso significaba joder el suyo.

 

«¿Por qué tuve que retarlo?» pensaba martirizado el joven de Aries tentado a darse una palmada en la cara, «debí haber cerrado la boca». Sin embargo Shion debía reconocer que Albafica tenía una buena imaginación aunque comúnmente esas ideas solían ser tan impresionantes como extremistas.

               

¿Y cómo iba él a saber que Albafica no sólo iba a hacer lo más extraño sino además lo más indebido (rayando lo cómico) para cumplir las órdenes del Patriarca?

 

Caminando entre varios aldeanos que lo detenían por las calles para saludarlo o para invitarlo a comer (él les rechazaba generosamente) notó que Albafica lo esperaba hasta seguir caminando… el Santo de Piscis marchando arriba de los tejados.

 

Saltando de techo en techo y procurando que nadie lo viese (cómo había estado lográndolo tan bien en los últimos minutos seguía siendo un misterio) Albafica se mantenía fiel a su palabra de cumplir las órdenes del Patriarca de cuidar de cerca a los aldeanos junto a Shion, y de su promesa que era la de no mezclarse con los habitantes.

 

—Señor Shion —habló una jovencita de 16 años, jovial y mucho más bajita que él; la chica parecía ver a un dios—. Mi nombre es Agneta y es un gusto poder verlo el día de hoy por aquí.

 

A Shion aún no le terminaba de cuadrar cómo este tipo de atenciones eran una especie de cielo para Manigoldo y Kardia pero para él fuese increíblemente incómodo. No es que odiase el contacto humano pero valoraba mucho su espacio personal como para querer alejarse de la forma más educada posible de la joven.

 

—E-es un placer —asintió a la chica y la dejó con una sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro.

—¡Por favor, venga más a menudo! —se despidió ella con notable emoción.

 

Shion suspiró tratando de mantener su estoica postura, pero no le era nada fácil, incluso se sintió nervioso ante la cercanía de la muchacha; eso era porque no era muy común para él encarar mujeres con ese tipo de espíritu tan… delicado. Femenino.

 

Él estaba más acostumbrado a ver mujeres guerreras, fuertes, sagaces y valientes, incluso arrogantes. La delicadeza no iba con ninguna de las féminas que Shion hubiese podido ver antes.

 

Esto lo llevaba a un punto que no solía tocar demasiado dado a su escaso tiempo y pocas ganas de deprimirse. Las posibilidades que tenía un caballero de contraer nupcias y descendencia (en resumen: una familia) eran poco menos que nulas.

 

Ilias, el antiguo Santo de Leo, fue una verdadera sorpresa. Había conseguido casarse, incluso crio con amor a su único hijo, Regulus quien no hace mucho ya ocupaba el lugar de Leo como su sucesor. Ilias era uno en un millón pues las posibilidades de hacer todo lo que éste había logrado eran prácticamente imposibles; uno de un millón, un número destacable de entre cientos de solitarios guerreros que morían sin haber realmente intentado conocer a una pareja.

 

Demasiados deberes, demasiada presión, demasiado tiempo invertido en demasiadas cosas como para guardar más de ti mismo para otros dos seres o menos. Y eso considerando que la otra parte involucrada ponga de su parte porque de no ser así ya podrías saborear el fracaso absoluto.

 

Ilias y su esposa habían logrado superar el reto los dos juntos. Regulus era la viva imagen de su padre y el heredero de los espíritus de ambos progenitores.

 

La existencia del joven Santo era un milagro.

 

Por su lado, Shion dudaba llegar tan lejos. Para empezar no era de su interés tener una pareja, sus responsabilidades estaban primero.

 

Entonces como por arte de magia Shion empezó a comprender un poco más los comportamientos de Manigoldo y Kardia con respecto al libertinaje. Sus constantes salidas a los burdeles y el hecho pasar las frías noches de invierno con diferentes mujeres en sus lechos… todo eso comenzaba a cobrar sentido para el hombre muviano.

 

Un método infalible para aliviar la soledad. Aunque pensándolo mejor usar mujeres y alcohol como un pasatiempo era algo… vergonzoso.

 

Shion de forma instantánea se preguntó si él podría hacer algo así alguna vez.

 

«No lo creo» se corrigió casi de inmediato.

 

Su disciplina le impediría siquiera intentar tocar a una mujer que no fuese a respetar durante toda su vida. No negaba que a veces sus ojos se desviaban por sí solos al ver a una dama hermosa. Alarmado, Shion sacudió un poco su cabeza ante la sorpresiva imagen instantánea y preocupante de una guerrera de cabello dorado de mirada afilada pero con un brillo generoso. Piel pálida, piernas largas y brazos delgados.

 

¡Rayos, no!

 

El Santo se reprendió con fuerza. Conocer pocas mujeres y que una de ellas tuviese una historia difícil de olvidar con él, era algo para preocuparse. Bueno, no importaba. Como se dijo antes, su moral le impediría faltarle el respeto a una mujer, especialmente cuando se hablaba de una del calibre de una guerrera tan honorable como Yuzuriha.

 

Él no lo sabía, pero a estas alturas Shion ya estaba ignorado que Albafica seguía acompañándolo desde los techos.

 

El Caballero de Piscis lo vio de pronto pensativo y al paso de un corto tiempo se dio cuenta de que el joven Santo de Aries se hallaba completamente perdido en su cavilación.

 

«No puedo creer que aún siga aquí» pensó Albafica volteando los ojos hacia arriba. Su largo cabello se meció elegantemente ante su cambio de tejado.

 

Procuraba ser cuidadoso de no romper ninguna teja o techo, pero a veces el destino era bien reconocida por ser una verdadera perra.

 

Al momento en el que continuó de tejado en tejado, el Santo no se percató de que el siguiente se hallaba construido de paja y algunas ramas de éste eran demasiado pequeñas; nadie jamás pensaría que su suerte sería tan espantosa que no sólo caería en picada hacia abajo, sino que terminaría cayéndole encima a un hombre que hizo ruido al fungir de amortiguador.

 

Una mujer en el fondo gritó y salió corriendo, desesperada, hecha un mar de lágrimas y descontrol.

 

_Oh no._

 

¡Maldito Shion!

 

¡Por esto mismo no había querido salir de su casa! ¡Maldita sea!

 

Alarmado y sabiendo bien que el destino del hombre sobre el que había caído estaba sellado, Albafica se vio en una terrible cuestión: ¿quedarse o irse?

 

Se levantó rápido, pues sus rodillas habían pegado sobre la cabeza. El hombre había recibido el impacto de todo su peso sobre los hombros y ahora estaba con la cara pegada al piso el cual empezó a cubrirse de sangre.

 

Ya no había nada que él pudiese hacer; con o sin veneno, el tipo debería tener el cráneo fracturado y el cuello partido. Esto era una pesadilla en más de un sentido.

 

Acababa de matar a un ser humano.

 

Albafica se quedó dónde estaba pensando en sí al menos Shion se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, una parte suya rogaba porque no se enterase nunca de este accidente, y todavía no podía creerlo.

 

Pensó ciegamente que su truquillo sobre los tejados le evitaría caer en una situación desastrosa como esta.

 

Qué iluso fue.

 

Prestándole un poco de atención al sitio se dio cuenta de que parecía ser una bodega, pero no cualquiera sino una repleta de flores, convertidas en bellos adornos que según pensaba él y su escasa información referente a la fecha, serían usados para una representación teatral en Rodorio esta noche.

 

Posiblemente era una obra en la que contaban la historia de la diosa Perséfone y su rapto a manos del malvado Hades. Era lo mismo de todos los años y hasta la fecha nadie se había aburrido de la historia.

 

Albafica había caído para oscurecerlo todo.

 

Entonces él miró al sujeto; luego de quitarle de encima toda la paja y los pedazos de madera que se rompieron cuando Albafica cayó, el caballero se dio cuenta que éste estaba desnudo del torso, su pantalón se hallaba desabotonado y mal acomodado y su espalda desnuda tenía varios rasguños.

 

«Oh dioses… no me digan que yo…» sólo eso le faltaba. Haber aterrizado sobre este hombre justamente en un momento así.

 

Moiras, ¿acaso no dejarían de burlarse nunca de él?

 

Luego de echarle su capa encima al cadáver y sentarse en espera de alguien que pudiese informar al Patriarca de su crimen, Albafica suspiró con pesadez preparando su inútil defensa.

 

¿Por dónde empezaría? Sí, por esta mañana cuando le advirtió a Shion sobre los peligros que sacarlo a él del Santuario traerían. Y si nada de lo que dijera funcionaba, le recordaría al Patriarca el motivo por el cual él, Albafica de Piscis, había decidido no tener contacto alguno con los pueblerinos de Rodorio.

 

Qué pena que nada de eso aliviaría ni un poco su alterada conciencia.

 

Al poco tiempo comenzó a oír algo allá afuera de la bodega, no en las grandes puertas de enfrente sino de una puerta pequeña que no tardó en abrirse y mostrar a varias personas adentrándose.

 

_Genial… un enorme gentío._

 

Un hombre gordo, calvo y bigotón se hizo presente junto a la chica que había salido corriendo hace unos minutos. ¿O habían sido horas? Siendo franco, Albafica no había contado el tiempo.

 

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, mujer?! ¡Habla claro! ¡¿Cómo un hombre pudo haber caído del…?! ¡Oh, por Zeus!

 

Un montón de mujeres junto al hombre lo vieron arrinconado en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados y una mirada frívola. Más que nada él se sentía hirviendo por el coraje que recorría sus venas.

 

¿Dónde diablos estaba Shion?

 

¿Dónde diablos tenía el idiota la maldita cabeza? ¿En el Cabo Sunión?

 

Más vale que estuviese pensando en el hades porque ahí lo esperarían muchos de sus enemigos una vez que Albafica se hubiese encargado personalmente de mandarlo allá, amarrado de pies y manos como un puerco, y con una tarjeta amistosa para el milenario dios bastardo, en su boca.

 

La gente paralizada en la puerta cada vez se iba haciendo más y más.

 

_Esto no es bueno._

 

—¿Acaso es u-usted… Albafica de Piscis? —preguntó el gordo tan asombrado como las damas que lo acompañaban. Una a lo lejos le sonrió coquetamente después de verle la cara… obviamente.

 

Albafica la ignoró y asintió. Dispuesto a pagar por esto. Él podría ser de muchas cosas, pero nunca un cobarde.

 

—Así es.

 

Cuando la mujer de la ropa desgarbada se le acercó, él instintivamente se alejó como si fuese ella la tóxica. Usualmente gritaba para alejar a la gente pero en este caso no se sintió con ese derecho.

 

—No te acerques —advirtió con culpa oculta tras una máscara de severidad—. O podrías acabar como él —señaló con su cabeza al hombre.

 

Ella, entre temblores, le miró con ojos llorosos (ignorando al cadáver) y musitó entre dientes:

 

—Gracias… gracias.

—¿Qué?

 

La mujer cayó al piso de rodillas, frente a él; ella no tuvo idea del peso que le quitó de encima cuando le informó que ese hombre la había llevado con engaños al almacén para intentar abusar de ella, porque según él, ella había intentado seducirlo.

 

Al final de su historia dijo que se había sentido perdida, tanto que había rogado a la diosa Athena porque al menos su atacante tuviese la suficiente piedad como para no matarla una vez que terminase de usarla. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de seguir rogando por misericordia cuando, como “caído del cielo”, él apareció y aplastó al hombre que había intentado violarla.

 

Las heridas (que ya comenzaba a ver) en su cara, piernas, brazos y rodillas fueron pruebas bastante creyentes ahora que las piezas encajaban. El gordo pensó que la chica había estado bromeando cuando llegó alterada hasta él, llorosa e histérica, y le contó que un Santo de Oro la había salvado de una muerte segura.

 

Más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa, todas las empleadas del señor se encontraban tapando la única salida que Albafica conocía para salir huyendo de la repentina falta espacio personal.

 

Se empezaba a sentir sofocado.

 

Mientras más pasos él daba hacia atrás, más pasos daban ellas para acercarse a su dirección con el fin de alcanzarlo, embelesadas por su maldita apariencia.

 

Su espalda al fin tocó la pared de madera y le impidió continuar retrocediendo. Menos mal que Kardia ni ningún otro de sus colegas de Oro podían ver sus movimientos suspicaces como si fuese un cachorro asustado.

 

_¡¿Dónde carajos estás, Shion?!_

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: "Adilay Ackatery" (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)
> 
> ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::
> 
> Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker ¡y denle like! XD


	2. Impreso en la Piel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Bebe el agua, Albafica, y tú sangre no será un problema por veinticuatro horas para ti; más que suficientes para cumplir uno que otro deseo.

 

* * *

Mucho tiempo pasó antes de que Albafica y Shion pudiesen verse las caras, y otro poco más antes de que se viesen libres de todo el caos que había producido aquel terrible accidente.

 

—¿Sigues molesto?

 

Hubo silencio absoluto.

 

—¿Albafica?

—Shion… —gruñó amenazando con apartarlo de un empujón—, deja de fastidiarme.

—Sólo quería decir que en verdad lo siento… yo, no me di cuenta de que ya no me seguías.

 

Albafica quiso gritarle: ¡Bravo, Aries! ¿Y en qué momento reaccionaste? ¿En qué segundo el tiempo volvió a ti? ¿Acaso fue cuándo el escándalo del caos alcanzó proporciones bíblicas y el gentío te hizo voltear la cabeza y darte cuenta que te encontrabas caminando solo?

 

El pobre Santo de Piscis jamás se había visto rodeado por tanta gente, fue como una pesadilla en la que él era el monstruo y la gente en vez de huir de su vista, como era lo recomendable le recibía con alegría y ovaciones que no merecía.

 

Gracias a unas cuantas personas con sentido común que apartaban a los incautos y a varias mujeres de su perímetro recordándoles que si se acercaban mucho a él podrían morir, esta noche Albafica sólo se llevó una vida consigo, una que por accidente parecía haber ganado lo que le ocurrió.

 

Bastante tarde Shion llegó para poner algo de orden, despachar a varios curiosos y llamar a unos cuantos Caballeros de Plata a los cuales se les dio la orden específica de hacerse cargo del cuerpo (con cuidado de no tocarlo); dos amazonas fueron llamadas para investigar que la versión de la chica fuese verdadera y de ese modo quizás evitar que un castigo demasiado grande cayese sobre el Caballero de Piscis, si es que había alguno.

 

Por la tarde algunos caballeros se encontraban envolviendo bien, con la capa de Albafica, el cadáver del sujeto para al final sacarlo (sin más dramas) de la escena en una camilla hecha de madera.

 

Alrededor de 3 horas pasarían antes de que el día continuara sin muchas más demoras y las personas siguieran con sus preparativos para el evento de esta noche.

 

Al final las amazonas confirmaron la versión de la chica debido a las heridas en el cuerpo de ella y los rasguños en los brazos y cara del hombre lo que decía lo mucho que ella había peleado por liberarse de él, sin lograr conseguirlo.

 

Fue una suerte que la víctima hubiese estado un poco lejos del sujeto debido a que éste la empujó al piso, jugando con ella una vez que la chica hubo perdido todas sus fuerzas en intentar apartarlo. Cruelmente el atacante se esmeró por lanzarla hacia una de las paredes mientras se regodeaba del dolor de la indefensa chica.

 

Pero justo cuando ella pensó que todo se había acabado, por obra de los dioses o el karma, la energía le regresó al cuerpo al ver cómo Albafica de Piscis le caía del cielo a su abusador dándole así la salida que necesitaba para correr por su vida en busca de ayuda.

 

Las amazonas revisaron su estado de salud mental para estar seguras de la veracidad de sus palabras, analizaron también su bienestar físico y una vez tenido el veredicto se le fue comunicado al Caballero de Aries.

 

Por medio de contacto psíquico Shion mantuvo informado al Patriarca a lo que este poco contestó al ver que Shion tenía todo controlado. ¿Cabía decir que su Ilustrísima no preguntó mucho por Albafica? Porque este apenas se vio libre para marcharse lo hizo, se refugió en un callejón solitario y ahí se quedó hasta que Shion llego con una mirada un tanto preocupada.

 

Ya estaba oscureciendo y ambos paseaban lo más cerca posible del otro, al menos por parte de Shion pues Albafica siempre ha querido mantener distancias de todo el mundo y sobretodo de él. En estos momentos era comprensible que Albafica no lo quisiera cerca siendo lo que ocurrió esta tarde.

 

—¿Lo confirmaron? —preguntó Albafica un poco taciturno al cabo de un rato.

—¿El qué?

—La versión de ella, ¿pasó como dijo?

 

Shion vio que Albafica ocultaba su rostro con su largo cabello, eso sólo querría decir que estaba atormentándose.

 

—Sí, yo mismo lo confirmé —declaró Shion en voz baja.

 

Al saber que su colega no era lo suficientemente frío como para no pensar en el sujeto muerto (sea la cucaracha que sea), mientras las amazonas le hacían preguntas a la chica revisándole las heridas, Shion aprovechó el momento para entrar en un sutil contacto con la mente de la aldeana.

 

Una vez ahí, el Caballero de Aries vio en sus recuerdos lo que les relataba con trabajo a las amazonas. La vio a ella acudir al llamado del hombre y el posterior encuentro entre ambos, una tratando de huir y el otro con ansias inmensas de dañarla. Ella creyó que todo estaba acabado, o eso hasta que Albafica cayó del cielo como un _héroe_ , salvándola de un cruel destino.

 

Shion vio verdad en sus palabras.

 

—Entiendo. Supongo que Hasgard ya habrá regresado —Albafica cambió de tema tan rápido como lo tomó—. No creo que haya necesidad de que siga aquí.

—Sí, sí lo hay.

—Shion…

—Sólo un momento más. Ya es algo tarde —suspiró Shion—, y supongo que no falta mucho para que todos regresen a sus casas, o al menos la mayoría. Sólo espera otro poco.

 

Durante un corto tiempo, Shion evitó por todos los medios que Albafica se fuese, ya sea tratando de sacarle algún otro tema de conversación o simplemente dejando de hablar.

 

Al final, cuando el dichoso acto estrella de aquel día empezó apenas el sol bajó hasta ocultarse, Shion le dejó marcharse.

 

Asintiendo al permiso del Santo de Aries y sin agregar nada, Albafica le dio la espalda a su compañero y comenzó su retorno, donde su Casa aguardaba por él.

 

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que una presencia sigilosa lo estaba siguiendo. Fue a los pies del Santuario que Albafica se dio cuenta de ello y detuvo su andar.

 

A esas alturas la presencia que lo acompañaba fue demasiado grande como para seguir ignorándola.

 

Muy tarde Albafica cayó en cuenta de que no estaba solo y se giró dispuesto atacar, encarando a una curvilínea silueta femenina oculta tras una capucha negra y larga que cubría todo su cuerpo, menos su bello rostro de finos rasgos. Ojos grandes color verde esmeralda, piel perfecta y pálida y una hermosa melena dorada que caía en cortos caireles amarrado atrás con lo que seguramente debía ser un broche.

 

La mujer brillaba con una luz propia que le hizo sentir escalofríos. No estaba enfrente de alguien débil.

 

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Albafica presintiendo algo temible en esa bella mujer.

 

 _No es humana._ Definitivamente no lo era. Su cosmos elevado la delataba, podría estar equivocado, pero Albafica podría jurar que el poder que sentía emanando de esa fémina era igual de fuerte que el de su diosa Athena, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?

 

—Eres tan atractivo como se me dijo —usando una voz gélida, la mujer rubia sonrió coquetamente y abrió su capa dejándole ver al Caballero que su toga era completamente transparente y dejaba ver a la perfección su piel, desde su cuello hasta sus tobillos—. Debes estar agradecido de que yo, la gran diosa Hera, haya bajado personalmente para verte.

 

Hera… ¿Hera? ¿La Reina de los Dioses?

 

El cosmos que Albafica sentía provenir de ella no era humano, de ningún modo. Era enorme, divino y por la sonrisa descarada que la hermosa mujer llevaba en su fino rostro de muñeca, él supo que tenía que pensar bien en sus palabras. Poniéndolo todo en lógica, decir o hacer algo que ofendiese a esta diosa, podría ser el equivalente a acarrear a un nuevo enemigo al Santuario.

 

Si llegaba a hacer eso Albafica podría considerarse hombre muerto.

 

—¿Y a qué debo el honor? —trató de ser cordial, a la vez que mantenía su distancia con ella.

 

Descaradamente la diosa Hera lo miró de arriba abajo con un solo objetivo en la cabeza.

 

Su parte racional le gritó a Albafica que corriese al interior del Santuario deprisa y pusiese en alerta a Athena, pero no era estúpido, supo que hacer eso no le serviría de nada. Correr e ir tropezando con todo sería inútil contra Hera quien debía tener el poder de teletransportarse.

 

Esto era un problema bíblico.

 

Esta diosa no era cualquier intruso, era la diosa reina y nadie le decía _no_ a una reina. Menos a una que era bien reconocida por su rencor eterno hacia los que la ofendían. Vaya si un montón de monstruos, estatuas, árboles y animales que antes fueron personas, podrían dar crédito a ello.

 

—Sin duda eres… muy interesante; humano de Athena —musitó sin dejar de mirarlo de arriba abajo; su andar era seductor sin embargo para Albafica era algo terrorífico—. En definitiva haces que Adonis parezca un pobre diablo en comparación. —Hera se lamió sus carnosos labios rojizos.

 

Flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, la poderosa diosa se acercó. Por su divinidad inmortal, el veneno en la sangre de Albafica no iba a causarle ningún daño, y cuando ella puso una mano fría sobre su rostro, él comprendió lo que buscaba.

 

Lo que muchos otros antes que ella.

 

—Es una mala suerte… que le sea fiel a ese bastardo —le dijo acariciando sus labios con los pulgares.

 

Sin poder evitarlo Albafica giró su rostro cuando ella se acercó para besarlo. Él pudo haber pagado caro esa ofensa, pero sólo logró que ella se riese como si le hubiesen contado un chiste.

 

—Siempre he encontrado encantador la lealtad que los caballeros de Athena le profesan, aun si ella no está en su amado templo —miró atenta el Santuario—, ustedes aguardan por su regreso y no les importa morir por eso ni esperar sólo para ver cómo los usa para que peleen por ella.

 

Sin pedirle permiso volvió a tocar el rostro de Albafica en sus manos y lo sostuvo con la fuerza suficiente para evitar que él volviese a apartarse. Más no lo besó, sino que lamió la comisura derecha de su boca lentamente. Albafica se tragó el asco que ese acto le produjo. La diosa era sumamente hermosa, pero él no buscaba belleza en una mujer, ya suficiente tenía con la suya propia y los problemas que le traía, un ejemplo bastante claro era este.

 

—Albafica de Piscis —musitó mirándolo a los ojos; los suyos, color verde esmeralda brillaban con malicia y lujuria—. Dame tu lealtad y serás recompensado por toda la eternidad.

—¿Mi lealtad?

 

Por la forma en la que Hera se mordió los labios, él pudo deducir que a ella le gustaba el sonido de su voz. ¿Su lealtad? ¿Acaso Hera quería que traicionara a Athena de algún modo para beneficiar a Hades?

 

¿O se proponía algo más?

 

_Esto iba de mal en peor._

 

—No puedo soportar mirarte y no poder tenerte —declaró pasando su mano derecha por la nuca de Albafica—. Haces que quiera pecar en contra de mi marido y por otro lado —se rio casi histérica— prefiero ser yo quien te posea y no él.

 

Demonios, cuanto se retenía para no apartarla de su lado. Y si no lo hacía lo era porque lo último que necesitaba Athena en el Santuario eran más dioses enemigos con los cuales lidiar.

 

Hera se destacaba por ser sumamente cruel. Si la mitología no se equivocaba, era una de los seres más temibles del cosmos. Se decía que incluso los dioses hermanos (Hades, Poseidón y el mismísimo Zeus) temían a su furia y venganza porque no sólo era capaz de maquillar sádicos castigos sino porque no le temía a nada y la paciencia con la que obraba la hacía muy peligrosa.

 

No por nada Hera había dado luz a Ares, una bestia aún peor que su tío del inframundo y ahora también adormecido luego de una batalla contra el poderoso Zeus, quien se dice que lo selló por mil años como castigo.

 

—A veces me das mucho miedo.

 

La voz femenina que resonó en todo el lugar hizo que Hera soltara un bufido de irritación al soltar a Albafica, quien miró con desconcierto como una magnífica dama de cabello rojo y ojos planteados como la luna se acercaba emanando un poderoso cosmos, pero visiblemente más benevolente que su congénere.

 

—¿Acaso no tienes a un meloso marido al cual complacer, Psique?

«Esta mujer… ¿es Psique?» absorto y más confundido aún, Albafica quiso saber cómo lidiar con esta situación.

 

No sólo tenía a Hera enfrente, sino también a Psique. La esposa del dios Eros y familiar de muchos otros dioses que, siendo honesto, Albafica no tenía deseos de ver tratando de aniquilar a la humanidad.

 

¿Por qué estaban ellas aquí en realidad?

 

Necesitaba dar aviso pronto a sus colegas en las Casas del Zodiaco (eso suponiendo que ya hubiesen regresado de donde sea que hayan estado) por si algo ocurría, también necesitaba saber el motivo de su visita, si es que había alguno que no fuese tratar de matar a Athena.

 

La diosa Psique sonrió ladinamente mirando a Hera.

 

—Sólo venía a ponerte sobre aviso. Zeus se enteró de tu pequeño deseo hacia este hombre, y él me pidió que te informase que si haces algo en su contra, él irá con una bella dama en Egipto.

—¡Esos no son sus terrenos! ¡El Panteón Griego fue vetado de Egipto por Ra hace eones!

 

Albafica no sabía mucho de los asuntos que tuviese el Panteón Griego con otros, sin embargo lo que sí sabía era que el dios Ra no era un alfeñique en cuanto a poder; también tenía una historia como otras deidades, y si su memoria no le fallaba, Albafica tenía en mente que Egipto le rendía tributo y respeto al dios con cabeza de águila por buenas razones.

 

La diosa pelirroja no temió al arranque de ira de Hera, sólo le contestó:

 

—Tú mejor que nadie conoces a tu marido. ¿Acaso la jurisdicción es parte de sus normas como el _macho alfa_? Porque te aprecio es por lo que te lo digo, Zeus piensa volver a sus romances si tu planeas tomar a un humano como amante —alzó sus delgados hombros—, ya sabes lo hipócritamente celoso que es.

—Él ya ha tomado a suficientes amantes como para que pueda replicarme algo —yendo hacia Psique con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera, Hera la confrontó—. ¿Acaso te regodeas de mi desgracia?

 

Psique en vez de envolverse como cordero en una esquina, llevo su pálida mano al rostro de Hera y la acarició.

 

—Porque sé lo mucho que duele el amor, es por lo que te lo digo —admitió viendo a Albafica, a quien de cierto modo le recordaba a su amado señor. En especial por su mirada—. Este hombre sirve a Athena, Hera. Su destino es morir por ella en una sangrienta guerra y lo sabes bien. Las Moiras no han unido su lazo contigo, y ningún dios o titán va contra ellas. Nunca.

 

Hera tragó saliva. Si había algo que jodiese más a los dioses que otros dioses eran las temibles Moiras.

 

—¿Ni siquiera puedo besarlo? —pidió como si la idea de dejar a Albafica así sin más le doliese—. Míralo, no se encuentran mortales así últimamente. Adonis fue un prodigioso prospecto y ese par de perras se lo quedaron.

 

Con sus ojos radiando compasión, Psique sonrió con paciencia.

 

—Hubiese caído a sus pies si la hubiese conocido antes que a Perséfone y a mi amada madre.

—Tu madre es una perra aún peor que yo —masculló refiriéndose a Afrodita, la madre del esposo de Psique.

 

Albafica deseaba apartarse antes de que alguien más pudiese acercarse y tocarlo. ¿Acaso si se marchaba las diosas se ofenderían? Mejor no tentar a la suerte y esperar que Psique pudiese persuadir a Hera de dejarlo en paz e irse también sin hacer daños al Santuario o Rodorio.

 

—Yo amo a mi madre —susurró a Hera—, como la amo a usted también. Además, una diosa recta del matrimonio y la fidelidad como la gran Hera no puede rebajarse a cometer los mismos crímenes que su infiel marido.

 

Eso pareció remover algo en Hera, pues su cara se destensó.

 

—Por favor, no cometa una locura y vuelva al Olimpo. —Con la misma ternura con la que logró cautivar a Eros, Psique miró a Albafica mientras abrazaba a Hera—. Volvamos al Olimpo, mi señora. Le prometo que Hedoné le tendrá preparado un relajante baño.

—Antes de que al fin me atreva a castrar a ese bastardo —dijo desapareciendo sin más.

 

Riendo de forma simpática, bajando los brazos pues Hera desapareció sin darle la oportunidad de incorporarse, Psique le sonrió a Albafica.

 

—Discúlpala, Zeus jamás ha sido el marido perfecto y después de siglos mi señora Hera ha deseado devolverle el golpe. Pero sus leyes se lo impiden, su situación no ha dejado de ser triste en estos últimos siglos —chasqueó la lengua—, no es mala; sólo necesita que Zeus deje de traicionarla.

 

Albafica no supo que decir, esto sin duda debía ser lo más raro que hubiese podido presenciar en toda su vida, y eso que había visto muchas cosas. Psique lo miró más fijamente.

 

—Aun así no puedo negar que eres atractivo. Tanto como un dios, pero no lo suficiente como mi querido Eros —ella se acercó y lo miró a los ojos—. Tienes mucha suerte, porque de no ser porque Hera aun ama a Zeus y de que éste respete lo suficiente lo que es de su hija Athena como para no bajar hasta acá y hacer lo que su esposa no puede, ya estarías muerto (en el mejor de los casos) o siendo torturado. Adonis es sólo una pequeña historia entre tantas entre ellos dos, peores y más sangrientas.

 

Psique pareció rememorar algunos recuerdos con desgano. Pronto se recuperó y sacó de entre sus ropas un frasco pequeño de agua azulada brillante y se lo entregó a Albafica.

 

—Albafica de Piscis. Esto es para ti —dijo orgullosa, extendiéndole el frasco.

 

Él no la tomó, es más, la miró con recelo.

 

—¿Qué contiene?

—¿No creías que Athena y Hades eran son los únicos dioses en tener oradores, verdad? —se burló como una niña—. A mi esposo y a mí no nos gustan las peleas, pero sí nos gusta dar alivio a cualquiera con el corazón lo suficientemente digno de nuestra atención.

—Usted…

—No vengo a ofender, sino a cumplir un ruego.

 

Sintiéndose reacio a confiar, Albafica tomó el frasco para no ofender a la diosa. Bajando su brazo, Psique inhaló profundo el aroma primaveral del pueblo.

 

—Amo esta fecha, cuando Perséfone sale del Inframundo y deja que la Tierra se poblé otra vez de hermosa vegetación —su mirada se tornó triste—. Pobre mujer, condenada para siempre porque cedió a comer una fruta debido a un pacto que ella no consintió. A veces quisiera hacer algo por ella desde que me ayudó cuando yo más la necesitaba, pero incluso nosotros los dioses tenemos algunas restricciones.

 

Luego de su pequeña cavilación le pidió a Albafica cuidarse bien ya que no sólo había dioses que buscan matar a Athena, sino también a todo aquel que les ofendía.

 

—Caballeros tan llamativos como tú son comidilla para ellos —dijo dando una amistosa advertencia—, un agradable entretenimiento. Pero si bebes el contenido de ese frasco podrás librarte de ello.

—¿Qué me hará?

 

La diosa pelirroja chasqueó la lengua.

 

—¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—Sólo confío en mi diosa. Y lamentablemente usted no la diosa a la que yo sirvo.

 

Psique hizo un mohín mirándolo con irritación.

 

—Estos Santos de Athena —suspiró sin enojo—, de acuerdo, sólo porque me agradas, además de que odio las mentiras —se rio de forma bastante simpática—. Ese frasco contiene un poco del agua sagrada de un lago que ya hace en los Campos Elíseos; _Elefthería_. Si lo bebes tendrás algo que anhelas con todo tu corazón —sonrió burlona—, o lo que quede de él.

 

Su sonrisa socarrona irritó a Albafica. No contradiciendo sus palabras y mirando el frasco con atención, él seguía sin confiar en ella, así que se atrevió a preguntar:

 

—¿Y sería…?

—Ehm, no sé. La paz mundial. El fin de la guerra contra Hades… o quizás… veinticuatro horas de paz.

 

Albafica alzó una ceja, ¿paz? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Hablaba de esa agua como si fuese una fuente de los deseos.

 

—No entiendo. —Psique alzó una ceja, con burla.

—Lo huelo, el veneno que corre por tus venas es tu mayor poder, pero también tu peor maldición. A menos de que sea un dios el que se te acerque no podrás evitar matar a todo lo que sea que se mueva a tu alrededor.

 

Lo que pasó esa tarde fue una buena muestra de ello. Por eso mismo Albafica no dijo nada.

 

—Bebe el agua, Albafica, y tú sangre no será un problema por veinticuatro horas para ti; más que suficientes para cumplir uno que otro deseo —le guiñó el ojo y le dijo muy de cerca—: Y por si te lo preguntas, la chica que salvaste hoy es una de mis vírgenes oradoras consagradas favoritas. Tu acto, aunque haya sido un accidente, evitó que ese malnacido la tocase. Su petición posterior por ti me conmovió y luego de presenciar a Hera intentando aprovecharse, no pude negarme más. Este es mi pequeño obsequio para ti; gózalo como mejor te parezca —dio dos pasos hacia atrás con elegancia—. Adiós, trágico caballero.

 

Y haciendo un ademán, Psique también desapareció.

 

Abrumando por la notica, Albafica miró el frasco y lo examinó con cuidado. _“Los dioses no dan regalos sin un par de etiquetas de advertencia adheridos a ellos”_. Incluso Athena tenía un pequeño haber con tratos turbulentos que hasta el día de hoy la atormentaban, tratos que ella había hecho con humanos logrando de todos ellos un beneficio mayor que la otra parte involucrada.

 

Se cuenta que en sus primeros siglos de nacida; Athena era una diosa problemática que puso en aprietos a su propio padre. Incluso hay quienes dicen que ella, junto al mismísimo Poseidón y Hera, intentaron destronar a Zeus de su puesto como el rey y fue castigada por ello. De eso no había pruebas físicas, salvo los relatos antiguos que marcaban a la diosa como una ex buscapleitos, pero en el fondo a casi nadie le costaba creérselo.

 

No se supo exactamente en qué momento, pero hubo un tiempo en el que Athena logró al fin empaparse de amor y comprensión, opacando su deseo por pelear y destruir a un plano casi inexistente, encontrándose a sí misma como una deidad que debía reformarse poniendo su vida en riesgo por la humanidad como pago por sus pecados y porque, en verdad, terminó enamorándose de todos los humanos en general al cabo de poco tiempo conviviendo con ellos, cosa que hasta el día de hoy mantiene irritados a una gran cantidad de divinidades incluyendo a su padre y tíos.

 

Aunque si algo debía decirse, y era un tópico prohibido de conversación, era que aún había duda de si era cierto aquel rumor que dicta que hace años la diosa sí se enamoró de un hombre humano.

 

Un hombre guerrero que murió en una sanguinaria batalla por su diosa, hundiendo así el corazón de Athena a un abismo tal que en medio de un mar de lágrimas, rogó a Perséfone por un lazo divino que uniese el alma del humano y la de ella para que volviesen a verse.

 

Se cree que aquellos caballeros consagrados a la Armadura de Pegaso o incluso la propia Armadura de Sagitario podían ser las encarnaciones de ese hombre. Pero a diferencia de Athena, él no la recordaría; esto supuestamente era el pago que la diosa debía cumplir a cambio de ver a su amado, una y otra vez.

 

Si el amor entre ambos había sido un hecho o si la cosa fue únicamente por parte de ella era un misterio, pero se rumoreaba que no. Que en realidad el hombre se entregó voluntariamente a Athena pidiendo igualmente reencarnar con el único fin de seguir luchando a su lado, protegiéndola siempre hasta el final de los tiempos cuando por fin pudiesen dejar de lado las guerras y se uniesen para siempre en los Campos Elíseos.

 

Nadie ha tenido el valor de preguntarle nada a Athena, pues nadie sabía cómo reaccionaría. Pero si tomábamos en cuenta que el actual Pegaso, Tenma, literalmente se crio junto a Sasha en Italia y ahora sus caminos se habían cruzado otra vez dejándolos en la misma postura que ya se tenía fichada, entonces el rumor que pasaba de generación en generación envolviéndolos a ambos podría bien ser cierto.

 

Sea como sea, la historia dictaba que los dioses no eran tan malos… y que tampoco eran tan buenos.

 

Athena se había reformado estupendamente bien para proteger a los humanos pagando con su propia sangre si era necesario con tal de darles un buen futuro a los mortales, por lo que ellos como sus Santos, era necesario que creyesen en ella en todo momento y no flaqueasen jamás en su deber.

 

Con un par de sentimientos alborotados, Albafica decidió ascender hasta el Santuario para noticiar al Patriarca y Athena sobre su extraño altercado, aunque él estaba seguro de que ambos ya se habrían dado cuenta de la intervención de las diosas pues el cosmos que ambas liberaron era demasiado obvio.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	3. Dura Realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Psique era una diosa capaz de leer el corazón? ¿Él tendría uno para que ella lo leyese con tanta precisión? ¿Y ese es el verdadero deseo que pudiese tener? ¿Ser libre por 24 horas? Una parte suya deseaba creer en las palabras de la diosa pelirroja, pero su racionalidad le impedía hacerlo por las buenas maneras.

* * *

Una vez que Albafica llegó a los pies de su diosa esta le preguntó si estaba bien, luego de afirmar que sí (aunque en el fondo no estaba tan seguro) el caballero le extendió el frasco diciéndole las palabras dichas por Psique, sin indagar mucho en su encuentro con Hera, uno que todavía le provocaba escalofríos.

 

La señorita Sasha aceptó el frasco con el ceño fruncido.

 

—No puedo creer que Hera se te haya acercado… estando en el Santuario; uno de mis caballeros —se oyó molesta bajo su aspecto tranquilo—. Aunque también me sorprende, ella jamás había intentado tocar a un hombre humano, ni siquiera peleó por Adonis.

 

Si sabías lo que te convenía, no mencionarías el nombre de Adonis jamás en frente de Hefestos, Hades o Ares. Claramente a ninguno de los tres dioses les pareció chistoso que sus esposas (amante, en el caso de Ares) se inclinasen tan apasionadamente hacia un mortal con tanto ímpetu que hasta el mismísimo Zeus tuvo que intervenir para que no hubiese una guerra entre ambas deidades.

 

—Mencionaron a Zeus —agregó Albafica.

—Eso lo explica mejor —dijo ella cerrando los ojos, destapando el frasco para poder oler su contenido.

 

Ambos hombres en la habitación esperaron expectantes hasta que la diosa abrió sus ojos.

 

—¿Es peligroso, señorita Athena? —preguntó Sage con cautela.

 

Sasha cerró el frasco y miró a Albafica con un poco de tranquilidad, sin embargo en sus ojos había una pizca de duda que al Santo preocupó.

 

—Psique no mintió —dijo no tan aliviada como debería—, esta agua sagrada proviene del lago prohibido de los Campos Elíseos. Me pregunto cómo Psique habrá pasado por encima de Thánatos e Hýpnos, ellos siempre cuidan los campos y con mucha más razón _Elefthería_ (libertad), el lago cuya agua quieta puede conceder cualquier deseo proveniente únicamente del corazón. Y el río por el que fluye, _Zoí_ (vida). Tomar un poco de aquella que corra por ese río podría darle la vida eterna a un mortal y curar cualquier enfermedad o herida. Al igual que revivir a un muerto cuyo cuerpo sea apto para una nueva vida.

 

Sage y Albafica se vieron las caras; uno más lleno de impresión que el otro. Albafica procuraba mantenerse lo más sereno posible ante los gestos y palabras de su señora pues lo que describía era algo que a simple vista podría ser una bendición, sin embargo en este caso podría ser justo lo contrario.

 

—Ese lago… —masculló Albafica.

—Ni el río ni el lago tienen nada de malo, son puros —insistió la diosa—. El problema es que es muy valiosa, porque no se ata a los caprichos de los dioses y por eso mismo es que Thánatos no deja que ni siquiera Zeus se acerque a él.

—Eso no puede ser bueno —dijo Sage preocupado—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, mi señora?

 

Hubo un pequeño lapsus de silencio, luego ella dijo sin más:

 

—Nada —Athena se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta Albafica para regresarle el frasco—, es tuyo.

 

Sage se sorprendió mientras que Albafica apenas articuló:

 

—Pero señorita Athena.

—Si Psique se esforzó por traer un poco de esto hasta acá para dártelo creo que deberías ser tú el que decida qué hacer con ella —decretó Sasha sonriendo—, no te preocupes el agua no tiene efectos secundarios que puedan dañarte. Como dije: no se ata a los caprichos de nadie, ni siquiera de los dioses.

—Dijo que si lo bebía —Albafica dudó—, el veneno en mi sangre _no sería problema para mí_ durante veinticuatro horas. ¿Es posible que eso pase, mi señora?

 

Athena suspiró endureciendo un poco su mirada.

 

—Sólo te reafirmaré una cosa. El agua del lago _Elefthería_ sólo puede realizar un deseo proveniente directamente del corazón —informó—, si desaparecer el veneno en tu sangre es un deseo verdadero entonces podré decir con claridad que sí, es posible.

 

Con ese importantísimo dato rondando por su cabeza, Albafica no supo qué decir para expresar su desconcierto.

 

Pensativa, Sasha se sentó de regreso en su silla y lo miró con seriedad.

 

—Basándome en mis recuerdos, lo que aseguro es que Psique fue realmente una humana —confirmó la leyenda—. Ahora es una deidad concebida para leer los corazones, siendo la esposa de Eros, él le otorgó ese don al casarse. Y aunque ella jamás ha sido es conocida por mentir tampoco puedo asegurar que haya dicho toda la verdad —suspiró—. El veneno que corre por tus venas, gracias al intercambio de sangre, está adherido a tu corazón, y se quedará ahí por siempre hasta que mueras —Sasha lo miró solemne—, sólo entonces tu alma será libre de su toxicidad.

 

Los ojos de Sasha fueron directamente hacia el frasco y luego a los ojos de Albafica.

 

—A menos que tu corazón desee ser completamente libre de él. Entonces no sé exactamente qué podría pasar.

 

Sage la miró con curiosidad.

 

—Disculpe si me desvío del tema, señorita, pero tengo una pregunta. Si Thánatos e Hýpnos cuidan ese lago que usted menciona, ¿podríamos estar hablando de algo sumamente poderoso?

 

Imperturbable, Athena miró al Patriarca a los ojos, asintiendo a sus palabras.

 

—Al ser parte de los Campos Elíseos esa agua tiene muchas propiedades que podrían ser benéficas para quien la posea, pero entre ellas hay una muy mala. —Ambos hombres la miraron expectantes. Entonces Sasha dejó caer la bomba—. El poder de matar a un dios.

—¿Matarlo? —se descolocó Sage—. ¿Cómo podría ser posible?

—Si se encuentra el modo correcto… podría ser posible —informó Sasha no tan segura de querer dar muchos detalles al respecto.

—Ya veo por qué no quieren que nadie se acerque —meditó Sage viendo el frasco en las manos de Albafica—. Incluso podría funcionar contra Hades. Pero intentar matarlo sería una muy mala idea, ¿verdad, mi señora?

 

La joven deidad asintió, más preocupada de lo que quería mostrar.

 

—Nuestro deber es parar sus planes, no matarlo —negó con la cabeza ante tal idea—. Si él deja de existir las almas que custodia podrían liberarse del Inframundo, propagándose por el mundo terrenal, y lamentablemente no todas esas almas son buenas. Entonces no, Hades está mucho mejor neutralizado que muerto.

—¿Y por qué Thánatos e Hýpnos no dejan que Hades tampoco se acerque si son aliados y podrían usarla contra usted?

 

Buena pregunta. Albafica esperó a que Sasha contestarse rápidamente.

 

—Porque aún si pudiesen, ellos también tiene normas a las cuales están atados y que por ningún motivo deben ni pueden romper, ni siquiera por Hades; cosa que ellos tres saben —mencionó Athena, estoica—. El agua de Elefthería es sagrada, más que cualquier otra cosa en los Campos Elíseos… bueno, en ese sitio hay bastantes objetos que deben permanecer ocultos… entonces… —pensativa, se puso algo nerviosa y se calló a sí misma—. El punto es que el deber de ambos es proteger el perímetro de ese sitio. Ni siquiera ellos pueden acercarse al agua, o eso escuché. Por eso me sorprende que Psique la haya obtenido con facilidad.

 

Sasha miró de nuevo el agua en las manos de Albafica.

 

—Hacer mal uso del agua de Elefthería o Zoí, se castiga con los peores tormentos. Da igual si eres un mortal o un dios —ella parpadeó lento como si recordase algo más—. Las normas son las normas.

 

Esto era una mierda. Albafica estaba dispuesto a dejarle el frasco a Athena pues el tenerlo parecía ser más una carga que una ayuda y siendo franco él no pensaba arriesgarse a perder su arma definitiva por una simple sospecha, ¿verdad?

 

Además, ¿quién le aseguraba que el agua no haría algo completamente inesperado que podría en riesgo la vida de Athena? No, ni hablar. No la usaría.

 

Si bebía aquella agua _milagrosa_ , y en caso de que el veneno fuese neutralizado como la diosa Psique dijo, nada le aseguraba a Albafica que pasadas las 24 horas él volviese a su oscura normalidad. ¿Y qué tal si eso no ocurría y literalmente se quedaba sin dicha sangra?

 

El riesgo era demasiado grande.

 

—Mi señora, entonces usted quédese con esto. Yo no la necesito.

—Albafica, creo que no lo entiendes. Esto es el regalo de una diosa —informó Sasha sin una sola intención de quedarse con el frasco—, y no cualquier diosa sino una que posee grandes lazos con otros dioses. Ella podría ofenderse si se entera que me lo has dado. Quédatelo, es tuyo. Como ya dije, no debes preocuparte… esa agua es más antigua que cualquier dios y si no es fácil conseguirla cuanto menos corromperla de tal modo que parezca normal. Aun así, te pido que seas cauteloso. Sea cual sea tu decisión.

 

Luego de un corto, pero pesado silencio, el Patriarca Sage hizo una pregunta que Albafica ya llevaba minutos pensando.

 

—Mi señora, ¿usted ha estado cerca de ese río?

—Sólo un par de veces —respondió Sasha con un tono delgado como si recordase algo triste—, cuando vivía en los Campos Elíseos junto al resto de los dioses de la justicia y/o la sabiduría. Cuando todos éramos bien recibidos en esos territorios.

—¿Pasó…?

—Lo de siempre —Athena se levantó y suspiró—: Un corrompido intentó usarla para un beneficio codicioso y fue severamente castigado.

—¿Acaso Hades quiso usarla? —interrumpió Albafica.

 

La diosa negó con la cabeza.

 

—Hay reglas que incluso Hades no se atreve a romper —informó solemne—. Y también hay un buen motivo por el cual a la humanidad no se le da la admisión al Olimpo tan fácilmente.

—Creí que eso era un mito —dijo Sage.

—Psique es una de las pocas pruebas de que no es así —susurró ella—. Sin embargo, en el caso de él, su crimen fue tal que su guardiana no ha dejado que nadie se acerque desde entonces, ni siquiera yo.

—¿Guardiana? —Sage se mostró sorprendido—. ¿No dijo que eran Hýpnos y Thánatos los que custodiaban esos terrenos?

—Sí… pero lo hacen bajo el mando y la supervisión de un ser superior a ellos.

—¿Existe un ser así? —cuestionó Albafica levantándose del suelo debido a su interés.

 

Los dioses Hýpnos y Thánatos eran verdaderos monstruos, considerados como los mejores aliados de Hades en su guerra contra Athena. ¿Qué podía ser peor que ellos aparte del mismo Hades?

 

—¿Acaso un hijo podría algún día hacer frente a su propia madre? —preguntó Sasha sonriendo ácidamente—. ¿Una a la que respetan y a pesar de todo, aman?

—¿Ese par de malditos tienen madre? Creí que habían nacido de un titán…

—Parecido, Sage. Pero ellos nacieron sin un padre, como yo lo hice sin una madre, en este caso su madre es Nyx.

—¿ _Noche_? —musitó Albafica.

—Así es —asintió Sasha—, ella es hija del mismísimo Caos y su peligrosidad es tanta que ruego jamás tener que batirme en duelo contra ella. Ni siquiera los tres dioses hermanos podrían contra su furia.

 

Sage miró asustado el frasco que mantenía Albafica en sus manos.

 

—¿Está usted diciéndonos que Psique pudo llegar hasta un sitio fuertemente resguardado por uno de los seres más temibles del cosmos y dárselo a Albafica sin pedir nada a cambio?

 

Pensativa en ello al igual que los dos hombres frente a ella, Athena alzó los hombros.

 

—A mí también me parece extraño y aunque desearía, tratar de invocarla aquí podría ser prejudicial si consideramos que Psique debe estar con Hera en estos momentos, quien al parecer siente un insano deseo por Albafica.

 

El Santo de Piscis se contuvo para no gritar de la impotencia que sentía recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

 

—No te preocupes —le dijo Sasha—, hace siglos le hice jurar tanto a ella como a mi padre que no me retarían de ningún modo a menos que quieran que la guerra los empape también. Y ellos valoran demasiado su propia paz como para echarlo todo a perder por una tentación absurda que bien pueden saciar en otro lado.

 

Sage se alteró.

 

—¿Usted le dijo eso a su padre y Hera?

 

Sonriendo con pena, la chica se avergonzó rascándose la nuca mientras se excusaba.

 

—Yo era… algo joven e impulsiva en aquella época y mi deseo por mantener en resguardo a la humanidad fue tanto que no pensé muy bien en todo lo que decía… o hacía, pero bueno, al menos mi padre comprendió que ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con mis tíos como para que él también se uniera al desfile de fuego. —Se acarició la sien derecha con los dedos y musitó—: Ahora sólo espero que ellos dos también hayan madurado lo suficiente en estos siglos como para dejar de llevarse por caprichos sin sentido que solo ocasionan dolor.

 

El Patriarca Sage la miró, desconfiado de que eso pueda ser siquiera posible.

 

—¿Usted cree que algo así pueda pasar?

 

Athena lo miró compasiva.

 

—La verdad, no.

 

Después de aquella charla, Albafica al poco tiempo salió para regresar a su Casa; por lo que le dijo Athena, se podría decir que el agua en sus manos podía hacer exactamente lo que decía Psique que era; sin embargo no dejaba de ser arriesgado.

 

Si algo raro ocurría si decidía usarla podría acudir al Santuario de inmediato, y aun así no estaba seguro de nada. Podrían llamarlo neurótico pero no estaba seguro de fiarse de este obsequio. Porque como dijo el Patriarca, ¿con qué objetivo se la dieron a él? ¿Tendría algo? ¿Sería algún plan para sacarlo del juego y llegar a su diosa? Aunque esto tampoco tendría sentido porque aunque él muriese o se debilitase, habría otros 11 Santos Dorados con los cuales pelear y su desaparición no valía los riesgos que conllevaba pedirle un favor a la diosa Nyx. A menos que sea esta misma diosa la que…

 

_»Bebe el agua y tú sangre no será un problema por veinticuatro horas._

 

¿Psique era una diosa capaz de leer el corazón? ¿Él tendría uno para que ella lo leyese con tanta precisión? ¿Y ese es el verdadero deseo que pudiese tener? ¿Ser _libre_ por 24 horas? Una parte suya deseaba creer en las palabras de la diosa pelirroja, pero su racionalidad le impedía hacerlo por las buenas maneras.

 

La tentación por beber esa agua y ver qué era lo que le ocurría era enorme, a pesar de todo su entrenamiento Albafica seguía siendo humano. Al final decidió hacer lo más estúpido que se le ocurrió.

 

De una pequeña bolsa que sacó del peto de su armadura, tomó una moneda de plata, las que usaba para cubrir sus necesidades básicas. La sostuvo entre sus dedos y la lanzó al aire.

 

 _Cara_ , bebería el agua.

 

 _Cruz_ , la entregaría al Patriarca o en su defecto la refundiría en algún sitio donde no pudiese tentarlo.

 

Apenas la moneda cayó al piso, Albafica tragó saliva para acercarse y ver el resultado.

 

_CARA._

 

Esto fue una mala idea, pero si era voluntad de las Moiras, él lo aceptaría con honor… y con mucha curiosidad.

 

«Athena… mi diosa Athena, confiaré en que me haya dicho la verdad» destapó la botella, se la llevó a los labios y de un solo trago se terminó el contenido.

 

Simple, sin sabor ni textura especial. No sintió nada anormal. Sus manos se movían como normalmente, su piel no cambiaba de color y claramente su cabello seguía siendo igual. No notaba nada diferente y eso lo puso de cierto modo entre feliz y decepcionado.

 

Quizás fue una broma de las diosas.

 

 _»Psique no sabe mentir_.

 

Con una expresión en blanco, Albafica dejó el frasco en el suelo y salió de Piscis. Aunque sabía que podía ser algo muy irresponsable de su parte, necesitaba comprobar esto, su mitad humana se aferró a ello. Se aferró a esa esperanza adormecida con los años que ya estaba cansada de vivir marginalmente.

 

«Era agua común y corriente», pero sí lo era ¿cómo es que Athena no se lo dijo arriesgándose a poner vidas en peligro? «Incluso los dioses pueden ser engañados». Por primera vez en años, Albafica temía a la mentira.

 

Por tener que probar la _efectividad_ del agua dada por Psique y tener que ver cómo una persona inocente moría. ¿Acaso no había otro modo de averiguarlo? Se le ocurrió rápidamente una idea malévola y vil.

 

Si algo malo ocurría él fácilmente podría justificar su error si Athena se había equivocado.

 

 _No es así y lo sabes_.

 

Bueno, moriría con el arrepentimiento pero valdría la pena.

 

Albafica trató de ignorar la vocecita de razón que le susurraba al oído que regresase a la Casa de Piscis y dejase que las 24 horas pasasen, pero sus pies no le obedecían, ese sentimiento tan humano y pesado que lo carcomía le obligaba a no detenerse.

 

La mano derecha de Albafica se cerró con fuerza; de forma consensual, las cortas uñas del Santo se enterraron en la palma hasta que sintió cómo la carne cedía ante la uña del dedo medio y una pequeña gota de sangre salía de su palma para empaparla un poco.

 

—¿Albafica? —masculló Shion encontrándose con el Santo de Piscis, este al verlo se dio cuenta de que no iba solo.

 

Hasgard de Tauro lo acompañaba.

 

_Si continuas no habrá vuelta atrás._

 

Al infierno con eso.

 

—¿Pasa algo, Albafica? —preguntó Shion al verlo acercándose más y más sin decir nada.

 

Albafica nunca ha sido muy conversador, pero hoy se encontraba más taciturno de lo usual. Y es que por fuera podría verse serio sin embargo tras esa fachada el corazón de Albafica latía tan fuerte que él mismo temía que sus compañeros lo oyesen.

 

Hasgard se echó para atrás instintivamente cuando Albafica estuvo a un par de escalones de ambos, Shion no hizo tal cosa pero debió admitir que se sintió sorprendido por el toque más inesperado de su vida:

 

Albafica de Piscis puso una mano sobre su frente.

 

—¡A-Albafica! —balbuceó Hasgard al darse cuenta que el Santo de Piscis se mantuvo quieto al igual que Shion.

 

Alrededor de 40 segundos pasaron antes de que Albafica quitase su mano, mirase la palma sólo para cerciorarse de que hubiese un poco de su sangre cubriéndola y mirase a Shion con curiosidad. La frente del guerrero incluso tenía un poco de esa sangre.

 

—¿Sigues vivo? —preguntó más por curiosidad temerosa que maldad fría.

 

El de Aries parpadeó un par de veces.

 

—Supongo que sí —respondió desconectado de la realidad, justo como el Albafica se sentía—. Albafica… ¿qué estás haciendo?

 

El Caballero de Piscis dio un paso atrás, anonadado.

 

—Entonces… ¿funcionó? —masculló ignorando a sus compañeros, vio sus temblorosos dedos y luego miró a ambos con una cara que hasta esa noche ambos desconocían—. Funcionó.

 

Entonces lo que dijo la señorita Athena era cierto.

 

Antes de que Shion o Hasgard pudiesen preguntarle a qué se refería, este ya se había ido.

 

—¿Estás seguro que estás bien, Shion? —se acercó Hasgard a su compañero aún sorprendido por el acto de Albafica.

—Sí… estoy seguro —suspiró Shion sobándose la frente para comprobar que Albafica había dejado algo de sangre sobre su piel.

 

¿Qué fue lo que había orillado a Albafica hacer esto? Shion se negaba a creer que se había vuelto loco ya que él conocía bien a su compañero como para saber que esa no era una opción razonable.

 

—¿Pero qué fue lo que le pasó? —Hasgard por suerte no pareció darse cuenta de que la sangre de Albafica había tocado a Shion directamente—. Dijo algo sobre la señorita Athena.

—Dijo que funcionó —meditó Shion.

—¿Y qué se supone que funcionó? —preguntó Hasgard entre alterado y curioso.

 

Sin saber qué responder a ello, Shion volteó la cabeza para ver el camino que tomó Albafica para irse. ¿A dónde iba? El Caballero esperaba que no muy lejos.

 

—Siendo honesto no sabría decírtelo ya que yo también estoy sorprendido por la actitud de Albafica —le respondió Shion a su colega—. Y por el hecho de que me haya tocado…

—Debemos hablar con la señorita Athena y preguntarle —sin poner más excusas, Hasgard y Shion retomaron el rumbo hacia el Santuario. Pero antes subir, el gran hombre le preguntó—: ¿Seguro que estás bien?

 

Usando una cara estoica, Shion debía admitir que aún no salía de su desconcierto.

 

—Sí… creo que sí —de hecho, se sentía bastante bien. Sin mareos, ni dolor. Era como si cualquier persona lo hubiese tocado.

 

…

 

Athena se encontraba sentada sobre su gran trono luego de pedirle a Sage que la dejara sola por unos momentos. Abrió los ojos al oír a Albafica llamándola.

 

_»Athena… mi diosa Athena, confiaré en que me haya dicho la verdad._

 

Incapaz de soportar más, ella se levantó y miró el techo con solemnidad, estaba enteramente segura de que el agua regalada por Psique no iba a hacerle gran daño a Albafica, pero dado a que él ya la había bebido necesitaba estar segura o jamás se perdonaría su error.

 

Al cuerno, no estaba en disposición de arriesgarse a perder a Albafica por un error suyo.

 

Silenciosa, Athena caminó saliendo del gran salón y fue hasta su enorme estatua bajo el cielo estrellado de la noche, mirándola por un rato. Era curioso verse a sí misma de ese modo y darse cuenta que frente al espejo no eran tan parecidas.

 

Inhalando fuerte, Sasha exclamó en un griego tan antiguo como ella misma lo era:

 

_—¡Psique! ¡Yo, Athena, te invoco en tu forma humana!_

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	4. Una Quimera Peligrosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hundida hasta el cuello en sus ñoñas fantasías, Agasha tuvo que aceptar la cruda realidad cuando vio que ella no sólo no era de interés para el Santo de Piscis (al menos no del modo que deseaba), sino que a él no le costó mucho olvidarse de su cara e ignorarla cada vez que ella iba al Santuario como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si nunca le hubiese regalado nada.

* * *

Aunque a algunos caballeros como Dégel, Asmita y Kardia se les haya hecho sumamente raro que Albafica saliese de la Casa de Piscis, más aún del Santuario, y a mitades de la noche, curiosamente ninguno preguntó por sus razones ni mucho menos trataron de detenerlo.

 

Posiblemente porque creyeron que saldría a una misión, Albafica no lo sabía.

 

Completamente extrañado por el comportamiento de sus compañeros de armas al no intentar pararle los pies, Albafica llegó hasta el final de la Casa de Aries con aire de extrañeza enorme. Podría aparentarlo físicamente, pero él no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para salir del Santuario y empezar a bailar en círculos por todo Rodorio. Aun así no pudo evitar tener mucha curiosidad y hasta cierto un punto algo de desconfianza con respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 

Caminando por algunas calles solitarias, Albafica tuvo cuidado de no dejarse ver por nadie, incluso se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con una capa negra raída que encontró encima de un montón de prendas viejas en un montón que usualmente los aldeanos dejaban en ciertos puntos de Rodorio para que los vagabundos pudiesen tener algo con qué vestirse y no obligarse a robarles a los demás.

 

Lamentablemente la capa no pudo cubrirlo por completo, los tobillos brillaban debido a la armadura y quitarse su único escudo, ahora que ya estaba lejos del Santuario, tampoco estaba entre sus planes.

 

Entre su fleco vio mucha gente pasar por su lado, gracias a la escases de luz y al no dejarse ver la cara, a veces los pobladores lo confundían con Shion o Asmita.

 

_»Buenas noches, señor Shion._

_»Saludos, señor Asmita._

 

La escasa luz y la capa hacían que la gente lo confundiera con facilidad con algún otro colega; su cabello a pesar de ser largo y no tan oscuro, no pasaba desapercibido pero tampoco es como si el Caballero Dorado de Piscis fuese a bajar por cuenta propia si no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

 

Albafica no supo por qué pero de pronto se detuvo en medio de mucha gente.

 

No todos lo tomaban en cuenta debido a que tenían compañía propia o simplemente no hacía nada particularmente interesante. Eso le gustó pues cero atenciones, podría significar cero problemas.

 

Inesperadamente su silencio fue perturbado por una pequeña y chillante voz.

 

—¡Señor, por favor acepte esto!

 

Una vivaz niña de aproximadamente 11 años de edad se le acercó con una flor blanca en manos.

 

Albafica miró el obsequio con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiese olido algo podrido. Por los dioses, si él tenía que ser honesto a estas alturas de su vida comenzaba a sentir repudio por las flores. Lamentablemente y para su eterna desgracia, Albafica dudaba poder vivir en un mundo donde ellas no existiesen.

 

Básicamente ponía en práctica el dicho: _“Ni contigo, ni sin ti”._

 

Titubeando un poco y procurando no dejarse ver aún (menos por ésta infante) Albafica estiró lentamente su mano y tomó con cuidado el regalo, la niña le sonrió amablemente y fue por un descuido suyo que ella se percató de la resplandeciente armadura dorada que cubría el dorso de su mano derecha y parte de los dedos.

 

¡Infiernos! ¡Pudo verle la cara!

 

Los ojos grandes llenos de ilusión e inocencia brillaron con efusividad junto a una radiante sonrisa.

 

—¡Sí es un Caballero Dorado! —chilló emocionada, acercándose más.

 

Albafica dio un paso atrás por inercia ante su cercanía y aunque la niña fuese sumamente más pequeña que él, Albafica fue el que se sintió casi acorralado por ella.

 

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Mira, mamá!

 

Cuando vio a una dama acercarse velozmente con cara de preocupación hacia la niña y él, Albafica dio marcha atrás y se ocultó lo más que pudo entre varias familias y parejas que pasaban por su lado sin reparar en su presencia, ocultándolo como un visitante más a los ojos de la niña y su madre.

 

Podría verse calmado dando marcha atrás y yéndose con pasos rápidos entre el gentío, pero adentro de la cabeza de Albafica se hallaba un maremoto fuera de control.

 

No se dio cuenta de que sostenía la flor con fuerza hasta que se vio lo suficientemente lejos de la pequeña niña; descubriendo que había maltratado el obsequio.

 

—¡Te dije que no te alejaras de mí, pudiste haberte perdido! —reprendió la preocupada mamá de la niña, tomándola entre sus brazos—. ¿Y acaso no te he dicho que no hablases con desconocidos? ¿Qué quería ese hombre de ti? —quiso saber estando tan molesta como preocupada. Cosa perfectamente normal, sin embargo la niña no lo vio así.

—Pe-pero mami… no era un desconocido, ¡era un Caballero Dorado! —exclamó haciendo que su madre soltase un suspiro.

—Ay hija mía, un día de estos tus ocurrencias van a matarme. Athena tenga piedad de mí —expresó más aliviada ahora que tenía a su retoño entre sus brazos.

 

La niña juraba y juraba que decía la verdad.

 

—Pero lo vi, su armadura era de oro, brillaba y él es muy guapo —decía extasiada.

—Hija, todos los Santos de Oro que apenas he visto son guapos —le informó su madre, riendo con un gran rubor sobre sus mejillas.

—¡¿Y a quiénes has visto, mamá?!

 

Viéndose descubierta, la mujer carraspeó la garganta.

 

—Pues… —se rio avergonzada pensando en cómo cambiar de tema, pero viendo la insistencia en su niña decidió confesar—. He visto al Caballero de Sagitario, al Caballero de Libra y al Caballero de Cáncer.

—¡Wow! ¿Y crees que algún día yo pueda casarme con alguno de ellos?

 

La madre continuó riéndose hasta llegar a casa, donde abrió la puerta.

 

—Dudo que algún día te cases con alguno de ellos.

 

Suspirando, bajó a la pequeña al piso y miró a sus otros 2 hijos quienes jugaban de pecho al suelo acompañados por una joven, amiga suya, que había accedido a ayudarla cuidándolos esta noche.

 

Esta chica al mirarlas discutiendo se rio quedamente.

 

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó divertida.

—Esta niña y sus ocurrencias. Tiene apenas diez años y ya quiere casarse con un Santo de Oro, pero le digo que no es posible eso.

 

La niña se cruzó de brazos completamente irritada por la negatividad de su progenitora.

 

—¿Pero por qué? Sí es posible —insistió.

 

De igual manera que la infante, la mujer contuvo las ganas de gritar ante la obstinación de su hija.

 

—Por dos cosas —espetó levantando sus dedos frente a la niña—. Primero, todos los Santos Dorados son adultos y tú sigues siendo una niña. Y segundo, la vida de un caballero ya de por sí es difícil, la vida de un Santo Dorado es mucho más complicada; y además, resulta demasiado extraño cuando uno de ellos decide casarse.

—La señora Agatopa me dijo que uno de ellos sí se había casado y que tuvo un hijo y que ese niño también es un caballero.

 

La amiga de la madre captó la conversación y se levantó de la silla frente a la chimenea, riendo igual que la señora.

 

—Como dijo tu madre: es muy extraño cuando pasa —reforzó la chica que dejó a los otros niños jugando con sus figuras de madera—. Por cierto, bienvenidas a casa, ¿y qué ocurrió ahora?

 

La madre soltó un bufido de irritación, llamó a la chica para que se acercara y ambas pudiesen tomar un poco de té preparado por la dama en la mesa.

 

—No lo vas a creer, Agasha —empezó la mujer tomando unos vasos de barro de un pequeño mueble adentro de la diminuta casa—. Se desapareció sin más entre un montón de gente, luego de que me dejaste. Me volteé un segundo para pagar la fruta que nos llevamos esta mañana y cuando me di cuenta, Edesia hablaba con un extraño.

—No era un extraño mamá, era un Caballero de Oro —insistía Edesia sentándose junto a las mujeres.

 

Su madre la miró aún molesta.

 

—Ve a jugar con tus hermanos, sigo molesta contigo.

—Ellos no me quieren dejar jugar, dicen que no puedo porque soy una niña. Y por eso yo debo aprender a cocinar o nunca me casaré —masculló Edesia pegando su mentón a la mesa, meciendo sus pies de arriba abajo—. Señorita Agasha, le dije a mi mamá que me pienso casar con un Caballero Dorado.

 

Agasha miró con sus ojos llenos de burla a la madre de Edesia, Tábata. Esta con mucha frustración se cubrió la cara con una mano.

 

—Y yo ya le dije que es imposible. Nadie, ni siquiera un Santo Dorado podría aceptar a una niña que no come sus vegetales y tampoco se va a dormir cuando se le ordena.

 

Conteniendo las risas, Agasha miró como Edesia y Tábata discutían sobre si la niña algún día podría contraer nupcias siquiera. Agregar a la cuestión a un Santo Dorado fue bastante explosivo pues al poco rato los niños se acercaron y empezaron a decirle a Edesia que ningún hombre (Santo o no) se casaría con ella porque no era lo suficientemente bonita.

 

—¡Me casaré con un Santo Dorado! ¡Me casaré con uno, me casaré con uno!

 

Y así terminó la velada, entre gritos y discusiones que gracias a Zeus no pasaron a mayores. La señora Tábata gritó por un poco orden, separando a sus hijos poniéndolos de pie separados, en cada esquina de la casa mirando la pared como castigo.

 

Al salir de la morada, Agasha recibió dinero por ayudarle a la mujer con algunos adornos florales para su hogar y por su colaboración al vigilar a los niños mientras ella se quedaba sola con Edesia pagando las frutas.

 

—Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar todo eso —se lamentó Tábata, agotada.

—No se preocupe —Agasha ocultó el dinero adentro de su toga entre sus pechos dado a que no tenía bolsillos—, estoy segura que Edesia aprenderá pronto a reconocer su lugar.

—Eso espero, no quiero que termine sola por un estúpido sueño… —la mujer se detuvo pero no importó, el mensaje fue claro—. Lo siento Agasha, no quise decir eso.

 

_Pero lo hizo._

 

La chica negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, ocultando su incomodidad.

 

—No se preocupe, lo entiendo. —Luego cambió rápido de tema—. Puede traer a Edesia a mi florería el día que quiera, entiendo que no tenga amigas y sus hermanos no la dejen estar con ellos.

—Te lo agradecería mucho. Le hace falta una amiga.

—No es nada, bueno me voy. Qué Morfeo vele por sus sueños y por los de sus hijos.

—Y que Athena proteja tu camino a casa —respondió Tábata con educación, cerrando la puerta.

 

Agasha entonces emprendió camino hacia su casa no muy lejos de la de Tábata, donde también era su florería. Había gente caminando aun aprovechando la luz de las velas y las estrellas, las cuales estaban más radiantes que nunca. La luna se asomaba con ese brillo tan hermoso que a todos encantaba y la temperatura, a pesar de ser ya bastante noche, se sentía fresca.

 

Metiéndose entre la gente, Agasha se permitió pensar en la pequeña Edesia y su deseo por casarse con un Santo Dorado. Algo apretó su garganta y no le costó mucho saber por qué se sentía así.

 

_»Agasha, hija. Ya deja de soñar despierta._

 

Una de las lecciones más duras que tuvo ella que aprender hasta su adolescencia, era que la mujer griega no tenía alternativas.

 

A pesar de toda la paz que se respiraba en Rodorio había costumbres más difíciles de erradicar que un dios molesto. Un ejemplo bastante claro era lo que el destino le deparaba a la vida de una fémina.

 

Si nacías como hombre podías tener cierto control sobre tu destino, crecer para ser un herrero, un carnicero, un heredero, un panadero o en el mejor de los casos un Caballero y traer honor a tu familia luchando como un Santo de Athena.

 

Pero no así si eras mujer.

 

Para empezar, si tu deseo era ser una Amazona tendrías que dejar a tu familia, tu nombre, tu pasado y tu feminidad atrás desde la más tierna niñez. Ocultar siempre tu cara y despedirte de ser tratada como una mujer desde el primer día de entrenamiento, donde usualmente pocas sobrevivían a los maltratos físicos y mentales que algunos hombres gustaban de ocasionar a sus aprendices.

 

Si sobrevivías y por azares del destino lograbas obtener una armadura, tendrías que arriesgarte a morir y no ser recordada por ello. La historia no daba reconocimiento a las guerreas femeninas si los guerreros masculinos acaparaban todos los pergaminos existentes cuando se hablaba de guerras, valor y honor.

 

Era triste ser Amazona, pues si en algún momento tu máscara caía ante un hombre, enemigo o no, sólo tenías dos alternativas a futuro: _Matarlo o amarlo_. Y para variar, el que amases a un hombre por encima de tus responsabilidades como Santo se consideraba una ofensa terrible a Athena, que si bien ni la diosa ni su Ilustrísima castigaban, la población de Rodorio veía las relaciones así como un tabú imperdonable.

 

Si eras una amazona y decidías dejar las armas y ser una mujer común, era mejor que no volvieses a pisar Rodorio en tu vida y estuvieses dispuesta a traer deshonor a tu familia si es que la tenías.

 

Nadie reconocía el sacrificio de las mujeres guerreras, pero no olvidaban cuando una de ellas cometía el más mísero error.

 

Esa realidad era tan injusta que quemaba.

 

Ahora, en el caso de que quisieras ser una aldeana común…

 

Hay algo que tienes que saber. Todo se reducía a tu estado social. Soltera o casada.

 

Para casarte había muchas más normas, tenías que depender de muchas cosas entre ellas tu belleza y posición social si querías atrapar a un buen partido. Agasha había recibido muchas propuestas de matrimonio y gracias al Olimpo su padre no había sido un desalmado retrógrado capaz de intercambiar a su hija por ganado o más terrenos para plantar sus flores. Él la amaba tanto que le permitió a Agasha decidir qué hacer con su vida, aunque en el fondo era evidente que él quería que su hija aceptase a un buen hombre y le diese nietos.

 

Para la mala suerte del padre de Agasha, en esa época, ella como Edesia se aferró a la idea de que podría crecer para al final terminar uniendo su vida a un Santo Dorado. Específicamente el hombre al que nadie podía acercársele nunca.

 

Desde que una tarde, mientras él salía a una misión pues maleantes rodeaban el pueblo de Rodorio, Agasha se había montado muchas ilusiones que los involucraban a ambos.

 

Ella pensó que el que sorpresivamente Albafica de Piscis le regalase una rosa roja sin veneno antes de irse, podría significar que ella había ganado algún lugar en su corazón luego de tantos intentos por sacarle alguna conversación entre sus visitas al Santuario.

 

 _»No dejaré que dañen Rodorio_ —le dijo en un tenue susurro que Agasha recordaba bastante bien; marchándose para cumplir su deber.

 

Más grandes se hicieron sus ilusiones cuando descubrió que dicho regalo no se había marchitado desde hace años; ella aún la conservaba en su alcoba, debajo de su cama sobre un pañuelo blanco. Agasha la sacaba de vez en cuando y la olía imaginando que así debía ser el aroma de ese largo cabello alaciado.

 

Hundida hasta el cuello en sus ñoñas fantasías, Agasha tuvo que aceptar la cruda realidad cuando vio que ella no sólo no era de interés para el Santo de Piscis (al menos no del modo que deseaba), sino que a él no le costó mucho olvidarse de su cara e ignorarla cada vez que ella iba al Santuario como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si nunca le hubiese regalado nada.

 

Siempre alejándose; siempre evitando estar cerca de ella, espetándole que respetase su espacio personal y eludiéndola como la peste. Comúnmente renuente a jamás dejarla acercarse a su perímetro de visión. Ignorándola como siempre cuando ella trataba de charlar con él.

 

_Si tan solo ella no se hubiese aferrado tanto a ese deseo._

 

Debido a un trágico accidente de caballo, su padre murió hace un año en la esperanza de que Agasha consiguiese un buen marido, pero hasta el día de hoy la chica no seguía siendo más que una solterona consagrada al trabajo. Siguiendo el duro esfuerzo de su padre, la chica creció entre flores y amigos que compraban su mercancía más por querer ayudarla económicamente que por cualquier otra cosa.

 

Todos a su alrededor pensaban que ella vivía en desdicha por tener que trabajar para mantenerse sin la posibilidad de encontrar esposo, pero ella no lo veía todo tan oscuro. Si bien ya había perdido las esperanzas de conocer más a profundidad al Santo de Piscis, estaba completamente en contra de aceptar a alguien que no le llamase mínimamente la atención.

 

Pretendientes mayores de 40 años y malvivientes borrachos que pensaban que le harían un gran favor si le permitían a Agasha casarse con ellos, había demasiados. Todos eran desechados rápidamente apenas se paraban bajo el umbral de su puerta para oscurecerla con sus comentarios sarcásticos y sonrisas torcidas.

 

_Estúpidos._

 

La chica pudo haber sido muy soñadora en un principio, pero nunca fue tan estúpida como para entregarse a alguien que no soportarse.

 

Y ahora estaba condenada a ver con pena como Edesia estaba cometiendo su mismo error.

 

 _Casarse con un Santo_ era un sueño poco más que imposible que una chica en un millón conseguía, y las posibilidades descendían patéticamente más si se hablaba de alguien tan fuerte y respetado como alguno de los 12 Santos Dorados que habitaban en el Santuario.

 

Por obvias razones Agasha dejó de visitar el Santuario después de la muerte de su padre, pues la florería ya no tenía a nadie más de confianza aparte de ella para atender los negocios. Ofrecer a los clientes las mejores flores para cualquier ocasión y hacerse cargo de las ganancias.

 

Su día a día dejó de ser sencillo.

 

A veces, cuando la señorita Athena o el Patriarca pedían algo especial, ella misma mandaba a algún niño o niña para que fuese a entregar dicho pedido y regresase para recibir una compensación, ya fuesen monedas, pan o flores para sus madres o algo más. Agasha jamás preguntaba si todo había salido bien, pues los infantes usualmente hacían bien su trabajo y el propio Caballero de Aries, Shion, se encargaba de pagarle a Agasha con dinero las flores ofrecidas a la Diosa y a su Ilustrísima.

 

Pero bien se dice que en el camino a la gloria hay muchos tropiezos.

 

En este caso, Agasha una vez cometió el error de escoger a una pre-adolescente para la tarea que sólo la metió en líos cuando el Santo de Acuario mandó la queja directa por escrito. Según sus palabras fue un insulto el tener que soportar a dicha chica mientras ésta se le insinuaba descaradamente (escribió él) al Santo de Escorpio en su propia casa.

 

Dégel de Acuario firmó con su puño y letra que esa chica no sería recibida nuevamente por él debido a su ofensa, lo que era un problema si el asunto era mandar flores al Patriarca o a la diosa Athena, pasando por las 12 Casas del Zodiaco.

 

Fue tan vergonzoso para Agasha pedirle disculpas a él, a su Ilustrísima y a la dios Athena, que desde entonces tuvo mucho cuidado de a quien mandaba a cumplir tan importante labor. Curiosamente los niños fueron una mejor opción, tanto éstos cumplían un sueño de conocer a los Caballeros Dorados como estos últimos podían ponerse en contacto con la parte más inocente de la humanidad y recordarse a sí mismos por qué peleaban.

 

Se supone que mañana, y después en 12 días, Agasha mandaría a la pequeña Edesia a cumplir la siguiente caravana junto a alguno de sus hermanos, sólo esperaba que la niña se contuviese lo suficiente como para no hacer que algún otro caballero la anotase de su lista negra.

 

Los niños de Tábata eran buenos, pero difíciles. Al haber crecido sin un padre (quién murió de un paro cardiaco) estos no habían tenido una figura paterna que seguir, un modelo a admirar y por ende, tenían mucho que aprender.

 

El niño mayor, Calínico, era un fastidio cuando se aferraba a querer hacer algo que evidentemente no podía o no debía hacer. Ya había sufrido graves lesiones por su obstinación y no parecía tener deseos de cambiar; esa decisión por enfrentar la vida no sería tan mala de no ser porque el doctor no cobraba barato y la señora Tábata apenas ganaba lo suficiente para alimentar a sus hijos.

 

El menor, Demóstenes, sólo vivía para imitar a su hermano; para todo le preguntaba a él y no hacía nada sin su consentimiento. Ya estaba bastante claro que Calínico no poseía aún el suficiente sentido común para guiar a su hermano, lo que en resumen significaba más golpes a la pared para Agasha cuando Tábata le pedía cuidarlos mientras ella iba a vender algunas cobijas que la mujer hacía en un viejo telar por las noches.

 

A todo esto le agregábamos a Edesia, quien mientras más crecía, más y más impetuosa se volvía.

 

_Santo cielo._

 

Pensar en todo esto era demasiado. Agasha necesitó desesperadamente un trago de alcohol y esta noche no iba a negárselo.

 

La taberna de un viejo conocido se hallaba un poco lejos de su casa pero debido a que aún había gente por las calles y no se habían visto ladrones por la zona, la chica decidió que merecía un par de tragos antes de irse a dormir y descansar para mañana si es que la cruda pasajera le dejaba al menos las ganas de seguir viva.

 

Agotada, ella se sentó en la barra pasando antes por algunas mesas de hombres que jugaban con cartas o dados; pocos la notaron y casi ninguno la miró, todos estaban en su mundillo de licor, apuestas y mujeres voluptuosas que tenían montadas sobre sus piernas o abrazadas a sus cuellos.

 

Agasha confiada en que como siempre, no iba a ser molestada, por lo que se pidió un poco de licor. De hecho, hoy se sintió osada por lo que ordenó la botella entera y un vaso.

 

El cantinero le entregó su pedido y al final la dejó sola, no porque fuese especialmente grosero o frío con ella, sino porque Agasha lo conocía de hace tiempo y él sabía que cuando ella llegaba con un aire como el que traía en estos momentos lo último que quería era platicar.

 

Empezó sirviéndose con cuidado algunos tragos y comiendo unas cuantas galletas duras de la barra como aperitivos.

 

Pensando en todo y en nada.

 

Sus rosas de la temporada estaban bien, no necesitaba lazos extras para los adornos y las canastas adornadas para la festividad habían sido entregadas una semana antes de que los artesanos se viesen atareados por todo el evento de hoy. Evento que Agasha se perdió por tener que quedarse en casa y hacer un inventario completo, aprovechando que ya había entregado las flores que se le pidieron y necesitaba descansar debido al exhaustivo trabajo de 2 meses enteros, cuidando de los rosales y asegurándose de que las plagas estuviesen lejos de ellas.

 

Le dolía la cabeza, no por el alcohol, sino por la presión a la que había estado sometida durante semanas. Ya debería acostumbrarse, después de varios años haciendo lo mismo (su padre la había inculcado bien en el arte desde niña) debía ser algo normal para ella.

 

Pero esto seguía siendo una actividad cansina que para su corta edad no debería estarle pasando una factura tan grande. Quizás en parte esto así de difícil porque era el primer año que hacía todo ella sola sin su padre para dirigirla.

 

Resignada a vivir así de ahora en adelante, Agasha bebió un poco más antes de que los murmullos y las risas alrededor se callasen como si todos se hubiesen quedado sin voz de repente.

 

Agasha pidió otra botella cuando oyó a un hombre a su izquierda hablando con el cantinero, quien la ignoró por completo.

 

—Timón… esa es…

—Armadura dorada —musitó Timón tan asombrado como lo estaban muchos otros en el establecimiento.

 

Agasha pidió de nuevo más licor, pero de nuevo fue ignorada.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	5. Deseos Indignos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albafica se negaba a sentirse cómodo en ese hogar, pero a veces las emociones eran estúpidas y en su caso, eran muy ingenuas.

 

* * *

Sin mucha atención, Agasha escuchó ese sonido inconfundible de los pasos de un caballero caminando con su porte poderoso, vistiendo su armadura, haciéndola notar ante todos los borrachines que indudablemente se sintieron intimidados ante su presencia.

 

«Seguro es el señor Dégel» pensó ella empinándose la botella, tratando de tomar más que unas simples gotas.

 

Al haber tenido cierto contacto con los Santos desde su infancia, ellos mismos le habían quitado a Agasha cualquier sorpresa que hubiese podido tener si llegaba a encontrarlos en el pueblo. Además, hoy no estaba de ningún tipo de ánimo para impresionarse por uno de esos imponentes hombres, a los cuales ella no podría importarles menos.

 

Para ella ver a un Santo Dorado no era la gran cosa, era genial pues estos guerreros formaban parte de la élite ateniense contra Hades y otros dioses, sus momentos de paseo en Rodorio eran tan escasos que verlos por el pueblo, aunque sea desde lo lejos, era algo novedoso para la mayoría de los habitantes. Pero para ella ya no era el gran evento.

 

Desconfiando de su visión errada, Agasha suspiró meciendo la botella vacía comprobando bien que necesitaba otra. No dudó en pedir otra al cantinero y no pasó nada. O ya había perdido la capacidad de hablar o Timón definitivamente estaba ignorándola por gusto.

 

—¡Timón! ¡Dame otra! —insistió alzando y meneando la botella vacía enfrente de ella para que el hombre pudiese prestarle atención.

 

Timón al fin reaccionó, dándole a Agasha lo que quería. Recogió la botella vacía de las manos de la muchacha y abrió una nueva para ella.

 

—¿Tienes dinero para pagar esto? —le preguntó casi burlón.

—No intentes estafarme —amenazó ella con la lengua casi adormecida—, estaré casi ebria pero sé que esas dos botellas apenas cubren lo que tú me debes a mí —luego agregó—: la felicidad de tu linda esposa es costosa al igual que la mía, buen hombre. —Entonces reflexionó en su mente: «aunque yo no tengo esposo que me pague mis caprichos ni mis sonrisas»; eso era triste.

 

De nuevo volvía al tema de su estatus social como solterona.

 

Ajeno a sus pensamientos el cantinero le sonrió.

 

—Pequeña comadreja —la llamó antes de irse a cumplir la orden.

 

Torciendo la boca, Agasha no se ofendió por el apodo pues supo que él usó esa expresión como un halago ante su astucia. Siempre lo hacía. En menos de un minuto Timón se acercó dejándole su pedido enfrente de ella, riendo de quién sabe qué con el resto de sus clientes sobre la barra, yéndose momentos después a atender personalmente al invitado que acababa de entrar.

 

¿Por qué todos seguían callados?

 

De acuerdo, tener a un Santo Dorado en la taberna no era algo usual si no se trataba de Kardia de Escorpio o Manigoldo de Cáncer… pero resulta que esos dos cuando llegaban no portaban su armadura y pedían licor hasta las nubes ocasionando que Timón hiciera brillar una ancha sonrisa en su cara durante toda la noche. Por otro lado, las escasas veces que Dégel de Acuario aparecía eran efímeras pues éste a diferencia de sus compañeros era nulamente sociable. Sólo compraba botellas y al final se marchaba tan rápido como llegaba sin hacer caso de nadie.

 

¿Acaso sería otro Santo? ¿Hasgard de Tauro, tal vez?

 

Este caballero era un caso distinto a sus colegas, porque si bien no era tan fiestero como Manigoldo y Kardia, al menos no hacía de oídos sordos a alguna persona que quisiera hablar con él. En ocasiones el Santo de Tauro llegaba acompañado de sus aprendices, quienes a pesar de guardarle un profundo respeto, solían soltarse en risas a su alrededor.

 

Lamentablemente cuando el señor Hasgard iba solo, él no solía beber con un desconocido, y no es que fuese malo y todos lo odiasen por ello. El punto de su soledad en la taberna es que el gran hombre imponía un firme respeto moral a donde sea que fuese, más por su complexión física que por su título de Santo; el título sólo aumentaba su grado de peligrosidad.

 

El hombre de Tauro era una muralla que sólo un dios podría derribar. Nadie que quisiera conservar la cabeza en su estado sólido se arriesgaría a hacerlo enojar y terminar con el cerebro y el cráneo hechos papilla.

 

Podría decirse por todo Rodorio que los Santos Dorados eran respetados y amados por sus servicios, pero Agasha veía el lado oscuro de esa atención que todos trataban de ignorar y es que a la hora de la verdad más regía el miedo y respeto sobre los pueblerinos al verlos, que el amor y la admiración hacia su trabajo.

 

Rindiéndose ante la curiosidad, Agasha se incorporó luego de un rato y vio a un extraño encapuchado sentado en una mesa solitaria, acaparando la atención de todos.

 

Parpadeó un par de veces pero desde su distancia y con esa capucha no pudo distinguir bien la identidad del recién llegado.

 

Por lo único que se sabía que era un Santo Dorado era por la resplandeciente armadura que se visualizaba por debajo de la capa oscura y fea, y sin embargo por debajo de esta se asomaba la capa blanca que todos ellos acostumbraban usar. Aparte de todo, había Santos de bajo nivel que decían sentir su cosmos y no parecían muy felices o siquiera cómodos con él.

 

El misterio perduraba, ¿quién era él? ¿Sería Asmita de Virgo? ¿O el joven Regulus se encontraba huyendo de su tío de nuevo?

 

No, este hombre era más alto que Regulus.

 

Agasha se rio de todos ellos ignorando el vaso y bebiendo el alcohol de un solo trago directamente de la botella; al pasar el ardiente líquido por su garganta hizo una mueca, notando con su nublada vista a una bailarina curvilínea con las intenciones de abordar al Santo. No pudo evitar levantarse y tambalearse como un potrillo recién nacido, con las intenciones de largarse de ahí.

 

—Agasha, ya estás borracha. No salgas así —advirtió Timón, pero ella lo ignoró.

 

Sonrió socarronamente y dijo:

 

—Cobardes —se burló de todos dispuesta a salir de la taberna—, Timón… me llevo esto cuando quieras hablar de negocios ya sabes dónde encontrarme —estuvo a punto de salir pero primero se despidió de todos alzando la botella sin dejar de caminar—. ¡Paz!

 

Caminando de un lado a otro, Agasha salió dándose cuenta bastante tarde que había excedido su límite, aún no estaba lo suficientemente alcoholizada como para no llegar a su casa en dos pies, pero sí como para ignorar los peligros que podrían acecharla.

 

Bebiendo y caminando lento por las calles, Agasha fue tarareando una suave melodía. Una canción desafinada e irregular que acababa de inventarse; una melodía que sólo en su ebria cabeza podría sonar bien.

 

—Mmm, ¿dónde están los hombres? —masculló dando una vuelta a su alrededor que por poco la tiró al piso.

 

Su torpeza le pareció tan graciosa que rio descontrolada en medio de la oscuridad.

 

—¿No hay hombres que quieran seguirme? —su línea fue tan estúpida que se burló de sí misma—. Ni siquiera un perrito —soltó un resonante eructo nada propio de una dama.

 

Qué diablos, ni que hubiese demasiados caballeros a los cuales sorprender con modales sacados de un zapato.

 

—Por eso sigo soltera —se reprendió sin quitar esa sonrisa de boba, eructó otra vez. La garganta quemó tanto que hizo una mueca—. No sé por qué sigo bebiendo esta cosa si sabe horrible —masculló dando otro sorbo a la botella—, quien sabe, seguro mi vida aún no es lo suficientemente miserable… y esto… esto sólo sea para… vivir un poco.

 

A los 3 pasos entró en un pequeño pánico ocasionado por una suave y molesta incomodidad nada fácil de ignorar, proviniendo de su vejiga.

 

—Baño —susurró mirando desesperada por todos lados.

 

Faltaba un gran tanto para llegar a su casa pero su débil vejiga no estaba negociando nada, necesitaba desahogar por lo menos un litro y medio de alcohol ya mismo.

 

—Ay no, ahora no… —empezó a bailar.

 

Apretó las piernas y presintió el desastre.

 

No estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para negarse a aliviar sus entrañas entre medio de dos edificaciones que todavía no identificaba, así que no lo pensó mucho. Dejó la botella al principio del callejón, se aseguró (con su vista nublada) que nadie la seguía o la veía. Se refundió hasta que la luz ya no pudiese tocarla, se subió la falda de la toga, y se sentó con el mayor cuidado que pudo, haciendo lo suyo. Rápido.

 

Alzó la cabeza con alivio.

 

—Un hombre no tendría problemas con esto —se quejó oyendo únicamente el sonido de su orina chocar contra el piso y su propia respiración lenta. Con el cuidado necesario se levantó cuando terminó y se bajó la falda.

 

Se tambaleó un poco pero no fue nada grave.

 

Con un peso menos encima, la florista se encaminó hasta la botella que era lo único que le importaba obtener. Luego bebió de ella y continuó su marcha con un modo de caminar ridículo por el que se avergonzaría en la mañana.

 

Tarareando otra canción imaginaria que sólo en su cabeza ebria sonaba bien, Agasha fue caminando a paso de tortuga, acabándose el alcohol y sintiéndose con la necesidad de ir al baño otra vez.

 

«¿Otra vez? No, ahora te esperarás hasta llegar a casa» le dijo muy molesta a su vejiga. ¿Cómo podía ir al baño una y otra vez cada ocasión que se ponía a beber? Agasha siempre odió eso del licor y de sí misma.

 

Parecía una yegua vieja.

 

Irritada miró por todos lados si podía encontrar un callejón igual al que usó anteriormente. Tenía que regresarle su botella a Timón por lo que no la arrojó a ninguna parte, después de unos cuantos pasos notó un sitio donde podría ir a aliviarse… otra vez.

 

Sin embargo hubo un pequeño problema en ese sitio.

 

—Ay mierda… —susurró al oír los gemidos de una mujer y los gruñidos de un hombre adentro de ese pequeño espacio.

 

Con su vista (o lo que quedaba de ella) Agasha descubrió a una pareja haciendo el amor sobre la pared. La mujer que aparentemente era rubia, estaba de espaldas con su compañero embistiéndola por detrás.

 

«Se ve interesante» pensó conteniendo la risa, pero su vejiga en serio necesitaba consuelo.

 

Con un poco más de alcohol en su sistema no le hubiese importado hacer sus necesidades ahí enfrente de los amantes, pero a Agasha aún le faltaba cerveza para llegar a ese punto de sinvergüencería, así que tambaleándose dejó a la pareja seguir con su acto indecente y puso marcha otra vez hasta que sus torpes pies la traicionaron y cayó.

 

La botella se rompió perjudicando su mano derecha a lo que Agasha soltó una fuerte maldición.

 

—¡Desgraciada! —le gritó a la botella rota, sosteniéndose la mano.

 

No le dolía mucho pero sentía bastante sangre correr a través de sus dedos de la otra mano que la sostenía.

 

Intentó quitarse los pedazos de vidrio lo mejor que pudo, uno tras otro y al final se levantó importándole poco si los dos del callejón la habían oído o no. Ella necesitaba volver a casa.

 

Lo que la llevaba a pensar, ¿acaso no debería haber llegado a su casa?

 

—Allá arriba alguien me odia —se lamentó como si fuese una niña haciendo berrinche.

 

Ahora que prestaba atención a su entorno, Agasha no reconocía esa casa… ni la otra de al lado, tampoco la que estaba a sus espaldas. Y maldita sea que con todo ese alcohol en su sistema y con lo que había presenciado hace unos minutos… o segundos (daba igual) se sentía con la osadía suficiente como para abrirle las piernas a un desconocido esta noche.

 

Pero como ella dijo antes, ni siquiera un perro la seguía.

 

—¡Aaahhh! ¡¿Qué tiene que haces una mujer para conseguir algo de sexo gratuito hoy, eh?!

 

Ni un grillo cantó. Agasha soltó un quejido, irritada y al primer paso que dio sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Para su horror, sintió la venganza de su vejiga al ser ignorada por mucho tiempo escurrir entre sus piernas. Caliente y dispuesta a avergonzarla.

 

—Maldición —musitó sonrojándose.

 

Esperó a terminar ahí donde estaba parada, luego se levantó muy lentamente e intentó retomó su camino pensando en lo ridícula que se veía apenas habiéndose acabado 2 botellas de licor.

 

La mano seguía sangrando. Pero fue su poca resistencia lo que la enojó bastante.

 

«¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí algo?» una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su cara, «cierto. El desayuno».

 

Oh dioses, si antes las posibilidades de conseguir a un pretendiente que al menos quisiera lanzarle un _cumplido_ eran de risa, ahora ya daban pena ajena.

 

Al igual que su estado.

 

El frio que azotó su centro y sus piernas fue grande, ya no estaba segura de estar yendo por el camino correcto a su casa y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse sin su consentimiento. Agasha tampoco supo si sus pies estaban moviéndose o era su cabeza dando vueltas.

 

El agotamiento, el hambre y el alcohol estaban matándola. Literalmente porque cayó de rodillas y al final su cabeza se estampó contra el suelo.

 

Sangrando, roncando y mojada con su propia orina y sangre, Agasha ahora sí tenía motivos para querer deprimirse en la soledad de su casa. Su aspecto daba vergüenza y mejor no hablemos de las consecuencias de su nula resistencia al alcohol.

 

¿Acaso ni siquiera había movido un solo pie desde que se levantó hace unos minutos?

 

Ella había creído que sí.

 

Qué lamentable.

 

…

 

Un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos. La mente de Agasha se perdió por completo en la oscuridad mientras el cuerpo se quedaba quieto sobre el camino que en definitiva no la iba a guiar a su hogar. Sin embargo aunque ella se haya desmayado, la noche estaba lejos de acabar.

 

Unas pequeñas y débiles pisadas se acercaron al cuerpo de Agasha. El pobre perro callejero que andaba por ahí haciendo sonar sus uñas estaba buscando algo para comer luego de mucho de no llevarse nada a la boca, olfateó y olfateó por todo alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta de que ahí no tendría suerte y continuó su marcha esperando tener mejor suerte más allá.

 

Poco tiempo después, la pareja de amantes que hace unos instantes la florista había visto, salió del callejón acomodándose la ropa.

 

—Mira, hay alguien ahí tirado —señaló la mujer siendo retenida por su acompañante.

—Vete ya —le dijo el hombre con fastidio e impaciencia—, mi mujer me matará si te ve por aquí.

 

Se besaron vulgarmente por última vez antes de que ella se fuese y él pudiese mirar a Agasha con desprecio; sin una pizca de preocupación, y por suerte sin pensar que podía robarle algo mientras estuviese ahí tirada. ¿Y cómo habría de tener algo de consideración? Ni siquiera apreciaba mínimamente a su propia familia. A su mujer la maltrataba en todo sentido concebible, despreciándola incluso en público y mejor ni hablemos de cómo trataba a sus hijos.

 

Menos mal que el tipo había pensado que Agasha era un chico ya que como típico macho alfa que nadie con sentido común querría como esposo, el hombre tenía unas ideas retorcidas y crecía firmemente que una mujer ebria sólo buscaba sexo al embriagarse así, y sin la presencia de su esposo.

 

—Beben solo para morirse en una esquina, malditos mocosos… inútiles mierdecillas —escupió con fastidio ingresando a su casa, a unos cuantos pasos del callejón donde antes había estado con su joven amante. Una chica por la que planeaba dejar a su familia ya que pensaba que su actual esposa no era suficientemente mujer para él.

 

Mientras que el tipo se iba maldiciendo a sus hijos por ser más inútiles que su esposa, muy débiles para reconocerlos como parte de él, el cuerpo de Agasha se quedó sangrando bajo su propia orina.

 

Al poco rato; quizás unos quince minutos, un pequeño grillo empezó a cantar. Luego un par de pasos metálicos resonantes opacaron dicho sonido ambiental.

 

—Aquí estás —el susurro gutural fue más para la propia sombra que cayó sobre la figura femenina que para algún curioso cercano—. Niña estúpida…

 

Los ojos color azul cobalto, también un poco nublados por alcohol consumido no hace mucho, se entrecerraron con lentitud mientras recorrían con cierto deje de molestia el cuerpo femenino tendido sobre la acera.

 

—No has madurado nada —la lengua del hombre estaba un poco adormecida pero no tanto como para no poder conjugar las palabras bien. Se acercó a la chica luego de debatirse mentalmente en lo que debería hacer.

 

Apenas la vio saliendo del bar con la botella en sus manos y ya bastante afectada por el alcohol, tambaleándose para variar, Albafica pensaba en sólo seguirla hasta que llegase a casa con bien; después de todo, no es como si no la conociese y pudiese dejarla ir a su suerte.

 

_»Señor Albafica, buenos días. ¿Ha estado bien?_

 

No esperaba encontrársela por aquí, pensaba que ella como todas las chicas de su edad debería estar en casa o descansando luego de un día como este donde seguramente había tenido mucho trabajo; en la florería donde antes había estado trabajando con su padre.

 

 _»Señor Albafica, ¿nunca se ha preguntado, en qué tipo de anécdotas podría contar la Casa de Piscis si tuviese vida?_ —ella y sus raras preguntas. Preguntas que, debía admitir, lo dejaban pensando por las noches. Repasando las posibles respuestas a esas curiosas dudas; luego pensando en ella y en lo mínimamente que cambiaba en cada una de sus visitas.

 

Qué si el cabello lo llevaba recogido de otro modo; qué si usaba togas más juveniles; que si se veía más alta que la última vez que la vio y aun así era una chica diminuta en comparación a él, que si no sonreía mucho cuando lo visitaba porque podría ser que algo malo estuviese pasándole.

 

Albafica odiaba no poder centrarse en su trabajo por estar _perdiendo el tiempo_ en pequeñeces como esas. Él siempre se había felicitado a sí mismo por ser un tipo centrado, un Santo Dorado que sangró y sufrió como todos los demás para alcanzar su posición. Pero cuando llegaba esta muchacha, e invadía su espacio de manera criminal intentando tratarlo como si fuese cualquier otro hombre, Albafica sencillamente no podía evitar preguntarse por qué Agasha insistía tanto en socializar con él.

 

Ni Shion ni nadie más que Albafica viese todos los días, se esforzaba así.

 

 _»Déjame en paz_ —le decía siempre con firmeza—. _¿Acaso no sabes tú posición? Sólo ve a dejar tu presente a su Ilustrísima y vete._

 

Pero ahora que se hallaba borracho, sincerándose (aunque sea un poco) consigo mismo, Albafica sólo pudo sentir que el destino de algún modo se burlaba de él.

 

Porque si había algo más patético que su poca relación con el mundo en general, era que además de su diosa, Albafica no había tenido ningún tipo de contacto femenino… bueno… salvo por…

 

_»Eres un niño muy guapo_

 

¡No!

 

¡Esos recuerdos no debían volver! ¡Deshazte de ellos!

 

Albafica se quitó la capa negra dejándose ver como quien realmente era: el Santo Dorado de Piscis. Luego se quitó la capa blanca; tomó a Agasha por la toga y se las arregló para subirla a su espalda aunque terminase haciendo muecas al darse cuenta que en efecto, la mocosa se había orinado encima. En fin, dejó que los brazos de ella se apoyaran sobre sus hombros con las manos colgadas pegando sobre su peto, y la cabeza de ésta, de lado, sobre su brazo derecho.

 

Realmente no se le ocurrió (efectos del alcohol, quizás) que podía llevarla en brazos y sería más fácil, por lo que continuó cubriéndose junto con ella con las dos capas. Porque en su nublada mente, Albafica creyó cualquier que lo viese, no tendría por qué ver a Agasha… y que a nadie se le haría extraño verlo llevando algo sobre su espalda sospechosamente cubierto con dos capas.

 

Su cuidado en todo ese proceso fue como el de un pintor delineando un lienzo. Como si estuviese tratando con una figura de cristal y no con un ser humano.  Y es que, él siempre había tratado de ser cuidadoso con ella; aunque para eso haya tenido que alejarla de su espacio con agresividad durante el tiempo en el que la chica fue demasiado insistente.

 

La única buena noticia era que ahora Agasha estaba dormida y él ya no tenía que fruncir más el ceño cuando en realidad no quería hacerlo.

 

Ella, sobre su espalda, estaba ahogada en licor; lo que quería decir que no despertaría hasta mañana. Por lo que ahora él no tenía motivos reales para querer alejarla con palabras hirientes o desplantes fríos, cuando en realidad no sentía ningún tipo de aversión por su compañía.

 

Albafica se puso a caminar, mirando al frente por detrás de su fleco. Sólo se había bebido un par de copas, no había comido nada en todo el día por lo que su estómago exigía algo decente, y para variar no tenía nada a la mano.

 

Bueno… sus manos no estaban tan mal, después de todo, sostenían las nalgas de Agasha para que ella no se cayese, ¡las sostenía firmemente sólo por eso! Albafica no se sentía tan pervertido.

 

_¿O sí lo era?_

 

Él estaba un poco inclinado hacia enfrente evadiendo la posibilidad de que ella se echase para atrás y su cabeza golpease el piso… ¿o no?

 

«Es muy pequeña, no caerá al piso» razonó sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. Con suerte, si ella llegaba a echarse para atrás la cabeza golpearía en sus pantorrillas.

 

Esto es ridículo.

 

Albafica pensó luego de un par de minutos andando, que era irónico que luego de tantos desplantes en el pasado por alejarla, fuese precisamente él quien la siguiese a ella hasta encontrarla… tuviese que cargar con el inconsciente trasero de esta muchacha. Pues bastante tarde, Albafica se había dado cuenta de que la pobre se había orinado encima de sí misma antes de que él llegase y ahora sus manos estaban húmedas por eso.

 

 _¿Pero no se había percatado de ese detalle antes?_ Sintiéndose estúpido, Albafica negó con la cabeza, ¡claro que ya se había percatado de esa humedad! ¿Y por qué no dejaba a esa chica en el piso de nuevo si realmente era un tanto cómodo para él llevarla de este modo?

 

Dioses…

 

_Esto es tan desagradable._

 

Pero luego Albafica se centró en su pequeña misión.

 

Lo que haría es, dejarla en su casa, desaparecer para darse un baño y que ella se las arreglase sola cuando despertase… aunque tampoco podía ser sano dejarla así sin más, con la ropa húmeda. ¿O sí?

 

Ella podría enfermar.

 

 _»Apuesto todo mi dinero a que jamás en tu vida has desnudado a una mujer_ —se burlaba Manigoldo.

 

Albafica resopló irritado.

 

Ese mono estúpido no sabía lo que decía. A Manigoldo le faltaban por lo menos un par de kilos de materia gris en la cabeza para siquiera pensar en hablarle. ¡Eso es!

 

¿Y cuánto más faltaba para llegar a la casa de Agasha?

 

Albafica estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que saltó en sí mismo y detuvo sus pies cuando sintió la humedad incrementándose sobre su espalda y cintura; una humedad que vino con calidez y que también empezó a deslizarse de entre sus dedos hasta caer en el piso haciendo un singular ruido.

 

Él cerró sus ojos con fastidio.

 

Un escalofrío escaló desde sus manos hasta su pecho. Luego un terror inexplicable se hizo presente en él al olvidarse momentáneamente de Agasha, y de que él también había bebido más de lo acostumbrado. De hecho, de cierto modo se alegró de que haya sido Agasha la de ese incidente y no él.

 

Pronto volvió a su realidad y entró en coraje.

 

¿La tonta se había orinado encima de él?

 

¡Esto-ella-iba-a-pagarlo!

 

«Maldición, maldición» apretó los dientes.

 

Se apresuró a llegar a la casa, ni él mismo supo cómo diablos lo hizo pero llegó, abrió la puerta y luego de mirar por ambos lados, entró siendo cuidadoso de no tropezar con nada. Mientras se ubicaba en el interior de la morada en oscuridad, y decidió liberarse de la armadura; ya la llamaría hasta que tuviese que volver a necesitarla. Al hacer esto, pudo sentir el cuerpo de Agasha por completo encima de él.

 

_Aahh dioses. Qué diablos le pasaba a esta chica._

 

Por otro lado, él tenía que lavar su propia ropa también; ya buscaría dónde, por el momento se ocuparía de Agasha. Al cerrarse la puerta, Albafica analizó lo mejor que pudo el sitio con su vista temblorosa.

 

De principio estaba la modesta sala al fondo con una mesa pequeña con cuatro sillas; el conjunto lucía antiguo, desgastado pero bien cuidado. Al fondo a la izquierda y una pequeña parte del centro, estaba la cocina separada de lo demás por una segunda barra hecha de concreto; la ventana al fondo estaba justo arriba de una primera barra con un cántaro de agua; cerca de ahí se hallaba un fogón sencillo de dos espacios, hecho de barro en la parte alta; ya se le veía el constante uso al igual que el cuidado que parecía dársele. Más a la derecha, en la pared, no muy lejos del fogón estaban colgados sartenes y debajo de estos una pequeña lacena hecha de madera donde quizás se guardaba los trastos.

 

Luego, más a la derecha de la cocina, Albafica notó una puerta trasera y pegada a la pared estaban algunos costales que tal vez debían ser semillas o algo parecido.

 

Y la izquierda pegada a la pared donde estaba la puerta principal, se encontraba unas escaleras que iban en ascenso hacia arriba y debían guiar al segundo piso donde deberían estar las habitaciones. Ahí no era necesario ir por el momento.

 

Suspirando, acomodándose a Agasha sobre su espalda, se aseguró de que la puerta principal tuviese todos los seguros, hasta entonces Albafica se apresuró a abrir la puerta del fondo; la cual le guio hasta un patio trasero muy pequeño que estaba rodeando un espacio accesible de las demás casas con una larga cerca de madera hecha con vallas puntiagudas que se alzaban aproximadamente 2 metros y medio. Ocupando gran parte de este se encontraba con un precioso huerto con diversas flores bien acomodadas que le hicieron sonreír al saber que éstas no estaban envenenadas y su fragancia era inofensiva… tal como la chica que cargaba.

 

Pero a su derecha, pegada a la casa, al fin pudo hallar el baño.

 

Albafica apartó la mirada del huerto y se guio a sí mismo junto con Agasha hasta el interior donde hizo su primera parada. En el piso fue donde dejó a la muchacha para empezar a buscar una cubeta o una tina que pudiese llenar de agua; bastante pronto, al enfocar su visión, encontró ambas cosas; las dos de metal y en buen estado junto a un estante de madera pegada a la pared con jabón y zacates para bañarse.

 

¿Dónde diablos estaban las velas?

 

—Al carajo —masculló negando con la cabeza.

 

Sólo tenía que salir del patio para ir al pozo en el centro, el cual estaba en medio de los jardines de los vecinos, no muy lejos de una estatua de la diosa Athena de tamaño real, e ir recolectando…

 

—Qué calor —se quejó Agasha entre sueños pasándose las manos por la cara.

 

Al voltear a verla, Albafica atrapó un gruñido en su garganta al darse cuenta de que ella se había dejado todo un rastro de sangre sobre su frente, pasando por la nariz y la boca. Aun con la poca iluminación pudo darse cuenta de eso.

 

¿Tenía una herida en la mano derecha?

 

¡Fantástico!

 

¡Simplemente fantástico!

 

«Quiero matarla yo mismo» pensó, respirando hondo, bastante enojado al empezar la travesía de ir y venir por agua al pozo. Menos mal que la valla que rodeaba el patio de la chica tenía una puerta que sólo podía abrirse desde adentro con un seguro de metal.

 

Lo hilarante y fastidioso era que cada vez que entraba al baño con una cubeta de agua, Albafica debía reacomodar a Agasha quien al parecer tenía una molesta costumbre por removerse como una lombriz mientras dormía.

 

Separaba los pies, estiraba los brazos, se acostaba de lado, luego del otro…

 

«¿Acaso tiene pulgas?» con fastidio y ya lo suficientemente molesto, Albafica llenó la tina de agua y empezó a quitarle la toga que ella llevaba sin importarle lo que pudiese encontrarse al final de la ropa.

 

_Ella es un ser humano… un ser humano…_

 

Una pequeña bolsita que resonó como si adentro hubiese monedas, llamó por un segundo su atención. La tomó entre sus manos y luego la lanzó a una esquina.

 

_¿Acaso eso había caído del interior de…?_

 

Tratando de no perder la poca compostura que le quedaba, Albafica ignoró esa bolsa y _todo_ lo que ésta pudiese provocar en su muy activa curiosidad.

 

Aunque quiso y le fastidió mucho tardar tanto en quitarle una estúpida toga, no la desgarró, sólo la arrojó a una esquina junto a la ya antes mencionada bolsita. También trató de hacer uso de todo su entrenamiento y evitar prestarle atención a la cálida piel que se empezaba a erizar con sus manos frías. Deslizó los dedos por la espalda de Agasha luego de incorporarla él mismo y para cuando lanzó la ropa lejos, tuvo que alzar la cara al techo.

 

 _»Apuesto todo mi dinero a que jamás en tu vida has desnudado a una mujer_ —estúpido Manigoldo. ¡Estúpido y bocón mono sin neuronas!

 

Inhalando con fuerza, Albafica bajó de nuevo la mirada sólo para encontrarse a Agasha con los ojos un poco abiertos… mirándolo fijamente.

 

_M-i-e-r-d-a._

 

—Ay —sonrió por encima de su enorme sonrojo y rostro sucio—, otra vez estoy soñando esto —dijo con su lengua adormecida.

 

Albafica no vio venir el momento en el que ella llevó su mano ensangrentada a su rostro.

 

—Qué sueño tan realista —se rio echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Cállate —espetó Albafica apartando su mano con un movimiento de cabeza, ayudándola a pararse—. ¿Estas lista? Voy a limpiarte.

—¿En serio? —ni él supo cómo es que estaban caminando hacia la tina; ella desnuda y él ayudándola—. ¿Y luego qué se supone que me harás?

 

La risa infantil de ella se calló cuando Albafica literalmente la cargó y luego la bajó hasta el interior de la tina donde Agasha soltó una bocanada de aire debido al frío.

 

—¡Está helada!

 

Albafica no hizo caso de eso y con ayuda del jabón decidió empezar a tallar su cabeza.

 

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes —la vista se le nubló un poco pero no tanto como para evitar tomarle un gran mechón de cabello, tallando con fuerza.

—Hazlo con cariño —se quejaba ya sin moverse; permaneciendo sentada con la cabeza agachada y el resto de su cabello a merced de los tirones que daba el Santo.

—Con cariño —bufó fastidiado—. ¿Qué buscabas embriagándote así? ¿Qué te maten?

—No —canturreó cual niña malcriada, luego agregó con su voz adormecida y atontada—, buscaba un hombre.

—¿Un hombre? ¿Y esperabas encontrarlo en el piso?

 

Como toda una borracha sin sentido común, ella se rio por un rato.

 

—Pues… —articuló prolongado con sorna—, ¿tú qué eres?

 

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Albafica usó una jícara de bule (en forma de tazón) cercana para empezar a enjuagarle el cabello, casi se regocijó cuando la oyó soltar otra fuerte exhalación… y siguió tallando.

 

—No me atrajiste emborrachándote —espetó él no tan convencido como lo hubiese gustado estarlo.

 

Albafica estaba pensando secretamente mucho en ello, pues de hecho… él la había seguido porque temía que algo malo le fuese a pasar. ¿Acaso Agasha sabía que había sido él quien entró a la cantina aun cuando todavía usaba las dos capas para cubrir su identidad y de alguna manera se las ingenió para parecer una completa idiota al salir de ese modo emborrachándose asegurando que él la seguiría?

 

Eso no tenía sentido. Era absurdo.

 

Cuando él se apareció Agasha ya estaba bastante ebria sobre la barra de la cantina.

 

—No —siguió ella en ese tono irónico, infantil, estúpido y burlón—. Admite que te atraje por mi irresistible personalidad.

—Personalidad… sí, claro.

 

Al terminar con el cabello continuó con su cuello. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás con una sonrisa estúpida sobre su cara.

 

—Acomódate bien —regañó no queriendo admitir que si Agasha hacía ese movimiento encorvado entonces él podría verle los pechos sin ningún problema.

—Me gustan tus manos —ronroneó ella con los ojos cerrados; él por supuesto no quiso decirle nada, la dejó por un rato para llevar el jabón al zacate para luego tallar con más suavidad la piel de ella—. Mira, si me dices… te prometo no decirle nada.

—¿Decirte qué? ¿Y decirle nada a quién? —le echó más agua encima; luego sin vergüenza alguna la inclinó hacia enfrente para lavar su espalda, esperando no haberle metido la cabeza al agua.

—A…

—¿A?

—A mí.

—¿A ti? —Albafica la miró a la cara con fastidio.

—Sí… te prometo que si me dices que te atraigo hasta mí, muy en el fondo, yo no lo recordaré mañana.

 

Siendo brusco en su trato, Albafica terminó con la espalda, pasando por el cuello y decidió que no continuaría _más abajo_. Así que se fue por los brazos; tuvo especial cuidado con la mano derecha que era donde estaba la herida. Ella a veces soltaba suspiros mientras la lavaba.

 

—No me atraes, Agasha —espetó no tan seguro (otra vez) como quería sonar—, en lo más mínimo.

 

Ella, apoyada de la espalda en la orilla de la tina y mirándolo con una sonrisa bobalicona, hizo un sonido afirmativo irónico.

 

—Mhmm.

—No me gustas —pasó el jabón con cierta fuerza sobre la mano izquierda una vez que terminó con la derecha, que era con la que debía tener cuidado.

 

Luego le arrojó el jabón al agua.

 

—Tú te tallas lo que falta —le dijo quitándose la playera. Tenía demasiado calor a pesar de que se había terminado de mojar bañando a Agasha.

 

Tomó la cubeta de metal para ir por agua para bañarse él, pero la vocecita de Agasha lo detuvo.

 

—¿Por qué no continúas tú? Me encanta cómo me limpias —¿qué diablos era ese sonido? ¿Acaso estaba pasándose la lengua por encima de los labios?

 

_No mires… no mires._

 

Tensándose de pies a cabeza por ese tono, él estuvo a un paso de regresarse, darle un golpe en la cabeza para que se quedase dormida otra vez y dejase de decir tantas estupideces. Pero sabía que nunca iba a poder tocarle ni un solo cabello para hacerle daño… aunque lo desease en verdad.

 

—Además… tú sabes que a mí siempre me has gustado.

 

Después de salir fingiendo que nada de lo que había oído le afectó, Albafica sacó agua del pozo para luego echársela a sí mismo justo ahí mismo.

 

Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, inhalando profundo. Enfriándose.

 

 _»Siempre me has gustado_ —¿por qué diablos lo había dicho en ese tono?

 

Por todos los diablos. Por todos los dioses. ¿Por qué a él le tocaba lidiar con mujeres locas? Primero las diosas de esta noche y ahora esa mocosa. Aunque… si tenía que ser honesto, entre ambas situaciones la incomodidad no era la misma.

 

Con las diosas él quería acabar de _hablar_ con ellas sin atraer ningún enemigo nuevo al Santuario. Con Agasha, él quería mandarla a dormir pronto sin que ella lograse hacerlo claudicar y meterlo a la cama a su lado.

 

_Vamos, has enfrentado peores cosas._

 

Sí, él podría hacerlo.

 

Al volver al baño descubrió que Agasha estaba de rodillas sobre la tina y al parecer acababa de lavar su torso.

 

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres ayudarme con lo demás? —inquirió de una forma demasiado sugerente sosteniendo el jabón con una mano y el zacate en la otra para él—, no me molestaré mañana; lo juro.

 

_No mires más, no lo hagas._

 

Albafica, completamente húmedo de pies a cabeza, se acercó sólo para quitarle el jabón y el zacate.

 

—Eso fue muy brusco —se quejó ella volviendo a la tina para empezar a tallar sus piernas con las manos; dándole igual si una de ellas estaba herida—. ¿Has bañado a muchas otras mujeres antes?

—¿Qué? —la miró ofendido tomando la jícara.

—¿Acaso no es lo que los Santos Dorados hacen en sus ratos libres? ¿Pasar el rato con mujeres? —inquirió con un cierto tono de reproche que él no pensaba en responder pero…

—¿Qué? —gruñó nuevamente sintiendo la bilis acumulándose en su garganta—. No —bufó continuando con su propio baño.

—Ya veo.

 

Albafica tomó la jícara para humedecer su cabeza, luego el jabón y empezar a tallar su cabello. Diablos, era en momentos como este en los que le apetecía arrancarse cada cabello de raíz; era demasiado laborioso lavarlo todo. Lo peor era que sentía los ojos de Agasha sobre él en todo momento y eso… no le estaba molestando.

 

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó él con sorna—. Entonces sal de aquí.

—Este es mi baño —dijo ella con coquetería—, y yo no quiero que salgas.

—Déjate de tonterías —siguió con su cuello, las axilas, los brazos, la espalda… y ella seguía y seguía viéndolo.

 

De no ser porque los dos estaba aún con alcohol en su sistema; más ella que él, por supuesto, quizás esta situación fuese de lo más extraña siendo que ambos tenían mucho tiempo de no verse siquiera las caras, ahora estaban bañándose juntos.

 

Cuando Agasha terminó de asearse pasó las manos por su cabello exprimiendo el agua en él. Muy para la desgracia de Albafica, sus ojos lo traicionaron cuando la oyó salir de la tina con esos tambaleos típicos de los infantes que todavía no ponían caminar.

 

—¿Dormirás conmigo hoy? —preguntó arrodillándose afuera de la tina, estando completamente desnuda.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? —se negó a sí mismo el deseo de mirarla.

—Este es mi sueño —musitó como si sus respuestas tuviesen que ser otras—. Vamos… ya que el verdadero tú me aparta como si tuviese la peste —rodó los ojos—, al menos tú podrías ser bueno conmigo, señor Sueño.

 

Chorreando agua, Albafica la miró a la cara con fastidio, con solo los pantalones puestos; decidió pausar su ducha para arreglar este _problema_.

 

—¿Eso significa que ya cooperarás? —parpadeó lento pero con la lengua aún adormecida como si el agua no hubiese sido suficiente para despertarla bien.

 

Sin importarle nada más. Albafica decidió que quería dejar de oírla por lo que se levantó con cuidado, la tomó y la montó sobre su hombro. Ojalá no hubiese gente afuera por X razón o lo verían caminando con la chica desnuda en dirección a la casa de esta.

 

Menos mal que en el fondo estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no preocuparse mucho por mantener el pudor de Agasha.

 

—Si vuelves a orinarte sobre mí, voy a lanzarte al pozo —amenazó un poco más en la realidad.

 

Jamás lo admitiría, pero le gustó sentir los pechos de Agasha aplastándose contra su espalda, la sensación de sus duros pezones lo tensó, y el cabello de ella golpeando contra él tampoco fue desagradable. Además, ella no peleaba.

 

—Bien, bien… ¿pero a cambio dormirás conmigo… en mi cama?

 

Cuando entraron y empezaron a subir los escalones, los traviesos dedos de ella empezaron a delinear su cintura por encima de los pantalones, él se alegró de haber podido entrar ya a la casa y empezar a subir las escaleras donde pronto se encontraría con un largo pasillo angosto con 2 puertas a la izquierda. Tres pequeñas ventanas bien cerradas a la derecha con cortinas blancas, transparentes, y afortunadamente, sin nadie que viese cómo él la cargaba sobre su hombro.

 

—Quita esas manos —amenazó buscando el cuarto de Agasha.

—¿O qué? —se rio esta vez usando las uñas.

 

Rodando los ojos, harto de sus insinuaciones, Albafica usó lo último de alcohol en su sistema que aún le quedaba para darle una fuerte nalgada.

 

—¡Auch!

—Te dije que quitaras las manos.

—Eso dolió…

 

Por suerte Agasha no se excitó; hizo caso y se quedó quieta no sin antes bufar con desánimo.

 

—Qué malo eres.

 

Al encontrar su cuarto, que resultó ser el segundo al fondo, él la puso sobre el piso.

 

—¿Dónde tienes la ropa? —ella chasqueó la lengua todavía molesta por el rechazo—, no estoy bromeando; vístete ya. Debo hacer algo con esa mano.

—¿Cuál mano? —con el ceño fruncido, ella se miró las dos con cuidado pero no vio nada.

—Vístete —insistió con fuerza.

—¡Ay! —se quejó haciendo una mueca buscando, con pasos torpes, entre su cuarto hasta que halló un pequeño ropero—. Qué humor —murmuró con fuerza—, pobre de tu esposa.

—No estoy casado.

—No me sorprende —le dijo sacando una toalla—. Esta es la única… pero tengo las de mi papá —masculló pasándose la toalla por la cara—, pero esas son de él.

 

Albafica no hizo ningún comentario mientras la veía secarse y ponerse por encima una toga casi transparente que… si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, le gustaba cómo se le veía.

 

_Tan femenina…_

 

Desvió la mirada cuando ella le tendió la toalla.

 

—Ve a bañarte; yo seré buena esperaré aquí —y se lanzó sobre su cama quedando bocabajo.

—Vuelvo en un rato.

—Mhmm —murmuró sobre la almohada.

 

Estuvo algo inseguro sobre dejarla ahí con las posibilidades de que cualquier otra cosa le pasase o que la bruta quisiera seguirlo al baño y terminase perdiéndose en Rodorio, sin embargo al final la razón perduró y se bañó lo más rápido posible. Debido a que su ropa estaba mojada, tuvo que lavarla también al igual que la toga arruinada de Agasha.

 

Menos mal que no había vecinos afuera o de lo contrario salir con una toalla sobre su cintura en un patio ajeno y luego con la capa negra de igual forma al ponerla en el tendero a secar, habría sido difícil de explicar.

 

Ordenó el baño lo mejor que pudo, tiró el agua de la tina y por último se llevó la bolsa con monedas para dejarla en la habitación de Agasha. Cuando entró, con solo la capa puesta firmemente amarrada sobre su cintura, ella seguía costada bocabajo, con la cara mirando en su dirección y tarareando al borde de la inconciencia una canción mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

 

—Creí que ya te habías ido —masculló todavía adormecida. Como si ella no quisiera dejarse llevar por Morfeo de una maldita vez.

 

Lamentando mucho que ella pudiese seguir hablando, Albafica resopló.

 

—Dije que volvería —le recordó dejando la bolsa con las monedas en… alguna parte.

 

Menos mal que la suya se quedó en Piscis y había gastado lo que apenas llevaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lo suficiente para perderlo un poco.

 

Luego de insistir a Agasha en que le dijese dónde tenía vendas y ungüentos para tratar su herida, ella le indicó (con un tono de voz casi inentendible) que la caja que almacenaba todo lo que necesitaba estaba en la cocina. Al volver con esta, la pobre seguía delirando.

 

—Jamás entenderé por qué tu afán de estar solo —mascullaba sin esperar respuesta—. Eres un buen hombre… y yo… yo he tratado de ser una buena mujer…

 

Dado a que ella estaba acostada bocabajo y su mano herida estaba justo enfrente de él, Albafica no tuvo problemas en tratarla lo mejor que pudo. Agasha hizo un quejido de dolor mientras él pasaba el ungüento por la cortada sin apresurarse.

 

—Ni siquiera nos dividen diez años y… —seguía—, siento que sigo siendo muy inmadura para comprenderte… a pesar de todo. De todo mi esfuerzo… Albafica… ¿crees que soy tonta por intentarlo?

 

Él no quería seguir hablando con ella mientras Agasha no supiese lo que estuviese diciendo… pero al diablo.

 

—No —fue sincero por primera vez con ella—. Sólo… deja de sufrir por los demás. Sobre todo por mí.

—Mmm, no —dijo parpadeando cada vez más lento hasta que sus ojos se cerraron—. Alguien tiene que hacerlo… tú… tú arriesgas tu vida por el mundo y por Athena… así que la mejor forma que tengo para demostrarte lo mucho que vale tu vida… es preocupándome por ella.

—No es necesario que lo hagas. —Comenzó a vendar con cuidado—. Vive tu propia vida e ignora lo que sea que sientas hacia a mí.

 

Algo que él estaba seguro, era sólo lujuria o capricho.

 

—Nunca —susurró casi burlona—, de hecho… uno de mis sueños más deseados es que algún día me dejes hacerte el amor.

 

Ante esa revelación, él bufó con burla.

 

—Pervertida —regañó. Ella se rio con humor.

—¿Y qué querías? Los hombres que se me acercan para casarse conmigo son estúpidos, borrachos… o estúpidos borrachos. Además… si bien no puedo estar contigo en la realidad… puedo hacerlo en sueños, ¿no?

 

Albafica acomodó la venda, soltándola con cuidado.

 

—Eso es siniestro —le dijo esta vez, no impidiendo que ella moviese su mano vendada hacia su rostro.

—Quizás… —masculló acariciando con sus delgados y largos dedos la mejilla de él—, pero ahora que lo sabes… ¿ya puedes dejar de verme como si fuese una niña? Ya no lo soy. Ni en edad… ni en apariencia.

—Quizás —repitió lo mismo que ella.

—¿Pero? —Agasha inhaló con cuidado—, ¿eres incapaz de verme cómo mujer?

—Los dioses saben que ya sé que eres una mujer —él tomó la mano de Agasha y con cuidado la separó de él—. Y que si no fuese quien soy, posiblemente te dejaría hacerme el amor —ambos sonrieron con complicidad—; pero soy quien soy. Y lo mejor que podrías hacer es olvidarme.

—¿Eso quieres?

 

No le respondió. Con esfuerzos la acostó sobre su espalda, tomó su mano herida y la puso suavemente sobre el estómago de Agasha. Después, tomando una manta que estaba doblada a los pies de la cama, la desdobló y la puso sobre el cuerpo femenino. Albafica se incorporó; se acomodó la capa sobre su cintura y se alejó de ella creyendo que ya había caído dormida; pero se equivocó.

 

—Albafica… ¿quieres que te olvide?

 

Él lo pensó, y mintió con un frío descaro.

 

—Sí. Ahora duerme.

 

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse antes de que la tentación de quedarse a dormir junto a la chica le ganase la lucha.

 

—¿Te irás?

 

Al oír ese tono lastimero, él tomó el pomo con algo de fuerza, por suerte éste no se rompió ni se dobló ante la sensación de culpa que de pronto lo atacó.

 

—Sí —susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchase.

 

Luego salió de la habitación con aflicción para… por algún estúpido motivo… sentarse a un lado de la puerta de entrada de la casa y cerrar los ojos ahí en vez de tomar su ropa (aunque estuviese húmeda) e irse a donde pertenecía.

 

Albafica se negaba a sentirse cómodo en ese hogar, pero a veces las emociones eran estúpidas y en su caso, eran muy ingenuas. Porque él estaba tan tranquilo luego de asegurarse de que Agasha estuviese bien, que no pensó en que al día siguiente ella despertaría sin siquiera imaginarse todo lo que había pasado (y lo que le había confesado a él) mientras su cabeza se nubló por tanto alcohol.

 

Bueno, al menos ella estaba a salvo y eso era lo importante.

 

Con ese último pensamiento, Albafica inhaló profundo y durmió plácidamente aunque no lo hiciese en un sitio precisamente cómodo. Y es que su alma por primera vez en muchos años sintió que era merecedora de descansar. De soñar con algo bello e inalcanzable.

 

De imaginar que al día siguiente las cosas iban a ser mejores para él… y quizás, también para Agasha.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	6. HONOR SIN VALOR

VI

 

**HONOR SIN VALOR**

 

Decir que se sentía como la mierda era poca cosa.

 

Esta mañana Agasha no quería tener piel o huesos. La pobre florista incluso amaneció con un gran odio hacia la luz del sol porque sabía lo que pasaría una vez que su cuerpo cayese en conciencia completa y se enfrentase a los rayos luminosos del día.

 

Los golpes a la puerta de su casa la trajeron al mundo de los vivos. Luego el sol la castigó como si hubiese podido leerle la mente y se vengase por su insolencia; un grave daño atacó a sus ojos cuando los abrió de golpe. Tanto fue su ardor que Agasha hizo un movimiento brusco intentando evitar los rayos del sol y cayó de la cama.

 

Sí, de su cama.

 

Apenas recordando cómo funcionaban sus brazos y piernas la chica, sintiendo un dolor muscular inusual nada grato, se levantó con la rapidez de una tortuga recién nacida y lo primero que hizo fue esculcarse todo el cuerpo al darse cuenta que lógicamente hablando, ella debió haber amanecido encima de la acera… o una zanja.

 

Pero no, estaba en su casa.

 

Tenía puesta ropa enteramente limpia, su entrepierna no dolía en lo más mínimo (que el resto se halle entumido era algo normal dado a la cruda mañanera) y no se sentía extraña ni perturbada más allá de lo esperado.

 

Su actual ubicación y su cuerpo recién bañado la dejaron desconcertada. Su cabello se sentía húmedo aún y su piel algo fría.

 

Agasha se sentó en la cama soltando un suspiro prolongado, se llevó las manos a la cara con todo el desgano posible queriendo sacarse los ojos, acostarse otra vez y dormir el resto del día, pero los golpes a su puerta fueron insistentes. El ruido la molestó lo suficiente como para hacerla pararse e ir a mandar a quien sea que estuviese molestando al hades.

 

Se alegró bastante cuando estos golpeteos al fin pararon; ella a mitad de las escaleras no le encontró el sentido regresar a su cama estando ya afuera de ella. Primero bebería un poco de agua y después vería qué hacer primero de su larga lista de deberes.

 

«¿Pero cómo llegué aquí?». Nada tenía sentido para Agasha. Esta era su casa, esa era su ropa, su cama no tenía mancha alguna de perturbación a su persona y claramente su herida en la mano derecha (la cual ya empezaba a arder como el infierno por sus movimientos anteriores) había sido vendada a la perfección.

 

Su mano incluso tenía un súbito olor a pomada para la cicatrización que además era un buen remedio contra el dolor. Ella no pudo haber hecho algo tan perfecto en su patético estado de ebriedad.

 

La venda… ¿cómo no lo había notado antes cuando se levantó?

 

Un tanto alarmada miró por todos lados en busca de alguna respuesta a todas sus preguntas cosa que eventualmente no encontró.

 

Algo era evidente, ella no llegó sola a su casa. Agasha recordaba bien lo ocurrido incluso su vergonzoso accidente… bueno, _todos_ sus vergonzosos accidentes, y en ninguna parte de su cabeza llegaba la información de haber entrado a su casa siquiera arrastrándose.

 

Ni mejor hablemos de haberse dado un baño y cambiado de ropa.

 

Con la vista nublada y aun mareada, Agasha corrió _rápidamente_ como potrillo recién nacido hasta la puerta principal de su casa y para su alivio vio que esta no había sido forzada y de hecho tenía el seguro para evitar visitas indeseadas. Por otro lado sus muebles estaban en perfecto orden como siempre.

 

Si un ladrón hubiese entrado, para empezar la habría matado a ella y después se habría llevado hasta esas cortinas espantosas que su padre se había empeñado en guardar por ser las favoritas de su suegra. Agasha no había conocido a ninguno de sus abuelos, pero debía admitir que su abuela había tenido mal gusto para la decoración.

 

Hipótesis del ladrón, echada por la borda.

 

Sin entender nada, instintivamente Agasha volvió a tocarse la vagina y tampoco notó nada raro. Incluso abrió un poco la parte del vestido sobre su pecho y miró con asombro como este no tenía marcas salvo por los raspones que se hizo al caer al piso estúpidamente.

 

Nada raro aparte de todo eso.

 

—No lo soñé —se dijo viendo de nuevo su mano. Movió los dedos asegurándose de la realidad del ardor—. ¿Cómo llegué acá? —Se dio suaves golpes en la cabeza con sus nudillos tratando de hacer memoria.

 

Si pensaba de forma lógica ella no pudo haberse puesto de pie y caminar sola entre las calles de Rodorio y llegar a su casa, darse una ducha, limpiarse las heridas y acostarse para dormir como un bebé.

 

Tampoco había llegado ahí por arte de magia, evidentemente alguien que la conocía había entrado con ella a su casa, la había limpiado en todo sentido (perturbador) y no conforme con eso la había dejado con cuidado en su cama para que tolerase sola y junto a los pedazos de su dignidad, una resaca tan grande que ni siquiera el propio Atlas soportaría.

 

Pasando la mano izquierda por su cabello decidió regresar a la cocina, tratar de beber algo de agua e intentar de recuperar todos sus sentidos pues aún tenía trabajo que hacer.

 

«Sea quien sea no pudo haber sido alguien con malas intenciones» trató de animarse. Posiblemente una de sus vecinas fue o algún hombre muy bien intencionado… o tal vez gay.

 

Tratando de sobrellevar el ardor de sus ojos, la resequedad de su boca y el dolor corporal, Agasha caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina; oyendo algo de ajetreo afuera, típico de un nuevo día de celebraciones más tranquilas que las de ayer, procuró dejar de pensar en el tema que le intranquilizó durante varios minutos.

 

«Nunca más» pensó refiriéndose al alcohol.

 

Hoy la mayoría de las familias pasearían o simplemente comerían en casa todos juntos. Agasha no pudo evitar sentirse triste por la falta de sus padres.

 

 _No es momento de pensar en eso_.

 

Agasha ignoró todo pensamiento deprimente, dispuesta a continuar con sus planes para hoy. Comería un poco de pan y se relajaría un poco, entonces empezaría con sus tareas pues al ser un día soleado y casi perfecto para la mayoría de las personas, al menos una que otra pareja se acercaría para comprar flores. O algunos podrían ir a visitar a algún pariente en el cementerio.

 

Luego de un par de minutos de pie decidió ser razonable. Ya no debía esperar a encontrar a nadie en su casa, es decir, ¿qué tipo de hombre (o mujer) no se hubiese aprovechado de ella ayer al verla en ese estado tan deplorable? O si habían ingresado a su hogar, ¿por qué no se habían llevado su dinero o algunos objetos de muy escaso valor?

 

Asunto cerrado, seguro fue una vecina o vecino que quiso hacerle el favor.

 

Todo estaba en orden y su persona no estaba herida salvo por lo que ella misma se hizo la noche de ayer. Así que Agasha respiró un poco más aliviada agradeciendo al extraño con una sonrisa.

 

Pero la vida a veces obraba de formas misteriosas, pues luego de agarrar el cántaro de agua, un vaso y girarse hacia al frente, dispuesta a servirse un poco y comenzar su día de forma más amena, Agasha pudo visualizar al fin, a la completa perfección, a alguien durmiendo a un lado de la puerta de la entrada de su hogar.

 

Su semblante palideció.

 

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

 

Con los ojos casi fuera de su órbita, Agasha simplemente no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

 

 _Seguro seguía borracha_.

 

Incapaz de aceptarlo, Agasha se giró de nuevo y tomó la maldita agua. Estaba convencida de que su mente no se encontraba nada bien y tenía que dormir un poco más, en esas condiciones ni de chiste intentaría hablar con algún cliente y ponerse en ridículo.

 

Nadie podía aguantar tanta humillación en tan poco tiempo.

 

Tomó por lo menos 3 vasos de agua y luego respiró agitadamente.

 

Envalentada se volteó de nuevo; el alma casi se separó de su cuerpo. Claramente no estaba imaginando nada pues terminó por escupir el agua del cuarto vaso, debido a la sorpresa.

 

El más increíble y apuesto hombre sobre la faz de este planeta despertó ante el ruido que ocasionó.

 

Temblando, Agasha dejó el vaso a un lado del cántaro, sobre la barra y frente a una pequeña ventana que daba como vista el centro del pueblo de Rodorio cuya escultura hecha de marfil era la de la diosa Athena, con su majestuosa armadura en toda su divina gloria.

 

Nada de eso importaba ahora. Sólo él lo hacía.

 

—¿Se-señor Albafica? —Musitó rogando a todos los dioses que conocía porque esto no fuese una cruel ilusión.

 

Ya estaba demasiado crecidita para seguir dejándose engañar por esas apariciones imaginarias.

 

Él inhaló fuertemente cerrando los ojos, al exhalar los volvió a abrir.

 

No, este era el verdadero. Y no sólo eso, sino que portaba la misma capa que ella vio ayer en el Santo Dorado que ingresó a la taberna poco antes de que ella se fuese agitando una botella de licor como una solterona ebria sin dignidad o sentido de la decencia que era.

 

 _Oh dioses_.

 

Por su lado, Albafica de Piscis tenía algunas cosas que explicar, él lo sabía y muy en el fondo no quería hacerlo ni hoy ni mañana. Al igual que Agasha había bebido mucho y aunque no cayó en la ebriedad total sus ojos le pasaron factura de haber consumido más de lo usual, cosa que lo enfermaba pues nunca le había pasado algo semejante.

 

Pero mientras no haya dejado muertos a sus espaldas no se arrepentía de nada, y el presunto violador de ayer había dejado de contar para él.

 

Albafica cerró los ojos dejándose caer de nuevo a la pared que designó para dormir un poco antes de regresar al Santuario y esperó la reacción de la chica. Sólo aguardaba porque ésta no fuese agresiva y comprendiese que no hizo nada con malas intenciones, cosa difícil de creer si se tomaba en cuenta su fachada actual.

 

Cuanto había estado deseado que ella no despertara hoy.

 

Quiso reír ante la burla de los Destinos y su afán por no concederle siquiera esta mugrosa petición.

 

Cuando la vio en la taberna, él inmediatamente supo que la reconocía de algo, y dado a que su vida social se reducía drásticamente a sus allegados caballeros, diosa y Patriarca, no le fue tan difícil saber quién era esa chica vivaz de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

 

Incluso su delicada voz infantil no había cambiado mucho con los años, lamentablemente no así podía decirse lo mismo del resto.

 

Delgaducha, con piernas largas y brazos cortos, la niña que él había conocido ya era toda una señorita. Una muy irresponsable; tanto que quería levantarse únicamente para darle un largo sermón y un buen tirón de orejas. Pero Albafica no era su padre ni tampoco su amigo, y suficiente había logrado ya con dejarla saber quién se tuvo que hacer cargo de los resultados de su vergonzosa ineptitud sobre el manejo del alcohol como para esforzarse en decírselo.

 

Por otro lado tampoco tenía muchos ánimos para reprenderla. Así que como siempre iría sin rodeos con el único fin de tratar de conseguirse algo de paz para sí mismo.

 

—Ayer te oí gritar una grosería tras otra —dijo sin abrir los ojos—, cuando llegué a ti ya estabas desmayada, con una herida abierta y completamente sucia —de eso último no entró en detalles.

 

Si hubiese abierto los ojos habría presenciado una muy gráfica y perfecta imagen de la vergüenza sobre la cara de Agasha.

 

—¿Us-usted me e-encontró…?

 

Él asintió sin clemencia alguna.

 

—Sí, recordé dónde vivías y te transporté acá sobre mi hombro —soltó un suspiro—. Admito que eso fue bastante estúpido de mi parte, porque cuando llegué a tu casa te orinaste sobre mí.

 

Hubo silencio, hermetismo total.

 

«¡No! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto puede ser!» Enmudecida, Agasha se aferró al vaso vacío y apoyó su espalda sobre la barra para no caer de rodillas.

 

¿Por qué?

 

¿Por qué estas cosas tan vergonzosas tenían que pasarle a ella? ¡¿Por qué?!

 

—¿E-e-e-en se-s-es-serio hice e-e-eso? —Tartamudeó sin control y sin poder detenerlo.

 

Albafica lucía muy sereno.

 

—Sí, me molesté un poco pero ya no importa, estabas ebria hasta la médula. Me di un baño, lavé mi ropa y la dejé secando afuera junto a la tuya, la tomaré una vez que esté lista. ¿Me harías el favor de ir por ella?

 

Al abrir los ojos, Albafica vio que Agasha estaba tan enrojecida que alzó una ceja.

 

—¿Estás avergonzada?

 

 _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan directo?_ , Agasha no lo entendió así que sólo asintió enrojecida de la cara por la pena que la carcomía por dentro.

 

—Entonces la próxima vez no bebas tanto alcohol si no puedes controlarlo —regañó con severidad, afilando su lengua—. La herida que te hiciste en la mano hubiese podido ser grave si no se atiende a tiempo, fue una estupidez de tu parte no tomar tus precauciones antes de emborracharte así.

 

Agasha bajó la cabeza antes de caer en cuenta de algo. El Caballero dijo que ella se había orinado encima de él y por eso lavó su ropa dejándola afuera… él fue quien la encontró y la llevó a casa para limpiarla.

 

_¡Oh santas almas del hades!_

 

¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

 

—Se-señor Albafica… ¿u-usted me-m-me li-limpió s-sin m-mi ro-ropa?

 

Él la miró como si estuviese hablando con un ser humano muy estúpido. Así justamente se sentía ella bajo sus afilados ojos, reprochándole con su sola expresión irritada.

 

—¿Acaso te bañas con ropa?

 

Instintivamente se cubrió los pechos formando una cruz encima de ellos con sus brazos, Albafica resopló acomodándose de nuevo sobre la pared.

 

—Te cubres ahora pero ayer me pediste que me acostara contigo.

—¿Qué…? No. Y-yo pu-pude ha-ber dicho eso —Agasha tragó saliva pesadamente. «Zeus… ¡no puede haber peor humillación!». Oh sí, sí podía.

—Usando tus palabras textuales.

«No por favor, ¡no!».

—Dijiste…

 

Antes de que cualquier cosa pudiese salir de sus (magníficos) labios, la puerta fue tocada por alguien que resultó ser Edesia.

 

—¡Señorita Agasha, ya llegamos mi hermano y yo para llevar las flores al Santuario! —Tocó de nuevo con más fuerza—, ¡¿está usted en casa?! ¡Señorita Agasha!

 

¡Por los dioses! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Ni siquiera había terminado los arreglos.

 

_¡Bravo Agasha! Qué responsable eres. Tu papá ha de estar retorciéndose en su tumba exitosamente como un pez fuera del agua por tu fina manera de hacer crecer el negocio familiar._

 

Qué estúpida se sentía.

 

—Yo creo que no está —ese era Demóstenes ya cansado—. Hemos venido dos veces y no contesta, vámonos ya.

 

La niña replicó por mucho tiempo pero al final terminó cediendo a las quejas de su hermano preguntando en voz alta por el paradero de Agasha, preguntándose si se encontraría bien. La joven en el interior de su casa, aún enmudecida por la vergüenza, se dejó caer al piso cubriéndose la cara con sus manos temblorosas, incapaz de seguir viendo al Caballero Albafica a la cara.

 

El Caballero, por su lado, no tuvo problemas en mirarla a ella en silencio, y menos ahora que Agasha (inconscientemente tal vez) había flexionado las rodillas dejándole ver su desnudez por debajo del pequeño vestido que él por la noche había tomado deprisa luego de secarla con una toalla, que en estos momentos, también se encontraba bajo el sol junto a la ropa que ambos llevaban por la noche.

 

Con descaro hizo un largo y lento recorrido visual detallado; su mirada afilado pasó lentamente por sus piernas, sus rodillas enrojecidas por los golpes que se dio ayer. Su mano derecha vendada y su cara oculta entre ambas. Mientras la pobre se atormentaba a sí misma, él sabía que con todo lo que le había dicho la chica estaba que se moría de la vergüenza; cosa más que evidente. Pero él nunca fue alguien especialmente piadoso y menos cuando se hallaba tan molesto. Molesto por su irresponsabilidad al salir de la taberna si iba a desmayarse en medio de una calle. Calle que pudo haber sido su tumba si contaba con la desgracia de ser encontrada por un malviviente.

 

Molesto por insinuársele durante todo el camino de regreso a la casa de ella, completamente ebria. Más molesto estaba porque ella se atrevió a tocarlo con sus sucias manos llenas de sangre y aun así calentarlo de una forma que le sorprendía.

 

Y sobre todo, Albafica estaba molesto con ella por haber crecido hasta alcanzar proporciones físicas auténticamente peligrosas para la cordura del Caballero de Piscis y para el bienestar físico de ella.

 

Albafica entrecerró sus ojos sin dejar de mirarla. Tenía unas ganas inusitadas de poner sus manos en ese delicado y suave cuello, y exprimirlo hasta que su cabeza dejase de dolerle.

 

Entendía y agradecía que Agasha ya haya aprendido su lección, pero eso lamentablemente no le quitaba el malhumor con el que había amanecido.

 

Y es que en su propio estado de ofuscación, él pudo haberle hecho cualquier cosa y largarse sin nada que temer; demonios, incluso pudo haberla tomado como ella se lo estuvo pidiendo mientras la lavaba, o simplemente Albafica pudo haberla dejado en la acera esperando que siguiese viva al día siguiente. Para su maldita mala suerte, los cálidos recuerdos que mantenía de ella siendo deleitantemente amable a su alrededor eran demasiado fuertes como para dar la vuelta e ignorarla. Jamás había hecho caso omiso a la llamada silenciosa de auxilio de alguien, y menos de alguien tan tierno y valioso para el mundo como ella.

 

Este planeta ya tenía a demasiados bastardos tratando de destruirlo como para dejar morir a alguien sumamente decente. Aunque en este caso en particular él le agregaba las palabras “inconsciente” e “irresponsable”, pues todo eso era lo que esa niña bonita representaba.

 

Albafica trató de ignorar los ardientes recuerdos de su cabeza. El calor y la excitación que lo embriagó aún más que el alcohol mientras pasaba el paño por sus senos, su cuello, sus hermosas y ligeras piernas, sus nalgas redondas y suaves y sus delicados brazos. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, el guerrero tuvo que admitir aquí y ahora que se había vuelto loco por tomarse tal atrevimiento, pero una vez iniciado el proceso ya no pudo parar.  

 

Él se bañó después de haberla puesto sobre su cama, tratando de no considerar la posibilidad de acostarse junto a ella y que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar. Quizás ella no lo recordaba, pero Agasha vomitó una vez en el camino y una segunda después de la ducha. La buena noticia es que muchos se emborracharon ayer y ahora nadie sabía nada de los desastres que habían sido dejados en la oscuridad. Sólo él, por supuesto y sus bochornosos recuerdos de su persona arrastrándola junto consigo mientras intentaban ponerse de pie eran los que apenas perduraban.

 

Seguramente si Kardia o Manigoldo hubiesen estado presentes ya lo estarían fastidiando hasta la muerte por no haber aceptado la invitación de la florista, sin embargo no estaba tan desesperado por compañía como para abusar de una mocosa alcoholizada.

 

Viendo a Agasha aún en la misma posición de pena absoluta le hizo sentir lo divertido del asunto. Algo irónico se rio adentro de su corazón mientras la veía hundirse en su vergüenza.

 

Debió reconocer que ya comprendía un poco más a ese par de idiotas y su incesante gusto por joderle todos los días. No es que pensase en volverse un dolor en el trasero como Manigoldo o Kardia, pero ahora que se sentía del otro lado del tablero, Albafica ya no se creía con la autoridad de juzgarlos por sus jueguitos estúpidos.

 

_Ya es suficiente._

 

Aunque había algo que Albafica se preguntaba:

 

¿Acaso Agasha aún no había caído en cuenta de que él no tenía ropa por debajo de la capa?

 

Mientras se debatía si decírselo o no, la pobre florista seguía atormentándose con la vergüenza que la recorría desde los pies hasta la cabeza, aunque lo peor vino cuando ella sintió un frío poco inusual en sus partes nobles y recordó que el señor Albafica estaba justo enfrente de ella.

 

Soltando un gemido aterrado, Agasha bajó los pies y apretó las piernas con fuerza. Sin tener el valor de quitarse las manos (ya temblorosas) de la cara.

 

«Maldición» Albafica quiso gruñir, «se dio cuenta» giró su cabeza para otro lado.

 

La chica ya no sentía la posibilidad de escapar de este suplicio.

 

«Zeus, ten piedad de mí y lánzame un rayo» pensaba completamente abochornada.

 

Zeus no le mandó nada, pero el señor Albafica no le dio tiempo de invocar a otro dios más generoso que pudiese matarla pues lo oyó levantarse de su sitio. Al oírlo acercarse a ella, Agasha quiso convertirse en un árbol y desaparecerse de algún modo, pero no tenía ningún escape de esto.

 

—Agasha —habló él enfrente de ella. Su voz ronca, masculina y profunda, tal y como la recordaba.

 

 _¡Santa Afrodita!_ ¿Cómo podía seguir estando loca por él? Ansiosa por recibir su atención, aunque sea una mirada de reojo, con eso ya sería feliz. Pero no, las Moiras han de estar odiándola lo suficiente como para ponerlo enfrente en esta situación tan embarazosa.

 

La hubiesen colgado del cuello, desnuda en un árbol. Eso hubiese sido más compasivo y rápido.

 

—Alza la cabeza —le ordenó.

 

Agasha negó con la cabeza.

 

—Y-y-yo n-n-no pu-pue… —la vergüenza era demasiada como para cargar con ella, no se sintió con el suficiente valor de verlo de frente.

 

Eso a él no le importó en lo absoluto y pronto, sus grandes manos ásperas y con dedos largos, se posaron sobre las suyas con una insólita calma que le provocó un vuelco en el estómago.

 

Agasha pudo haber gemido del gozo y la sorpresa. Incluso del miedo. Por sentir su calor nuevamente cubriéndola.

 

Un minuto…

 

_¿Él estaba tocándola?_

 

Absortamente segura de que estaba alucinando, Agasha dejó que él le quitase las manos de la cara, entonces lo vio tan cerca como lo estuvo anhelando durante mucho tiempo en la soledad de su casa.

 

Cuando sentía frío y se imaginaba lo reconfortante que debería ser sentirlo abrazándola por la espalda, como deberían sentirse sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, que era simple y delgaducho. Ahora Agasha comprendía lo fácil que sería para él simplemente hacerle lo que quisiera y marcharse.

 

Bastaba con su sola mirada para ponerla de rodillas y eso la asustaba como la excitaba.

 

¿Por qué de todos los hombres de Rodorio, sólo él podía hacerle sentir todo lo bueno y lo malo de estar enamorada? El gozo y la ilusión de alimentar el corazón con sueños y poemas escritos que jamás mandaría a ninguna parte, y el dolor y la desesperación por saberse no correspondida.

 

—Se-señor A-Albafica… e-está to-tocándome…

 

Él no quitó esa expresión seria, tan suya como lo era su aroma. La embriagaba con su perfume, tanto que Agasha quería mandar todo al hades y enterrar su cara en ese cuello, únicamente para aspirar de tal modo que él la apartase y la repudiase, si no es que ya lo hacía.

 

—Larga historia, pero no queda mucho tiempo —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Ti-tiempo?

 

Una sonrisa ladina y pecaminosa cubrió los labios del Santo a la hora de que con los ojos azul turquesa la incitaba a mirarlo bien. Oferta que ella por supuesto no rechazó.

 

De haberse reusado a mirarlo no habría caído en cuenta de que el pecho masculino se hallaba expuesto y sólo su cintura estaba cubierta por la larga capa oscura que antes había estado por encima de él.

 

Albafica quiso reírse en serio cuando la vio abrir los ojos exageradamente, enrojeciéndose hasta el cuello; le pareció haberla visto llegar a un nuevo tono de rojo. Si no lo supiese mejor, vería que ella no había sido tocada jamás por ningún hombre, o no estaría siendo tan infantil al observarlo semi desnudo.

 

Cualquier otra mujer en su lugar ya se le habría lanzado encima con el fin de quitarle la capa.

 

La visión rápida de la diosa Hera le borró parte de la sonrisa y el humor.

 

—Se-se-ñor Albafica…

 

Agasha podía decir y ver lo que quisiera, pues él increíblemente había perdido la noción de su presencia. La mente de Albafica de manera traicionera se desvió brutalmente a su pasado con una sola pregunta rondando por su cabeza.

 

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que él pudo acercarse a una mujer que de verdad desease?_

 

No le costó nada encontrar la respuesta:

 

Nunca.

 

Su pasado jamás le permitió sentir nada por el estilo por nada ni por nadie, éste se encargó bien de que el fiero caballero terminase de repudiar el contacto ajeno sin muchos esfuerzos ni maromas.

 

Algo en su pecho se oprimió como si alguien hubiese podido agarrar su corazón y pulmones, únicamente para estrujarlos hasta hacerlos papilla.

 

—¿Se-señor A-Albafica?

 

Ver esa inocente expresión avergonzada en Agasha ya no le pareció gracioso.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	7. AMOR MUERTO

VII

 

**AMOR MUERTO**

 

Desde los inicios de la creación, se tenía bien sabido que los recuerdos podían atraer diversos tipos de sentimientos. Positivos como la felicidad. La tranquilidad. La gracia y la nostalgia entre otros. Pero también podían acarrear emociones negativas como la impotencia. El fastidio. La vergüenza o la ira.

 

En este caso Albafica de Piscis estaba en jaque contra sí mismo, pues si se ponía a pensar bien en sus propias memorias, a lo largo de toda su vida había tenido tiempo de amar y odiar al mismo ser con la misma intensidad.

 

Se podían contar con los dedos de las manos a todos los Santos (del rango que fuese) que no tuviesen historias dramáticas, sangrientas o inmensamente tristes que volvían a sus cabezas al cerrar los ojos o al encontrarse solos.

 

Alguno Santos atenienses habían perdido a sus familiares por enfermedades, otros por accidentes y algunos otros habían presenciado el asesinato de estos. Después estaban los que buscaban a alguien, llámese familia, un amigo(a) o un amante. Y luego, entre un montón de diversas tragedias que en menor medida se escuchaban por ahí estaba él.

 

Sin una familia de sangre a la que llorar, sin las caras de sus padres o hermanos (si los tuvo) a los que rendirles homenaje; sin un entrañable amigo al cual desear proteger, sin un nadie a quien amar salvo a su diosa, y aun así, a su edad Albafica comprendía que en el mundo había diversos tipos de amor y en definitiva, el que sentía hacia su diosa no era uno que pudiese llamar _amor_ con claridad sino más bien uno que sólo decía tener hacia la divinidad una obediencia ciega y un profundo respeto. Admiración por su valor y deseo palpitante por proteger a la humanidad aún si tenía que volcarse contra los suyos. El _amor_ que la diosa decir sentir por la humanidad parecía curiosamente sincero, aunque como se dijo antes, Albafica no sabía bien cómo definir esa palabra de modo que a él mismo le quedase claro.

 

 _Amor_ , para Albafica no podía haber palabra más corta pero complicada.

 

Un montón de pergaminos en la biblioteca ubicada en Acuario, podrían tener una definición cortante y hasta seca de lo que el _amar_ significaba, sin embargo el espíritu de Albafica sabía que no importaba cuanto buscase un significado claro, la definición del _amor_ no estaba disponible para un ser maldito como lo era él. Podría buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras y no lo hallará nunca aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

 

Con todo esto claro pasábamos al siguiente punto y es el hecho de la importancia de las relaciones públicas. Entre ellas a las que involucraban a un hombre y una mujer.

 

Albafica no era virgen y al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, ningún Caballero de Athena lo era. Ni siquiera Asmita, quien algunos podrían asegurar que la mujer con la que había compartido el lecho en su tierra natal como parte de su entrenamiento, seguía viva en sus pensamientos a pesar de que jamás se habían vuelto a encontrar. O eso decían los bocones oficiales del Santuario, y sin embargo nadie tenía nada comprobado por el mismísimo Santo de Virgo, lo que reducía todo chisme a eso, simples habladurías.

 

A Albafica no era algo que le importase saber.

 

En su caso, a una edad bastante temprana, Albafica como todos sus colegas tuvo que pasar por algunas lecciones extras (más personales) que lo ayudarían a resistirse a las duras tentaciones de la carne ya que como había enemigos que podían matarte de frente, con técnicas de lucha, había otros seres que simplemente les bastaba con entrar a tu mente y ver qué anhelos poseías y la forma de voltearlos en tu contra, haciéndote polvo en un segundo por esas debilidades.

 

Por eso era indispensable ser lo suficientemente fuerte y de sangre fría como para repeler tanto un ataque físico como uno mental.

 

En este caso los enemigos féminas eran peligrosos no sólo por sus ataques de combate sino porque algunas de ellas se encontraban perfectamente adiestradas para incitar a sus oponentes al deseo carnal, eso no sería tan peligroso de no ser porque cada año se tenían reportes de incontables muertes debido a las debilidades de los inexpertos caballeros, ante el llamado de la pasión.

 

Rechazar los encantos que sólo una mujer bien entrenada en el arte de la seducción podía ofrecer no era cosa fácil, menos cuando tenías responsabilidades hasta el cuello y el único contacto físico que solías tener en casi toda tu vida era la de tus puños conociendo las caras de tus enemigos, charlando sólo con un fiero intercambio de golpes para nada delicados.

 

Nada era tan peligroso como la soledad y la sed de afecto.

 

Por obvias razones los Caballeros Dorados no estaban exentos de ese entrenamiento, de hecho, mientras que para los otros Caballeros de menores rangos aquel pequeño bache en el camino de la enseñanza era algo más opcional, o algo muy a los deseos del maestro, para los jóvenes de Oro que habían sido prodigiosos desde su nacimiento o habían sido tomados desde la infancia por un Santo Dorado y entrenados para ser sus sucesores, pasaban por una muy cruda prueba de fuego, antes alcanzar la adultez, lo quisieran o no.

 

En el caso de Albafica, él ni siquiera había llegado a la pubertad cuando su maestro Lugonis había tomado la cruel decisión de dejarle experimentar por primera y última vez el _placer_ de la carne. O más bien el dolor que provocaría dejarse tentar a la ligera por ella.

 

Una lección que el guerrero consagrado a Piscis jamás olvidaría.

 

Él vagamente recuerda a su maestro explicándole en términos claros y sin omitirse nada, el funcionamiento de las diversas relaciones hombre-mujer. Desde los diversos sentimientos que podían surgir entre camaradas, hasta la importancia de la reproducción y los _pasos_ que se suscitaban en medio de todo. Incluso ahondó en cómo se llevaba a cabo esta fase importante en la vida del ser humano.

 

Le enseñó lo que sería para él mirar, algún día, a la mujer con deseo y la penuria que tendría que pasar por no poder siquiera acercarse a ella debido al veneno en su sangre.

 

Lugonis, antes de iniciar con el ritual de Lazos Rojos con él, lo llevó a un sitio que al crecer Albafica sabría que era un burdel de mala muerte ubicado casi a los límites de Rodorio.

 

Esa noche el hombre lo puso a cargo de Ilias de Leo y junto al (entonces) pequeño Kardia (futuro Caballero de Escorpio) partieron a su inexorable destino. Ambos apenas se vieron las caras por primera vez cuando les dieron a beber un té que más que aliviar sus nervios, como se les dijo, los puso tan débiles que apenas tuvieron fuerzas para caminar y abrir los ojos.

 

Obviamente nadie les dijo por qué de nada.

 

De inmediato y sin preguntarles ni decirles qué iba a pasar con ellos, ambos fueron trasladados a diferentes cuartos.

 

Albafica fue arrojado al suelo.

 

Una vez solo y acostado de lado encima un tapete horrible hecho con trapos, Albafica se enfrentó a un grupo de 3 mujeres voluptuosas, ansiosas y sin nada de ropa encima. Se avergonzó como nunca en su vida al verlas ya que fue la primera vez que vio el cuerpo femenino. Trató de ser educado y no mirarlas.

 

La puerta de la pequeña habitación se cerró y todo dio inicio.

 

Recordar de principio a fin lo que le pasó ahí era más una tormentosa pesadilla en su memoria que una evento que pudiese usar en la soledad de sus aposentos por las noches.

 

Las mujeres no sólo se le abalanzaron encima siendo él apenas un niño de no más de 10 años, sino que prácticamente lo obligaron a tocarlas a todas de diversos modos. Una de ellas incluso se sentó sobre su rostro imponiéndole la orden de tocarla con la lengua, amenazando con matarlo ahogado sino lo hacía.

 

Con la droga haciendo estragos en su interior, Albafica fue tratado como un muñeco; un juguete sexual, sólo que él no lo sabía en ese entonces. Tan confundido estaba que no pensó en lo que estaban haciendo ni por qué esas mujeres que no conocía de nada lo maltrataban así.

 

En su inocente mente, lo único que Albafica pudo hacer mientras intentaba defenderse era llamar a su maestro. Débil, casi entumecido hasta los huesos y sin posibilidades de respirar, toleró apenas ser tocado y mallugado como si fuese una figura de barro.

 

_»Ya deja de llorar y disfrútalo, mocoso estúpido. Los Caballeros no chillan como niñas. ¡¿O acaso eres un marica?!_

_»Vamos niño bonito, relájate un poco. Será mejor que hagas caso o no nos hacemos responsables por lo que te hagamos._ —A esa perra en particular la recordaba bien por el trato tan agresivo que empeñó sobre su miembro _—. Eres algo grande para tu edad, me tomaré mi tiempo contigo, dulzura._

 

Con una mujer impidiéndole respirar, otra aplastando su pecho y haciéndolo tocarle los pechos poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas, y la tercera chupando y masajeando bruscamente su miembro. El pobre niño inocente que fue una vez, terminó muriéndose ahí mismo, en medio de toda esa locura asquerosa.

 

_»Es inmensamente guapo para ser sólo un niño. Míralo, es apenas un nene y mueve los dedos como un dios… ¡ay sí! ¡Aprieta ahí!_

_»No sé tú pero a mí me encanta su lengua…_ —a veces, a esa bastarda aún la sentía sobre su cara meciéndose como si no estuviera ahogándolo— _. Chupa más fuerte o no respiraras_ —canturreó burlona.

 

Muy para su pesar, las 3 harpías murieron de diversos modos antes de que él pudiese crecer lo suficiente para regresar y hacerles pagar por todos aquellos ataques de pánico que sufrió después de ello y le costó años superar.

 

El abuso sexual era humillante y doloroso tanto para una niña como para un niño que al crecer, tendría que lidiar con ello toda su vida. Por eso Albafica jamás jugaba con ese tema, pues él mismo se sintió tan usado luego de aquella ocasión que no pudo encontrar las fuerzas para hablar, ni siquiera para mirar a los ojos a Lugonis, quien le dio tiempo y espacio para asimilarlo todo antes de continuar con su entrenamiento normal.

 

Aunque él reconoce que después de esa noche, sentir los puños de su maestro impactando contra su cara ya no dolía tanto.

 

 _»¿Por qué?_ —Fue lo primero que el niño pudo decir luego de mucho tiempo en silencio, cumpliendo órdenes como si fuese una marioneta que se movía ante las órdenes. Aún conservaba las secuelas del ataque.

 

Cargado de culpa, su maestro le explicó el porqué de todo aquel procedimiento tan espantoso. Él nunca se disculpó con palabras por ello, aunque no es como si estuviese obligado a hacerlo pues la meta era endurecer la mente de Albafica o verla perderse en la oscuridad.

 

Claramente Albafica por su mentalidad inmadura no pudo comprenderlo ni aceptarlo tan fácilmente como debió hacerlo, y aunque esa tarde se tragó amargamente todos sus reproches y dudas como un potente veneno aún peor que el que corría ahora por su sangre, el adulto en el que se había convertido no podía sino pensar en algo importantísimo.

 

_¿Cómo habrá sido aquello para Lugonis?_

 

Siendo que éste al menos se mostró arrepentido por el dolor ocasionado a su hijo adoptivo y al final con una sola mirada atormentada pareció haberle pedido perdón, Albafica no pudo evitar pensar en cómo hubiese sido para el hombre mayor. ¿Sufrió más que él? ¿Su respectivo maestro tuvo la misma consideración? ¿Sus heridas seguían sangrando? ¿Su propio maestro le ayudó a superar el trauma? Albafica nunca lo supo y en el fondo creía que eso era lo mejor.

 

A la edad de17 años él se enteró de que esa práctica inhumana era tan antigua que había registros de algunos maestros que habían empleado el papel de verdugos ellos mismos, causando lesiones y traumas aún peores a sus discípulos que todo lo que él pensó, había sido horrible.

 

_No tenía ni idea._

 

Hubo un caso especial que nombraba a un Santo de Oro que había llevado a su tierno discípulo de 5 años a un grupo de 10 hombres y lo dejó con ellos durante 2 días y 3 noches enteros. Ese niño al crecer mataría a su maestro en un entrenamiento (aunque se rumoreaba que no lo había sido), y luego crecería como un sádico caballero vengativo, fuerte y letal. Uno de los más recordados por su crueldad y falta de empatía u obediencia, tanto así que incluso había iniciado una pelea de 100 días con un colega que al final se vio interrumpido por la mismísima Athena.

 

Ese Caballero al final moriría traicionando al Santuario, siendo recordado como un vil bastardo con la mente retorcida; sólo él sabría lo que le había pasado en tan poco tiempo para terminar así de loco. Tan lleno de ira y frustración.

 

Todo esto sólo llevaba a una sola conclusión: quien creía que la vida de un Santo (de oro o no) era todo rosas y gloria podía irse bailando de puntitas al infierno. Pues estas anécdotas eran unas pocas entre miles que faltaban por ver la luz del sol y era mejor que permaneciesen así.

 

La historia de cualquier Santo es dura, cruel, solitaria. Demencial. Sólo los más fuertes recorrían los oscuros y espinosos caminos que los dioses imponían para los aprendices humanos y aun así nada te garantizaba tu supervivencia ante el ataque del enemigo. Sólo las Moiras lo decidían y todos incluso los dioses sabían que ese trío era maldad pura, si estaban aburridas y tenían ganas de joderte lo harían sin que pudieses hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

La única buena noticia es que el mundo iba modernizándose, cambiando y progresando. Y así como las técnicas de lucha, había primitivos preparativos que iban dejándose en el pasado a la vez que se empleaban mejores técnicas para entrenar a los futuros caballeros. El diálogo comenzaba a ser una opción viable para razonar y enseñar.

 

La generación de Albafica sería la última en utilizar ese método sexual en especial. Kardia y él no tuvieron la suerte de eludirla antes de que fuese considerado por su Ilustrísima como una práctica barbárica y sin sentido. Por ende, prohibida. La propia Athena había dado su consentimiento a ello una vez que se le notificó la decisión.

 

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

 

Al poco tiempo de aquella noche, al niño Albafica ya no le costaba tanto rehuir del contacto humano incluso desde antes de empezar el ritual de los Lazos de Sangre.

 

Él jamás le preguntó a Kardia si había sentido lo mismo que él, pues ambos eran compañeros de armas, guerreros destinados a ver y sentir horrores que pocos podrían presenciar y sobrevivir. Además, seguía existiendo esa estúpida creencia de que los verdaderos hombres debían acarrear sus dolencias en soledad o vivir como cobardes llorones.

 

Albafica sólo lo mira desde lejos y al parecer el Santo de Escorpio lo sobrellevó mejor que él, y si no lo hizo al menos aparentó bien lo contrario.

 

—¿Señor Albafica? —Musitó Agasha acercando su temblorosa mano hacia el rostro del enigmático caballero que se había quedado mudo de un segundo a otro.

 

Ella ya había repetido su nombre por lo menos 6 veces y sentía que hablaba con una estatua que no la miraba a ella a pesar de que sus enigmáticos ojos azul cobalto estuviesen sobre los suyos.

 

Regresando a la realidad éste se alejó con la misma elegancia con la que se le acercó.

 

Tan alto e imponente, Albafica de Piscis le dio la espalda y se encaminó hasta la puerta de la entrada. Ya no tan burlón como en un principio, el caballero parecía haber retomado esa antigua actitud reacia a socializar que Agasha recordaba bastante bien.

 

Le preocupó mucho verlo cambiando así sus acciones, de la nada.

 

Y así como él, de un segundo a otro ella también cambió de emociones, aunque aún se seguía sintiendo apenada por sus acciones, la maldita cruda y dolor de cabeza disminuyeron exitosamente.

 

Agasha se encontraba al borde de la angustia emocional por él, por el hombre que la confundía tanto con sus actos, con sus palabras y acercamientos, como la incitaba a creer que ella no le era tan indiferente como Albafica quería hacer pensar. Pero dudaba que todo fuese así de fácil; nada era sencillo con él.

 

Trató de ignorar el hecho de que Albafica aún se hallaba con solo la capa amarrada sobre su cintura mientras su pálida piel se encargaba de hacer brillar esos músculos tan bien esculpidos, apenas ocultos bajo el largo cabello azul que a la chica le costó horrores no mirar hasta que sus propios ojos se le derritiesen.

 

Incapaz de seguir ignorando el golpeteo de su corazón, Agasha se mordió los labios desviando la vista hacia abajo. Sus mejillas ardían con fuerza.

 

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó ella en un tono tan bajo que pensó que él no la había oído, pero Albafica le respondió casi de inmediato.

—¿Podrías ir ya por mi ropa? —Demandó—, debo irme.

 

_Sí. Volvía a ser él._

 

Viéndole el lado positivo y pensar en que era un buen escape para librarse de su vergüenza por un par de minutos, Agasha afirmó que lo haría una vez que se cambiase de ropa por una menos transparente. Luego, y creyendo que la veía irse (cosa que no pasó) subió como un relámpago fugaz hacia su dormitorio, buscó entre sus atuendos uno digno de llevar frente a él, pero no que no diese el mensaje obvio de querer llamar su atención, y retornó una vez que se puso una toga blanca de falda larga hasta los tobillos sin mangas, ajustado por encima y por debajo de su pecho con lazos rojos.

 

Antes de salir de su alcoba intentó acomodarse el cabello pero no hubo caso, se quedó como siempre, alborotado como un manojo de paja color castaño claro y sin gracia. ¿Por qué su cabello no lucía hermoso con caireles cuando lo necesitaba? Tampoco tenía tiempo de arreglarse, no estaba dispuesta a desafiar la paciencia del Santo.

 

Bajo las escaleras casi sin autoestima.

 

—En un momento regreso —le dijo quedamente viéndolo beber un poco de agua en un vaso distinto al que usó ella.

 

Su porte tan masculino y elegante casi la hizo jadear como un perro sediento, menos mal que no lo hizo, ya no necesitaba más vergüenza encima de ella.

 

—Sí —respondió él roncamente, sirviéndose más agua.

 

Perdida en sus pensamientos referentes al Santo, Agasha quiso gritar del dolor cuando el sol atacó sus ojos y la hizo bajar la cabeza.

 

—Maldito —masculló llevándose una mano a la cara para cubrirse.

 

Una vez que pudo tolerar los rayos de luz suspiró apoyándose en la puerta tras ella. Se pasó la mano no herida por el cabello suelto, maldiciendo esta vez a las pulsaciones de su cabeza y pensó en lo afortunadamente desgraciada que era su suerte. Porque si por un lado el Caballero de sus sueños había ido a su rescate… por otro ella terminó mostrándose como una mujer vulgar ante él cosa que refundía cualquier posibilidad de éxito en intentar seducirlo estrepitosamente hasta el infierno.

 

«No pude orinarle encima» se repitió en su mente, el pavor la llenó «debió haber bromeado».

 

Sí claro. Como Albafica de Piscis es bien conocido por sus hilarantes chistes.

 

Tallándose los ojos, Agasha quiso (de nuevo) que Zeus le lanzase un rayo. ¿Cómo pudo haberse avergonzado a sí misma de ese modo? Ella nunca se excedía así… al menos no estando fuera de su casa.

 

Además de que le debía una botella a Timón.

 

«Ese hombre me hará quitarle la deuda» se regañó alzando la vista al cielo sólo para arrepentirse cuando este se empeñó en hacerla andar con la cabeza agachada. Incluso mover una sola pierna era doloroso.

 

Continuó caminando hasta que llegó atrás de su casa y visualizando su tendedero con la ropa de la que le habló el señor Albafica, con un alto de aproximadamente un metro sesenta de alto, este era perfecto para poner incluso sus sábanas.

 

Su ropa de ella estaba también ahí ondeando por el viento junto a la de él.

 

Se sintió tonta sonriendo al ver eso, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía ropa de im hombre junto a la suya, aunque el señor Albafica no sea nada suyo y su padre prácticamente le riñese cada vez que era su turno de lavar la lo terminaba haciendo mal.

 

Esta imagen a Agasha le traía una bella sensación.

 

 _Debes estar muy solitaria para alégrate por algo así_.

 

No. Agasha se sentía bien como estaba, y no iba a humillarse más. Por mucho que el señor Albafica le gustase, entendía bien que su destino de él era el dar el 100% en las batallas defendiendo a su diosa Athena y al mundo. Incluso morir si era necesario.

 

A Agasha le dolía tener conciencia de ello y no poder hacer nada, pero ya no era una niña inmadura como para no comprender que él había elegido el camino de un guerrero por voluntad propia y ella tenía que respetar su decisión. Apoyándolo desde lejos y orando a los dioses siempre por su bienestar.

 

Por más impotencia que sintiese al saber que algún día nada de eso serviría ante un enemigo que pudiese hacerle daño o incluso matarlo, Agasha ya vivía en la resignación.

 

Descolgó primero su lamentable atuendo casi arruinado (ya cosería más tarde las rasgaduras), luego empezó con la playera de manga larga de Albafica. Cuánto se contuvo para no llevarla a su cara e aspirar su aroma masculino, pero eso sería muy raro y quizás algo enfermizo, tampoco su suerte presagiaba para no ser descubierta haciendo eso. Así que sólo se conformó con llevarla junto a su pecho mientras deslizaba los pantalones de la forma más normal posible y sin emocionarse.

 

Sus ojos seguían ardiendo, punzaban al tener que levantar la vista. Se había cansado de quejarse desde hace un rato y ahora que tenía todo en sus manos tenía que regresar, entregarle su ropa al señor Albafica y dejarlo marchar.

 

—Agasha, niña. ¿Estás bien?

 

Al girarse, la chica vio a la señora Tábata acercarse rápidamente junto a Edesia y Calínico, este último iba con los brazos cruzados evidentemente frustrado por acompañar a su madre y hermana a dar un paseo y no estando en otro sitio con sus amigos y hermano menor.

 

—Señora Tábata… Edesia, Calínico. Hola.

—Buenos días, señorita Agasha —saludó Edesia con una sonrisa.

 

El niño ni siquiera la miró; se había concentrado en quitarse la tierra de las uñas.

 

—Hola Agasha, disculpa, ¿acaso pasaba algo en tu casa? Verás, Edesia me dijo que llamó varias veces a tu puerta y no…

 

Agasha sonrió nerviosa.

 

—Nada malo, sólo que ayer me quedé dormida hasta tarde y… no la oí, es todo —se excusó lo mejor que pudo. Por nada del mundo Agasha permitiría que alguien se enterase de su escenita de anoche.

—Ya veo, ¿ves Edesia? La señorita Agasha está bien y… —la miró preocupada pues claramente se había preocupado por la chica—, ¿aún deseas que haga ese viaje hasta el Santuario? Ya es un poco tarde y…

—Sí, lo sé — _diablos_ —, entiendo si puede ser tarde y necesites a Edesia.

—¡Pero yo quiero ir al Santuario, mamá! —Replicó Edesia inmiscuyéndose groseramente en la conversación.

 

La señora Tábata la mandó a callar con su mirada.

 

—Hoy le enseñaré cómo cortar los vegetales, es hora de empezar sus lecciones de cocina para cuando deba conseguirse un buen marido.

 

Edesia hizo una exagerada mueca de desagrado.

 

—Ya dije que iba a casarme con un Santo Dorado, mamá —insistió con fuerza—, si la señorita Agasha pudo conquistar a uno, ¿por qué yo no?

 

No pudo evitarlo, Agasha soltó una carcajada arrepintiéndose luego de ver a Tábata descubriéndola con la ropa de Albafica en brazos.

 

«¡No! ¡No puede ser! Oh espera, ¡tienes que calmarte! Aunque vea la ropa no puede saber de quién es» se apresuró a buscarse una excusa válida o al menos una salida rápida a su encierro moral—. ¿Qué dices Edesia? —Se rio nerviosa deseando poder desaparecer la _evidencia_ —, ¿por qué dices tales cosas?

 

La niña no pudo ser más explícita y menos cuando los ojos le brillaban como un par de estrellas.

 

—¿Edesia?

—¡Oh, por los dioses! ¡Edesia! —Resopló Tábata—. Ya deja de atormentar a la señorita Agasha, tenemos mucho que hacer. ¿Y tú, Calínico? ¿No te dije que hicieras algo?

—Sí, sí… ya voy —desganado, Calínico se marchó sin decir nada más.

—Vamos, Edesia. Ya es hora de trabajar.

—Sí mamá, espérame en un momento voy.

 

La mujer le mandó una mirada de advertencia, se adelantó luego de despedirse de Agasha, y una vez que su madre estuvo lo suficientemente apartada de ambas, la niña le pidió a Agasha que se agachara para susurrarle algo al oído.

 

—¿Edesia, qué pasa?

—Creo que sí le gusta a ese señor —susurró emocionada—, ¿lo recuerda? El Caballero de Piscis.

 

La inocencia de un niño no tenía precio de eso no había duda.

 

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque me enteré que hace tiempo él te regaló su capa, ¿y por qué ha de hacerlo si no le gustas?

 

A Agasha la conmovió su confusión. Podía verse a sí misma con el mismo pensamiento en la pequeña Edesia.

 

—Porque él es bueno —dijo en el mismo tono de voz—, no es que yo le guste sino porque esa tarde llovía y no quería que me enfermara.

 

La niña no borró su sonrisa.

 

—Pero te quiere… muy en el fondo, yo lo sé.

—Él quiere a muchas personas —le informó entre risas—, de no hacerlo no estaría protegiendo la Casa de Piscis.

 

Edesia le tocó la mejilla con la mano y por un segundo le pareció haberla visto cambiando de color de ojos, de cafés como el chocolate por unos plateados. Incluso su sonrisa pareció haber sido diferente…

 

Seguro fue la iluminación del sol y su resaca.

 

—Yo no estaría tan segura. —Sin decirle nada más Edesia corrió de regreso con su madre, tomándola de la mano y girándose para hacerle un ademán de despedida con el brazo.

 

Agasha se levantó con la ropa en brazos y se quedó mirando a la niña desaparecer con su madre.

 

«Necesito dormir un poco más» pensó inmensamente extrañada.

 

Disponiéndose a volver por un segundo round de pena ajena, donde Albafica de Piscis seguramente la pondría al tanto de otros momentos vergonzosos protagonizados por ella misma que jamás podría borrar.

 

El semblante que vio en él antes de salir de su casa la atormentaba, pues en su pecho sentía algo que dañaba a su amado caballero, algo oscuro y doloroso que ella no podría borrar.

 

Apretó la ropa contra su pecho queriendo que esta se desvaneciese y en su lugar pudiese sostener al señor Albafica.

 

Moría por darle el confort que se merecía.

 

¿Sería posible que su encuentro fuese algo que ya se había escrito? Ambos, el  de ayer y el del pasado. Agasha rogaba a los dioses porque este día no les diese más dolor a ninguno de los dos.

 

— **CONTINUARÁ—**


	8. PENURIA ETERNA

VIII

 

**PENURIA ETERNA**

 

A mitades del día, Sasha se encontraba en sus aposentos, acostada y viendo el techo. Pensando bien lo que Psique le había dicho ayer por la noche cuando la vio con esa miradita cálida pero burlona.

 

_»¿Querías algo?_

 

Cuando Sasha le preguntó sobre el frasco que le dio a Albafica ella confirmó que había pedido a Nyx el favor de tomar el agua para él.

 

_»¿Qué le diste a cambio?_

 

Ella ensanchó más su hermosa sonrisa ladina.

 

_»¿Yo?_

 

Al ver a Athena un tanto alterada y completamente dispuesta a sacarle la verdad a Psique de cualquier modo, la esposa de Eros simplemente le dijo la verdad.

 

_»Nyx se encuentra algo aburrida y le dije que esto podría ser algo interesante para ella._

_»Usar a uno de mis caballeros para tu diversión, ¿te parece interesante?_ —Preguntó con un tono que helaría hasta a Tenma. Sasha era una divinidad bondadosa, pero tenía sus límites.

_»No para la mía, querida Athena. Además, le hice un gran favor a cambio de algo tan pequeño._

 

Psique le informó que Nyx veía todo lo que pasaba con Albafica desde que tomó el agua.

 

 _»¡¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?!_ —Le gritó Sasha. Psique no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

 _»Cálmate_ —espetó— _, recuerda que yo no soy uno de tus títeres que bailan bajo tus órdenes, Athena. Además, mira el lado positivo, hasta el momento ella se ha entretenido bastante_ —se defendió la diosa pelirroja con una inocencia bastante fingida— _. Nyx dice que presenciar de primera mano las estupideces de los humanos, son una buena forma de pasar el tiempo ahora que sus hijos se comportan como idiotas jugando a la guerra y casi no la visitan._

_»Psique… ¿qué le ocurrirá a Albafica? ¿Fue cierto lo que le dijiste?_

 

Ella asintió y dijo que hablaba en serio. Después de las 24 horas cuando el efecto sagrado del agua pasase y su sangre volviese a ser tan tóxica como se decía que era, Nyx dejaría de estar tan malhumorada y por ende tan dispuesta a ocasionar un caos profundo en el Olimpo debido a su irritante desborde de emociones.

 

¿Albafica realmente volvería a la normalidad? ¿Recuperaría su sangre envenenada? Athena no podía leer el corazón humano como lo hacía Psique, pero algo en sus palaras hizo que la diosa de la guerra desconfiase. Por otro lado…

 

_»Entonces usas a mi gente para salvar tu pellejo._

 

Psique giró sus ojos platinados con una profunda burla que enfadó a Athena.

 

 _»Ay querida. Guarda tus armas que no tienes defensas_ —utilizó una cita muy famosa de Eros en la época mitológica cuando Psique lo conoció—. _Tú usas a la humanidad para pelear contra tu propia familia y nadie te dice nada, es más te respetan. Pero sabes tan bien como yo no eres tan diferente a Hades. Siempre tan propensa a caer en el pecado de la violencia como él y no lo admites porque en el fondo eres demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo. Al menos Hades admite que es un monstruo, y tú…_ —la miró de arriba abajo con apatía—. _Tú no eres más inocente que él._

 

¿Cuánta verdad podría haber en la reprimenda de una diosa que antes fue una humana cazada por Afrodita por su belleza? Engañada por Eros y al final enamorándose de él, temiendo por sus mentiras y regresando a los brazos de su amado una vez que vio la sinceridad en sus sentimientos.

 

¿Qué tanto podía saber Psique de Athena? Tanto o más para que la diosa pelirroja supiese que hubo un tiempo en el que Athena envidió su relación con Eros.

 

Psique lo sabía. Y Athena jamás lo había negado.

 

Tanta lealtad entre Eros y su esposa era increíble, tan unidos y enamorados por toda la eternidad; ningún dios se había mantenido fiel a su esposa aparte de Eros, ni siquiera Hades, quien a base de trampas y engaños pudo mantener a Perséfone como su mujer aun cuando sabía que ella no lo amaba, y luego haciéndose de varias amantes pero permitiéndole a la diosa tener los suyos como el caso de Adonis, aun cuando este haya preferido a Afrodita sobre ella. La propia diosa Perséfone declaraba abiertamente que prefería cualquier amorío vacío en vez de su farsa de matrimonio con Hades.

 

En el Olimpo, Eros y Psique eran una pareja tan bien formada que no había día ni noche en la que no se viesen amándose como hace siglos. Eros no necesitaba amantes ni Psique tampoco, la belleza de ambos era absoluta y juntos eran la pareja más resplandeciente entre los inmortales.

 

Pero ahora mismo Psique jugaba con algo muy peligroso, porque si bien Athena era pacífica y amorosa, no podía esconder que hace mucho tiempo ejerció miedo y respeto entre los humanos como la diosa de la guerra. Sus luchas y victorias contra Ares y el mismo Zeus probaban que ella no era una diosa debilucha con la que podías jugar, aunque actualmente prefería la diplomacia sobre la violencia, su paciencia a veces podía ser quebrada como un huevo si sabías bien donde apuntar.

 

 _»¡Psique!_ —Espetó Athena.

_»Amas a la humanidad, eso es cierto. Debes admitir que eso se lo debes a Pallas… ¿en serio tengo que recordarte cómo se lo agradeciste?_

 

Sasha se quedó de piedra.

 

El asunto entre las diosas Pallas y Athena era un tema espinoso para esta última y un asunto de oscuridad para la primera, quien con su espíritu dormido esperaba paciente a ser liberada y cobrar venganza por su muerte a manos de su adorada hermana.

 

A Sasha le quemaban esos recuerdos tan profundo que no supo cómo responder. Después de su enfrentamiento contra Pallas hace muchos años, su espíritu no pudo dejar de llorar cada vez que pisaba los Campos Elíseos y la recordaba ofreciéndole coronas de flores. Las más bellas sobre los campos.

 

 _»Tus caballeros te aman, y tú a ellos, Athena. Pero no nos engañemos, en el fondo no puedes evitar ser lo que eres, la diosa de la guerra. Puedes decir todos los discursos que quieras llamando al genocidio que has estado haciendo junto a Hades_ “Guerras Santas” _, nada cambiará que el hecho de que a pesar de todos estos años no has decidido buscar otras formas de lidiar con el tío Hades porque prefieres reencarnarte para seguir formando masacres. Eliminando a quien tengas que eliminar sin importarte realmente nada más._

_»Podrás engañar a todos los humanos que besan el suelo por donde caminas, pero a mi jamás podrás decirme mentiras ni endulzarme el oído con tus discursos bonitos. Porque puedo leerte demasiado bien como para saber que temes a la verdad. Esa que tus Santos no miran._

 

Athena no dijo nada en ese momento, no encontró nada que pudiese defenderla de las palabras afiladas de Psique.

 

 _»El deseo de seguir en guerra con todo el Olimpo corre por tus venas, dices que quieres paz en el mundo y aun así te niegas a buscar otras soluciones aparte de mandar almas inocentes a la profundidad del hades. Y eso hermanita_ —canturreó meciendo el dedo índice frente a la cara de la joven— _te convierte en una gran hipócrita,_ —Sasha la miró con tanto estupor que Psique continuó sin demora.

 

— _No te aflijas tanto. Sabes que esa es tu realidad Athena, todos tenemos un lado oscuro. Pero tu caso, es imposible de no mirarlo con repudio. Por mucho que intentes negarlo o adornarlo con palabras bellas, la realidad es que jamás borraras el hecho de que por tus pies corre un gran río de sangre que nunca dejarás de pisar. Desde tu nacimiento has sido así y nunca en estos siglos has intentado cambiar porque tu naturaleza te lo impide._

 

¿Por qué los dioses habían bendecido a Psique con la capacidad de hacer tanto daño con tan solo abrir su boca? La capacidad de leer los corazones la hacía aún más letal que cualquier arma asesina, pues las solas palabras de la diosa bastaban para matar el espíritu de alguien, en este caso, la gran diosa Athena.

 

Sasha siempre había podido encontrar las respuestas a los insultos; a las dudas. Pero esto…

 

_»Así que deja de replicarme por intentar hacer algo bueno por uno de los tuyos y agradéceme por esta oportunidad que le he otorgado al Caballero Albafica antes de que tu guerra lo mate, al igual que a los otros Caballeros Dorados que lucharon y luchan por ti._

 

Una curiosa y abrazadora vergüenza se implementó en el pecho de Sasha, sólo sus congéneres sabían tanto de ella; cosas que ni el Patriarca o ningún otro humano podrían jamás comprender.

 

Donde realmente podrían golpearla y hacerla retorcerse de dolor. Al final ella bajó la mirada al piso y no pudo decir nada al respecto.

 

Pensar en Pallas y el río de sangre del que hablaba Psique le ocasionó mutismo total. Porque en gran parte estaba en lo cierto, el problema es que Hades la odiaba tanto y su deseo por consumir el mundo entero en oscuridad la dejaban con la única opción de pelear.

 

 _»¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Te has puesto a reflexionar? —_ Preguntó Psique con la curiosidad de un niño—. _Mmm, no me odies y no me veas como una enemiga, mi predicción fue real. El Caballero de Piscis ha mantenido muy entretenida a la señora Nyx, y a decir verdad las cosas se están poniendo muy calientes._

 _»¿A qué te refieres?_ —Psique hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

_»¿Ves las desventajas de permanecer virgen? Estoy diciendo que ahora mismo tu querido guerrero quizás esté aprovechando bien las pocas horas de libertad que el quedan en la cama de una humana igual de deseosa por consolar un poco su marchito corazón._

 

Hizo un gesto de diversión, pero sus ojos brillaban con tristeza. Tristeza por ella.

 

_»Lo diré en serio, espero ansiosa el día en el que decidas dejar este círculo de muerte y regreses a los Campos Elíseos._

_»Mientras haya dioses que intenten acabar con la humanidad…_

 

Psique chasqueó la lengua.

 

 _»Baja ya de esa nube pesimista ¿quieres? No todos somos así_ —replicó alzando los ojos al cielo _—, algunos de nosotros necesitamos vivos y felices a los humanos para no ser olvidados. Recuerda que ser un dios no siempre es felicidad y la soledad puede volvernos locos._

 

Athena concordó con una sonrisa amarga.

 

 _»Por cierto, quizás no te agrade saberlo pero… lo que sientes adentro de tu pecho es real_ —Athena la miró sin entender— _. Él vive aquí y ahora… lo sabes y lo sientes porque así es. Recuerda, tu alma está adherida a la suya y ese vínculo ya no se puede romper ni por los mismos Destinos. Dime, ¿seguirás haciéndolo morir a él también una y otra vez por una guerra sin fin que te empeñas en mantener contra Hades?_

 

Sasha tragó saliva y desvió la mirada profundamente herida.

 

_»¿Él vive aquí?_

_»Vivirá donde tú vivas. Su destino es encontrarte siempre y jurarte lealtad, protegerte… y morir por ti._

 

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos verdes de Sasha.

 

Lo supo, siempre lo supo desde que lo vio cuando ambos eran unos niños ignorantes de quienes eran realmente. Psique alzó la mirada al cielo y susurró agobiada:

 

 _»Siento el amor y la fidelidad que te profesa, Athena, ni el tiempo ni el hecho de que siempre renazca con la mente en blanco puede alejarlo de ti. Y tú le correspondes haciéndolo recibir dolor una y otra vez, ¡bravo, hermanita! —_ Le aplaudió con una galante ironía mientras su hermosa cara reflejaba decepción— _. La única buena noticia que te pudo dar es que finalmente aprendiste a amar. Tienes mis congratulaciones, Pallas estaría orgullosa de ti._

 

Entonces la dejó sola.

 

Athena la llamó otra vez pero Psique no acudió a su encuentro, Sasha entonces se preguntó si debía mandar a Shion o Hasgard en búsqueda de Albafica, a quienes puso sobre aviso ante lo ocurrido con el agua más no de su conversación con Psique.

 

Al final decidió no mandar a nadie a buscar a Albafica, él era lo suficientemente sabio como para saber qué pasado el tiempo impuesto por Psique debería estar alejado de toda persona a su alrededor como siempre.

 

Solo, con nada más que con su corazón lleno de dolor.

 

 _»No eres tan diferente a Hades_.

 

La cruel verdad era aplastante, lo peor de todo es que Athena sabía bien que faltaba mucho para que Hades pudiese comprender que la guerra no satisfacía a nadie salvo cuando se acababa y entonces se podrían recuperar las suficientes cenizas para empezar de nuevo.

 

Sasha se llevó las manos a la cara y visualizó al chico de melena castaña y sonrisa vivaz.

 

—Perdóname… perdóname —ahogó sus lamentos entre sus manos, pidiendo disculpas de antemano al hombre que más amaba.

 

Por el que lloraba, por el que se preocupaba, por el que rezaba por su bienestar y por el que hace siglos descendió al inframundo para llevarse su alma una vez que su primer cuerpo humano fue aniquilado.

 

 _»¿Entiendes que una vez que los lazos se formen, ninguna magia o artefacto podrá jamás romperlos?_ —Recordó nítidamente la voz de Perséfone.

 

Ella, en aquel siglo, asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y su corazón herido.

 

_»No hace mucho Pallas abrió mi corazón, me enseñó lo que era el amor… y el dolor de perderlo. Le fallé a ella y ahora le fallo a él. No pienso dudar más, Perséfone… hazlo. Une su alma a la mía y permíteme verlo otra vez._

 

Su desesperado deseo por recuperarlo, por tenerlo siempre junto a ella para hacer lo que pocos en su existencia pudieron: hacerla sentir que valía para algo más que la guerra.

 

_»Viviría mil vidas únicamente para protegerla a usted, mi diosa._

 

Uno de sus más grandes pesares era que jamás pudo responderle esto, en primera porque Athena aún seguía herida por su encuentro contra Pallas y segunda porque estúpidamente dudaba de su fidelidad. De su honor. Y por todo esto lo perdió en un segundo cuando dio su vida para defenderla a ella de un ataque directo de Hades, a quien posteriormente pudo encerrar y luego encarar a Perséfone en el trono del dios del inframundo caído.

 

Athena tuvo suerte de que la diosa no fuese en lo absoluto compasiva con su marido, rechazando a la enemiga que por años él ha intentado destruir. Perséfone haría cualquier cosa para irritar a Hades en venganza por su incapacidad de dejarla ir y por eso le dijo a la diosa de la guerra las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si ella unía su alma a la del hombre mortal.

 

 _»Espero paciente el día en el que decidas dejar este círculo de muerte y regreses a los Campos Elíseos._ —La voz de Psique la hizo sentirse culpable.

 

Sasha también anhelaba eso con todo su corazón.

 

Descansar un poco de la guerra y refugiarse en los brazos de su amado caballero, dormir cálidamente inhalando su aroma masculino y cerrando los ojos con la certeza de que su paz duraría por toda la eternidad.

 

Pero el mundo no se construía a base de sueños. Menos para ella.

 

Psique tenía razón, era una maldita hipócrita.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

 


	9. ALMA CANSADA

IX

 

**ALMA CANSADA**

 

Agasha abrió la puerta de su casa con lentitud y justo como lo pensó, el señor Albafica no se había desvanecido con el aire. Se hallaba concentrado mirando por la ventana, recargando su peso en la barra en una postura que la invitaba a babear debido a la perfecta vista que tuvo de su trasero apenas cubierto por la capa raída.

 

Sonrojada, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no comenzar a jadear como un perro sediento. Maldición jamás podría tener a un hombre como él. Tan… increíble, imposible. Atrayente como el camino lleno de rosas que seduce desde el infierno para hacer pagar a las pecadoras como ella. Impuras de mente.

 

Lamentablemente su encanto físico se debía a gran parte de no parecer dar señales de percatarse de su presencia.

 

Eso fue un gran golpe al ego de Agasha.

 

«Soy tan insignificante» se deprimió, luego carraspeó la garganta, cerrando la puerta con un poco de fuerza para que él pudiese despertar de sus pensamientos, cuales fuesen que sean, y al fin dejara esa mirada caída y melancólica.

 

Al verla por encima de su hombro, Agasha tragó saliva. Su sola mirada vacía sobre su persona la estremeció.

 

—Aquí está lo que me pidió —dijo servicial separando su prenda de las suyas sobre la mesa. Menos mal que el sol del momento había podido secar toda la ropa—. Puede cambiarse en mi cuarto… está arriba.

 

Albafica se dio la vuelta con lentitud a su dirección. Debía ser una total enferma para pensar demasiado en el qué pasaría si él dejaba caer la capa que cubría su desnudez.

 

Sintió como su lengua se deshizo adentro de su boca.

 

—Lo sé —dijo caminando y tomando sus cosas—. Gracias.

 

_Por supuesto que lo sabe, tonta._

 

Agasha se sonrojó ante el recuerdo. La sola imagen de él vistiéndola y desvistiéndola le ocasionó un cosquilleo en el vientre, y cuando Albafica subió las escaleras arrastrando la capa sobre su cintura, Agasha tuvo el efímero ruego porque esta cayese y le dejase ver más.

 

Dioses, como ansiaba poder pasar las manos por encima de sus firmes músculos y morder al menos uno. Necesitaba con urgencia comprobar su dureza y probar su sabor.

 

Desvió la mirada avergonzada cuando él detuvo sus pasos y la miró desde abajo. No le dijo nada y subió por completo.

 

—Tonta, tonta, tonta —se dio suaves golpes en la cabeza con los nudillos para sacarse toda basura imposible de su cabeza.

 

Fue a encender algo de fuego para poder calentar algo para comer.

 

Agasha no sabía si el señor Albafica aceptaría compartir con ella un almuerzo sencillo o no, pero al menos haría el intento, después de todo no tenía nada que perder.

 

El estofado que le regaló una vecina ayer por la tarde seguía oliendo delicioso así que sólo podría a calentarla en el fuego, cortaría algunos limones que mantenía ocultos en los compartimientos bajo la barra y haría un poco de agua de limón. El azúcar lo tenía no muy lejos, era costosa, pero sabía deliciosa.

 

Hoy era un buen día, tanto para trabajar como para mantenerse en casa; dado a los malestares que aún persistían en Agasha, no le apetecía comer, pero se moría por beber el agua endulzada.

 

Ya podía saborearla.

 

Trató de apartar de sus pensamientos al señor Albafica, quiso pensar que esto no lo hacía sólo por él, corriendo el riesgo de que una vez haya terminado de vestirse se fuera, pero no podía mentirse, sabía que si al final él rechazaba su ofrecimiento se sentía muy mal. Por eso mismo no guardaba muchas ilusiones de compartir el almuerzo con él y terminaría por llevarles algo a la señora Tábata y a sus hijos.

 

…

 

Albafica por su lago oyó el momento en el que Agasha comenzó a tomar leña para el fuego, durante su ausencia se había permitido mirar a su alrededor y notar lo hogareña que era la casa.

 

Una cocina y una sala pequeñas, un segundo piso con habitaciones y afuera se encontraba su lavabo, un gran tambo hecho de barro para almacenar agua y el baño. Uno grande y espacioso con una tina hecha del mismo material pero especialmente acogedor.

 

Luego de ponerse la ropa y asegurarse de que estaba en condiciones hizo un llamado a su armadura y en pocos segundos ya se encontraba luciéndola como si nada hubiese pasado.

 

Como si no sintiese que la cabeza le punzaba un poco y necesitaba beber algo de té y relajarse. Deseó poder saltar por la ventana pero hacerlo sería una ofensa para Agasha.

 

 _Aún recuerdas su nombre_.

 

Las acciones de amabilidad para con él eran tan escasas (mayormente por su estado de lobo solitario) y las pocas veces que había pensado que la vida le sonreía terminaba sangrando.

 

A excepción de su maestro, Albafica no guardaba sentimientos emotivos por nadie.

 

A su diosa la protegía con su vida y le admiraba por su valor, piedad y poder, pero no podía decir que la amaba. Sólo le era leal y la seguía porque confiaba en que bajo su ala la humanidad podría mantenerse viva. Y eso era todo.

 

Y luego estaba Agasha; pequeña, ilusa y tímida. Con un ardiente fuego llameando en sus ojos verdes y una fiera determinación que no todas las chicas del mundo poseían, incluso había visto a las inclementes amazonas dudar con respecto a muchas cosas, pero no Agasha.

 

En sus delicados y brillantes ojos jamás había duda, sólo curiosidad y cuidado por lo que decía o hacía. Su estatura y otros aspectos físicos habían cambiado con el paso de los años, pero no así su espíritu. Ese que cada vez que hacía contacto con el suyo le invitaba a sacar su lado más necesitado de afecto, ese que se retorcía como gusano al desear el toque de una mano gentil como la de Agasha acariciando su cabeza.

 

Tantas cosas que él deseaba y pocas, que sabía, podría tener (con suerte) en la otra vida.

 

Tomó la capa oscura entre sus manos y abrió con cuidado la ventana asegurándose de que no había gente trascurriendo la calle, entonces sacudió con fuerza la prenda antes de volver a ponerla encima de su cabeza.

 

No quería que nadie lo viese. Odiaba la atención que llamaba su aspecto físico y lo último que deseaba era matar a alguien más y no contar con la suerte de que fuese un indeseable.

 

Había un pequeño espejo sobre una mesa, donde Agasha tenía su cepillo para el cabello y un pequeño frasco de perfume, y se miró en él, o lo que apenas alcanzó a ver.

 

Debido a su altura que casi doblaba a la de Agasha, Albafica pensó que él debía ser una especie de gigante para ella.

 

Retrocedió un par de pasos y al fin pudo ver con desánimo que gracias a la capa podría mantenerse oculto bajo las miradas de los pueblerinos hasta llegar al Santuario.

 

Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si seguía conviviendo con la gente, más desearía permanecer junto a ella, entonces vendría lo peor: su debilidad posterior a una segura aflicción lo harían presa fácil para los enemigos y por ende su fuerza de nada le serviría para defenderse.

 

Lo que quería decir que al final todo el esfuerzo de Lugonis por hacer de él un Caballero se iría por el desagüe al igual que su vida.

 

Este sitio comenzaba a parecerle demasiado cómodo para su salud mental, la cual debía permanecer en su lugar, en el Santuario… en la Casa de Piscis.

 

Hasta su muerte.

 

…

 

Agasha probó con un cucharón y el reverso de su muñeca el estofado de oveja, poniendo un poco del jugo sobre su piel, lamiéndola cuidadosamente; la saboreó para asegurarse que fuese comestible, rápido, para no quemarse.

 

Se sintió aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que la comida no había perdido su sabor, pero seguía sin tener muchas ganas de alimentarse, y menos con carne.

 

Bebió más agua de limón y tapó la olla de barro con la tapa, la sostuvo con un paño que más tarde usó para limpiarse un poco del hollín que se había quedado impreso en sus manos al sostener la olla.

 

La venda quedó tal cual estaba, oscura, con una herida que le pasaba factura por haber sito tan descuidada la noche de ayer.

 

Maldijo un par de veces mientras acarreaba la olla y cortaba los limones para hacer el agua, pero no era la primera vez que herida o enferma, tenía que atenderse a sí misma. Nada era justificable a la hora de hacerse cargo de su propio culo herido por lo que no fue la gran cosa calentar el almuerzo con ese inconveniente. Menos si lo hacía por él.

 

Más tarde pondría lo sobrante en un recipiente pequeño, le entregaría su olla a su vecina y seguiría con su plan de llevar un poco a la familia de la señora Tábata.

 

Se sentó tratando de no agobiarse mucho por el calor de la olla ni por el olor que desprendía, a los pocos minutos abrió la ventana al par y dejó que el vapor acumulado se escapase con cuidado. Luego volvió a mover el estofado para que no se quemase y arruinase la olla y volvió a sentarse.

 

«¿Por qué tardará tanto?» Se preguntó Agasha viendo hacia arriba.

 

No estaba segura de pensar que él estaría haciendo algo incorrecto en su habitación, no hablemos de desconfiar de su honor creyendo que iba a robarle algo que no le costaría casi nada comprar en cualquier otro lado. De hecho, toda su humilde casa bien podría ser del tamaño de lo que era la entrada de la Casa de Piscis.

 

¿Qué diablos podría robarle él a ella que no pudiese obtener con sólo chasquear los dedos?

 

¿Y por qué ese pensamiento la desanimó tanto?

 

No tenía sentido, para empezar, el señor Albafica como caballero debía tener ciertos privilegios como uno de los afamados Santos Dorados. Lo material no debía ser un problema para él. Y las Casas del Zodiaco eran enormes por naturaleza. El propio Santuario se podía observar desde lo lejos y no era ningún secreto que era exclusivo para el uso de la diosa Athena y el Patriarca.

 

Pero su lado humano no entendía razones y el peso de la realidad la aplastó más de lo que debería.

 

Se sintió tan sumamente inferior al señor Albafica que quiso llorar.

 

—Mejor voy a ver si está bien —musitó cuando apagó las llamas con ayuda de un poco de agua, quitó la olla de las brasas y la dejó sobre una tabla de madera ya vieja y oscura en su totalidad.

 

Con indecisión Agasha fue subiendo las escaleras lentamente con el fin de poner al tanto al Caballero de la comida que lo aguardaba abajo, esperaba ya su negatoria pero no se rendiría. Ella quería agradecerle de algún modo su amabilidad y no pensaba dejarlo ir hasta que accediese.

 

Ella usaría toda su terquedad si era necesaria para convencerlo de quedarse un poco más con ella.

 

Un millón de disculpas no iban a ser suficientes para regresarle el tiempo que perdió con ella, Agasha lo sabía, por eso haría lo necesario para compensárselo aunque fuese algo insignificante como un simple almuerzo que para variar ella no había preparado.

 

En su condición actual apenas podía caminar lento sin caerse y calentar comida sin quemarse. Sólo esperaba que él no se pusiera tan reacio a aceptar su invitación, pero si al final no deseaba volver a verla, ella lo entendería. Gritaría mucho por dentro y se deprimiría por un par de días antes de volver a su rutina usual.

 

No podía ser de otro modo.

 

Llegó a la puerta con el corazón en la mano, latiendo fuerte una y otra vez. Agasha llevó los nudillos de su mano no herida a ésta y tocó con delicadeza.

 

—¿Señor Albafica? ¿Todo bien?

 

_¿Cómo que “todo bien”?_

 

—Ca-calenté u-un poco de comida —dijo rápidamente, sonrojándose—. Me… me preguntaba s-si de-deseaba un poco —qué torpe, había tartamudeado como adolescente.

 

Hubo silencio total.

 

Dudosa, Agasha abrió la puerta lentamente.

 

—¿Se-señor Albafica? —Pensando inmediatamente que seguramente se había ido, Agasha suspiró viendo la ventana abierta, «ni siquiera se despidió».

 

Bueno, no es como si no lo hubiese estado esperando. Entonces se dio la vuelta para bajar y comer sola cuando un grito por poco salió de sus labios al darse cuenta que él no se había ido.

 

El señor Albafica estaba acostado de lado sobre su cama bocarriba y claramente dormido, Agasha lo vio tan asombrada como pudo pues no sólo tenía su ropa puesta sino también su resplandeciente armadura dorada, la cual brillaba impresionantemente.

 

Su capa blanca estaba cubriendo el resto de su cama mientras que la negra que había usado para tapar su desnudes se hallaba tirada a los pies de esta.

 

Anonadada, Agasha hizo un recorrido lento desde la armadura hasta su rostro. Tan fino y alargado; piel pálida y ojos grandes con mirada afilada, cabello largo y hermoso de color azul, labios gruesos y rosados que parecían ansiar ser la perdición de muchas mujeres. Todo él era sinónimo de belleza masculina y perfección letal.

 

Se vio suspirando ante la idea de que ella pudiese significar poco más que una simple extraña para él.

 

¿Sería posible imaginar un poco?

 

La chica se lamió sus propios labios sintiéndose muy nerviosa, debería estar loca por pensar que él en algún momento la tomaría en cuenta habiendo tantas mujeres hermosas a la disposición de los caballeros, sobre todo los de la élite ateniense.

 

¿Por qué habría Albafica de Piscis fijarse en ella? Una chica de estatura baja, delgaducha con cabellera corta y opaca, con varias cicatrices en las rodillas y manos debido a su trabajo, con problemas para controlar el alcohol y lo suficientemente sinvergüenza como para orinarse encima de él, y encima seguir negando eso último con fervor.

 

Albafica era un hombre increíblemente apuesto, fuerte y temido por los enemigos del Santuario y Athena, todo en él parecía ser tan perfecto que daba la impresión de ser el hijo de algún dios. Pero era humano, uno condenado a la soledad eterna.

 

_¿Por qué pudo tocarte hace unos momentos?_

 

Agasha daría las manos por saberlo, aunque en el fondo no estaba tan segura de qué había pasado ayer con él para que de pronto bajase a Rodorio y se mesclase con las personas. Sobre todo con ella.

 

No quería pensar que todo el tiempo él haya estado mintiendo sobre su sangre envenenada para alejar a la gente, estaba más que comprobado que acercarse a Albafica era peligroso. Sin embargo eso no hacía más que aumentar el misterio que lo rodeaba.

 

Cerró la ventana con cuidado para no hacer ruido, tomó la capa oscura y luego de doblarla y dejarla sobre su mesita que sostenía también su espejo, la chica se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con la misma lentitud para no despertar al hombre que, agotado, había caído rendido en su cama.

 

Consideraba un honor que no sólo la haya cuidado mientras pasaba por uno de los momentos más bochornosos de su vida, sino que además se sintiese con la suficiente confianza en su casa como para descansar un poco encima de su cama.

 

«Dulces sueños» le deseó sin querer abrir la boca y despertarlo por error.

 

…

 

En los divinos Campos Elíseos, una figura alta, delicada y curvilínea se encontraba acostada sobre las maravillosas flores cerca de un gran manantial que resplandecía de color azul.

 

Ella es la gran diosa primordial Nyx, y era tan hermosa como letal, mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar en un buen sueño. Cualquier idiota pensaría que ella de verdad dormía, pero no, estaba entretenida viendo a través del Caballero de Piscis, Albafica, a la joven que lo admiraba con un amor tan vivaz en sus ojos que la diosa sonrió como si leyese una novela romántica de su gusto.

 

Había humanos desagradables, y luego estaban los humanos como esa joven.

 

—¿Todo bien, señora Nyx?

 

La voz de Psique la hizo abrir sus impresionantes ojos negros con brillantes chispas azules; daba la impresión de que el cielo nocturno que se veía desde la Tierra vivía en sus ojos. Su cabello inmensamente largo de color negro azabache se movía solo como si este fuese de humo, era tan hipnótico como impresionante.

 

Aun acostada Nyx la miró.

 

Su piel tan oscura como su alma era exótica, bella y suave. Su largo vestido azul cobalto transparente dejaba ver sus generosos senos, su cintura pequeña y caderas anchas. Aun así su semblante era acorde su nombre, solemne y quieta, siempre expectante y lista para arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera que la insultase, fuese un dios o no.

 

—¿Qué quieres, Psique? —Masculló con su melodiosa voz. La diosa pelirroja sonrió afable demostrando respeto.

—Nada malo, sólo deseaba saber si se entretenía con el caballero y su mujer.

 

Nyx hizo un gesto aprobatorio, pero un tanto despectivo.

 

—Tardan demasiado para ser ya unos adultos —dijo alzando sus largos dedos para moverlos y formar una aura oscura con su cosmos la cual tardó en desvanecerse en el aire—. Él la desea y ella a él. ¿Qué les detiene? Si fuese yo no lo pensaría tanto para seducir a ese hombre.

 

Psique se rio sentándose junto a la diosa primordial con una confianza que no todos podían mostrar frente a ella. Psique la admiraba y frecuentemente platicaba con ella dado a la soledad de la señora. Y aparentemente Psique era una de las pocas divinidades que Nyx toleraba cerca de ella.

 

—A veces el amor es incierto —le dijo Psique tomando unas rosas del pastizal empezando a amarrarlas a modo de crear una corona con ellas para animar a Nyx—. Yo creo que necesitan tiempo.

—Él no tiene tiempo —decretó firmemente—. Le faltan poco menos de diez horas antes de que el efecto del agua pase, y no pienso darle más.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre? —Nyx cerró sus ojos otra vez—, ¿no puedes hacer algo?

—No.

 

Psique y Nyx sabían bien que forzar sentimientos entre los humanos y los dioses sólo causaba desastres. Bastaba con ver la tóxica relación entre Hades y Perséfone (ella que aún después de siglos no le perdonaba su traición) para tomar de base y tratar de nunca olvidar una de las incontables estupideces de Zeus.

 

Zeus quien dejó impune a su hermano por raptar a su hija por un simple capricho vacío; y no conforme con eso condenó a la pobre de Perséfone a ser la reina del oscuro mundo y la esposa del hombre que le arrebató la libertad, sin siguiera preguntárselo. De no ser por Deméter, ahora mismo la diosa no podría ver de nuevo la luz del sol.

 

Quizás era por eso que cuando Athena llegó a Perséfone, llorando por su ayuda para atar el alma del hombre humano que había dado su efímera vida por ella a la suya que era inmortal, la diosa no se negó. Es más, las unió con un lazo de vida y muerte tan fuerte que ni las mismas Destinos podrían jamás romperlo, cosa que irritaba a ese trío de perras.

 

Nyx y Psique lo sabían también de primera mano. La intervención de los dioses en el libre albedrío causaba más caos que muchas armas de destrucción fabricadas por el hombre.

 

—Ellos deben avanzar solos —dijo Psique—, además es para lo que usted me pidió darle el agua precisamente a ese hombre. No estará enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

 

Nyx se rio quedamente por su ingenuidad. Por eso la diosa pelirroja le agradaba.

 

—Sólo he amado a un hombre en toda mi existencia —decretó firme.

 

No muchos sabían que si por Nyx fuese, ya tendría la cabeza de Hades en sus manos. Bañándose con su sangre y dejando que sus demonios comiesen las entrañas del dios del inframundo por toda la eternidad. Uno de los motivos por los cuales Nyx estaba quieta y dispuesta a que sus estúpidos hijos ayudasen a ese pedazo de basura, era porque su amado Érebo se lo había pedido.

 

Prisionero en una celda desde hace eones cortesía del maldito paranoico de Hades, Érebo cometió el error de intentar negociar con el bastardo la paz entre Athena y él. Pensando en los humanos y en el río de sangre que ambos harían correr si no paraban con esa guerra innecesaria. Cosa que ya estaba ocurriendo por mucho que Érebo se esforzó.

 

Con dolor, Nyx lo recordaba. Sólo su voz bastaba para calmarla y hacerla pensar en sus acciones antes de hacerlas en un arranque de ira. Sólo su presencia bastaba para que Nyx no intentase arrasar con todo el Olimpo por su traición. Y aun así, encarcelado y privado de todo tacto cálido, Érebo seguía conservando esa amabilidad que la había cautivado; esa gentileza con la que él había nacido que sólo se manifestaba con su voz. A pesar de todo su dolor, Érebo pedía piedad para el dios y el resto de bastardos que le han costado años de libertad.

 

Érebo le suplicaba porque no se incluyera en la guerra, contra ese dios que lo había encerrado por miedo a que se _volcase_ en favor de Athena. Cuando la realidad es que Érebo no favorecía a nadie.

 

Él era justo, imparcial y aunque su luz era benevolencia pura, su poder sobrepasaba incluso al mismo Poseidón. Lo suficientemente fuerte para poner en aprietos a Hades y al viejo barbón.

 

A diferencia de lo que muchos creían y tenían por cierto, Érebo era un dios oscuro, sí, pero con un alma tan blanca que la había enamorado como una loca. Una luz tan pura que gracias a ella, su hijo Éter (el dios del brillo puro y la luminosidad) y su amada hija Hémera (diosa del día) habían nacido para unirse en pro de su equilibrio emocional y por ende a la calma en la Tierra.

 

Amaba a sus hijos como ninguna otra madre.

 

Dado a sus lados opuestos, Hémera sólo podía visitarla durante el atardecer, pero esas horas bastaban para que Nyx le demostrase todo su amor. Con Éter el asunto cambiaba un poco, pues el dios estaba pasando por una fase de rebeldía que la sacaba de quicio.

 

Nada grave, a diferencia de los otros idiotas que se dedicaban a reencarnar únicamente para seguir con interminables guerras estúpidas, su pequeño niño desobediente se había encarnado ahora en un apuesto humano. Con el único objetivo de acumular riquezas en Ámsterdam siendo un famoso compositor de música rock. También era un prodigioso pintor.

 

¿Y cómo no serlo? Al nacer había sido bendecido, por órdenes de ella misma, con ese tipo de dones además de la lucha y el valor.

 

Éter estaba lleno de mujeres y hombres por igual, juegos de azar, acumulando fortuna por montones sin esfuerzo; su joven hijo se encontraba viviendo en fiesta día y noche.

 

Ella lo amaba, pero a veces Nyx quería darse de golpes contra la pared teniendo que soportar esa fase tan diminuta como fastidiosa, pues hasta cierto punto Éter usaba su aura resplandeciente de dios para atraer humanos ante sus encantos, jugaba con la delicada línea que separa el libre albedrío de la hipnosis, pero hasta ahora estaba haciéndolo muy bien y eso jodía de sobremanera a las Moiras pues sin delito no había castigo y ellas lo sabían mejor que nadie.

 

Dejando por un segundo a su hijo rebelde y a sus otras dos calamidades que jugaban a la guerra con Hades cada cierto tiempo, Nyx se hallaba aburrida y por eso accedió a la propuesta de Psique para entretenerse un poco.

 

No lo aceptaría, pero cada vez que veía a ese Caballero, Albafica, Nyx recordaba con dolor a su amado Érebo.

 

Tan leal como pacífico, ambos hermosos, ambos letales.

 

No amaba al humano, tampoco le levantaba la libido sin embargo una parte suya muy herida dado a la falta de su esposo en su vida, deseaba que esos dos humanos pudiesen ser felices una vez que los Campos Elíseos les den la bienvenida como ya estaba destinado.

 

Las almas de ambos iban por buen camino, su destino en este sitio estaba asegurado desde su nacimiento, y ambos estaban fuertemente liados bajo la atracción que sentían sus almas entre ellas.

 

Destinadas a encontrarse en esta y en cualquier otra vida. Ellos habían encontrado lo que muchos aún con varias reencarnaciones no, y con gusto Nyx los veía acercándose con cautela.

 

Sus miedos los distanciaban el uno del otro, no había criatura (inmortal o mortal) que no hubiese pasado por eso antes, por eso mismo ella iba a darles un pequeño empujoncito.

 

—Psique… ¿recuerdas que me debes un favor? —Ambas sabían que la diosa pelirroja le debía más de uno, por eso rieron al unísono.

—Por supuesto, dime —accedió con suavidad sin dejar de trenzar los tallos de las flores.

 

Si era algo de lo que Psique imaginaba, la diosa pelirroja ya estaba preparándose para oír los gritos de Athena.

 

Nyx abrió sus enigmáticos ojos otra vez, decidiendo al fin ser amable como su Érebo por primera vez en toda su existencia.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

 


	10. ABRAZO AMANTE

X

 

**ABRAZO AMANTE**

 

_»Albafica… te has quedado dormido, otra vez._

 

El sereno caballero abrió los ojos violentamente al sentir que había logrado escuchar la voz de su maestro Lugonis. Podría jurar que lo hizo, incluso se vio a sí mismo imposibilitado de mover un solo dedo pero pronto tuvo que regresar a la realidad y pensar con lógica.

 

Su maestro ya no estaba con él, se había ido. Y él ya no era un niño que esperaba ansioso su regreso de las peligrosas misiones para comer juntos al anochecer y que éste le relatara lo que sea que tuviese importancia para ambos.

 

Miró el techo con parsimonia.

 

Apenas recobró los sentidos, se incorporó y volvió a analizar la habitación en donde estaba, por un segundo Albafica creyó que esta se transformaría en sus aposentos demostrándole cruelmente que todo lo que había pasado no había sido más que otro iluso sueño donde se creía libre por un par de minutos.

 

Para bien o para mal este no fue el caso.

 

Se había quedado dormido en la cama (sorprendentemente) sin darse cuenta; en vez de sentarse por un rato como era lo planeado y descansar un par de minutos como el ser humano que aún era, su cuerpo había extendido ese momento de relajación hasta hacerlo perder la noción de sí mismo.

 

Al poco tiempo estos minutos se convirtieron en horas, que para variar, habían traído consigo la noche demostrándole lo inútil que había sido un regalo tan valioso como el agua extraída de los Campos Elíseos. No supo si maldecir o sentirse no tan mal ya que al menos podría regresar al hueco oscuro de donde había salido sin sentir remordimientos.

 

Lento y silencioso se levantó de la cama con lentitud, pues se había mareado un poco al hacer ese despertar tan brusco. La resaca de la mañana al fin había pasado, sin embargo tenía demasiada hambre.

 

«Debo irme» pensó sintiendo algo de pena por la chica florista. Y él que le reclamaba por su comportamiento indebido y él iba y se dormía en su cama sin pedirle ningún permiso.

 

Qué vergüenza.

 

Tuvo que admitir que el karma era rápido.

 

Tratando de no ser demasiado ruidoso, salió de la alcoba y contempló el parámetro oscuro que le esperaba en el pasillo que dividía dos habitaciones; dedujo que la otra debió pertenecer al padre de Agasha, de quien por cierto tenía conocimiento de su muerte por boca de Shion.

 

 _»¿No irás a la sepultura?_ —Le cuestionó, a lo que Albafica respondió que no tenía nada que hacer ahí— _. Sí tú lo dices._

 

Maldito carnero entrometido.

 

Toda esa noche Albafica no pudo cerrar los ojos sin que viese el rostro de la niña que durante un tiempo estuvo acarreando arreglos florales al Santuario con una sonrisa resplandeciente y un aura más que cálida, pasando por su Casa e intentando hablar con él sin éxito alguno.

 

Y por culpa de Shion, esa noche Albafica había bajado por las 11 Casas restantes hacia el cementerio donde se hallaba la tumba del hombre en cuestión.

 

Dejó una flor roja no envenenada junto a las otras y se marchó sin decirle nada.

 

¿Después de todo qué podría decirle a una lápida?

 

Agasha no regresó al Santuario desde entonces. Y no es como si se hubiese entristecido por eso…

 

_¿Seguro?_

 

Por supuesto no, su aparente molesta se debía a que sólo que se había mantenido acostumbrado a tratarla de lejos, como un molesto chapulín que no dejaba de saltar a su alrededor ignorando olímpicamente que si no medía sus distancias podría ir preparándose para acompañar a su padre en los Campos Elíseos.

 

Nada más que eso.

 

Poco después del deceso del señor, diversos niños fueron los encomendados a llevar los arreglos florales al Santuario por petición especial de la señorita Athena y su Ilustrísima, cosa que para Albafica durante estos días había estado bien. En general a los Santos Dorados se les hacía más fácil tratar con niños, al menos estos no te guiñaban el ojo o invadían tu espacio personal con el afán de tocarte ciertas zonas del cuerpo a las que nadie tenía derecho.

 

Por su parte, a Albafica le era más sencillo asustar a los niños para que no se metiesen en las zonas más peligrosas de su Templo. Comprendían rápidamente que no debían hacerlo enfadar.

 

Sin embargo, al igual que Dégel de Acuario, Albafica se sintió sumamente ofendido al tener que soportar la insolente actitud de una chica mandada a cumplir una misión, cosa que no hubiese sido la gran cosa de no ser porque la muy infame se quedó en la Casa de Acuario (ignorando olímpicamente su trabajo) para coquetear con Kardia de Escorpio.

 

Y lo único que el Santo de Piscis había hecho era descender a Aries con el fin de pedirle a Shion que echase un vistazo al peto de su armadura. La chica en cuestión apenas lo vio cruzando por la casa de Dégel empezó a querer revolotear a su lado. El fastidio que le provocó en las entrañas le hizo extrañar a Agasha de una forma que no creyó posible.

 

La señorita, quien impulsada por el idiota de Kardia, se esmeró en querer acercársele con esa cara de idiota que muchas ponían al verlo, no paró hasta que Dégel alzó la voz y le ordenó que se largase. Qué dejase el arreglo pues él mismo lo llevaría (algo que nunca había pasado) pero que a su casa ella no entraría nunca más.

 

El problema fue un poco cómico como curioso.

 

A Albafica más le pareció como soportar otra hernia en su estómago. Suficiente tenía con sus colegas que no tenían el sentido de la seriedad a un nivel apropiado.

 

Dégel había perdido la compostura con una chica por primera vez en su vida, Albafica literalmente huyó de regreso a su Casa confiando en que el hombre de Acuario no iba a dejar a tan insolente chiquilla pasar hacia ella, y por supuesto, la joven Agasha fue inmediatamente notificada del incidente. Más tarde se enteró por El Cid que la chica florista mandaba sus más fervientes disculpas a los caballeros involucrados. Una vez que se enteró de todo el revuelo, El Cid pareció encontrarle un lado gracioso que no tardó en compartir con Dégel y Albafica; el Caballero de Piscis tuvo que admitir que su sentido del humor no era tan retorcido como el de Kardia.

 

El Patriarca por supuesto reprendió fuertemente a Kardia por no haber detenido aquella locura antes de que llegase tan lejos, pero Albafica aún sentía que quería partirle unos cuantos huesos al escorpión por ese día.

 

Por la incomodidad que sufrió.

 

_Agasha…_

 

Jamás se lo diría a nadie, pero en el fondo extrañaba sus parloteos, sus chillidos infantiles acompañados por una sonora risita nerviosa que cada noche, fungía como una suave y bella melodía que él usaba a la hora intentar alejar sus pesadillas, y descansar un poco en la soledad de sus dominios.

 

Ella nunca se enteraría de lo mucho que había significado para él sus incontables intentos por acercarse aun sabiendo lo que eso podría hacerle.

 

Sus intenciones para con él eran algo… hermosamente estúpido.

 

Ahora meditaba en todo y en nada, cuando bajo al primer piso con las intenciones de irse de una buena vez. Una tenue luz lo distrajo de su objetivo, voltearse fue sólo un error más.

 

Ahí estaba ella, tranquilamente sentada en una silla mecedora con un pergamino en manos y una vela sobre una mesita a su lado que no vio la noche anterior, Albafica se extrañó por ambos objetos.

 

La silla, como la mesa y el pergamino, ¿de dónde los había sacado?

 

Se sorprendió a sí mismo ablandando su expresión cuando se percató de que ella estaba dormida con el pergamino sobre su cara y la vela escurriendo cera sin parar; la luz tintineaba lo que podría significar que ella hace mucho se había quedado sin energías.

 

—Agasha —musitó viéndose con el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

 

Se acercó procurando no hacer mucho ruido con su pesado calzado, le quitó suavemente el pergamino de la cara conteniendo una risa al verla con la boca abierta y soltando graciosos ronquidos nada propios de una damisela. Vio un camino hecho de baba que salía de su boca e iba de camino hacia su oreja derecha debido a la postura de su cabeza hacia abajo.

 

Esta vez sonrió sin poder evitarlo, esa chica salía de muchos estándares impuestos por una sociedad que dictaba que una dama tenía que ser delicada y fina hasta cuando dormía.

 

Siempre honesta, siempre relajada y siendo sólo ella sin problemas.

 

Su expresión relajada junto al hecho de que leía un pergamino con algunos símbolos complicados para el lector promedio, le hicieron sentir a Albafica más cómodo de lo permisible.

 

Enrolló el pergamino con cuidado, lo dejó en la mesita y dando un último vistazo al rostro de la chica siendo iluminada por la vela, apagó la luz con un suave soplido.

 

 _Al final no pudiste simplemente irte, ¿verdad?_ Le reprendió su conciencia, conciencia que fue ignorada.

 

Albafica entonces acercó una mano al rostro de Agasha, ni siquiera llegó a tocar su nariz cuando sus dedos empezaron a temblar patéticamente. Estuvo a un segundo de dar un fuerte bramido lo suficientemente encolerizado como para despertar a 3 familias a la redonda.

 

¿Aún quedaba tiempo al menos?

 

Indeciso, Albafica fue rápido por un vaso de agua para él y un paño limpio a la cocina para Agasha. Luego de beber, suspiró un poco más relajado, tomando el trapo con el que después limpiaría suavemente el sudor y la baba del rostro de ella.

 

Sin tocarla, sin atreverse a traspasar la barrera que implementaba el paño, al terminar y darse cuenta que ella no tenía el sueño ligero que poseía él, Albafica bajo sus defensas por primera vez desde que era un niño.

 

Empezó a acercar su rostro al de Agasha, lento, sin presiones.

 

 _Esto es indigno hasta para ti_ , siguió martirizándolo la voz de la razón.

 

¡Dioses! ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de volver a poder sentir el calor humano? ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar antes de que la muerte al fin reclamase su putrefacta alma y sólo entonces pudiese encontrar algo de paz, si es que la merecía?

 

_Ya no hay tiempo, ¿acaso quieres matarla?_

 

No, moriría si llegaba a causarle algún mal. Pero en su pecho Albafica sentía que aún tenía unos minutos antes de que su sangre volviese a tomar ese estado venenoso tan insoportable de llevar como una maldición dada por los mismísimos dioses.

 

«Por favor… no despiertes» no sabría cómo reaccionar si ella llegaba a atraparlo infraganti.

 

Con suavidad, dejó caer poco a poco sus labios contra los de ella. Apenas fue un roce y se sintió realizado, Agasha no poseía suavidad en sus labios, de hecho parecían estar resecos y necesitados de humectación, pero él no buscaba suavidad en su toque, sólo sentir que no era repudiado por quien era y por lo que representaba. Con _sentirla_ le bastaba y sobraba.

 

_Arderás en el hades por esto._

 

Lo sabía, sabía a la perfección que los escrúpulos que tuvo estando semi ebrio habían sido mayores a los que tenía ahora.

 

Se decía que el alcohol sacaba a flote tu verdadero ser, tus miedos y tus pensamientos más profundos, pero Albafica sentía que la soledad era aún peor cuyo efecto era más tardado y más catastrófico. Doloroso. Fatal.

 

La soledad era peor que el veneno que recorría su sangre y cualquier otro, porque atacaba fieramente al corazón y no lo mataba con una sádica lentitud, lo hacía retorcerse hasta la locura con una paciencia milenaria con el único fin de lograr hacer que la víctima sufra hasta los peores niveles.

 

Ese era su destino.

 

Embelesado por lo poco que pudo sentir, rozó un par de veces sus labios contra los de Agasha sin llegar a unirlos por completo… se dejó llevar por la sensación maravillosa que lo recorría lentamente y cerró por un segundo sus ojos tratando de memorizar lo poco que podía obtener.

 

…

 

Zeus y compañía aún deseaban seguir burlándose a costa suya.

 

Agasha pensó eso cuando el dolor en su cuello fue sustituido dramáticamente por la sensación más inesperada de toda su vida.

 

Una parte suya quería abrir los ojos y comprobar por sí misma que se estaba volviendo loca. Otra se hallaba congelada y no parecía querer moverse por nada del mundo, y la última rogaba con todo su corazón que no estuviese soñando otra vez.

 

Había abierto los ojos cuando lo oyó bajar con cuidado, los cerró nuevamente al pensar que si el señor Albafica la encontraba observándolo se iría ipso facto, pero aparentemente seguía siendo muy estúpida o demasiado lista. Porque no sólo había hecho que él limpiase su lamentable, penoso y sucio rostro, sino que ahora mismo él se hallaba acariciando su boca con sus perfectos labios.

 

Tan suaves, tan firmes y fríos. Agasha se sintió avergonzada por su estado pobre y poco digno. También se moría de ganas abrir su boca y devorar la suya con fuerza, pero en vez de eso mantuvo la calma lo más que pudo.

 

Aunque su corazón la mandase al diablo y empezara a latir sin control.

 

Por su honor, Agasha debería apartarlo, darle una buena bofetada y pedirle que nunca más volviese a verla por su ofensa. Pero la pobre florista hace ya mucho tiempo que había perdido el honor; su corazón y la dignidad tampoco valían nada ante el anhelo que por fin veía realizado. Ella misma mató su amor propio hace años, desde el primer momento en el que se vieron y se encontró a sí misma admirándolo desde las sombras, pidiendo a los dioses por su vida. Sonriendo como tonta, casi orgullosa, cada vez que algunos aldeanos hablaban de sus hazañas y poder.

 

_Además, ¿qué puedes perder? ¿Dinero, juventud, arrogancia?_

 

Ya era una solterona a los ojos de todos; una fracasada que tenía que trabajar para mantenerse y una mujer de la que muchas otras que se hallaban ya casadas debían preocuparse para que no _sedujese_ a sus maridos.

 

No importaba, nada más que él lo hacía.

 

Agasha había soñado tantas veces con esto y no le importaba morir por conseguir un poco más. No tenía nada que perder si al menos lo intentaba, ¿verdad?

 

Después de todo él ya la evitaba como a una plaga.

 

Pero su toque le decía que él la evitaba por motivos distintos a los que ella daba por sentado. No había repudio en su roce ni odio en su fría piel; Agasha sintió su necesidad y decadencia. Su desesperación.

 

Abrió sus ojos incomoda por la postura, y vio con el corazón en la mano que el señor Albafica había cerrado los suyos, privándola de su brillo; moviendo su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro para seguir friccionando sus bocas. Agasha dudó un poco, pero aprovechando que él se encontraba concentrado en lo suyo, alzó las manos lentamente regodeándose por sentir su largo cabello azulado en el proceso hasta alcanzar sus mejillas.

 

Él se congeló al sentirla, más no se apartó.

 

…

 

_¿Recuerdas que te dije que te asarías en el hades?_

 

Después de todo no tendría que esperar tanto. Albafica mentiría si dijese que no esperaba esto, pero en su muy ilusa mente creyó que tendría tiempo de irse sin ser descubierto.

 

 _Qué estúpido eres a veces. Manigoldo estaría orgulloso_.

 

Agasha acariciaba su rostro aprovechando que él se encontró sin la fuerza necesaria para apartarse y quitarla de su lado. Sin nada que decir ante la respuesta de la chica, quien juntó sus labios con los suyos sin ningún problema, más no hizo nada más.

 

Albafica tuvo que reprenderse duramente por gustar de su caricia; tanto la que le ofrecía sus labios como la que sentía en su rostro, las manos de ella estaban llenas de cicatrices por su trabajo duro en la florería, incluso pudo sentir la aspereza de las yemas. El roce de la venda en su mano derecha contra su rostro fue delicado. Él no quería lastimarla más.

 

Ser tratado de este modo era un deleite como un pesar. Porque ya no sabía qué hacer, ella lo había descubierto y de nada le serviría buscar excusas patéticas o disculpas que fuesen lo suficientemente convincentes para que ella no pensase que él se había dejado llevar por su sublime encanto llevado de la mano por la inclemente soledad que lo mataba todos los días. Aunque así hubiese sido.

 

Ahora sólo esperaba que ella lo insultara y golpeara por su atrevimiento; estaba en su derecho.

 

Se había aprovechado y lo sabía. Esto podría costarle caro.

 

Haciendo uso de ese pensamiento separó su rostro del de ella para hablar; Agasha no lo soltó.

 

—Yo…

 

Ella sonrió para su indeseado alivio.

 

—¿Puedo levantarme? —Susurró más tranquila de lo que esperaba.

 

Torpeza nunca antes vista en él se hizo presente mágicamente cuando intentó darle espacio a Agasha para que pudiera acomodarse en la silla. Casi tropezó con su capa y entonces se preparó para dar una larga cadena de disculpas.

 

Agasha por su lado se rio quedamente al sentir que el karma no tenía piedad de nadie. Porque así como seguramente él se sentía en estos momentos, era tan solo el 10% de lo que el caballero le había hecho pasar esta mañana. Y sin embargo no buscaba torturarlo de ningún modo, sólo deseaba hacer una locura y para ello necesitaba de su cooperación.

 

Si la soledad iba a matarlos a ambos, ¿qué caso no tenían derecho de siquiera compartir este único momento juntos?

 

Lleno de pesar, Albafica desvió su mirada al suelo, quizás esperando a que ella empezara el reclamo.

 

—¿Por qué esa expresión, señor Albafica? —Quiso saber malévolamente. Divertida, Agasha alzó una ceja cuando lo vio dudar.

 

Jamás había presenciado algo así, ¡por fin podía ver expresiones humanas en él!

 

Este descubrimiento valía mucho.

 

—Yo… no sé… cómo disculparme por mi atrevimiento… n-no sé…

 

Agasha suspiró sintiéndose poderosa bajo su repentina timidez. En serio esto era tan raro que comenzaba a dar miedo.

 

—Yo sí lo sé —se levantó acumulando todo aquel _valor femenino_ del que una vez le habló la señora Tábata.

 

Lo que le dijo:

 

_»Querida, si piensas esperar sentada a tu príncipe encantado, déjame advertirte que estés preparada para cuando empiecen a salirte raíces de los pies. Él no aparecerá nada más porque tú te sientes y esperes como una idiota. Debes buscarlo y una vez que lo encuentres, aferrarlo a ti._

 

Recordando eso, Agasha se acercó a él, pero al parecer ese mecanismo tan molesto de apartarse de la gente volvía a fastidiarla, pues el señor Albafica dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

 

—No se aleje de mí —pidió en un susurro. Ella sentía el rostro caliente pero no se detuvo—. Por favor —lo llamó necesitada de su atención.

 

La señora Tábata tuvo un buen punto al decirle que su vida no era tan larga como para dejar pasar una oportunidad de oro. En este caso todo podría tomarse literalmente.

 

 _»En este mundo, hay hombres cerdos y hombres rectos que no tardan en convertirse en cerdos_ —decretó la señora— _y si no aprovechas al hombre recto déjame decirte que oficialmente puedes considerarte una completa retrasada._

 

Se acercó rememorando su plática, sus dudas. Su decisión.

 

_»Deja de soñar, Agasha. Un caballero como el señor Albafica nunca dejará que lo toques…_

 

Y sin embargo pudo llegar hasta él, acorralarlo en la pared y poner una mano sobre su mejilla. Tuvo que alzarse con la ayuda de las puntas de sus pies para alcanzarlo, dolía un poco pero valía la pena.

 

Él la miró con sus afilados ojos, tan brillantes y confundidos. Como si esperase que de pronto ella se volviese violenta e intentara atacarlo, o de plano cayese al piso muerta.

 

_»Nunca tendrás la oportunidad de siquiera rozar un cabello suyo._

 

Agasha lo miró a los ojos y comprendió un poco lo difícil que debía ser para él estar tan solo, tan afuera del mundo humano que le costaba aceptar cualquier contacto. Quiso llorar por él al detectar un brillo sumamente triste en su mirada, tan decaída y confusa.

 

—¿Puedo… abrazarle?

 

Quiso implorar por un beso suyo, pero hasta ahora se había tomado un acercamiento que en su vida pensó que lograría obtener.

 

_»Vive en el mundo real. Cásate con un buen hombre y posiblemente te irá bien en un futuro, quiero verte con hijos, casada y feliz, Agasha. Eso es lo que hubiese deseado tu padre._

 

El señor Albafica movió sus brazos sin decir nada y los pasó por debajo de los de ella, los cuales aún estaban arriba con el fin de no dejar su cara, temiendo que se desvaneciese si lo hacía. Agasha sonrió pegando su rostro al peto de la armadura, sintiendo el frío que esta le provocaba.

 

«Perdóname papá, pero no puedo simplemente olvidar al señor Albafica y casarme con alguien que no sea él». Bajo sus manos a los hombros de él y se aferró con fuerza mientras sus pies cedían al peso y la orillaban a darse cuenta que para poder cubrirlo como quería hacerlo le hacía falta altura, complexión y solidez.

 

Por eso mismo se sorprendió cuando fue el propio Caballero de Piscis quien la apartó lo suficiente como para ponerse de rodillas y llevarla con más ímpetu a su cuerpo, pasando sus manos por su espalda y enterrando su rostro en su cuello, tan desesperado por frotarse con ella que olvidó que la armadura era un poco dolorosa para Agasha.

 

 _»Todos los Santos… y sobretodo los Dorados, son hombres con la que la gran mayoría de niñas tontas se ilusionan. ¿Pero sabes por qué sólo una en un millón puede estar junto a uno ellos?_ —La Agasha de aquel entonces negó con la cabeza—. _Porque ellos cargan con un peso tan grande que cuando la ilusión se desvanece y la cruda realidad les pega en la cara, esas tontas suelen huir como cobardes. Sin importarles que ellos, como ellas, son humanos y sus sentimientos pueden ser heridos también._

 

El temblor en Albafica fue evidente, su ansiedad por apretarla claramente demostraba todo lo que años de soledad le hicieron a su salud, tanto física como mental. Todo su dolor.

 

El peso del que le habló la señora Tábata no era ni la mitad de lo que sentía emanar de él. Los labios de Agasha temblaron con tristeza; las lágrimas que esa de penuria aura que lo rodeaba la lastimaban tanto que por un segundo creyó que se desmoronaría en sus brazos.

 

No supo de dónde sacó la fortaleza para no sollozar.

 

 _»Ellos podrán ser poderosos y lucir inclementes ante los ojos de todo el mundo. Pero siguen siendo humanos y como tal pueden sentir el dolor y la decepción_ —la señora Tábata tenía tanta razón—. _Por eso usualmente no congenian con personas fuera de su círculo, porque no todos tienen la capacidad de ofrecerles confort de ningún tipo; sólo conversaciones sin sentido y caricias frívolas. Querida, recuerda mis palabras. Amistades y amoríos vacíos no les sirven de nada._

 

¿Estaba siendo tan arrogante? ¿Tan insensible con él? Agasha no dudaba en que lo que sentía era verdadero. Pero temía demasiado por salir herida, o peor, herirlo a él… temía tanto que por un segundo se encontró con la mente en blanco.

 

Se prometió a sí misma que no se alejaría del Santo; mucho menos se acobardaría.

 

Aun así tenía miedo de fallarle.

 

—Señor Albafica —musitó llevando sus manos a la cabeza de él, empujando más su rostro hacia su hombro desnudo y sintiéndolo inhalar con fuerza.

 

Al cabo de un corto tiempo se separaron un poco, Agasha lo vio a los ojos nuevamente y vio un brillo distinto en ellos. Ella se sintió nerviosa, pues tenía una leve idea de que lo él podría estar pensando.

 

La chica llevó sus manos de regreso a sus mejillas y con los labios temblándole le dijo:

 

—No le pido que me entregue su corazón —acarició suave—, sólo que por una noche me deje confortarlo. —Él no dijo nada, a lo que ella agregó—: No soy ni la mitad de bella que podría serlo una concubina, de hecho admito que soy virgen…

 

_Idiota, ¿qué pretendes al decirle eso?_

 

Agasha no supo cómo componer su error. Prosiguió al no sentirlo alejándose.

 

—Yo sólo… quiero…

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —replicó Albafica usando una voz ronca, casi como si estuviera regañándola—. Y ya sé que eres virgen.

—¿Cómo? —Quiso saberlo, descolocándose.

—Sólo lo sé… —Él desvió la mirada y luego la apresó en ella otra vez—. No soy nadie para juzgarte. Las únicas amantes que he tenido en mi vida… si siguiesen vivas, ya las hubiese matado.

 

Por el fuego que parecía querer salírsele por los ojos, Agasha quiso decirle que se daba una idea. ¿Pero de qué estaba hablado? ¿Acaso tan malas amantes fueron que no pudieron satisfacerlo? ¿Qué le habrían hecho o dicho para que las recordase con tanto rencor?

 

—Y tú, en tu inocencia no sabes lo que dices —continuó usando la severidad de la que todos hablaban—. Dices que quieres confortarme. Incluso me ofreces tu cuerpo —bisbisó como si lo hubiese insultado—, pero yo no puedo tomarte como lo haría cualquier otro hombre. No planeo casarme ni tampoco pienso forjar lazos afectivos con nadie. Mucho menos si se trata de ti.

 

Ella se confundió.

 

—¿Entonces por qué me besó? ¿Y por qué sigue abrazado a mí? —Preguntó no queriendo que su voz delatase lo herida que comenzaba a sentirse—. Yo no le pido compromiso algu…

—¡No lo entiendes! —Bruscamente él apartó su agarre, levantándose y encarándola—. Esto no tiene que ver con el compromiso… yo sé… —soltó un suspiro de burla seca—, yo sé que lo único que provoco en ti es lujuria. Y no es eso lo que busco. ¡Jamás lo he buscado, ¿no entiendes?!

 

El frío que la invadió cuando él se apartó fue peor que el que sintió al chocar contra su armadura, la cual resplandecía con la escasa luz que se adentraba por la ventana. Agasha se dejó embargar por esa alteración y en un arranque de molestia se dispuso a hacerle entender (por las buenas o por las malas) que no era una estúpida.

 

—¡Sé lo que siento! ¡Y no es lujuria! —Replicó con la misma fuerza que él.

 

Si el señor Albafica pensaba que sus sentimientos eran únicamente carnales ella iba a demostrarle lo contrario. Ella quería entregarse a él porque siempre fue ese su deseo, ¡suyo y de nadie más! Por ello quiso mantenerse pura para cuando sus ñoñas fantasías pudiesen cumplirse. Y ahora que tenían la oportunidad de aprovechar la noche, él la tachaba de lujuriosa. De inmadura.

 

Esto era una ofensa que Agasha no pensaba aceptar sin más.

 

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡No, no lo es! ¡Yo sé lo que quiero y si mi deseo es entregarme a usted, ¿cuál es el problema entonces?! ¡¿Soy demasiado bajita, demasiado flaca?! ¡¿Por qué no me deja…?!

—¡Porque temo matarte!

 

De acuerdo, esto comenzaba a salirse de control, pero ni Agasha ni Albafica querían dar su brazo a torcer. Ella porque se había aferrado al deseo y él porque no quería dejarse llevar por este.

 

—¡Sigo viva!

—¡Eso hasta que se acabe mi tiempo, entonces morirás!

—¡Yo no entiendo eso!

—¡Claro que no! ¡No lo entiendes porque si lo hicieras no estarías cerca de mí!

 

Albafica pensaba en marcharse, dejar la conversación ahí y dejar que ella lo odiase por su obstinación. Fue hasta la puerta pero no vio venir su movimiento, Agasha corrió hasta la puerta y la bloqueó con su cuerpo.

 

—Quítate —espetó mirándola, fuera de quicio. ¿Por qué no comprendía del peligro que corría estando con él?

 

¿Por qué se aferraba a permanecer a su lado?

 

¿Tanto era el deseo carnal que expiraba por su persona? Albafica no lo entendía y si había algo que lo molestaba más que las burlas de Kardia era no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

 

—No —Agasha alzó los brazos de lado a lado. Dando a entender que la única forma de quitarla era tocándola.

 

Eso era lo último que él quería hacer.

 

Si él volvía a sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo… sería capaz de tomarla ahí mismo.

 

—Quítate.

—¡No!

 

Llenándose de fastidio, Albafica echó una vista por las ventanas de los lados pero ninguna iba a ser lo suficientemente grande para que él pudiese lanzarse por ella y no quedar en ridículo atorándose.

 

Soltando un rugido cual león, Albafica fue a subir las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Agasha y hacer lo que debió haber hecho apenas despertó. Una caída desde esa altura no le haría ningún daño (menos si usaba su armadura), pero a ella en definitiva la mataría o de plano le rompería algunos huesos. Y si esa necia chica se empeñaba en seguirlo, entonces caería sola y se daría cuenta del error que cometía intentando quedarse con él.

 

No había otro modo de hacerla entender.

 

Además ya no quedaba tiempo, en pocos minutos… o segundos, el efecto del agua de los Campos Elíseos desaparecería y entonces Albafica tendría un nuevo rostro en sus pesadillas que lo perseguiría por siempre. Y esta vez sería peor porque este bello e inocente rostro él guardaba como un celoso secreto que no deseaba manchar con sangre.

 

—¡No! —Exclamó Agasha corriendo con él. Bien pudo haber usado una velocidad mayor para despistarla, pero mantendría el plan.

 

¿Dejarlo o caer? Estaba a su elección.

 

_No mientras. Sabes que quieres que te siga._

 

Furioso, de un golpe abrió la puerta de la alcoba de Agasha, fue hasta la ventana y una vez que la abrió se preparó para saltar. Acto que fue interrumpido cuando la sintió atraparlo por la espalda.

 

La oyó respirar agitada.

 

_Demonios…_

 

Su mente racional le dijo que la apartara de un golpe. Qué tomase sus manos y la hiciera soltarlo, pero aparentemente no podía evitar que uno de esos pequeños lapsus de estupidez en los que mandaba todo al infierno y hacía algo realmente imbécil, lo manipulase esta noche.

 

—No quieres entender…

—Es mi decisión —espetó ella aferrándose más—, no la suya.

 

Por supuesto que no, Albafica de Piscis no había sido concebido para elegir nada por su voluntad. Desde su postura como caballero hasta su segura muerte en la próxima Guerra Santa; todos y cada uno de sus pasos en esta vida ya estaban predichos y no había nada que él pudiese hacer para evitarlo, sólo seguir las reglas y rogar a los dioses porque una vez muerto tuviesen compasión de su alma.

 

Él cubrió las pequeñas manos con las suyas, sintiendo el aire acariciando su rostro y cabello. Bastó con un segundo que se perdió a sí mismo para que su propia armadura se desvaneciera en un resplandor.

 

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

 

«¿Acaso tú… estás de acuerdo con esto?» Sabía que la armadura no le respondería. Jamás lo hacía y sin embargo Albafica sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

 

No sabía qué le había dolido más. El abandono de su armadura o el sentir que el agarre de Agasha no había aflojado en ningún momento, cosa que hizo a su corazón dar un vuelco, despertando de ese sueño eterno al que él lo había sumergido con esfuerzo y dolor.

 

Emociones que él mismo se había obligado a ocultar resurgían con una fuerza titánica que le costaba creerlo.

 

Y todo por esta niña.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	11. CORAZÓN SANGRANTE

XI

 

**CORAZÓN SANGRANTE**

 

Agasha se sorprendió aún más que Albafica por la desaparición de la armadura. De hecho por un segundo creyó que él mismo lo había ocasionado para aprovechar su instantánea sorpresa sobre su agarre y de ese modo librarse de ella; para su sorpresa, una vez que el resplandor de esta se fue, Agasha se dio cuenta que él no se había movido ni un centímetro.

 

La tensión de su cuerpo seguía ahí, por eso ella no iba a confiarse ni por un segundo.

 

«No lo soltaré» pensó fieramente convencida de que si lo hacía él se iría.

 

Ella no iba a permitirlo, no lo dejaría marchar sin más. No después de besarla, mucho menos luego de abrazarla de ese modo allá abajo; el anhelo que había sentido provenir de él era aún más intenso que el suyo, ella lo supo de inmediato.

 

Agasha se negaba a creer que él sólo había estado jugando con sus sentimientos y en realidad sí le preocupaba hacerle daño. Aun así no iba a permitir que se alejase de ella. No lo soltaría.

 

—Por favor… —jamás en su vida había rogado por nada, le costaba demasiado asimilar que lo estaba haciendo ahora—. No le pido compromiso alguno, sólo unos minutos… sólo unos minutos.

 

Como si los dioses se regocijasen al hacerla miserable, le otorgaron el _don_ de ver que estaba haciendo el ridículo como quien recibe agua fría de golpe.

 

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba rogando patéticamente cómo para qué? ¿Para pasar una noche a su lado y dejar que se fuera para siempre? ¿Tanto así valía su dignidad ahora?

 

Se pensaba entregar a un hombre que no podía importarle menos si al final de la noche ella lloraba por su ausencia o no.

 

_»Debes decidir bien qué es lo que quieres, hija._

 

Dándose cuenta de lo lamentable que debería estarse notando su poca autoestima, Agasha comenzó a sentir su garganta cerrándose y unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Estaba avergonzada de mendigar de rodillas por la atención del señor Albafica, cansada de sus negatorias, y sin embargo no quería que él siguiera rechazándola.

 

Agasha rogaba porque no se fuese, que no la separase con su frialdad otra vez.

 

Ya no se sintió capaz de retener las gruesas lágrimas. No sollozó. No gritó. Ella no supo si eso fue algo bueno… o todo lo contrario.

 

¿Por qué?

 

¿Por qué esto tenía que confundirla tanto?

 

¿Por qué tenía que doler así?

 

¿Por qué era ella la que tenía que sufrir por un sentimiento no compartido?

 

¿Por qué no podía sencillamente olvidarlo?

 

…

 

Pocas veces Albafica de Piscis se sentía tan miserable.

 

Esta noche pensaba que realmente pertenecía a la peor clase de basura desechada por el hombre, y no se sentía con los ánimos de discutir eso. Tampoco iría contracorriente contra el hecho de que viviría con esa friolenta realidad como con el veneno en su sangre hasta el fin de sus días.

 

¿Por qué esta niña seguía sin entender?

 

No quería hacerle daño… no quería matarla; no deseaba preservar su rostro como una víctima más.

 

Pero claramente estaba haciendo algo peor. Estaba matándola. No físicamente sino al parecer, él mismo hería su interior con sus palabras de una forma que rayaba lo ruin. No era como si Albafica no hubiese hecho eso mismo en un antaño con otros para evitarse encuentros innecesarios sin embargo algo en Agasha la hacía notable; quizás especial. Ir por esos rumbos lo estaba confundiendo más de lo permisible. Debía parar.

 

Para peor, él con claridad veía que estaba hiriendo sin piedad ese hermoso corazón puro y cálido que se había abierto para él. Ese que ella le entregaba y él no dejaba de apuñalar.

 

¿Por qué?

 

—Agasha —musitó apartando las manos de ella; verla intentando impedirlo con toda su fuerza significó tanto para él, que Albafica comprendió lo mucho que esta chica valía.

 

No es que antes no fuese así, es sólo que en este instante vio lo que Agasha estaba haciendo sin que ninguno se diese cuenta.

 

Ella se enterraba en su corazón causándole un daño que la mismísima _Bloody Rose_ envidiaría. Con su gentileza estaba envolviéndolo en un hechizo tan sublime como peligroso.

 

Viendo la luna por la ventana Albafica tuvo el presentimiento de que esto era el fin.

 

Con su corazón latiendo fuerte, no había más que pelear. Ella lo había vencido.

 

Desde el momento en que se encontraron en aquel páramo lluvioso y creyó que luego de extenderle su capa, no la vería nunca más. Desde que la vio constantemente visitar el Santuario para entregar sus flores a su Ilustrísima y la señorita Athena. Desde que insistentemente buscaba charlar con él, recibiendo desplantes groseros de su parte.

 

Él había perdido esa batalla y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

 

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, Agasha soltó un quejido adolorido al instante en el que Albafica separó sus temblorosos brazos y pudo darse la vuelta, bajándolos sin esfuerzo.

 

Sollozando y sin intenciones de abrir sus ojos, lo oyó suspirar y más tarde, sintió sus dedos limpiando su rostro.

 

La situación no era graciosa, Albafica no pensaba que esto fuese un chiste ni mucho menos algo de lo que pudiese reírse. Pero ella hipaba de una forma tan inocente como cómica que él no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

 

Ella lloró aún más por pensar que él se reía de ella.

 

—Ya no llores —pidió Albafica sin dejar de limpiar—. Mírame, Agasha.

—E-e-es que no pu-puedo pa-parar —chilló intentando evitar que él siguiese viéndola en ese estado.

 

Albafica no cedió a su plan, ignorante de su vergüenza, la sostuvo con la fuerza necesaria para mantenerla en su sitio. Incluso flexionó sus rodillas un poco para hacerlo sin tener que lastimarla más. Cada lágrima que salía de sus ojos, era la misma que él limpiaba con el mayor tacto posible.

 

—M-me siento ta-tan avergonzada —admitió ella hipeando—, n-no quería humillarme de nuevo —chilló— y aquí estoy. Llorando otra vez. ¡Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarlo tanto!

 

Sintiéndose mareada. Las piernas de Agasha flaquearon, ella se preparó para el impacto pero él la tomó de los brazos y la ayudó a mantenerse de pie. Sin decirle nada, la guio hasta su cama donde le dejó sentarse, manteniéndose después un poco lejos, Albafica salió de la habitación.

 

«Qué idiota eres» se dijo Agasha a sí misma impidiendo que sus quejidos subiesen de tono y se viese en la penosa necesidad de respirar fuerte para que la mucosa acumulada en su nariz no saliese de ella y manchase más su cara.

 

Se sentía roja, hinchada y ridícula.

 

Albafica ya hace poco que había cruzado la puerta de su cuarto, a lo que ella creyó que se había ido, sin embargo su corazón se negó a pensar en su abandono hasta que oyese el sonido de la puerta de abajo cerrándose, cosa que, curiosamente, no pasó.

 

Al poco tiempo, Agasha ya se encontraba hipando. Acostada y dándole la espalda a la puerta, se sentía aún más débil que cuando despertó esta mañana, sus ojos estaban irritados y no dudaba que toda su cara fuese un desastre.

 

¿Y qué hacía ella? Oliendo con descaro sus sábanas. Estas aún tenían el perfume de él, como si el señor Albafica durmiese ahí todas las noches. Aspiró lento y profundo, o eso hasta saltó debido a la sorpresa que le ocasionó su entrada.

 

Indecisa y apenada, Agasha se mantuvo quieta en su lugar. No estaba lista para verlo a la cara otra vez. Menos ahora que nuevas lágrimas empezaban a emerger de sus ojos para ir a parar a su almohada.

 

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos en un pobre intento de parar de sollozar.

 

Lloraba como si él le hubiese dicho que la odiaba.

 

_¿En serio sería una sorpresa que lo hiciese?_

 

La chica dudó hasta que sintió cómo él le jalaba de los pies.

 

—Siéntate —ordenó firme.

 

Sabiendo que él la obligaría a obedecerlo si no lo hacía, Agasha se sentó cuidadosa y lentamente aún con las manos sobre su cara, cerró sus ojos impidiéndose a sí misma notar cómo el señor Albafica presenciaba su deplorable y patético aspecto.

 

Se ocultó además detrás de su enmarañado cabello, hipando fuerte.

 

Agasha dejó que Albafica la acomodase para sentarse bien en el mismo sitio donde la dejó, sin embargo sus pies no encontraron el piso frío, sino con la presencia de agua caliente, lo suficientemente acogedora como para hacerle suspirar.

 

La sorpresa hizo que ella abriera los ojos y admirase lo increíble.

 

—¿Qué hace? —Musitó roncamente, estupefacta.

 

Albafica de Piscis no dijo nada mientras que, arrodillado, lavaba los pies de Agasha con ayuda del agua caliente en el recipiente que había tomado de afuera y del agua que se aseguró de calentar rápido usando su cosmos.

 

A él le costó un poco mantener una temperatura adecuada para lo que haría pero eso ella no tenía que saberlo.

 

Sin una respuesta a su pregunta, permaneciendo callada, la chica se dejó embargar por las maravillosas sensaciones que experimentaba con su masaje. Sus lagos dedos pasaban por las plantas de sus pies hasta los tobillos, tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para evitar que saliesen gemidos, y sin embargo ahí estaba. Sonrojada hasta las orejas.

 

Parcialmente por la vergüenza anterior, y parcialmente por la pena experimentada ahora. Era raro, pero Agasha no sintió similitud en ambas emociones vergonzosas. Antes se había sentido inquieta… ahora ya podía respirar con más calma.

 

Había dejado de llorar al fin, sus ojos querían cerrarse, agotados. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba cansado y necesitaba descansar.

 

El cabello de Albafica se encargaba de ocultar su rostro de ella, tan taciturno como si no hubiesen estado gritándose el uno al otro hace unos momentos, continuó lavando los pies de Agasha con un cuidado magistral hasta que el agua se encontró tibia.

 

Ella cerró los ojos al instante en el que él sacó uno de sus pies, llevándolo hasta sus piernas donde tenía una toalla. La que había usado para secar el cuerpo de Agasha la noche anterior y la que ahora pasaba por entre sus dedos con lentitud.

 

Luego de acabar con uno empezó otro. Fue entonces que él rompió su silencio.

 

—Tienes mucha vida por delante —musitó pasando los pulgares sobre sobre su pie izquierdo por encima de la toalla—, no tienes una idea de cuanta.

 

¿Por qué le decía esto? Ya lo sabía, y quería compartir esa vida con él.

 

—Supongo… pero no entiendo. No entiendo nada —sintiéndose derrotada, Agasha se dejó caer sobre su cama, él bajó su pie y tomó el recipiente con el agua tibia con las intenciones de llevarlo afuera.

—Por supuesto que no lo entiendes —terminó de decir, saliendo del cuarto.

 

Esta vez Agasha no se sintió con los deseos de llorar ni de perseguirlo, simplemente bajó del colchón para buscar un trapo para limpiar su cara, limpiar su nariz y al final arrojarlo bajo la cama. Regresó a ella rápido, luego sacudió toda la tierra que hubiese podido acumular en sus pies, tomando su anterior postura.

 

Estaba más tranquila. También estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir peleando. Además de que algo le decía que él regresaría.

 

Y así fue.

 

Al final él volvió a su cuarto para cerrar su ventana, de donde ya comenzaba a entrar un frío inaguantable pero Agasha estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. Luego él se volteó hacia su dirección y la miró con seriedad.

 

—¿Aún sigues con tu idea de querer _confortarme_? —Preguntó casi irónico.

 

Para cuando ella lo vio, él se encontraba secando el agua de sus manos en su ropa. Seguro luego de tirar el agua las había lavado y ahora quizás pensaba irse definitivamente.

 

—Sí —musitó Agasha sin pensárselo mucho.

 

Nadie, ni siquiera su padre le había hecho claudicar sobre su deseo de querer conocerlo, por poco que fuese. Albafica de Piscis es alguien sumamente misterio, ¿y cómo no serlo? Siendo el caballero consagrado a Athena más antisocial de todos (con justa razón) era claro que Agasha sentía anhelo por darle aunque sea un buen recuerdo.

 

Aún si su corazón claudicaba ante el dolor de su abandono, ella comprendía que la misión de Albafica era pelear y posiblemente morir por la noble causa de salvar al mundo de Hades; y de todo dios loco que quisiera causar estragos en el planeta. Agasha sólo quería sentir que había podido hacer algo por él, darle algo suyo que lo ayudase a tolerar su triste soledad. Albafica podría negarlo pero al final del día era un ser humano como ella, que por su misión debía ocultar su dolor de todo el mundo. Por eso ella estaba haciendo esto, por el amor que sentía latir y por el corazón que él mismo debió haber matado para continuar con su propósito.

 

Agasha jamás podría comparar su dolor con el de él. Nunca.

 

¿Y qué diablos? Mejor entregarse al señor Albafica porque así se lo pedía su corazón y morir siendo una solterona, a tener que conformarse con tener a un marido infiel e irresponsable al que mantener con su propio negocio.

 

Lo peor es que era ese tipo de hombres los abundaban en Rodorio.

 

Albafica de Piscis era un Caballero de Athena, ella una insignificante florista cuya muerte no quitaría ni daría nada a la causa de proteger al mundo. La misión de él era importante, y ella era una idiota.

 

—No sé cuánto tiempo quede… antes de que mi sangre te mate —advirtió como un último recurso para hacerla dudar.

 

No funcionó.

 

Más decidida que nunca, Agasha subió los pies a la cama, se arrodilló frente a él y llevó sus propias manos hasta los lazos de su toga, los que se unían para evitar que la prenda cayese. Los desató a ambos y no hizo nada para impedir que su ropa se deslizase de su piel para quedar expuesta ante los ojos azules de Albafica.

 

Se sintió avergonzada, pero luego recordó que él ya la había visto desnuda.

 

En serio, ¿acaso no había producido nada en él? ¿Ni un cosquilleo? ¿Tan poco atractiva la encontraba que ni siquiera se movía un solo centímetro ni para decirle que se había vuelto una mujer patética?

 

Agasha sentía que ella misma estaba pisoteando su orgullo como nunca antes en su vida.

 

_¿Por qué ese afán de quedar en ridículo frente a él?_

 

Ella no lo sabía, pero comenzaba a darse por vencida. Demasiados rechazos en una sola hora eran demasiado para su pobre corazón.

 

Guiada por el bochorno, Agasha bajó la vista hasta la sábana y su propia toga arrugada bajo sus rodillas; no encontraba nada interesante en ellas pero era mejor que ver el rostro estoico de Albafica.

 

Parpadeó sólo una vez antes de que sintiese cómo una mano fría la empujaba hacia atrás. Lento, sin rudeza. Sorprendida lo vio a su lado, acomodando sus piernas para poder quitarle la toga por completo, deslizándola y al final arrojándola lejos.

 

Sus ojos se abrieron más al admirar cómo Albafica se desprendía de su playera por encima de la cabeza; sus duros músculos se manifestaron ante su pasmada cara.

 

Luego de que él dejase caer al piso la prenda subió con ella a la cama.

 

Sonrojada hasta el cuello, ella creyó que se había vuelto loca. Pero no, él era real. ¡Su peso y su piel lo eran!

 

El corazón de Agasha saltó por toda la horda de sentimientos que lo atacaron al mismo tiempo. Pero no quiso arruinar nada hablando, preguntándole ahora si no estaba jugándole una broma pesada.

 

—¿Sigues sin arrepentirte? —Su voz ronca casi la hizo jadear.

 

Sin dejar de verla a los ojos, él acarició sus piernas temblorosas con lentitud con sus fríos dedos.  

 

Estremeciéndose ante su toque Agasha negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar y mirarlo al mismo tiempo.

 

Ella quiso gritar. Albafica tomó sus rodillas y las separó lo suficiente como para que él pudiese ver su centro; ella desvió su mirada a la pared, no pudo seguir soportar más el nerviosismo que la consumía lento y sin piedad cada vez que él hacía algo.

 

—¿Y ahora? —Volvió a preguntar.

 

Agasha gimió, saltando en su sitio, sintiendo dos dedos de él sobre su vientre. Lo sentía acariciándola de forma circular sólo con las yemas. La gélida y firme piel de él estaba haciendo contacto delicado con la suya; la sensación fue sumamente exquisita como aterradora.

 

No iba a decirlo pero ella con los ojos cerrados se había arrojado por su propia voluntad a un abismo desconocido, oscuro y profundo. Uno que le producía temor como ansiedad, deseo, nervios… pero a la vez era capaz de darle una sensación de calidez jamás antes conocida. ¿Ese abismo tendría fondo? ¿La mataría?

 

Con esa última cuestión girando en el interior de su cabeza, ella cerró los ojos fuerte y se mordió los labios, Albafica fue bajando sus dedos hasta perderse entre el vello de su centro.

 

Abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella al instante en el que él fue meciendo sus dedos por encima de su abertura, la cual no tardó en humedecerse.

 

Agasha sintió que las piernas se le entumecían y su vientre se calentaba, cosquilleando. ¿Era así cómo le había explicado la señora Tábata que se sentía ser atendida por el hombre que amas?

 

 _No, era mucho mejor_.

 

Sus manos pequeñas se aferraron fuerte a la sábana, soltando suspiros sin abrir los ojos, pues él empezaba a meter uno de sus dedos adentro suyo para acariciarla más, rozando criminalmente su clítoris con las yemas.

 

Mecánicamente Agasha reaccionó.

 

Perdida en el placer experimentado por primera vez, Agasha se permitió suspirar su nombre.

 

—Se-señor Albafica… —el dedo de él adentrándose más, acariciando todo rincón posible, explorándola.

 

Ella soltó otro grito y otro más.

 

_Oh dioses, qué esto no sea un sueño._

 

Albafica sólo se mantuvo sereno al mirarla.

 

Disfrutó viéndola retorciéndose abajo suyo sólo por tener a uno de sus dedos adentro de su cálido interior. No habían pasado ni 4 minutos y la chica ya había comenzado a sudar y temblar. Lo peor de todo es que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus gemidos y chillidos.

 

Albafica empezaba a sentir que su miembro palpitaba bajo los pantalones, ansioso por liberarse y envolverse en la suavidad que hasta el momento sólo podía sentir con sus dedos.

 

Se negaba a darle a Agasha el mismo trato que él recibió cuando era un niño. Nunca le haría nada que pudiese herirla o hacerla llorar más.

 

Primero moriría antes de ser el motivo de su dolor. Lamentablemente él sabía que al irse era probable debiese suicidarse.

 

Hoy no lo haría. Más bien probó agitar su dedo adentro de ella, Agasha respondió casi de inmediato gritando extasiada su nombre; sólo el de él. Aumentó su ritmo un poco más.

 

Él suspiró cuando Agasha soltó la sábana y llevó sus manos a la suya, ayudándolo a acariciarla. Envuelta en su propio placer y su deseo de recibir más.

 

La noche de ayer pudo verla desnuda, incluso en una fase mucho más atrevida que la de hoy, pero de una forma impresionante que no supo el qué era, Albafica se sentía completamente vigoroso ante su aprobación. En estos instantes ella no estaba ahogada en alcohol, tampoco carecía de algún sentido común más allá del ya mencionado punto de estupidez que le impedía alejarse de él; Albafica se sentía como una bestia por estar haciéndole esto. Por claudicar ante los sentimientos que ella le provocaba.

 

Se sentía como un bastardo.

 

Por tocarla como lo hacía, por verla en esta condición cuando se suponía que el que debía admirarla así debía ser su futuro marido. Como Caballero, se sintió asqueado por su debilidad, pero como el hombre de carne y hueso que era, se vio completamente incapaz de apartarse cuando cayó en cuenta de que él era el causante del gozo de Agasha, incluso de su primer orgasmo.

 

La pobre chica tembló de pies a cabeza, arqueando su espalda y exclamando algo que él no pudo comprender bien, lo que Albafica sí pudo entender a la perfección fue el significado de las constantes pulsaciones que apretaron sus dedos y la humedad que espontáneamente había crecido entre las piernas de Agasha.

 

Ella cayó agotada sobre la cama, pensó por un segundo que iba a molestarlo al hacer ruidos tan vergonzosos, pero al ver a Albafica notó como él se hallaba también un poco sonrojado. Mirándola a ella.

 

«¿Estará pensando en alguien más?» Sintió ese pequeño miedo repentino, ¿y qué tal si ella no le provocaba la misma excitación? «Por favor, que no haya nadie más».

 

Suspirando agitada y entumecida, se incorporó con cuidado y lentitud para intentar despojarlo de su pantalón. Sin embargo él la tomó de los hombros y la regresó abajo.

 

¿Debería preocuparse por eso?

 

Según lo que le había dicho la señora Tábata a Agasha, ella tendría que satisfacerlo del mismo modo. Acariciándolo y no quedarse como una roca esperando a que él hiciera todo el trabajo. Y aunque jamás en su vida se había atrevido a estar con un hombre, parcialmente por su trabajo agotador y parcialmente por seguir pensando en él, Agasha se sentía deseosa por regresarle algo del placer que le había hecho experimentar.

 

Por eso mismo se extrañó cuando él la obligó a permanecer en su postura. Luego se tendió lento por encima de ella, más no la besó, como Agasha había pensado en un principio que haría, sino que llevó a su boca uno de sus pechos para adorarlo con su lengua.

 

Notándolo recorriendo suavemente el contorno de su pezón fue la perdición. Agasha se sintió desfallecer cuando casi al mismo tiempo la mano de él retomaba el movimiento adentro suyo, está vez enfocándose más en su clítoris, llevándola a la locura.

 

La chica llevó sus manos a la espalda de él acariciándolo con fuerza, pasando sus manos por sus músculos. Gimiendo por más.

 

Meció sus piernas de arriba abajo con el fin de mantener su cabeza en su sitio y no irse por otros lados. Necesitaba recordarse que esto no era una alucinación y era el verdadero Santo de Piscis quien estaba acariciándola, tanto con su lengua como con su mano. Su cuerpo firme aplastándola sin quitarle aire con su peso sino con sus caricias.

 

No podía permitirse olvidar este momento.

 

Demencialmente estaba sensible ante sus atenciones. Chillaba con éxtasis. Agasha suspiró cuando él pasó de un pecho al otro para darle la misma atención.

 

—¡S-se si-siente ta-tan bi-bien! —Mascullaba viendo venir una nueva culminación bajo los brazos de su amado caballero.

 

Al instante en el que ella abrió la boca para gritar ante su segundo orgasmo él la besó.

 

Metió su lengua adentro y encontró la suya sin problemas. Agasha quiso gritar de gozo, al fin pudo saborearlo; su inexperiencia no fue obstáculo. La tristeza, el dolor y la soledad se fundieron en un exótico dulzor que ella desconocía y por ende no podía describir, más no creía poder olvidarlo jamás.

 

Sus movimientos fueron torpes, de hecho no supo cómo responder adecuadamente y eso la frustró un poco. Pero lo olvidó pronto, pues Albafica bajó hasta su cuello lamiéndolo y besándolo igual que hizo con sus senos. Cada vez tomando más posesión de su cuerpo.

 

Desenvolviéndose de igual forma con el paso de los minutos a su lado. Adquiriendo más confianza para seguir explorándola íntimamente.

 

El sonido que hacía al besar y lamer su piel, junto al que presenciaba viniendo de su centro al ser acariciado por él, le dieron a entender a Agasha que ya no quería seguir esperando más.

 

Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. Quería aferrarse con tanta fuerza a su cuerpo que no podía resistirlo más.

 

—Ya no puedo… aguantar más… ¡le necesito, adentro!

 

Apretó los dientes al sentirlo separándole. Tocando su nariz con la suya y dando un corto beso a sus labios.

 

—Sólo un poco más —dijo adentrando un segundo dedo, ella apretó los dientes—. Necesito prepararte bien o te dolerá mucho.

—¡Ya estoy lista! —Aseguró arqueando su cadera chocando con más fuerza contra sus dedos.

 

Ambos gimieron.

 

Albafica sólo esperaba que ella tuviese razón, porque él tampoco estaba para seguir jugando más. Sin apartarse consiguió dejar de tocar a Agasha, desabrochando su pantalón con una mano y con esa misma sacar su miembro. Bajó un poco más sus pantalones, invadiendo la boca de Agasha.

 

Su pasión lo embargó. El calor que le ofrecía Agasha era sublime, tan confortante que su lado más humano (el cual creyó muerto hace mucho) imploró por un poco de piedad.

 

Estaba a punto de gritar exasperado.

 

Era tan injusto que sólo tuviese esta oportunidad para rodearse de calor humano antes de volver a refundirse en un hueco oscuro como una serpiente.

 

Finalmente la tocó usando su miembro, la oyó gemir al pasar su erección sobre su húmeda cavidad. Se lubricó con los jugos vaginales y con su propia mano, sin dejar de besarla y manteniéndola concentrada en sus labios.

 

Demonios, comenzaba a doler. Ansiaba poder sepultarse en ella hasta la funda pero debía controlarse o la lastimaría en serio.

 

Se separó lo suficiente para darles un respiro a ambos. Se acomodó bien entre sus piernas y llevó su miembro hasta donde tenía que ir. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, rozando sus narices, ella puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y le sonrió.

 

Besándola una vez más empujó adentro con fuerza, la necesaria para no dar paso a la duda. Sentir el cuerpo de ella dándole la bienvenida sintió que terminaría adentro, pero Albafica encontró la fuerza para no hacerlo. Apretando los dientes y los párpados se tuvo que recordar que ella no era ninguna prostituta. Agasha se había ofrecido a él, y debía responder con el mayor tacto posible. No como si fuese una bestia salvaje.

 

Agasha chilló echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

Una fuerte incomodidad se implementó en ella. Algo duro y caliente adentro suyo trajo más que dolor, una sensación placentera que no pudo describir. Trató de hacer caso omiso al ardor que equivalía su intromisión; pensó que quizás él tuvo razón y debió esperar un poco más.

 

«Ya no importa» pensó moviendo las piernas para apretarlo con ellas. Sus manos seguían sobre las mejillas de él. Sus pulmones necesitaban oxígeno desesperadamente.

—Agasha… mírame —pidió Albafica orillándola a volverle la mirada.

 

El miembro de él palpitaba, abriéndose paso en su interior, Agasha poco a poco dejó que el dolor y la incomodidad se fuesen al carajo y trató de centrarse en el nuevo placer que la abordaba sin mucho apresuro.

 

—Tú dime cuando pueda moverme —pidió roncamente siendo más que evidente con el deseo de continuar.

 

Su petición la emocionó a tal grado que asintió sonriendo como una niña pequeña. Él esbozó una débil curvatura de labios. Tardó muy poco en darle la luz verde.

 

Agachándose hacia ella, poniendo ambas manos de lado a lado de su cabeza Albafica empezó lento, sin lastimarla más y ayudándola a acomodarlo mejor, separándose un poco. Luego bajó una de sus manos hacia el clítoris para acariciarlo al compás de cada movimiento. Haciendo esto la encontró humedeciéndose más y siendo perfectamente receptiva a sus acometidas.

 

Alejándose, se arrodilló sin salir de ella, puso una mano sobre su seno derecho mientras la otra seguía atendiendo su centro.

 

Agasha al ya no poderlo tocar se llevó ambas manos a la boca en un inútil intento de callarse, pues aún le avergonzaba un poco que él la oyese, pero fue tan claro su gozo que ni aunque se metiese una almohada a la boca podría silenciarse por completo. Sus embestidas eran certeras, fuertes y enloquecedoras; quería chillar por más pero se sentía un poco dudosa con ello.

 

¿Quién le diría que Albafica no estaba molesto por sus gemidos? De hecho, él podría jurar que si ella seguía haciendo esos sonidos y gestos, se dejaría de gentilezas e iría en serio. No obstante, debía calmarse y tener en cuenta que ella aún no tenía la resistencia ni experiencia suficiente para soportar movimientos más fuertes. Menos de su parte.

 

_Oh al diablo._

 

—Agasha… quiero ir más rápido —apretó el duro pezón con su pulgar y dedo índice, adentrándose fuerte—. ¿Puedo?

 

Abriendo los ojos y viéndolo con una chispa traviesa en ellos le sonrió débil y torcidamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra entre sus suspiros y chillidos. Asintió alzando las manos hasta la pared arriba de su cabeza, pasó las uñas por la base de la madera y la aruñó cuando su cuerpo comenzó a ser invadido con más ímpetu.

 

Agasha quiso alzar la cadera para hacer los encuentros más cercanos y placenteros, pero no encontró la energía suficiente ni para envolver su cadera con las piernas. Sus empujes eran tan rápidos y fuertes que estaba a punto de olvidarse hasta de su propio nombre. Imposible que hasta hace unos minutos había creído que jamás podría acostumbrase a su intromisión.

 

Sentía su caliente interior, acomodarlo y apretarlo, envolviéndolo en la misma red de sensaciones en las que ella se encontraba. Lo escuchaba gruñir, suspirar y gemir sin dejar de torturar su clítoris y ambos senos. Para cuando dejó de acariciar tanto su pecho como su centro, notó como se aferró a su cadera con ambas manos y la alzó lo suficiente para hacer sus embestidas más certeras. Fáciles y rápidas.

 

La cama resintió cada movimiento golpeando la pared a su ritmo.

 

La pobre chica creyó que moriría; por falta de aire, por la impiedad con la que sentía que la trataba, por el placer que le producía su fortaleza, la pasión de su amado caballero demostraba que él representaba más de lo su parte frívola que dejaba a la vista de todo público.

 

Si hubiese podido hablar al menos 2 palabras sin tener que gritar pidiendo que no se detuviese, Agasha le hubiera confesado todo lo que sentía. Lo que su sola mirada le provocaba y que no sabía siquiera si al menos esto era real o uno de sus tristes sueños de los que despertaba sudorosa y sola.

 

Usó las manos y sus uñas para intentar aguantar por más tiempo antes de que su cuerpo finalmente explotase y terminase desmayándose. Pero claramente había un largo camino entre su escasa resistencia humana y la de un caballero del calibre de Albafica.

 

En su tercera última ida al Nirvana, Agasha ya no pudo mantener la conciencia, algo gracioso puesto que lo único que ella buscaba era complacerlo a él; si tan sólo la señora Tábata le hubiese dicho que para una chica virgen como ella sería una misión imposible soportar la resistencia de un Caballero Dorado, la pobre florista para empezar no habría insistido tanto en entregársele.

 

De ese modo no se hubiera quedado sin energías y tampoco se habría desmayado antes de ver que Albafica pararía, más extrañado de lo que hubiese deseado, por su repentina falta de movimiento.

 

Para cuando él comprendió lo que había pasado, el joven caballero no pudo evitar soltar una larga risa saliendo de su cuerpo.

 

Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento de cabeza y se incorporó sin dejar de verla.

 

Aún en ese estado estaba respirando agitada, sus piernas temblaban y por un segundo quiso volver a tomarla, pero tuvo un mejor criterio. Se inclinó una vez más hacia ella pasando sus manos por su cintura, sus costillas, ambos senos y finalmente su rostro; besó sus labios una última vez.

 

Antes de caer en la tentación se quitó de entre sus piernas y se sentó a su lado aún con un asunto por atender; un doloroso asunto que tuvo que satisfacer contendiendo las insanas ganas de tomar la mano derecha de Agasha y usarla en vez de las suyas.

 

Miró el techo llegando a la conclusión de que estaba más enfermo de lo que creía.

 

Viéndolo así es mejor que Agasha siga dormida.

 

…

 

A los primeros rayos del sol, Agasha se despertó con una fuerte sensación de entumecimiento. Sus brazos se negaron a alzarse para tallarse el rostro, sus piernas las sintió tan pesadas que tan solo mover los dedos de estos fue un reto; los parpados temblaron y su garganta se resentía aún por la noche de ayer.

 

Tardó un poco, pero pudo finalmente encontrar las energías para sentarse y juntar sus piernas sintiendo cómo su cuerpo le pasaba factura por sus intenciones de anoche.

 

La manta de color café oscuro cayó hasta su regazo. No se sorprendió ni le dolió encontrarse sola en la cama, sólo le ardió el pecho pensar por un segundo que sería diferente.

 

Agasha no era una niña caprichosa, ella sabía bien que una vez que _el tiempo_ se terminase él se iría. Después de todo no tenía motivos para quedarse.

 

«¿Entonces por qué me duele tanto?» Se llevó una mano a la cara comenzando a sentir la frustración. De verdad entendía la misión del Caballero Albafica, sabía que él por su postura no iba a pedirle de la noche a la mañana que se quedase con él para siempre.

 

La ilusa niña de su cabeza no estaba oyéndola.

 

«Él se hubiese detenido si yo así lo hubiese pedido» se regañó cuando su mente comenzó a culparlo por no haberse quedado al menos hasta que despertase. «Qué se fuese fue lo mejor» meditó saliendo de la cama, vio la toga que usó la tarde anterior sobre la cama pero hoy usaría otra después de darse una ducha.

 

Se sentía pegajosa y no quería dar una mala impresión a sus clientes con la cara que ya se imaginaba que llevaba.

 

Apenas había salido el sol pero ya era tarde. Ayer apenas pudo acomodar sus flores y darles agua, abono y sol hasta que éste se ocultó.

 

Sonrió al recordar que ayer por la tarde, luego de dejar al señor Albafica dormir en su cama en paz, ella había salido a hacer algunos cobros cuando vio una silla mecedora. Dudó mucho pero al final la compró. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando regalaron una pequeña mesita que hacía juego con la silla.

 

 _»Es cortesía de la casa, además a mamá le gustan muchos los arreglos de flores que le das a papá para sus aniversarios_ —le había dicho la jovencita que atendía el negocio de sus padres mientras éstos se recuperaban de la cruda— _. Ayer se emborracharon como todos los años y he aquí yo_ —bromeó antes de regresarle el pergamino que Agasha le había prestado semanas atrás.

 

La chica fue con todos los artefactos hasta su casa; luego de asegurarse de que el invernadero atrás de su casa se había quedado bien cerrado y ningún listillo pudiese entrar, regresó a su casa donde se sentó para descansar y leer un poco.

 

Luego se quedó profundamente dormida y el resto es historia.

 

Bañarse con agua fría no significaba el gran sacrificio para ella, menos en primaveras pues el calor que empezaba a azotar Rodorio rayaba en lo infernal, entonces el frío sólo sería momentáneo. Las cosas se ponían feas en inverno, cuando la pobre tenía que calentar agua en el fuego cada dos semanas, meter una gran tina de metal a su casa y procurar llenarla con agua caliente que al enfriarse sería reutilizada para mantener vivas a sus planas.

 

Ese día fue relajante, un poco incómodo darse cuenta de que entre sus piernas podía sentirse un poco de sangre aún pegado a sus glúteos. Lavó cuidadosamente su cuerpo. Luego de asegurarse de haberse aseado bien Agasha regresó a su cuarto para vestirse apropiadamente.

 

 _Realmente se fue_.

 

Negó con la cabeza tomando de entre sus ropas una toga sencilla de color verde. Sin mangas, con el cuello tipo U y con una falda larga hasta sus rodillas. Se puso unas _karbatinai_ sencillas en sus pies y luego de ajustar bien las cuerdas arriba de sus tobillos se dispuso a comenzar sus labores.

 

Pero antes, Agasha regresó hasta su cama donde vio cómo entre las sábanas blancas se asomaba una tenue mancha roja. No tuvo que ser una experta para saber qué era. Tomó la sábana en cuestión y la enrolló para luego bajarla hasta su cocina, una vez ahí la dejó en una esquina para poder intentar lavarla una vez que terminase sus deberes. La dejaba ahí porque si la dejaba adornando su cama no le importaría dormir sobre ella con tal de intentar revivir una y otra vez su noche con él.

 

«Se fue, no volverá» decretó soltando un suspiro—. Debo trabajar —dijo firme disponiéndose a preparar un poco de té para empezar su día.

 

…

 

Shion de Aries miraba por fuera de la casa que protegía con una sensación agridulce en su garganta. No hace mucho Albafica había pedido permiso para pasar por su casa y sin dar explicaciones (como siempre) se adentró y se perdió hasta las escaleras que lo guiarían hasta Tauro.

 

Su repentina desaparición había puesto en alarma a casi todos los Santos, desde Dégel hasta él mismo; ayer, Asmita, el Patriarca y Athena declararon que él estaría bien, de hecho el asunto de la muerte del presunto violador llegó hasta la diosa quien decidió no hacer nada en contra de Albafica por dos razones obvias: uno, había salvado la vida de una chica, y dos, fue un terrible accidente.

 

Los Caballeros de Plata se encontraban manejando el caso y manteniendo informado al Patriarca mientras el resto de la orden dorada se quedaba pensando en dónde diablos podría estar Albafica. Él nunca desaparecía a menos que tuviese una misión que cumplir, y de pronto regresaba a mitades de la madrugada con una cara de enfurecimiento anormal.

 

Es decir, Albafica siempre ponía esa expresión molesta cuando algo malo pasaba, pero en esta ocasión su cara no pudo haber sido más explícita con su sentir.

 

Molesto era poco, estaba que escupía fuego.

 

Sisyphus de Sagitario había bajado únicamente para pedirle a Shion algunas respuestas.

 

_»No suelo meterme en asuntos ajenos, pero jamás vi a Albafica siendo tan explosivo. ¿Sabes lo que le pasó?_

_»No. No lo sé_ —negó tan lleno de curiosidad como lo estaban otros.

 

Shion arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué le preguntaban a él cuando Albafica demostraba comportamientos raros? ¿Acaso era tan difícil hablar con él personalmente? Lo razonó por un rato. Sí, sí era difícil hablar con él personalmente.

 

El de Sagitario le dijo que cuando se le acercó para preguntarle sobre su estado, este le gritó que lo dejara en paz y al final se marchó más volátil de lo que ya estaba. Sisyphus declaró palpablemente ofendido que era la última vez que lo haría. Primero se arrojaría de cabeza a un acantilado antes volver a preguntarle algo a Albafica.

 

Ambos supieron que Sisyphus no hablaba en serio, este se preocupaba siempre por todos sus colegas, pero aun así Shion no contradijo sus palabras porque la molestia de su compañero seguía en apogeo y no quería discutir con él también.

 

La noche anterior, la diosa Athena les informó a él y Hasgard su encuentro con las diosas y el regalo de Psique. Todo daba a pensar que Albafica había tomado el agua _milagrosa_ regalada por la diosa del Olimpo y ahora que había pasado su efecto; el hombre de Piscis debía volver a encerrarse a sí mismo a su templo, lo que claramente estaba matándolo.

 

Algunos congéneres como Dégel de Acuario y Asmita de Virgo evitaban relacionarse con los demás casi al 100% por su propia voluntad, no porque detestasen la compañía, sino porque sencillamente las relaciones públicas no era algo con lo que ellos se sintiesen muy cómodos de tratar.

 

Y luego estaba Albafica de Piscis, quien tenía que mantenerse lejos de todos sí o sí. Refundirse en hueco oscuro hasta el fin de sus días o cuando se le necesitase para pelear contra algún enemigo poderoso.

 

Shion por un segundo había creído que un día en el pueblo le sentaría bien, por unas cortas horas ser libre y quizás poder ver un lado de la humanidad que no había tiempo de admirar. Que pudiese atesorar eternamente algún recuerdo valioso y no sentirse tan solo de ahora en adelante.

 

Admitía que había sido un tonto, pues no sólo se equivocó. Sino que todo parecía indicar que de principio a fin su corto viaje había sido un gran desastre. Tuvo que ser así, de otro modo Shion no se explicaba cómo es que ahora ya no sólo podía ser sólo indiferente a todos a su alrededor, sino que ahora incluso alejaba a todo ser humano que se le acercaba con bramidos y gruñidos como un perro apaleado. Sangrante y harto de ser el juguete de todo el mundo.

 

¿Qué le había pasado en estas 24 horas? Shion no lo sabía, siendo franco no iba a preguntarle aunque tuviese curiosidad, pues respetaba la vida privada de su compañero y si él no quería hablar, no lo obligaría. Aunque muy en el fondo desease tomarlo de los hombros y agitarlo hasta hacerle entender que los 11 Santos Dorados buscaban ayudarlo.

 

 _»Hay cosas que debemos aprender por nosotros mismos_ —recordó lo dicho por el Patriarca Sage una tarde del año pasado cuando el Caballero de Piscis fue el tema de conversación entre ambos _—. Albafica necesita pensar las cosas. Sabe que estar solo está acabando con su cordura, pero si él no hace nada por mejorar eso, no es como si los demás pudiesen lograr un milagro por él. Me temo que ni siquiera nuestra diosa pueda llegar hasta ese lado de su cabeza que se aferra a mantenerse alejado de todo._

 

Un dios no podría llegar hasta su corazón e iluminarlo. ¿Y qué tal el de un humano?

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	12. GRABADO EN FUEGO

XII

 

**GRABADO EN FUEGO**

 

Albafica se había refundido hasta sus aposentos luego de cumplir sus deberes a velocidad de vértigo. A menos de que el mundo se cayese en pedazos; y a excepción de su diosa y su Ilustrísima, quien quisiera llamarlo que lo hiciera desde la puerta.

 

No quería hablar con nadie; no quería ver a nadie ni mucho menos quería que nadie le preguntase por nada. Ni a dónde había ido, ni cómo le había ido ni por qué estaba tan molesto.

 

Tanta así fue su depresión que enterró la cara en la almohada de su fría alcoba y la apretó con los dientes como si quisiera desgarrarla con ellos con furia. Como una bestia que llevaba años encadenada y ya empezaba a perder la razón.

 

Lamentablemente eso era él, una bestia a la que no se le debió haber permitido saborear la libertad si al final lo iban a encadenarla de nuevo.

 

El dolor, la impotencia y la frustración ahogados en años y años de soledad comenzaban a pasarle factura, una que él ya estaba harto de pagar con su vida y sangre, ¡¿y todo para qué?! ¡¿Para qué gente ingrata viviese la vida que él no podría siquiera imaginar y la mayoría de la gente daba por sentado?!

 

 _Tú elegiste quedarte_.

 

Respiró agitado.

 

 _Nadie te obligó_.

 

Malditos fuesen los Destinos por jugar así con las vidas ajenas. Maldito fuese él por permitirlo.

 

…

 

Agasha estaba haciendo un precioso ramo de flores, acomodando rosas frondosas de un color amarillo y pequeñas blancas y rosadas alrededor para dar un toque sencillo pero amigable a la vista, puso algunos tallos con hojas verdes y se aseguró de amarrarlo bien antes de ponerlo en un bote con agua junto con otros ramos antes hechos por ella cuando se sintió con las energías espirituales para hacerlo.

 

Las ventas estaban algo flojas el día de hoy pero no estaba presionada aún.

 

Una sombra se asomó en la puerta de su casa, la cual estaba abierta mientras mantenía su mercancía afuera a la vista de sus clientes.

 

—Buenos días, bienvenid… —alzó la vista quedándose muda, encontrándose con el Santo, Shion de Aries.

 

Atrás de él algunas chicas se habían detenido para admirarlo, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? El tipo era inmensamente alto, atractivo, atlético y elocuente, uno de los pocos Santos que salían a Rodorio sin pena ni miedo. Lo curioso era verlo detenerse en un solo sitio, en este caso, ella no creyó que él algún día él la visitaría por cuenta propia a su negocio.

 

—Señor Shion —se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta él—, ¿a qué debo el honor?

 

Debido a su anterior trabajo en el que tenía que llevar flores al Santuario se había acostumbrado a saludar al Santo, pero le parecía curioso que esta vez fuese él quien la buscase a ella.

 

—¿Buscaba algunas flores? —No sería tan raro, a veces él pedía unas para su templo.

—No, esta vez vengo a buscarte a ti, Agasha.

 

La florista podría jurar que escuchó suspirar a alguna de las chicas de atrás.

 

—¿Tendrías algo de tiempo?

—Mmm… claro, por favor pase, ¿le molestaría que me quedase cerca de la puerta? Debo mantener un ojo sobre mi negocio.

—En lo absoluto, lamento que mi visita sea inoportuna.

—No es nada de eso, es sólo que me cuesta un poco meter todo y volverlo a poner —se rio nerviosa.

 

Dejó la puerta abierta para quedarse ella vigilando su mercancía desde ahí mientras dejaba que el Santo entrase a la sala y se sentase en la silla que antes ella había usado.

 

Ya quisiera ver que un ladronzuelo se atreviese a robarle algo estando el señor Shion ahí.

 

—¿Desea algo para tomar? ¿Un poco de agua? —Ofreció la chica servicialmente.

—No, gracias.

 

Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa desviando su mirada a las flores de su tienda.

 

—Creo que debo ofrecer una disculpa —empezó Agasha intuyendo el motivo de su visita—, no pude entregar las flores ayer al Santuario y hoy no hubo nadie que pudiese cubrirme aquí pero maña…

—No vengo por eso —desligó Shion negando con la cabeza, desvió su mirada a la cocina para no incomodarla con sus ojos.

—¿Ah no? Entonces…

 

El Santo suspiró.

 

—¿De casualidad ayer tuviste algún encuentro con Albafica?

—¿El señor Albafica? —Musitó preocupada, ¿acaso algo había pasado con él?

 

…

 

Albafica dejó que una corriente de viento meciese sus cabellos mientras permanecía cerca de las flores envenenadas que protegían el camino al Santuario.

 

En el fondo no esperaba sentirse así de miserable luego de partir de la casa de Agasha como una rata que se escabullía para no ser encontrada infraganti. Tampoco esperaba que durante todo el camino de regreso al Santuario se haya estado planteando la posibilidad de regresar únicamente para dormir cómodamente en la cama de la chica y robar el calor de su cuerpo un poco más.

 

Él no sabía lo que era el amor, o algo parecido a lo que Agasha le profesaba, tampoco podía decir que ella se había convertido en lo más importante que tenía en la vida pues su misión como Caballero siempre había estado primero que cualquier otra cosa o persona.

 

Y si estaba convencido de todo eso… ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan fastidiado y enojado consigo mismo y con todo el mundo?

 

—Tienes miedo, es algo común en los humanos y dioses por igual.

 

Sorpresivamente, Psique apareció atrás de él con sus delicados pies blanquecinos sobre las flores, flotando arriba de ellas. Volteándose rápido, Albafica la miró severamente.

 

—Definitivamente hasta enojado me pareces uno de los hombres humanos más apuestos que he visto en mi vida ―lo miró fijamente―, me aterra que te parezcas un poco a mi esposo —masculló mirándolo fijamente—. Da igual, eso no es lo que me trajo hasta acá.

—No es posible que nadie, ni siquiera un dios pueda perpetuar el Santuario…

—No si Athena así me lo permite —respondió con un tono suave—, verás ella y yo tenemos nuestros asuntos. Pero eso tampoco es de lo que vengo a hablar contigo.

—¿Qué quieres?

 

A Psique le tembló una ceja con enojo.

 

—Desagradecido —espetó ella—, me compadezco de tu miserable existencia y así me lo pagas —gruñó ofendida.

 

Él tampoco estaba para hablar con nadie y menos con ella. Estaba demasiado confundido y enojado como para ahora tener que lidiar con basura filosófica de los dioses.

 

—Yo no te lo pedí.

—Orgullo, eso es lo que percibo al oírte hablar ―siseó cual sirena―. En otra época te habría colgado por tu osadía.

 

Casi divertido por su amenaza, Albafica no dijo nada. ¿En serio querían torturarlo más?

 

—Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó resignado a que ella era una diosa que Athena no necesitaba como enemiga.

—¿Acaso no es claro? Vine porque la señora Nyx me lo pidió.

 

 _Nyx_ , ¿la diosa primordial?

 

—Veo que su nombre no te es indiferente, muy bien —acertó Psique viéndolo tensarse—. Ella me ha pedido que te haga un último favor.

—¿Ella? ¿Qué querría la diosa Nyx, conmigo?

 

Psique sonrió burlona, los dedos de la diosa apuntaron a su corazón, tocando su pecho.

 

—Ella dice: _tu deseo está concedido. Y gracias._ —Le guiñó el ojo, desapareciendo de inmediato.

 

Una nueva corriente de viento meció sus cabellos ante la estupefacción de Albafica.

 

Eso era claro… ¿o no? Es decir, todo había vuelto ya a la normalidad pues estaba rodeado de las rosas venenosas y no sentía nada anormal. Podía estar aspirando todas y cada una de ellas y nada le pasaría. ¿Entonces por qué la diosa Psique vendría a decir lo obvio?

 

Él pudo tocar a Agasha, pudo convivir con ella parte de su tiempo y ya era hora de regresar al mundo real. A su miserable existencia, como Psique la llamó.

 

Temblorosamente se miró las manos pensando en sí debería ir a hablar con la diosa Athena.

 

¿Para decirle qué? ¿Lo mismo que Psique? ¿Lo evidente? A pesar de haber nacido como una _humana_ , Athena también era una diosa y aún con todos sus años de existencia, a la deidad (como sus congéneres) seguramente hablaría con versos y códigos cuando lo único que Albafica buscaba era una respuesta sólida a sus dudas y temores.

 

«Mi deseo» pensó en lo que Athena le había dicho sobre el agua que Psique le había regalado, ¿y por qué Nyx le agradecía? ¿Qué le había dado Albafica sin darse cuenta?

 

Pasándose una mano por la cabeza, sintiéndose más perdido que nunca en su vida, Albafica salió de su jardín regresando a su Casa. A pesar de que quiso entrar al Santuario y hablar con Athena, siguió sus instintos y bajó de Piscis a Acuario.

 

No le sorprendió ver a Kardia ahí.

 

—Hola —le saludó estúpidamente.

 

Albafica suspiró, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tono imbécil de voz que presagiaba dolores de cabeza y deseos descomunales por empalar al Santo de Escorpio.

 

—Piérdete ―espetó.

 

Tanto Kardia como Dégel, quien estaba con él, alzaron las cejas ante el enfado de que Albafica expulsaba. Un enfado que lo corría de pies a cabeza.

 

—Wow, cuando me enteré que estabas irritado… no sabía que lo estabas tanto. ¿Qué rayos te pasó anoche? ¿Eh? —Los pasos de Albafica se detuvieron, ladeó la cabeza y lo miró de reojo.

 

Estaba deseoso por borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

 

Dégel pareció captar el peligro emanando de su colega de Piscis, pero Kardia no había nacido con ese sentido en su cabeza; ese que se supone que le debía de advertir sobre las amenazas de muerte a distancia que podría ocasionar picarle demasiado la moral a Albafica.

 

—¿Tan mala noche pasaste? ¿Necesitas un abrazo?

 

Dégel quiso maldecir.

 

Aunque nadie hablase de ello, todos se daban una idea cercana de lo que la insinuación del contacto físico significaba para Albafica. No era sorpresa imaginarse que el Santo de Piscis sufría en silencio por la condena de soledad con la que debía morir, nadie ahí era ignorante de ello. Por eso Dégel quiso reprender a Kardia, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque Albafica se adelantó tomando el cuello del Santo de Escorpio, pegándolo con toda la rabia de su corazón a la superficie más cercana.

 

El material con el que habían sido creadas las Casas del Zodiaco no era blando ni fácil de quebrar. Albafica hizo un pequeño y preocupante hueco con la espalda de Kardia en uno de los pilares decorativos.

 

—¡Cierra la boca! —Le espetó enterrando sus dedos lo suficientemente fuerte para extraer algo de la sangre de su colega.

 

Kardia de Escorpio podría ser un guerrero que no se dejase llevar todo el tiempo por el sentido común. Pero no era un debilucho, así que sin dejarse llevar por la sorpresa y el dolor, dio un fuerte rodillazo al costado derecho de Albafica para que éste lo soltara. Funcionó, pero momentos después fue golpeado por el puño del Santo de Piscis.

 

…

 

Agasha no era buena mintiendo, muy para su pesar, cuando Shion de Aries fue hasta ella pidiendo respuestas y ella trató de desligar su contacto con Albafica negando haberlo visto ayer, él claramente se molestó y no dejó de verla con el ceño fruncido hasta que sacó la última gota de verdad en ella.

 

—Y eso pasó ―así terminó su relato.

 

Shion suspiró no muy seguro de conocer en dónde estaba metiendo sus narices.

 

—Ya veo. Así que pasó todo el tiempo contigo.

—¿Tiempo?

—No sabemos por qué, pero la diosa Psique le otorgó a Albafica un don. Un regalo, según ella. Le ofreció veinticuatro horas de libertad, su sangre envenenada no tendría efectos hasta pasado ese plazo.

 

La chica entonces comprendió rápido por qué el señor Albafica siempre hablaba del tiempo.

 

—Nunca me lo dijo —musitó desanimada.

 

Y pensar que Agasha había creído que todo lo que le había dicho ayer para alejarla habría sido realmente eso. No pudo ver más allá de sus intenciones. Realmente se había preocupado por ella y había salido rápido de su casa antes de que el tiempo se le acabara.

 

—A nadie le dijo lo que pensaba hacer —respondió Shion—. El punto es que hoy regresó al Santuario, en un estado de ira que nos preocupa.

—¿Ira? ¿Por qué?

—Esperaba que tú pudieses explicármelo, ¿no te dijo nada antes de irse?

 

Agasha bajó la cabeza.

 

—Cuando desperté ya no estaba aquí —se limitó a decir.

—Comprendo… supongo que no tienes que saber todo sobre él. Siempre ha sido muy reserva…

 

Shion paró su oración de pronto, se levantó de la silla y miró al cielo. Casi al instante Agasha sintió un peso grande en su corazón.

 

Al mirarse mutuamente, Agasha se asustó. Pues ella no encontró tranquilidad en los ojos de él.

 

—¿Qué es esto? —Susurró tocándose el pecho.

 

Un mal presentimiento la arropó y empeoró cuando Shion le contestó.

 

—La Guerra de los Mil Días —respondió consternado.

 

Abriendo los ojos descomunalmente ante esa información, Agasha sintió reseca su garganta ante la primera persona que tocó su mente. Una explosión enorme rezumbó en el pueblo y Shion no dudó en salir de la casa para mirar el Santuario.

 

—La Casa de Acuario —masculló mirando a Agasha—. Será mejor que vengas.

 

Al diablo con lo que pudiese ser robado, Agasha asintió sin dudarlo y dejó que Shion le tomase del brazo para transporlarla a los pies del Santuario, una vez ahí la tomó en brazos y corrió en dirección a la Casa de Acuario. Ella ignoró todo, el mareo ante tal viaje, el nerviosismo por ser cargada por el Santo de Aries y el miedo que le producía sentir un choque entre cosmos tan abismales.

 

Ignoró todo sólo por la preocupación hacia su amado caballero, el cual estaba segura, era uno de los Santos Dorados involucrados en la temida Guerra de los Mil Días. Esa que aseguraba la muerte de uno de los Santos, esa que los 12 Guerreros debían evitar.

 

«¡Por favor! ¡Por favor no haga algo de lo que se arrepienta!» Rogó Agasha viendo la Casa de Libra vacía.

 

Seguramente todos los Santos disponibles habían acudido ante los escalofríos que les atacaba cada vez que un semejante peleaba con otro. ¿Y cómo Agasha sabía eso? En Rodorio no había muchos secretos con respecto a temas tan delicados como esos, y menos si se tenía en cuenta que los aldeanos debían alejarse lo más posible de la zona donde se suscitase tremendo choque de poderes si querían salir vivos para contarlo.

 

La chica oyó a Shion maldecir en un idiota distinto, su tono angustiado como irritado la puso en alerta.

 

—Le advertimos a Kardia que hoy, Albafica no estaba de humor para sus estupideces.

 

Agasha temió por ambos Santos, cerrando los ojos ante una ventisca de viento enorme que golpeó a ambos, más Shion no se inmutó ni dejó de correr. Ella juntó sus manos y se las llevó a su pecho.

 

…

 

Costó un par de golpes y parte del techo del templo de la onceava casa, pero Dégel de Acuario y El Cid de Capricornio pudieron finalmente separar a Albafica y Kardia.

 

Luego se sumaron Dohko de Libra y Sisyphus de Sagitario.

 

Dégel y Sisyphus retenían a Albafica y El Cid y Dohko se ocuparon de Kardia. Ambos se miraban con rabia, empedernidos por soltarse y volverse a golpear hasta que se cansasen o murieran.

 

Por un descuido de Sisyphus, quien trataba de entender a qué se debía tal pleito, Albafica logró soltarse de él y de Dégel para volver a la carga en contra de Kardia nuevamente, pero repentina y violentamente fue repelido por Hasgard de Tauro; ambos Santos salieron volando en otra dirección debido a que el gran toro se llevó a su colega lo más lejos que pudo de Kardia.

 

En el piso Hasgard logró someter a Albafica.

 

El Santo de Escorpio, por otro lado, respiraba agitado.

 

—Dégel —lo llamó El Cid.

 

Entendiendo lo que debía hacer, el Santo de Acuario se acercó a su amigo viéndolo con enfado.

 

—Nos dijeron que Albafica estaba muy volátil hoy —le reprendió, Kardia alzó los hombros.

—Ya sabes que no deben advertirme nada —respondió agitado.

—Me importa un cuerno eso, tú vas a reconstruir mi casa.

—No jodas, el niño bonito empezó.

—Ya cierra la boca.

 

Alejando a Kardia de Albafica, Dégel dio la orden de llevarse al Santo de Piscis a su casa mientras él bajaba a Escorpio con su colega a tratar otro problema con el que Kardia tenía que lidiar.

 

—Vamos, niño —gruñó Hasgard alzando del cuello de la armadura a Albafica, quien se lo quitó de un manotazo—. Hey, cálmate. Sólo intentaba ayudar.

 

Sisyphus y Dohko vieron cómo Albafica se disponía a marcharse a Piscis. Para ponerlo todo peor, su Ilustrísima ya estaba cubriendo esa salida.

 

Al no tener ninguna máscara, todos pudieron apreciar su enfado.

 

—En el nombre de Athena, ¿qué diablos acaba de pasar aquí? —Exigió con voz grave.

 

Los ojos de su Ilustrísima cayeron sobre Albafica.

 

—Tú, ve al Santuario ahora —achicó su mirada—. La señorita Athena quiere verte. ¿Dónde está el otro? —Se refirió a Kardia.

—Dégel se lo llevó a Escorpio —respondió El Cid.

 

Sage hizo un ademán de fastidio mientras veía cómo Albafica salía de Acuario.

 

—¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Por lo que sé —empezó Dohko—, Kardia lo molestó y Albafica no se sentía particularmente paciente.

—Una cosa es no ser paciente y otra es comenzar con un ciclo de sangre sin fin inútilmente —espetó el Patriarca—, el cosmos de Albafica sigue inestable.

—¿Está bien que haya ido solo con la señorita en ese estado? —Se preocupó Sisyphus.

—No lo creo, pero la señorita Athena sí y supongo que con eso deberá bastar. —Suspiró agobiado—. Alguien vaya a poner orden en Rodorio, esto con toda seguridad no pasará desapercibido por los pobladores y no necesitamos alarmar a la gente por nada.

—Sí —respondieron todos los Santos a la vez, viéndolo marchar también.

 

Todos se vieron a las caras antes de que Hasgard de Tauro hablase.

 

—Iré yo, no se molesten —ironizó viendo que ninguno de sus compañeros tenía ánimos de ir a Rodorio y explicar nada a nadie.

 

El Cid suspiró.

 

—Bueno, yo me retiro —empezando a caminar hizo una última observación—. Algo pasa con Albafica, algo más allá de su sangre y su malhumor. ¿Lo notaron?

 

Dohko asintió.

 

—Todos estuvimos cerca de él. Sí.

—¿No se supone que eso no debía pasar? —Preguntó esta vez el Santo de Sagitario.

 

Nadie supo qué demonios estaba pasando, menos cuando vieron a Shion arribando con la florista de Rodorio en brazos.

 

—Esto se torna cada vez más raro, avísenme cuando suceda algo interesante —pidió El Cid saliendo de la casa de Acuario sin detenerse a saludar a los recién llegados.

 

Agasha miró por todos lados encontrándose sólo con piedras caídas y unos cuantos baches en el suelo del templo.

 

—Si lo buscas a él, ahora mismo está siendo reprendido en el Santuario.

 

Con eso Hasgard se retiró.

 

—Hey, Shion… no quiero ser grosero pero, ¿por qué la trajiste? —Quiso saber Dohko viendo a la chica.

—Porque Albafica no irá por ella y no creo que este templo resista otro encuentro así. Por un segundo pensé que llegaría tarde.

—Nah… mientras todos tengamos motivos para detener una lucha innecesaria, no pienses que llegarás sólo a recoger un par de cadáveres.

—Eso espero.

 

Ajena a la conversación de los hombres, Agasha tragó saliva, viendo anonadada todos los despojos a su alrededor, los rastros de una lucha corta pero muy intensa.

 

«Señor Albafica».

 

…

 

Caminando seductoramente, Psique llegó a los Campos Elíseos, riendo por lo que había hecho.

 

—¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? —Preguntó Nyx sin inmutarse ante lo que había visto en el Santuario.

 

Su vista lo podía todo, y aun si Athena no se daba cuenta, la poderosa diosa primordial podía saber todo lo que ocurría con el Santo de Piscis y todos a su alrededor incluyéndola a ella. Pobre diosita boba de la guerra, creía tener conocimientos básicos para sobrevivir pero la muy ingenua no sabía que Nyx la tenía bien vigilada mientras su Templo en la Tierra estuviese bajo su ojo nunca eludible de la oscuridad que rodeaba al diminuto planeta.

 

Así como Nyx podía mantener vigilado a Hades y al estúpido de Poseidón, así podría hacerlo con esa pequeña que jugaba a la guerra contra su propio Panteón.

 

De ser más listos, Poseidón, Hades y Athena dejarían de atacarse entre ellos y comenzar a invadir otros Panteones más debilitados por el tiempo, falta de seguidores y dioses, como el sumerio y el egipcio, por ejemplo.

 

Nyx se sentía rodeada de idiotas, cosa que la estresaba.

 

—Hice algo malo —respondió Psique a su pregunta, sentándose al lado de la diosa oscura—. Bueno, básicamente lo que usted me pidió.

―¿Estás segura que hiciste sólo lo que te pedí?

―No dije eso. ―Nyx la miró con los ojos entrecerrados―. Bueno no exactamente pero el final será el mismo, lo aseguro.

―¿Por qué no lo juras? ―Preguntó Nyx con una sonrisa retadora.

 

Psique hizo una mueca.

 

―Usted realmente me quiere muerta, ¿verdad?

―Te aprecio mucho ―dijo Nyx―, pero admito que no confío mucho en tu palabra.

―Sólo hice unos cuantos movimientos innecesarios, pero le aseguro que tendrá lo que quiere.

—No se hace un buen _omelette_ sin romper un par de huevos —recitó Nyx ante el dicho que pronto se formaría entre los humanos.

 

Soñadora sonrió pero Psique frunció el ceño.

 

—Mi señora, a veces no entiendo lo que me quiere decir, ¿qué es _omelette_?

 

Al no ser una diosa que pueda ver el futuro ni nada relacionado a él, Psique no podía entender cuando Nyx hablaba tomando como referencia las cosas _futuristas_. A veces Nyx olvidaba ese detalle cuando hablaba con ella.

 

—Lo sabrás en cien años más ―le respondió.

 

Haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante su respuesta, Psique vio a la diosa de tez oscura pararse de su sitio en el frondoso páramo verdoso. Mirando el agua cristalina y brillante de color azul, ir sin parar a un solo lado en una corriente hipnótica.

 

En fin, sólo por ser Nyx, Psique no insistiría en saber qué era ese tal _omelette_. ¿Animal, vegetal o mineral? La diosa supuso que podría esperar cien años para saberlo.

 

—Bueno, quizás usted tenga razón. El Santo de Piscis ya ha explotado.

―¿Qué hiciste, Psique? ―Inquirió Nyx con cierta desconfianza.

―Nada ―canturreó juguetona―. Sólo hice lo drástico pero necesario. Fue cómo abrir un capullo a la fuerza pero ya está colaborando por fin. Athena ni siquiera sabe que pude entrar a su Templo, a la Casa de Piscis para ser más precisa.

—Con cada reencarnación su poder se debilita —declaró Nyx con severidad—. No pasará mucho antes de que su poder sea equivalente al cuerpo con el que nace.

—Será una pena para ella cuando eso ocurra.

—Sin duda pero ella ya lo sabe.

—¿Será un nuevo nivel de estupidez?

―No sé, tú dímelo.

―¿Yo? ―Psique lo meditó por un rato antes de soltar aire con indignación―. ¡Ese comentario fue cruel!

―Después de los diez segundos que tardaste en entenderlo no creo que debas ofenderte tanto.

―Mmm ―sabiamente Psique no refutó contra eso―. ¿Y qué pasará con Albafica y la chica? ¿En serio es necesario…?

—Sí, era necesario, aún si Athena se molesta; es mi decisión lo que ahora ocurra con su vida —dijo Nyx.

—¿Y qué pasó con eso del _libre albedrío_? —Psique sonrió divertida.

—Chorradas mortales. Sólo quiero algo bueno por todo lo que he hecho.

 

Riendo ante su respuesta y encendiendo el plateado de sus ojos, Psique alzó las manos al cielo.

 

—¿Entonces puedo proseguir?

 

Nyx se lo pensó antes de responder con un poco de resignación.

 

—Sí.

 

Si Hades hubiese presenciado el poder que Psique estaba conjurando se habría meado en los pantalones antes de huir con la cola entre las patas, y más aún si supiese los planes que Psique tenía en mente.

 

El pobre imbécil estaría implorando a los gemelos Thánatos e Hýpnos que lo defendieran de la diosa.

 

…

 

Sasha miraba preocupaba a Albafica, aunque este se hallaba arrodillado frente a ella con la cabeza baja esperando un merecido regaño, ella no presentía remordimiento en su corazón. Al parecer no se arrepentía por haber peleado con Kardia, con un compañero.

 

—Albafica, tomaste el agua otorgada por Psique. Bajaste a Rodorio y por lo que sé también has comenzado una batalla contra Kardia. ¿En algo me equivoco?

—No, mi señora.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre este comportamiento? Puedo sentir una alteración en tu cosmos, me preocupa.

 

Albafica no dijo nada.

 

―Entiendo si es tu deseo guardarte algunas cosas para ti mismo, pero debes entender que todos aquí somos aliados, no enemigos.

―Lo entiendo, y lamento mi comportamiento.

 

No era cierto.

 

De hecho Albafica había sentido una gran satisfacción mientras y después de golpear a Kardia. Aunque entendía que su comportamiento era reprobable, Albafica entendía el punto de su diosa.

 

―Escucha, sal un poco del Santuario; se ve que necesitas unas horas para ti y…

―Ya he descuidado mis obligaciones mucho tiempo ―la interrumpió―, aunque agradezco su gentileza.

―Albafica ―los ojos verdes de Sasha brillaron con compasión―, de acuerdo. Regresa a tu templo.

―Sí ―se levantó e hizo lo ordenado.

 

Sasha suspiró al verlo ir. Algo en su pecho se inquietó, algo estaba en el aire y no le gustaba.

 

…

 

Por mucho que Agasha le había insistido a Shion, no había logrado que el Santo de Aries la dejase ir. Según él, era mejor que Albafica la tuviese cerca por si acaso volvía a descontrolarse, pero ella conocía bien al señor Albafica y sus sentidos le exclamaban porque se fuese. Qué no permaneciese más ahí, donde no pintaba nada realmente.

 

Había sido amante del Santo de Piscis por pocas horas. Nada estaba reteniéndola a irse.

 

«Se molestará en cuanto me vea» presagió con miedo. Lo último que deseaba era enfrentarlo enojado, no sabría cómo mirarlo a la cara y decirle “me preocupé por usted”.

 

Shion le había pedido esperar en las escaleras que dejaban Acuario para ingresar a Piscis, sólo a pocos pasos de la entrada de la doceava casa, Agasha se sintió segura para poder correr por si acaso.

 

Sentía su corazón muy inquieto.

 

―Albafica ―oyó al señor Shion a sus espaldas. La voz del imponente hombre hizo eco.

―No estoy de humor para tu mierda, Shion.

 

Pocas veces Agasha lo había oído tan molesto, ahora sabía a qué se refería el señor Shion con lo de “estar fuera de control”.

 

―¿A dónde crees que vas? ―Preguntó Shion.

 

Agasha apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas.

 

 _“Huye, huye”_ le decía su instinto.

 

Sus piernas no le hacían caso, sus pulmones comenzaban a olvidar cómo trabajar a la vez que su corazón aceleraba su paso.

 

―¿Qué tú haces aquí?

 

Tragando saliva, Agasha miró atrás para encontrarse a la figura más tenebrosa como exquisita.

 

―Se-señor Albafica…

―Viene conmigo ―respondió Shion―, hablaba con ella cuando de pronto oí tu alboroto.

―¿Y se puede saber por qué la trajiste a mi casa?

 

Enfado, ira, cólera… ¿cómo describir lo que Agasha sentía provenir de él? Ella no esperaba una bienvenida grata o siquiera una sonrisa, ni una mirada lastimera. ¿Pero por qué tal rechazo? ¿Por qué?

 

―No seas tan cruel. Y no el traje a tu casa sino al Santuario con la señorita Athena me lo ordenó, dado a que tú estabas con ella y su Ilustrísima me decidí a esperar aquí. Si tienes algún problema con ello puedes discutirlo con ellos ―respondió Shion rápidamente encubriendo a la perfección su cuartada.

 

Shion enfrentó la mirada iracunda de Albafica. Suspiró.

 

―Escucha no tengo idea de qué demonios pasa, pero si su Ilustrísima no ha dado órdenes al respecto, no pienso pedirte explicaciones. Sólo evitar matar a alguien, ¿quieres? Vámonos, Agasha.

 

Ella no encontró el valor de responder. Bajó la mirada reteniendo las lágrimas producto de sus emociones haciendo colisión en su corazón.

 

Bajó la cabeza y se limitó a seguir al señor Shion, dejando a Albafica atrás, Agasha exhaló aire lentamente. Sintiendo sorpresivamente como un viento helado le paraba los pies.

 

Estática vio al señor Shion girarse rápido y mirarla con asombro.

 

Agasha iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, más su voz no salió. Lo que salió de su pecho fue la cabeza de un enorme pájaro hecho de humo negro, con una esfera de luz azulada en su pico.

 

Al atravesarla por completo, el pájaro levantó vuelo con la esfera en su pico, ella al mismo tiempo dejó de pensar, de temer y de respirar.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	13. DONDE ORFEO FALLÓ | ―Parte 1―

XIII

 

**DONDE ORFEO FALLÓ**

 

_―Parte 1―_

 

Albafica y Shion no cupieron en asombro cuando el ave de humo oscuro escapó desde el pecho de Agasha con una esfera que resplandecía azul de su pico.

 

―¡Agasha! ―Apresurado, Albafica alcanzó el cuerpo de la chica antes de que este cayese al piso.

 

Sus ojos abiertos; opacos y vacíos. Su pálida piel. Fría como el hielo.

 

Asustado como nunca en su vida, el Santo llevó sus dedos a la yugular donde no percibió ningún latido. Incapaz de aceptarlo, buscó en la muñeca izquierda de la chica; no había nada.

 

«No es posible».

 

Llamando su atención y gritando como un fénix al alzar en vuelo, el pájaro de pronto se detuvo posándose sobre algo como si ahí hubiese en un sitio sólido que ellos no veían. Prontamente, ese respaldo tomó la forma del brazo izquierdo de la poderosa y hermosa diosa Psique.

 

Galante y orgullosa, la diosa pelirroja los veía con una sonrisa.

 

―No puede ser ―masculló Shion asombrándose por el hecho de que la diosa pudiese ingresar al Santuario sin pasar por las otras casas.

―Hola ―canturreó ella bajando grácilmente al piso.

 

Sus delicados pies no tocaron el suelo, sólo se mantuvieron elevados.

 

―¡Psique! ―Gritó Albafica sosteniendo a Agasha―. ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!

 

Haciendo una mueca de irritación, Psique alzó la mano derecha recibiendo del ave la esfera azul, antes de que los otros Santos Dorados percibiesen su presencia y fuesen a su encuentro.

 

Al verla Kardia silbó.

 

―Nunca había visto a un enemigo tan hermoso.

―Gracias ―Psique le guiñó el ojo―. Albafica, creo que tu colega ya sabe qué es esto.

 

El pájaro se empequeñeció luego de darle a la diosa la esfera azul y se sentó en su hombro desnudo.

 

―Es el alma de Agasha, ¿no es así? ―Adivinó Shion.

―¿Su alma? ―Masculló Albafica viendo atentamente la esfera.

―Así es.

 

El golpe del báculo de Athena rezumbó en el piso.

 

―¿Qué significa esto, Psique? ―Demandó la diosa Sasha con enfado. Su Ilustrísima iba con ella.

 

Psique rodó los ojos.

 

―Ya te lo dije, hermanita. La Diosa Nyx quiere jugar, pero no al típico juego del _gato y el ratón_ al que tú y los tuyos están acostumbrados. No, no ―la diosa pelirroja negó con la cabeza―. Como sabes, mi querida hermana, nada en esta vida es gratis. Nadie mejor que yo sabe eso que yo ―declaró con acidez, recordando su vida como mortal.

 

Al mismo tiempo, Athena, su Ilustrísima y Albafica cayeron en cuenta de lo que Psique decía.

 

―Un alma humana insignificante, por un deseo cumplido gracias a la sagrada agua quieta del lago _Elefthería_. Es un trato más que justo, ¿no les parece?

 

¡No! Eso no fue lo que ella misma le dijo a Albafica. ¡Ella no dijo que iba a llevarse algo a cambio! ¡Ella misma negó tener un precio!

 

―¡No dijiste que ese era el precio! ―Albafica apretó contra sí mismo el cuerpo de Agasha, no quería que su cuerpo se enfriase más, no mientras aún haya posibilidades de regresar su alma.

―¿Y me creíste? ―Se burló ella.

 

Albafica no podía detener el ritmo acelerado del corazón que golpeaba incesantemente su pecho, este latía furioso, por el miedo y el horror. Miedo a perder a Agasha para siempre. Horror por temer que fue él quien la entregó a Psique.

 

Ella era la única vida que él jamás podría tomar ni aunque su mismísima diosa se lo pidiese.

 

Sus propios ojos empezaban a arder, su garganta se secó. No podía permitir que se la llevase. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podía hacerla abrir los ojos de nuevo? ¿Cómo regresarles el brillo de la vida?

 

―Además, hubieses pagado cualquier precio de todos modos ―como si hablase de intercambiar peras por manzanas, Psique alzó los hombros.

―¡No lo hubiese hecho!

―Claro que sí ―lo miró burlona―, no olvides que yo puedo leer el corazón humano. Si tu verdadero deseo hubiese sido tener a salvo a esta mujer, posiblemente yo no hubiese tenido poder sobre su alma. A todo esto, ¿cuál es el verdadero deseo de tu corazón? ¿Eh, Albafica?

 

Athena se acercó con enfado.

 

―¿Qué logra Nyx llevándose el alma de Agasha? Ella es una aldeana común.

 

Psique resopló.

 

―Si ella quisiera la tuya, Athena, no le costaría mucho conseguirla ―esa amenaza puso en alerta a todos los presentes, menos a Albafica―. Basta con girar unas cuantas cuerdas ―meció el alma de Agasha de un dedo a otro, jugando con ella―, y todos bailan al mismo ritmo. Ni siquiera tú eres inmune a ello. Cada vez que pisas suelo humano… ―sonrió cínicamente― sólo te haces más humana.

 

Los Santos Dorados se apresuraron a tomar sus posiciones defensivas para luchar en caso de que Athena diese la orden.

 

―No, no, no ―canturreó Psique―. No se atrevan a mover un solo dedo. Porque para empezar, si el alma de esta mujer deja de tocar mis manos se evaporará como si fuese arena. Dejará de existir. Y dado a que mi querida Nyx la quiere a ella, no les aconsejo buscarse enemistad mi señora ―amenazó parando a todos ipso facto―. Porque deben saber que la gran Nyx produce temor en la mayoría de los dioses, hasta en el mismísimo Zeus. Ni qué decir sobre poder aplastar a Hades con un solo dedo; ustedes sabrán si quieren desafiarla.

 

Athena apretó el báculo con fuerza. Al verla indispuesta a ganarse a Nyx y Psique como enemigas, los Santos comprendieron que Psique no bromeaba y Athena conocía bien a las diosas.

 

Además estaba en juego el alma de una inocente.

 

―Sólo vine a llevármela a ella, es todo. Como te lo dije antes ―se acercó y miró a Albafica cara a cara, quien se moría de ganas por apretar su cuello con sus propias manos―. Tu deseo está cumplido.

―¿Y se puede saber cuál era? ―Le gruñó conteniendo su rabia―. ¿Qué es lo que vale tanto como para llevarte a Agasha?

 

La diosa sonrió.

 

―La libertad es invaluable.

―¿Qué dices?

―Ya oíste, deseas la libertad. No sólo para ti, sino para todos aquellos Santos consagrados a Piscis.

―¿Libertad? ―Masculló Dohko compartiendo miradas con Shion.

―Desde que bebiste el agua, declaraste libres de esa maldición que tanto te aquejó a ti y a tu maestro, y a los Santos consagrados a Piscis posteriores a ti. Libres de recibir el veneno que les otorga la capacidad de proteger su querido Santuario como si nada pasase; libres para disfrutar del contacto humano. Libres para sentir el sol ―sonrió como si fuese una diosa generosa―. El alma de esta humana es un pequeño precio a pagar por tan semejante don. Deberías ser más agradecido.

 

Antes de que cualquier otro hablase, Psique lanzó la esfera hacia arriba para que el ave la tomase de nuevo con su pico y levantase vuelo al cielo, atravesando el techo de la Casa de Piscis.

 

―¡No! ―Gritó Albafica sin poder soltar el cuerpo de Agasha.

―¡Psique! ―Exclamó Athena―. ¿Entonces esto sí fue otro de tus engaños?

―Nada de eso ―musitó la diosa sin dejar de sonreír―. Verás, yo te lo dije. Mi diosa necesitaba diversión, pero se siente tan sola ―suspiró―. Vamos, anímense. Yo no puedo estar con ella todo el tiempo. Al final Nyx decidió que quería un poco de compañía y el alma de esa muchacha no está nada mal. No hay codicia, ni odio. Sólo un corazón roto y solitario; como el de mi señora. Créeme, le hago un favor a Agasha, después de todo, ¿qué le queda aquí? No tiene familia, ni amigos, ni siquiera una mascota. ―Se rio como si hubiese dicho algo con mucho sentido―. Se llevarán bien.

 

Dando una vuelta grácil; Psique usó su mano para centrar su cosmos, el cual rodeó el cuerpo de Agasha, levantándola de los brazos de Albafica. Hizo un movimiento de dedos para que el cuerpo vacío fuese envuelto con una sábana blanca que apareció por su voluntad. Cuidadosa, la descendió al piso.

 

―No hay mayor honor que morir por un dios ―decretó fríamente Psique―, Agasha estará bien; el Inframundo no la tocará. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes ―barrió con su mirada a todos los presentes hasta llegar con Albafica―. Espero que seas feliz con tu obsequio. ―Entonces ella misma desapareció.

 

_“Ten mucho cuidado con los regalos de los dioses. Nunca sabes qué sorpresas puedan venir con ellos”._

 

Esas palabras tenían tanto sentido que dolían.

 

Albafica cayó de rodillas justamente enfrente del cuerpo con la sábana que hasta hace unos minutos había pertenecido a una bella muchacha que le había tratado como un ser humano común.

 

¿De verdad… la había perdido?

 

…

 

―Despierta, despierta, pequeña ―oyó una voz amable y suave a los lejos.

 

Inhalando fuerte, Agasha abrió los ojos en lo que debía ser el espacio floral más hermoso que pudiesen sus ojos admirar. A su lado, un fascinante e hipnótico río de agua azulada corría al son de un melodioso ritmo natural que la relajó.

 

―¿Dónde estoy? ―Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la sentía a punto de explotar.

―En los Campos Elíseos ―respondió la voz hermosa de hace unos momentos.

 

Soltando un respingo, Agasha se giró para encarar a la mujer más impresionantemente bella que hubiese podido ver. Usando una trasparente toga azulada con oro precioso. La mujer en cuestión era alta, de exótica piel oscura, un cabello que se alzaba como si fuese humo. Con unos grandes ojos negros que parecían ser el reflejo del cielo al caer la noche, adornados por unas largas y pobladas pestañas.

 

―¿Quién es usted? ―Suspiró Agasha, admirada por su presencia.

―Soy Nyx, la diosa de la noche.

 

_Oh, oh._

 

―No estoy soñando ―masculló asombrada. Agasha no pudo creerlo pero lo veía.

―Eso hace Morfeo, pero yo no soy él ―respondió Nyx a una pregunta que Agasha no había hecho―. Bienvenida a los Campos Elíseos.

―¿Los Ca-Campos…?

―Psique tomó tu alma para mí, como pago por el deseo del mortal Albafica de Piscis; tú ahora estarás aquí conmigo.

 

Mareada por la información, Agasha miró que su ropa raída había desaparecido para dar paso a una toga rosa transparente que dejaba al descubierto su piel; cohibida intentó cubrirse con sus brazos, lo que hizo que la diosa Nyx sonriese.

 

―No seas tímida, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

―Di-disculpe… pero…

 

Asombrada, Agasha miró sus perfectas manos sin cicatrices ni signos de resequedad. Sus uñas estaban perfectas. Y sus muñecas, oh dioses, estaban adornadas con pulseras de oro y rubís. Su brazo derecho luciendo un brazalete de oro sólido y el broche de la toga que usaba era del mismo material. Su cabello estaba trenzado con algunos mechones afuera; retocado de flores que cubría su melena en cascada hacia su hombro izquierdo. Y sus pies descalzos sobre las suaves flores coloridas del campo.

 

―Esto no puede ser real ―miró a Nyx pidiendo su piedad―. Eso quiere decir… ¿morí?

―Así es ―Nyx no borró su sonrisa―. Oficialmente estás muerta.

 

Los ojos verdes de Agasha se agrandaron con impacto.

 

¿En qué momento pasó?

 

…

 

Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Alguna vez haz sentido el dolor de ver partir a la única persona que te importaba, justo enfrente de tus narices?

 

Si la respuesta es no, entonces no sabes lo que Albafica sintió al acercar sus dedos temblorosos a la nariz de Agasha cubierta por la sábana.

 

Nadie ahí supo qué diablos estaba pasando.

 

A qué trato se refería Psique, por qué mencionaba a Nyx y por qué Athena y su Ilustrísima parecían estarse reprendiendo internamente. Nadie supo qué decir o hacer. Sólo sabían que una humana muerta se hallaba cubierta por una sábana blanca en medio de la Casa de Piscis, y él parecía haber muerto con ella.

 

Dohko sintió mucha pena, y pensar que hasta hace unos momentos había sido un tanto irrespetuoso con la muchacha. Por su lado, Shion no supo si acercarse a Albafica o no.

 

Nadie supo qué hacer.

 

Desde que había caído de rodillas no hablaba, ni siquiera sabían si seguía respirando al menos.

 

Estaba perdido en un abismo terrible.

 

Sasha desvió su mirada, debió haber sabido que Psique no se iría así sin más. Para evitarse pleitos innecesarios, no sabía sido a ella a la que decidió atacar sino a alguien que ni siquiera pudo saber qué fue lo que le ocurrió. Una humana inocente había sido asesinada justo enfrente de ella y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

Apretando su báculo; harta de tantas injusticias producidas por su cruel Panteón, decidió llamar a alguien que debería saber qué estaba ocurriendo en realidad.

 

Ella era la diosa Athena, y nadie se llevaba un alma en frente de sus narices sin que hiciese algo para detenerlo.

 

Llamando su potente cosmos, Sasha alzó su báculo hacia arriba y luego dio un fuerte golpe en el piso.

 

― _¡Eros, yo Athena, te invoco en tu forma humana!_

 

Nadie ahí supo qué había exclamado Sasha. Lo que tampoco previnieron fue la repentina presencia majestuosa de otro dios, uno que rivalizaba con el de Psique o quizás superior.

 

Un hombre alto, apuesto de ojos azules, cabello rubio y ondulado hasta su espalda; con un traje de combate griego antiguo, Eros con una galanura exquisita, meció su cuello como si el grito de Athena le haya destruido algún tímpano.

 

―Preciosa, ya deberías saber que Ares no puede vernos juntos. El bastardo aún nos odia y me cela porque cree que me amas ―se rio como si hubiese contado un chiste hilarante—. Bastardo asqueroso.

―Esto es serio ―espetó Athena.

 

Todos sus Santos se mantuvieron al margen, incluso su Ilustrísima.

 

―¿Qué planea Psique, hacer?

―¿Disculpa?

―Psique acaba de jugar con mi paciencia, llevándose el alma de uno de mis aldeanos como tributo a la diosa Nyx. No me pongas a prueba.

―Yo jamás te pondría a prueba, lindura ―Eros alzó los hombros―. Ya sabes que Psique es independiente, pero le debe varios favores a Nyx. Si ella hizo algo, ¿por qué siempre recurren a mí? ―Se fastidió negando con la cabeza.

 

Sasha ignoró su tono.

 

―¿Favores?

―Digamos que mi madre aún no termina de aceptarla ―Eros suspiró con tristeza―. Y el resto no están muy felices de compartir espacio con una humana que recibió la ambrosía porque un dios la ama. Sobre todo si ese dios se trata de mí.

―Eso lo sé. Yo nunca le negué mi mano. ¿Por qué su traición?

―Nunca le negaste la mano, en el sentido educado; pero jamás se sintió bienvenida ni por ti.

―Eso no justifica que se lleve almas frente a mis narices.

―Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Y qué se supone que quieres que yo haga? Sabes que eso de la _recolección de almas_ no es mi área.

 

Sasha estaba a punto de sacarle la verdad a Eros a base de golpes, pero alguien la interrumpió.

 

―Dime cómo recuperarla ―masculló Albafica desde el suelo.

 

Soltando un suspiro, Eros desvió la vista y alzó una ceja cuando vio a Albafica parándose con las intenciones de recuperar a Agasha.

 

De hecho varios presentes fruncieron los ceños cuando lo notaron; de forma demencial Eros y Albafica tenían cierto parecido, como si fuesen hermanos o algo así, incluso su altura era la misma. Salvo por el cabello, el tono de piel y el lunar en el rostro de Albafica, el resto parecía ser inmensamente parecidos.

 

El dios se cruzó de brazos.

 

―¿Tú? ¿Quieres recuperar un alma que Nyx se llevó? ―Haciendo una mueca divertida, Eros lo desafió―. Quiero verte intentándolo, humano.

―Eros ―advirtió Sasha―, Psique declaró que no habría pago por el agua de _Elefthería_ y resulta que sí lo había. Mintió.

―Wow, mi querida esposa miente a veces ―fingiendo sorpresa, Eros sonrió―. Gracias por el dato, no me había dado cuenta.

―Olvídalo, llamarlos a ustedes es inútil.

 

Athena iba a darse la vuelta cuando Eros la interrumpió.

 

―Espera, pequeña. No dije que no me conmoviesen.

 

Atentos, los presentes vieron al apuesto Eros pasar de Albafica para ir con Agasha. Tomó la sábana creada por su esposa y la alzó con fuerza para descubrir el cuerpo sin alma.

 

―Es linda ―llevó una mano para acariciar su frío rostro―. Hey, tú ―llamó a Albafica―. ¿Es tu mujer?

―Sí ―dijo sin pensárselo.

―Lo supuse.

―Disculpa, pero, ¿cómo deduces esas cosas? ―Quiso saber El Cid.

―Verás, yo soy el dios del amor, cosa de la que estoy muy orgulloso. Y para variar soy tan subestimado que no tienes idea de lo que te podría hacer sin siquiera hacerte un rasguño ―siguió acariciando cada centímetro de la cara de Agasha mientras hablaba—. No tengo necesidad de ello.

―No eres un dios guerrero ―dijo Sage con tacto.

―Oye cálmate anciano, sé cómo usar bien una espada —decretó ofendido—. Pero prefiero mi zona de confort.

—¿Qué sería…?

—En este mundo hay dos grandes fuerzas que mal encaminadas causan desastres. El odio y el amor. Si uno odia, o ama de más, puede causar mucho más mal que bien o viceversa. Por qué no les explicas, hermanita, ¿por qué ningún dios busca joderme a mí?

 

Athena suspiró.

 

―Eros es capaz de destruir a alguien sin siquiera la necesidad de dejarse ver. En la Era Mitológica era temido por su afición de unir humanos por diversión con flechas de pasión, luego las flechas de odio hacían que sus allegados se traicionasen entre ellos y causasen caos. Guerras, ríos de sangre, desastre absoluto.

 

El dios se rio.

 

―No hay nada más divertido que ver a los humanos matándose por un amor ilusorio —susurró con malicia—. Por ejemplo. Un día a un rey le pareció divertido desafiarme; se burló de mí en uno de mis templos. Lo quemó, lo destruyó, e hizo que mis sacerdotisas fuesen violadas por sus hijos y soldados, luego las mataron dejando sus pedazos por todos los alrededores.

 

»A mí me pareció divertido hacer que su linaje que fuese a la basura. Sólo usé una pequeña flecha roja e hice que su heredero se enamorase de su esposa. —Su voz gélida y llena de satisfacción hizo que todos tragaran saliva—. Sí, hice que el bastardo se enamorara y se metiera a la cama de su propia madre; lo hice odiar a su padre a tal punto que lo arrojó a una jauría de leones en un coliseo apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

 

»Luego hice que sintiese atracción por una de sus hermanas lo que ocasionó que la violase; de esa unión salió otro bastardo que más tarde lo mataría por el odio que su madre sentía al verlo y de los maltratos que sufrió de su parte.

 

»El bastardo número dos tomó el control del reino y durante años fue un sádico empedernido que terminó suicidándose cuando le clavé una flecha de amor hacia otro hombre, un anciano con tuberculosis ―se rio al recordarlo, luego les sonrió a los Santos con sadismo―. Y esa es sólo una historia.

 

Soltando un gruñido, Athena masculló tan asqueada por ese relato como se sentía el resto de audiencia.

 

―Menos mal que Psique llegó a tu vida.

―Mi madre estaba impresionada por mi mente retorcida y me pidió matarla porque no podía concebir que fuese más bella que ella. Amo a mi madre, pero Psique cautivó mi pútrida alma ―con cuidado, delineó los labios de Agasha―. Ella me hizo prometer que no volvería a hacer miserables a los humanos. Después de todo, todos tienen un compañero y serán miserables igual con o sin mi intervención.

 

Se levantó cubriendo el cuerpo de Agasha de nuevo con la sábana.

 

―No hay nada más temible que un dios como Eros que no sabe controlar sus propias emociones y mucho menos la ira ―espetó Sasha con cierto resentimiento.

 

Eros no la contradijo.

 

―Si el rey no hubiese interferido en mi templo, no me habría cabreado. Es más, él hubiese vivido una larga vida con hijos leales y rectos. Su esposa habría muerto por una enfermedad y en su honor habría edificado un centro médico para su gente ―explicó con parsimonia―. Su hijo heredero se habría casado con una aldeana de la cual se habría enamorado de no ser por mis flechas; la mató cuando la conoció por detenerle el paso cuando debió haberla amado.

 

»Pobres humanos tontos. Al llenar el corazón de odio de aquel hombre hice que matase a su mujer destinada a sangre fría cuando su destino era amarla hasta su vejez; el rey final no habría nacido en esa época y al hacerlo lo habría hecho con forma de un jabalí salvaje que terminaría devorado un león, como debía ser. Pero… todo pasa por una razón, cuando el bastardo sádico murió el siguiente en la lista resultó ser piadoso, decido no seguir los malos pasos de su señor padre ejerciendo hasta el fin de sus días, su rol como un rey honorable.

 

Nota mental en las cabezas de todos los presentes: _“Jamás hacer enfadar a Eros”._

 

―Mi querida esposa me hizo reflexionar en mis acciones y desde entonces veo de lejos a los humanos. Quien quiera adorarme que lo haga, el que no, mejor que ni me mencione. Puedo ver a los humanos conectados. Lo que ustedes llaman _“almas gemelas”_.

 

Miró a Albafica.

 

―Ella es para ti lo que Psique para mí, lo veo bastante bien. Mientras mi esposa puede leer el corazón, yo puedo verlo y comprenderlo sin errores, ella aún es una pequeña bebé que cree saber más que yo y sin embargo aún la amo con la misma intensidad. Mujeres ―suspiró―, no podemos vivir con ellas ni sin ellas.

 

Mientras Santos como Kardia y Manigoldo asintieron. Athena estrechó su mirada sobre él.

 

Ignorándola, Eros echó una mirada al cuerpo de Agasha y luego regresó a Albafica.

 

―El rencor y la desesperación no son buenas compañeras, acepta mi consejo, debes encontrar un modo de alejarte de ellas. Sólo así podrás recuperar su alma.

―¿Existe tal modo? ―Suspiró el Santo de Piscis llegando hasta el punto que a él le importaba.

―De no ser así, Orfeo jamás habría tomado la estúpida decisión de ir por su amada al Inframundo.

 

Los Santos restantes comenzaban a ver por dónde iba esto; no les gustaba.

 

―Es cierto, el alma de esta mujer está ahora en los Campos Elíseos en los territorios de Nyx. Si realmente quieres salvarla, deberás ir por ella.

―Pero ―interrumpió Dohko―, ¿no se supone que para ir allá debes…?

―Es una enorme falta a los dioses que un mortal, vivo, ingrese a los Campos Elíseos. ¿Debes morir? Sí. Pero puedes volver. Para eso existe el límite de los tres días.

―Eros, ¿qué estás pensando en hacer? ―Masculló Athena.

―Tú lo sabes ―respondió Eros―. Viniste a mí por una respuesta y te estoy diciendo algo que tú ya sabes.

―¿Qué debo hacer? ―Preguntó Albafica decido.

 

Sea cual sea el riesgo, él iba a correrlo si con ello lograba traer a Agasha de vuelta a él.

 

―Ten cuidado, humano ―avisó Eros―. Verás, el tiempo entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos es distinto, fuera de su entendimiento por lo que no perderé tiempo explicándoselos. Para hacer que tu alma llegue a ella deberás primero asegurarte de que tu alma sea digna de entrar a los Campos Elíseos una vez que tu cuerpo muera, podrás ir por ella.

 

Athena suspiró llamando la atención de Sisyphus.

 

―¿Señorita? ―El Santo de Sagitario fue hasta ella.

―No es nada, es sólo que…

 

Eros la vio de reojo.

 

―Otra cosa, ingresar a los Campos Elíseos te restringe de tu fuerza mortal; es decir, todo poder que crees tener aquí se desvanecerá. Allá no serás más que otra alma y como tal puedes ser evaporada sin ningún problema. ¿Entiendes los riesgos? Nyx no es nada paciente ni mucho menos compasiva, ¿por qué crees que son muy pocos los que la visitan?

―Lo comprendo, y lo haré.

―Bien, espero que lo hagas mejor que Orfeo. Porque tú prueba será aún peor. Prepárate para sangrar.

 

El dios desapareció de su lado, reapareciendo en el techo de la casa con dos alas blancas extendidas; alzó su mano derecha convocando un arco dorado de extremo resplandor, a su lado, el arco de Sagitario parecía un juguete.

 

Al tenerlo en sus manos, una flecha negra se hizo presente. La apuntó con fuerza hacia su objetivo.

 

―¿Tuviste en cuenta mi historia? ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

 

Athena miró con preocupación e impotencia. Sage la vio.

 

―¡Mi señora!

―¡No interfieran! ―Exclamó ella apretando los dientes esperando que el dios supiese lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 

Eros sonrió a Albafica antes de disparar la flecha a su corazón. Ni la poderosa Armadura de Piscis pudo repelerla, esta claudicó como papel bajo la punta afilada hasta enterrarse en el pecho de Albafica, el cual no murió, sólo bajó la cabeza y dio 3 pasos atrás por el impacto.

 

―¡Albafica! ―Exclamó Shion siendo retenido por Dohko.

―No lo hagas.

―Esto no puede ser bueno ―musitó Manigoldo a Kardia y Dégel.

 

El Santo de Escorpio vio a su compañero caer de rodillas con la flecha enterrada en su corazón, a medida de que esta se iba adentrando en su pecho, el cabello de Albafica se iba ennegreciendo centímetro a centímetro iniciando desde las raíces.

 

―¿Qué demonios? ―Musitó Hasgard con asombro ante lo que veía.

 

Por arte de magia, la Armadura de Piscis abandonó el cuerpo de su maestro. Creyeron que Albafica había muerto, pero no, el cuerpo del Santo se levantó con lentitud como si nada lo hubiese herido.

 

Al mismo tiempo, Eros bajó desvaneciendo su arco, miró a Athena y sonrió.

 

―A partir de ahora su tiempo se acaba hasta que la flecha infecte por completo su corazón una vez que pase eso el odio lo consumirá por completo. Aún así no hay nada más que garantice su entrada a los Campos Elíseos que vencer al odio ―informó severo―. Independientemente si cumple con su misión o no, ya no depende de mí. Me debes un favor Athena, ahora todo queda en manos de tu humano.

 

Eros se desvaneció.

 

Shion fue en ayuda de Albafica. Ayudándolo a levantarse. Bastante pronto el Santo de Aries se dio cuenta de que no podía tocar la flecha, a pesar de verla bien y no identificarla como un objeto transparente, al rozarla no la sintió. Como si no hubiese nada, pero de la herida de Albafica salía sangre real que sí pudo sentir.

 

―Shion ―musitó Albafica con la cabeza baja―. Esta flecha… es una flecha de odio. Lo siento recorrerme… me siento alterado… no sé cómo describirlo ―dolido, Albafica flaqueó sus piernas.

―Vamos, vamos, levántate.

―Oye, niño. ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Dohko, queriendo saber por su condición.

―¡¿Acaso me veo bien?! ¡Imbécil!

 

Albafica se atragantó cuando vio la cara estupefacta de Dohko. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos sintiendo un dolor inmenso. La flecha ingresó un poco más a su pecho.

 

―Lo siento.

 

Esta vez Albafica lo dijo en serio. Jamás le había dicho algo así a nadie, menos a un Santo tan respetable como Dohko de Libra.

 

―Debo decir que lo resistes bien ―dijo Sasha acercándose―, pero no durará. Cuando la flecha haya entrado en tu cuerpo, como dijo Eros, el odio te habrá consumido por completo. Espero que puedas repelerlo.

―¿Y eso qué significa, mi señora?

 

Albafica lo supo.

 

―Que deberemos matarlo por el bien de la humanidad si no lo logra ―dijo Kardia.

―¿Sólo entonces podrá ingresar a los Campos Elíseos? ―Preguntó Manigoldo―, vaya mierda.

 

El Santo de Cáncer iba a tocar la flecha negra, pero como pasó con Shion, su mano la traspasó.

 

―Así que por eso las víctimas de Eros no pueden librarse de su destino, la flecha no puede ser sacada por otro que no sea un dios.

―Por otro que no sea Eros, de hecho. Y aún a veces ni él es capaz de detener el proceso ―informó Sasha―. Los humanos que no tienen un cosmos tan elevado como ustedes. Ni siquiera podrían ver la flecha si no fuesen Caballeros.

―Lo repito, vaya mierda.

 

Albafica se mantuvo de pie apenas.

 

―¿Por qué la armadura se fue? ―Quiso saber repentinamente.

―Un corazón lleno de odio jamás es correspondido ―explicó Sage―. Posiblemente…

―¿Posiblemente qué? ―Gruñó Albafica mirándolo con un deseo de matarlo tan palpable que Shion se interpuso―. Y tú, tú la trajiste aquí. Tú la mataste.

 

Muy tarde, Shion comprendió que Albafica se refería a Agasha.

 

La versión falsa que él le había dicho a su compañero fue para evitarle a ella más disgustos. Estúpidamente pensó que su presencia traería más bien que mal. Ahora se arrepentía profundamente de haberle insistido a Agasha porque se quedase.

 

―Yo no la maté y lo sabes ―espetó convencido de si bien parcialmente fue culpable de involucrar a Agasha en un problema que no la involucraba, tampoco era responsable de su muerte.

―¿Cómo creerte? No dices más que mentiras.

 

Con o sin armadura, el cosmos de Albafica era elevado.

 

―¿Mentiras?

―¿Acaso mentirás al decir que no te aprovechaste de ella cuando fuiste a buscarla a su casa esta mañana? ―Gruñó cual perro sarnoso.

 

¿Este era el poder de la flecha de odio de Eros?

 

Era peor de lo que cualquiera se pudiese imaginar, y la punta de la flecha aún era visible. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando esta ingresase por completo en su corazón?

 

Las raíces del cabello de Albafica ya estaban teñidas de negro, la flecha por su parte había se perdido 4 centímetros adentro de su víctima.

 

―Yo no me aproveché de nadie, y jamás tocaría a Agasha ―dijo Shion sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

 

Ambos Santos se rodearon el uno al otro cual tigres a punto de empezar a morderse entre ellos, Dohko estaba listo para interferir, Kardia a pesar de su estado no iba a consentir sangre derramada innecesariamente luego de saber que Albafica no estaba siendo él mismo.

 

―Bastardo mentiroso ―bisbiseó Albafica.

―¡Escuchen lo que dicen en presencia de la diosa! ―Gritó Hasgard. Sisyphus estuvo de acuerdo, no claudicó su posición frente a Sasha, quien veía atenta el acontecimiento.

―Albafica, reacciona ―pidió Asmita quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen―. La flecha de odio te está haciendo imaginar cosas que no vienen al caso. ¿Acaso olvidas tu misión de recuperar el alma de Agasha?

―¿Por qué recuperar el alma de una mujer como ella?

 

Eso no sonó como el anterior hombre que había enfrentado cara a cara a Eros y Psique por Agasha.

 

―La flecha convierte todo el amor en odio ―explicó Sasha a Sisyphus en voz baja―. Posiblemente ni él lo sepa, pero Albafica originalmente siente un aprecio genuino por Agasha pero la flecha lo hará odiarla más que a nadie, si Albafica se deja consumir por ese odio, al morir su alma será condenada al hades y no a los Campos Elíseos.

 

Sisyphus de Sagitario miró con temor cómo Albafica giraba su atención a la chica que, sin su alma, quedó a merced de un hombre que ahora la odiaba con la misma intensidad que al parecer una vez la amó.

 

Incluso Kardia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando Albafica convocó una rosa blanca sin dejar de ver a la chica. Luego la lanzó hacia ella.

 

―¡No, Albafica! ―Gritó Shion.

 

La rosa se clavó en el suelo cuando el cuerpo de Agasha fue removido velozmente por Regulus de Leo. Al sostenerla entre sus brazos, el joven Caballero miró a su colega con temor sin soltar a la aldeana.

 

―¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡Estuviste a punto de matarla!

 

Albafica ennegreció su mirada al ver cómo Regulus estrechaba su mirada sobre él.

 

―Esa era la idea ―masculló convocando otra rosa blanca―. Apártate, mocoso. O te mataré igual.

 

Buscando ayuda con la mirada, Regulus encontró la respuesta en Hasgard. Asintió y en un segundo a otro, acomodó el cuerpo de Agasha entre sus brazos para luego salir corriendo de la Casa de Piscis con ella. Al mismo tiempo Hasgard se lanzó contra Albafica para darle tiempo a Regulus de esconder el cuerpo de la chica hasta que descubriesen el modo de evitar que Albafica la matase y condenase su alma al hades en vez de ir a los Campos Elíseos por ella.

 

La cuenta regresiva había empezado a correr, Albafica debía vencer el poder de la flecha de Eros o todo esfuerzo por recuperar a Agasha sería en vano.

 

El gran hombre de Tauro se molestó al ver a su amigo peleando contra él para quitárselo de encima.

 

―¡¿Acaso esa es toda tu fuerza, Albafica?! ¡¿Una simple flecha era más que suficiente para matar el amor que sentías por esa chica?!

 

Decidido a no dejar escapar a su presa y aún más enojado por la interferencia de Hasgard, Albafica usó una complicada técnica cuerpo a cuerpo para zafarse de su captor, logrando encestarle un puñetazo en la quijada. Exitosamente usó su velocidad inhumana para ir tras Regulus, o más bien, tras Agasha.

 

Seguido de él, corrieron El Cid, Manigoldo, Kardia, Dohko y Shion.

 

Sisyphus ayudó a Hasgard a incorporarse.

 

―Recuérdame jamás pensar que Eros es un dios inofensivo ―se sobó el golpe dejado por su colega―. Esto será complicado, ¿deberíamos seguirlos?

―Ya hay seis de nosotros tras Albafica, no podemos dejar desprotegido el Santuario ―declinó el Santo de Sagitario depositando la fe en su sobrino y compañeros.

 

Dégel, Asmita, Hasgard y él eran los únicos Santos que quedaban para cuidar el Santuario de algún invasor. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el Santo de Géminis cuando se le necesitaba?

 

―Si Albafica no lo logra, tanto su alma como la de Agasha estarán perdidas ―musitó Sasha sintiéndose imponente por no poder evitar el desastre que presagiaba.

―Como Orfeo fue a buscar a su amada y falló. Albafica deberá recuperar no sólo el amor que siente hacia Agasha, sino también su confianza.

―¿Qué sabes tú, Asmita? ―Preguntó Dégel a su colega por sus palabras.

―Qué es obvio. Albafica creyó la mentira de Psique, él pensó que, como ella dijo, el agua sólo le quitaría la maldición por un par de horas cuando en realidad su deseo fue desvanecer de tajo la maldición de la sangre envenenada. Es decir, Albafica creía que tenía tiempo límite antes de recluirse de nuevo cuando la realidad es que él ya era libre.

 

Los Santos escucharon su explicación.

 

―Eso explicaría su malhumor ―interrumpió Hasgard―. Según Eros, esos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Creo que cualquiera estaría irritable por tener que dejar a la única persona que amarás en toda tu vida —puso una pequeña pausa antes de agregar—: Y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

 

Sasha se contrajo en su sitio, sólo su Ilustrísima lo notó.

 

―Cuando Kardia fastidió a Albafica, fue como si toda esa rabia y desesperación explotase. Dejar a Agasha fue sólo el inicio. Su alma no soportó más dolor y finalmente terminó por desatar toda su rabia acumulada sobre la primera alma que se le cruzase.

―Sí, Kardia siempre ha tenido más bolas que cerebro y una destreza inigualable para sacar de quicio a cualquiera ―meditó Dégel.

―Luego llegó Psique para llevarse el alma de Agasha ―contribuyó Sasha―, si el plan original era llevarse sólo a Agasha, ¿por qué Eros respondió a mi llamado cuando nadie más lo ha hecho en una guerra contra Hades?

―A todo se agrega a la diosa Nyx y la cuartada de Psique, que para ella esto no es más que entretenimiento ―agregó Sisyphus.

―Pues vaya modo de divertirse ―farfulló Hasgard―, por si no tuviésemos suficiente con Hades y compañía.

―Sea como sea, hay dos almas en juego ―Dégel se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

―¿Irás también?

―No puedo dejar a Kardia solo o podría hacer otra estupidez ―le respondió a Asmita―. Volveremos tan pronto como este drama se resuelva.

―Tengan cuidado ―susurró Sasha―. Mucho cuidado.

 

…

 

―Ya veo ―susurró Nyx―, así que tu padre inculcó en ti su amor por las flores.

 

Agasha asintió honrada de que la diosa Nyx quisiera saber sobre ella. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía como alguien importante, es decir, ella siempre se sintió importante al hacer los encargos desde su negocio al Santuario para la diosa Athena, pero cada vez que Nyx la halagaba por su destreza al amarrar los tallos de las flores para crear coronas y pulseras, era alimentar un ego tan grande que Agasha no sabía que tenía. Se sentía realizada y sumamente feliz.

 

―Lamentablemente él me dejó hace poco tiempo ―suspiró, luego se le ocurrió―: ¿no estará por aquí?

 

Nyx la miró.

 

―Posiblemente sí ―respondió como si de pronto el cambio de tema la molestase.

―¿Y usted cree que pueda encontrarlo? Yo… realmente quisiera verlo…

―Agasha ―la llamó Nyx―. Aún no acabas mi arreglo ―le señaló el trabajo que la chica había dejado de lado cuando se puso a hablar de su padre.

 

Apenada, Agasha se sentó sintiéndose mal por estar a punto de salir corriendo.

 

―Disculpe. Lo terminaré.

 

Recuperando esa sonrisa grácil, Nyx asintió y se volvió a acostar encima del resto de las flores.

 

―Me gusta tener compañía ―habló la diosa―. Los otros dioses me fastidian con su superioridad, sobre todo ese bastardo de Apolo.

―¿A-Apolo?

―El niño brillante atrae polillas ―bromeó usando un juego de palabras con su nombre (Apolo-polillas). Cuando Agasha lo captó soltó una carcajada―. Te lo digo francamente, de no ser porque su hermana (otra estúpida) es como una aliada para mí, ya habría asado a Apolo con su propio sol sólo para dárselo de comer a su madre.

 

Aferrándose a su aliento, Agasha tomó de un montón de rosas que antes había tomado, una de color blanco para integrar con las otras.

―Me sorprende que esté tan sola ―dijo Agasha pensando en que eso no debería ser así―, es usted muy divertida.

 

Nyx sonrió tristemente.

 

―Los odio y ellos me odian ―los ojos de Nyx parecieron cristalizarse por lágrimas―. Podría destruirlos a todos sin sudar y eso les arde en sus culos podridos; mis hijos Thánatos e Hýpnos son unos ineptos que no saben a quién deben ofrecer su lealtad. Sirven como perros al captor de mi esposo, Érebo.

―¿Esposo?

―Soy casada, mi niña.

―Wow, se ve muy joven ―opinó Agasha recordando que hablaba con una diosa―. Disculpe, no quise ofenderla.

―No lo haces ―musitó Nyx limpiándose sus lágrimas.

―Seguro sus hijos algún día verán que usted les necesita más que Hades.

―¿Cómo sabes que hablaba de Hades?

 

Agasha bajó la mirada.

 

―Son los únicos dioses que conozco que son aliados de Hades.

―Ya veo, qué reputación tan baja se han hecho con los mortales ―masculló Nyx―. Antes eran reconocidos por ser dioses independientes y leales a sus creencias, pero desde que se dejaron engañar por el cerdo del Inframundo pasaron a ser sombras suyas. Marionetas a sus órdenes. Estoy avergonzada de ellos.

 

La chica no supo por quién sentir lástima, si por Nyx o por los dioses que en efecto, eran más recordados como ser los secuaces de Hades que por ser ellos mismos.

 

Sea como sea Agasha no pudo decidir nada pues en su pierna derecha se clavó un dolor que no creyó poder sentir.

 

Gritó soltando la flor que iba a poner en el arreglo.

 

―¿Niña?

 

Agasha se llevó una mano al área afectada (la pantorrilla interna derecha) y para su sorpresa vio que no era nada.

 

―¿Qué pasa?

―Y-yo… no sé. Me dolió de pronto la pierna.

―Imposible, las almas en los Campos Elíseos son ajenas al dolor.

―Quizás lo imaginé. ―Aunque aún le punzaba, en su interior, Agasha supo que esto no estaba bien.

―Si vuelve a pasar, avísame. ¿De acuerdo?

 

Agasha asintió ante la amabilidad de Nyx.

 

―Lo haré ―dijo volviendo a tomar la flor entre sus manos.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	14. DONDE ORFEO FALLÓ | ―Parte 2―

XIII

 

**DONDE ORFEO FALLÓ**

 

_―Parte 2―_

 

―¡Albafica! ―Gritó Regulus tomando la rosa negra incrustada en la pierna de Agasha para sacarla cubierta de sangre.

 

Era una rosa piraña. Se le había hecho extraño que dicha flor no destruyese por completo los huesos y la carne dado a su poder destructivo pero prontamente el Santo de Leo pensó que quizás eso se debía a que Albafica realmente estaba luchando contra la flecha de odio y por eso no estaba usando al máximo su cosmos dando como resultado esa herida mínima (dentro de lo que cabía), o eso Regulus quería pensar.

 

Albafica de Piscis, el hombre que al alcanzarlos su cabello ya estaba a la mitad de negro al igual que la flecha en su pecho, incrementó su cosmos con enfado por ver a Regulus protegiendo a la causante de su furia, una que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

 

Él por ser la víctima de Eros no podía recordar las palabras ni su encuentro anterior con el dios así como no podía ver la flecha negra introduciéndose más y más en su carne y alma. Lo único que ahora sabía era que la vida de la mujer que Regulus de Leo se esmeraba en proteger le causaba tanto daño que no podía dejarla vivir.

 

Al diablo los códigos, al diablo ese lado suyo que tanto ansiaba apartar a esa mujer de Regulus y atraerla a sí mismo. Una mitad de él quería poseerla, atesorarla como un regalo divino. El otro lado más fuerte quería eliminarla.

 

Se acabó el tiempo para pensar. Pronto llegaron _otras molestias_ para intentar frenarlo.

 

Shion de Aries, como el resto, no pudo evitar sentir que el alma se le iba cuando vio la sangre cubriendo la sábana blanca.

 

―¡Regulus! —Gritó preocupado—. ¡¿Cómo está Agasha?!

―¡Nada grave! ¡Fue la pierna!

―El próximo golpe será en su corazón ―juró Albafica tomando más rosas entre sus dedos.

 

La flecha se adentró un poco más y el cabello de Albafica fue tiñéndose de negro.

 

¿Qué hacer? ¡¿Cómo pararlo sin matarlo?! ¿Cómo hacerlo reaccionar?

 

Huir estaba siendo agotador y ya hace poco habían dejado atrás Rodorio para evitar a los curiosos. Los Santos Dorados, en medio de un páramo boscoso, formaban un campo de protección enfrente en frente de Agasha y Regulus.

 

Todos hallaron en esa la colectiva que nadie sabía cómo resolver: ¿qué hacer?

 

«Este no es Albafica» meditó Dohko.

«Este hombre es sólo una malformación creada por el odio» Kardia preparó sus puños.

«No debemos permitir que le haga daño a Agasha y los condene a ambos» Shion pensó en la herida en la pierna de la muchacha.

«Sea como sea, sólo espero que esto termine rápido» Manigoldo formó una sonrisa torcida, «aunque admito que siempre quise golpear esa cara de niño bonito».

 

Regulus, teniendo en su cabeza un escondite, sujetó a Agasha.

 

―La sacaré de aquí ―musitó a los mayores previniéndolos de su movida.

―Te lo encargamos ―dijeron Dohko y Shion al mismo tiempo.

 

Albafica entrecerró sus ojos sobre todos ellos creando ilógicamente ilusiones donde Agasha hubiese podido mantener algún tipo de relación malsana con cualquiera de los hombres frente a él. Después de todo lo quisiera Albafica o no, la joven irradiaba una luz propia que cualquiera de esos malnacidos mataría por obtener.

 

Ni siquiera el muchacho Regulus escapaba de la lista.

 

Su celoso razonamiento guiado por el enfado le hizo pensar a Albafica que el único motivo por el cual protegían a Agasha era porque ella había sido la amante de todos ellos. ¿Se burlaban de él acaso?

 

 _Seguro ella les dijo: “Me meteré primero con Albafica, le llenaré la cabeza de basura y luego podré visitar a los otros”_.

 

¿Y qué tal si Kardia se había aprovechado de ello también? No dudaba que ese infeliz en particular tuviese la indecencia de meterse en la cama de la mujer de un compañero.

 

¡Malditos!

 

¡Malditos fuesen todos ellos!

 

Usaría todas sus fuerzas para matarlos si era necesario. Su principal objetivo, era eliminar a la mujer causante de su enfado, sólo así se sentiría en paz. Matarla era la única solución a su locura, de eso estaba seguro.

 

Albafica reaccionó cuando vio a Regulus escapar con Agasha mientras los otros se posicionaban enfrente para hacer una barricada entre él y su objetivo.

 

El maldito niño de cabello rubio y brillante sonrisa debió haberse sabido heroico llevándose a Agasha como si pudiese salvarla. El estómago de Albafica se contrajo. Aunque no tuviese alma, Agasha se veía tan hermosa, que verla yéndose con él lo puso aún más irritado de lo que ya estaba.

 

Albafica no se percató de que la flecha negra se impulsó más en su interior.

 

―No van a escapar ―masculló convocando las Rosas Pirañas.

 

Las lanzó en dirección a Regulus y Agasha pero estas fueron retenidas por el muro de cristal de Shion.

 

«Malditos sean» entrecerró sus ojos frente a sus compañeros.

 

…

 

Corriendo, Regulus de Leo llegó hasta los techos de Rodorio.

 

En el fondo creyó que no sería una maniobra tan inteligente llevarse a Agasha de regreso al pueblo, sin embargo no había otros sitios adecuados a donde pudiesen ir. Si salían más allá de Rodorio podría ser perjudicial para el cuerpo sin alma de la joven.

 

Además, acaban de salir del pueblo, lo mejor era despistar a Albafica y hacerle pensar que había huido a alguna cueva o cascada. El Santo no esperaba que los encontrase en la florería de Agasha.

 

Cuando llegó notó 3 presencias ahí. Una niña, un niño y una mujer madura.

 

«¿Parientes?» Pensó cayendo de golpe frente al negocio.

 

La señora Tábata y sus hijos, Edesia y Demóstenes, saltaron sorprendidos por la repentina aparición del Santo Regulus.

 

―Eh… ¿hola? —Nervioso, Regulus vio los pálidos rostros de la familia al mirar a Agasha siendo apenas cubierta por una sábana blanca que de por sí ya se hallaba manchada de sangre―. Eh… ¿les molesta ignorar que estamos aquí? Verán, esto algo confidencial…

 

Una enorme explosión resonó a los lejos, la pequeña gritó aferrándose a la toga de su madre. Claramente toda alma que habitaba en Rodorio ya se había percatado de que había un problema.

 

―Algo muy confidencial ―se rio más nervioso―. ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

―Po-por supuesto… pero… ¿Agasha está bien? ¡Está sangrando del pie!

 

Si tan solo supiesen que el mayor problema de Agasha no era el pie.

 

―S-sólo está inconsciente —mintió—. Yo me ocuparé de eso ―desligó el Santo―, por favor. Sólo ignoren nuestra presencia y todo estará bien. ―Sudando frío, Regulus apretó los dientes, «eso espero».

―De-de acuerdo ―dijo Tábata―. ¿Ne-necesita ayuda con…? ―Miró la herida de la chica.

―No se preocupen —acomodó a Agasha en sus brazos—, estaremos bien.

 

Sin decir nada más, emprendió camino al segundo piso de la casa.

 

Tábata no hace mucho que había llegado a casa de Agasha. Una de sus clientas le avisó acerca de la visita del Santo de Aries y de su posterior llamado al Santuario. Decidida a devolverle todos los favores que le debía a la chica, Tábata tomó a sus hijos y fue rápido hasta el negocio de Agasha para esperarla hasta que ella pudiera regresar y hacerse cargo. Mientras tanto Tábata notificaba a los clientes la ausencia de la florista puesto que no sabía los precios y tampoco es como si pudiese vender flores así como así.

 

Calínico se había ido a vender su propia mercancía y comprar algunas cosas para la cena de hoy mientras ella se quedaba en la florería con sus 2 hijos. Jamás pensó que Agasha regresaría inconsciente, herida de la pierna y en brazos del Santo Dorado, Regulus de Leo.

 

En Rodorio se habían sentido algunos temblores, luego rumores de avistamientos de los Santos de Oro yendo a dirección al bosque… nadie sabía qué estaba pasando. No hace mucho, el Santo Hasgard de Tauro había dicho que todo estaba en orden, pero dados los temblores y habladurías del resto de los Santos por Rodorio… era difícil mantener la cordura.

 

―¡Qué te quedes quieta! ―Exclamó Demóstenes―. ¡Mamá, dile algo a Edesia!

―¡¿Ahora qué?! ―Preguntó irritada regresando su atención a ellos.

 

Hace unos momentos sus hijos acababan de rodar por el piso porque Demóstenes no quería que Edesia hiciera un recorrido por la casa de la señorita Agasha mientras ella no estaba. Tábata casi había olvidado que cuando Calínico no estaba para incitar a su hermano a las travesuras, su vástago menor era un chico responsable y muy educado.

 

―¡Mamá, sólo quiero ir a ver cómo está la señorita Agasha!

―¡Lo que tú quieres es ir a molestar a Regulus! ―Demóstenes tiró del cabello de su hermana, jalándola bruscamente al piso.

 

Al caer de culo, Edesia rompió a llorar. Demóstenes no se inmutó ni se disculpó, pensando que había sido culpa de su hermana por no estar quieta. De hecho, el niño tenía ganas de meter el puño adentro de la boca de la niña pues sus gritos lo exasperaban.

 

―¡Demóstenes! ―Exclamó Tábata―. ¡Edesia! Deja ya de llorar y mantente quieta ―ordenó severa.

―¡No quiero! ―Llorosa, se lanzó contra su hermano tratando de buscar venganza.

 

Lamentablemente Demóstenes era más grande y fuerte, el niño le inmovilizó las manos y luego le dio la vuelta para atraparla en un abrazo asfixiante.

 

―¡Demóstenes, basta ya! ¡Suelta a tu hermana! ―Tábata se levantó dispuesta a darles de golpes a los dos por no mantenerse en orden por lo menos durante una hora.

 

Repentinamente el piso tembló haciendo que los tres perdiesen el equilibrio y cayesen al suelo. Edesia gritó por el dolor y porque ya hace poco había empezado a llorar, Tábata por su lado sobó su rodilla pues ésta estaba empezando a sangrar.

 

―Mamá ―se acercó rápido Demóstenes.

―Estoy bien ―dijo la mujer cubriéndose la herida con la falda de la toga―. No te preocupes.

―Mamá ―sollozó Edesia yendo a ella para que la abrazara.

―Relájense, si fuese algo realmente malo los Santos nos avisarían. Y recuerden que aquí está el joven Regulus. Estaremos bien.

 

Sus hijos se unieron a ella para que los abrazara, Tábata tuvo un mal presentimiento y algo le decía que Agasha tenía algo que ver con ello.

 

Miró atenta el techo de la casa, tratando de entender por qué el joven Regulus traía a Agasha en brazos y por qué él también estaba oculto en la casa de la florista sin decir nada realmente relevante.

 

La curiosidad era enorme.

 

…

 

Fastidiado hasta la médula, Manigoldo estaba a punto de convocar todo su poder y hacer que Albafica mordiese el polvo. Al pararse del suelo después del último golpe que lo mandó lejos, el Santo de Cáncer no llegó a ver a Shion uniéndosele violentamente para tirarlo de nuevo.

 

Los dos cayeron uno sobre otro.

 

―¡Quítate de encima! —Exclamó Manigoldo apartado a Shion—. Ese hijo de…

―No es él ―le recordó Shion parándose junto al Santo de Cáncer.

 

Ambos estaban viendo a Albafica pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra Kardia, El Cid y Dohko, los cuales estaban conteniendo su poder para no hacerle daño real a Albafica.

 

―Es esa flecha.

―Sí, sí, por esa porquería estoy siendo herido sin la posibilidad de regresarle los golpes como debería ―masculló Manigoldo enojado―. Pero una vez que recupere la cabeza, voy a romperle su hermosa nariz.

 

Dohko pudo encertarle un buen puñetazo a Albafica en su cara, lo que lo mandó lejos de ellos por unos momentos.

 

Kardia suspiró con pesadez.

 

―¡No podemos seguir así, es como si esa cosa en su pecho le diese energía extra!

 

Como dijo Eros. El odio y el amor eran poderosos por sí solos. Era increíble pensar que ellos cinco estaban enfrentando todo el odio del que Albafica era capaz de obtener.

 

―A él no le preocupará matarnos… y repelerlo no funciona, siempre vuelve ―meditó Dohko.

―Hay que buscar otro modo ―susurró El Cid.

 

Como si una iluminación se encendiese en la cabeza de Kardia, este alegó al ver a Albafica resurgiendo entre los escombros de árboles.

 

―Oye, tú.

―Eh, Kardia… ¿qué haces? ―Susurró Dohko no tan seguro de cualquier plan ideado por el Santo de Escorpio. Sea cual sea, no debía ser bueno.

―Sí, tú, imbécil. Dime una cosa antes de seguirnos machacando ―prosiguió Kardia ignorando a su colega de Libra―. ¿Por qué quieres matar a alguien que básicamente ya está muerta? ¿Eh?

 

Albafica detuvo sus pasos.

 

El resto arqueó una ceja. Cierto… si Agasha ya estaba muerta, ¿cuál era el afán de Albafica por rematarla? Su alma no estaba ahí.

 

―Responde ―lo retó Kardia con una sonrisa ladina.

 

Nadie esperaba que Albafica riese de una forma tan macabra. Kardia lo miró irritado.

 

―¿De qué mierda te estás riendo, estúpido?

―Me río porque crees que ella está completamente muerta ―dijo, miró hacia la dirección que había tomado Regulus con ella.

 

Al no tener a nadie lo suficientemente cerca para que lo retuviese, Albafica se adentró entre los árboles para seguir el camino que la sangre del pie de Agasha había dejado entre las hojas. De alguna forma él podía olerlo.

 

Parcialmente gracias a la flecha que Eros le había lanzado, no sólo su cosmos había adquirido más fuerza, sino que sus instintos se habían agudizado hasta tal grado de saber por dónde se habían ido sus presas sin la necesidad de verlos. Como si fuese un animal, rastreó a su próximo objetivo.

 

―Sin duda se volvió loco ―espetó Manigoldo, harto de perseguirlo—. ¿En serio vamos a estar así toda la tarde?

―No hay más que decir, sigámoslo ―El Cid alzó los hombros.

 

…

 

Agasha estaba en los Campos Elíseos a solas. La diosa Nyx dijo que _regresaría pronto_ y se desvaneció.

 

 _»No te acerques al río y menos al lago, ¿oíste bien? No toques el agua si no quieres desaparecer ­_ —ni idea de que quiso decir la diosa Nyx con eso pero Agasha acató bien el punto que era evitar dejarse llevar por la curiosidad que le producía el suave arrullo de la corriente de la preciosa agua azul.

 

Absorta en la imagen natural y celestial, la chica miró un poco más de cerca el lago siendo cuidadosa de no hacerlo demasiado. Sonrió echándose sobre su espalda encima de las flores para contemplar el mágico cielo.

 

La luz del sol que alumbraba los campos no era molesta, aunque no pudo verla bien debido a su fuerza; sentía una temperatura cálida en toda su piel, sus músculos estaban relajados como su espíritu. Sin preocupaciones ni dudas; su florería… ¿bah? Nadie iba a extrañarla, y sus escasas posesiones materiales a nadie le beneficiarían.

 

Estaba en paz.

 

Agasha inhaló profundo, extrañándose que de pronto la luz bajase lenta, pero rápidamente. En reemplazo, unas estrellas preciosas se alzaron en el firmamento. La luna también podía visualizarse, y… oh.

 

¡Por todos los dioses!

 

«¿Qué son esas cosas?» Agasha soltó un respingo al ver a lo lejos círculos luminosos de diversos colores; uno rojo, otro anaranjado, ¡incluso uno color caqui tenía un enorme anillo rodeándolo! ¡¿Qué eran esas extrañas cosas que se visualizaban a lo lejos?!

 

Por ignorancia, ella no lo supo, pero lo que sus ojos contemplaban eran los planetas que marchaban junto a la Tierra en perfecta sincronía, cada quien en lo suyo, sus propios ritmos y tormentas interiores que no podían ser captadas a simple vista.

 

Anonadada, Agasha admiró a Júpiter, Saturno y Neptuno; sus colores la deslumbraron.

 

Los movimientos gravitacionales de todos los planetas le entretuvieron por mucho tiempo antes de que la diosa de la noche regresase y la descubriese contemplando las maravillas de la galaxia que guardaba hospedaje a la humanidad y aun así no llegaba a ser ni siquiera el 1% de todo el universo.

 

―¿Te gusta? ―Preguntó Nyx llegando de donde sea que se hubiese ido.

―Es asombroso ―musitó Agasha soltando un respingo cuando una estrella fugaz pasó cerca de la luna, la cual ya no deslumbraba sino se mostraba como un mini-planeta rocoso cercano a la Tierra.

―Este es mi verdadero hogar.

 

La chica no comprendió.

 

―¿Acaso los Campos Elíseos no lo son?

―Mi niña, mi hogar lo conforma todo lo que ves ―señaló con elegancia el cielo oscuro con todos sus deslumbrantes ocupantes―, mira y fascínate con lo que no puedes admirar cuando eres una mortal ciega de la verdadera belleza que te rodea sin que lo sepas.

 

Haciendo caso de su consejo, Agasha contempló Saturno.

 

―Apuesto que tu cabeza está llena de dudas ―Nyx posó su mentón en el hombro de Agasha.

―Las tengo, ¿qué son esas cosas? ―Señaló Venus y Marte.

―Planetas.

―Planetas ―suspiró Agasha sorprendida.

―Ese ―señaló la Tierra―, es el planeta que alberga a los humanos. Tú estabas en ese punto ―con su dedo señaló Grecia entre un montón de espacio rocoso y azul―, esos son los mares. Y otros países.

―Wow… somos tan… ―miró por el resto a los otros planetas―, pequeños.

―Diminutos.

―Los humanos… no somos nada en este universo.

―Una muy, muy pequeña parte. Pero sí, lo son.

 

Agasha sonrió visualizando esta vez a Urano. Claramente no supo que ese precioso y enigmático _planeta_ (significado nuevo para ella) se llamase así pero a ella le atrajo su color.

 

―Constelaciones…

―¿Disculpa?

―¿Po-podría ver… las constelaciones?

 

Temiendo que la diosa dijese que no, Agasha se preparó para oír un regaño. Nyx sólo sonrió, alzó una mano al cielo y vertiginosamente, la chica vio a los planetas alejarse del cielo oscuro. Luego vio un vórtice, y más allá, y más allá.

 

De rodillas cayó al suelo cubierto aún por flores mientras el cielo deslumbraba las estrellas más resplandecientes. Aquellas que ella sólo podía ver al anochecer y cuando pasaba horas y horas contemplándolas desde el techo de su casa junto a su padre.

 

―¿Te gustan? ―Le preguntó Nyx con calma.

―Son increíbles… las palabras… no bastan ―suspiró Agasha maravillada―. Su hogar es hermoso.

 

Nyx sonrió cuando Agasha la miró con admiración.

 

―Todos los humanos y dioses somos bienvenidos en este basto universo. Nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y morimos.

―Creí que los dioses no pueden morir.

―Podemos, pero no es sencillo ―Nyx tocó el hombro de Agasha―. Tengo que atender otros asuntos, ¿podrás quedarte sola mientras vuelvo otra vez?

―No se preocupe por mí ―dijo Agasha, honrada de ser tratada tan bien por la diosa. Sentía un aura tan imponente como poderosa provenir de ella que la dejaba sin aliento―. Estaré bien en su casa.

―Vuelvo en seguida ―desapareció en una nube de humo negro.

 

Acostándose encima de las flores, Agasha puso las manos atrás de su cabeza, mirando las constelaciones. Por lo que había notado, cada una de ellas tenía cientos de planetas en su interior. Puso _ojos a la obra_ para tratar de ubicar las que su padre le enseñó.

 

Veía la constelación de Leo, la constelación de Cáncer, la constelación de Canis Minor, Canis Mayor…

 

«Dónde… dónde» buscó y buscó entre varias constelaciones que sus ojos pudieron captar hasta que finalmente la encontró después de ver las constelaciones de Capricornio, Acuario y finalmente…

 

Soltando un suspiro soñador, Agasha se llevó las manos a su pecho.

 

«La Constelación de Piscis». Alzó una mano hacia el cielo tratando de alcanzar al menos una de sus estrellas.

 

Su estado de asombro e ilusión se rompió como un huevo cuando la mano que había alzado fue víctima de un fuerte pinchazo que la hizo gritar.

 

Agasha se sentó rápido mirando su palma…

 

_¿De nuevo?_

 

Esta vez su mano sí estaba sangrando, y en medio de ella, un agujero se asomaba como si la hubiesen atravesado con un clavo… o algo más.

 

Usó su delgada toga para cubrirla, la sangre no dejaba de salir y como si el dolor se vengase de ella por intentar escapar de él, se aseguró de hacer que su mano punzase violentamente.

 

Agasha se quejó notando que sea lo que sea que la haya herido, había atravesado su mano, pues su dorso también sangraba.

 

«N-no puedo mo-molestar a, a la se-señora Nyx» temía que al llamarla, la herida se hubiese curado y sólo molestase a la deidad. «N-no es nada» quiso animarse, «¡no es nada!».

 

…

 

¡Maldita sea!

 

Regulus estaba intentando contener a Albafica. La flecha de odio había desaparecido por completo adentro de su pecho y el cabello que una vez negro confirmaba la culminación de la obra de la flecha de odio de Eros.

 

La casa de la chica era un desastre, por no decir “añicos”; por suerte la señora Tábata y sus hijos habían corrido a tiempo antes de que los ataques de los Santos Dorados se hubiesen llevado consigo la construcción del hogar de la florista y básicamente toda su mercancía también.

 

Debió haber supuesto que Albafica seguiría las gotas de sangre de la pierna de Agasha, ¿cómo? Era algo que no sabía, pero ahora le habían herido una mano.

 

Dohko, Shion y el resto de Santos evacuaron Rodorio; aún no sabían qué iban a decir para evitar que los aldeanos culpasen a Albafica de todo el desastre cuando… si bien era cierto que básicamente era su culpa, nadie de los presentes había podido prevenir lo que pasaría.

 

Ya se les ocurriría algo.

 

―¡No, Albafica! ―Regulus quitó a la chica de los escombros de donde la había dejado, pero lamentablemente esta vez la rosa perforó la mano derecha―. ¡Rayos!

 

Sin hacer nada ni mostrarse adolorida, Agasha permaneció muerta en sus brazos.

 

Una nueva lluvia de rosas piraña cayó sobre Regulus y Agasha, por suerte, Shion llegó a tiempo para taclear a Albafica y apartarlo de ellos. El joven Santo de Leo derrapó entre algunos escombros con la chica en brazos. Al reponerse, el joven Regulus miró los despojos maltrechos de un buró y bajo de ellos algo rojo.

 

Aprovechando que Shion estaba con Albafica y los otros habían llegado, Regulus abrió aún más los ojos al mirar una flor roja que, de alguna forma, había sobrevivido al derrumbe de la casa de Agasha. La comparó con la rosa que arrancó de la mano de la muchacha y se dio cuenta de que eran iguales.

 

Lamentablemente su momentánea distracción fue interrumpida por otra ráfaga de rosas. Regulus reaccionó rápido partiéndolas con sus relámpagos. O eso creyó.

 

―¡Basta, Albafica! ―Le exclamó Shion―. ¡¿En serio quieres matarla?!

 

Con un brazo sobre su cuello, el polvo que habían levantado se fue esparciendo. Dohko sujetaba el brazo izquierdo, El Cid el brazo derecho, Kardia y Manigoldo habían corrido hasta Regulus, quien gritó.

 

―¡Mierda!

 

Shion se giró para ver al joven Regulus levantar del suelo la espalda de Agasha, sobre su pecho se asomaba una terrible rosa blanca, la cual poco a poco se alimentaba de la sangre de su víctima.

 

―Demonios ―gruñó El Cid.

 

…

 

Agasha gritó cuando el siguiente pinchazo que sintió fue en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

 

¿No se suponía que siendo un alma en los Campos Elíseos no podría ser dañada?

 

Se llevó la mano derecha, aún herida, sobre su pecho derecho en un inútil y doloroso intento de hacer que la sangre dejase de escapársele del cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro en completo estado de terror y pánico.

 

Estaba asustada.

 

¿Cómo le había pasado esto? ¿Por qué?

 

Cayó al piso, acostada bocarriba. ¿Acaso los muertos podían volver a morir? ¿Desaparecería?

 

Temerosa, Agasha miró borrosamente la constelación de Piscis y exhaló lento.

 

Inhaló lento. Exhaló lento, inhaló lento; exhaló muy lento…

 

…

 

Al aflojar todos sus agarres por la sorpresa que les ocasionó ver su momentánea misión perdida, Albafica se soltó y a pasos lentos fue hasta ella.

 

―¡Ni pienses en moverte un centímetro más! ―Gritó Kardia jalando el cabello negro. Para su desconcierto, en vez de atacar, Albafica siguió caminando sin importarle que varios cabellos suyos se quedasen en la mano de su compañero.

 

El Santo de Escorpio vio con atención como esos cabellos entre sus dedos volvían a su color natural. Miró a Albafica, cuya cabellera seguía siendo negra. Dohko, Shion y Manigoldo vieron con seriedad cómo Albafica se acercaba a Regulus y la chica.

 

―Maldición. ―Regulus intentaba quitar la rosa del pecho de Agasha antes de que esta consumiese toda su sangre, pero no podía―. Maldición, maldición. ¿Por qué no sale? ―Como si esa rosa infernal quisiera molestar, se negó a marcharse por más fuerza que el joven invirtió.

 

El chico soltó un respingo cuando vio a Albafica arrodillarse al lado de Agasha, sin decir una sola palabra, tomó del suelo la rosa roja que Regulus había encontrado momentos antes.

 

Silencioso y con una cara estoica, él la sostuvo entre sus manos por corto tiempo antes de girar su mirada a Agasha y vagar en otra época.

 

Oía caer la lluvia… veía a una niña corriendo tratando de ocultarse de ella. Luego se vio a sí mismo dándole su propia capa para cubrirla con ella.

 

Esa rosa roja… _él se la había dado._ ¿O no?

 

Lentamente su mirada se dirigió con calma a la rosa blanca a punto de teñirse de rojo.

 

«A-Aga-sha». Albafica parpadeó lento, poniendo la rosa encima del regazo de Agasha; ignorando la presencia de Regulus, se acomodó sin dejar su postura de rodillas y bajo la vista de todos, Albafica inhaló profundo.

 

Rápidamente Albafica perforó su propio corazón con su mano derecha.

 

―¿Pero qué…?

 

La sangre salía a cántaros, sin inmutarse ni decir nada. Albafica se inclinó para que dicha sangre cayese sobre el pecho de Agasha y fuese consumida por la rosa, la cual iba tiñéndose más y más de rojo. Como si algo le disgustase Albafica frunció levemente el ceño antes de volver insertar otro golpe a su pecho, otro y otro más.

 

Regulus y compañía esperaron sin interferir.

 

El cabello de Albafica no había regresado a su forma original, pero claramente algo de cordura debió a haber vuelto a él.

 

¿Acaso habría sido tarde?

 

Con atención Shion miró la rosa en el regazo de Agasha, siendo salpicada por la sangre de Albafica. Regresó su vista a su compañero, el cual dejó de golpearse a sí mismo para llevar su mano sanguinolenta a la rosa, para finalmente desprenderla.

 

Esta estaba completamente roja entre sus manos ensangrentadas.

 

Dohko se acercó cautelosamente.

 

―Niño ―le dijo a Albafica tomándole del hombro.

 

Lo hicieron sentarse encima de los escombros, a un lado de la muchacha, una vez ahí él les regresó la mirada, respirando entrecortadamente. Al querer abrir la boca para hablar, expulsó sangre.

 

Su mirada cristalina había vuelto; ahora había algo más que enfado irracional: un profundo arrepentimiento adjunta a una dolorosa sobriedad.

 

―Siempre lo supe… ―masculló sin una expresión en su rostro, más sin embargo sus ojos se notaban cada vez más llorosos, el dolor era palpable. Volvió a expulsar un poco más de sangre―. Mi lugar… no está con ella.

 

Antes de que cayese, Kardia lo tomó de la cabeza.

 

―Eso aún está por verse ―le dijo mientras veían cómo el cabello negro volvía lentamente a su color original―. ¿Y qué demonios sigue? Albafica se suicidó, ¿suicidarse es válido para ingresar a los Campos Elíseos?

―No estoy seguro ―dijo Shion, agachándose para ver si había algo que pudiesen hacer con las heridas de Agasha y Albafica.

―¿Y la chica ya estaba muerta? ¿Acaso la rosa ya le quitó la posibilidad de volver o qué demonios pasa?

 

Dohko y Manigoldo se cruzaron de brazos mientras Regulus suspiraba.

 

―No estoy seguro ―repitió Shion cada vez más convencido de que, como Orfeo, Albafica había fallado en su misión de ir por Agasha y traerla de regreso.

 

Y es que cualquiera podía ver y comprender por qué ninguna alma podría regresar a un cuerpo sin sangre ni mucho menos con un corazón hecho puré.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	15. EL BESO DE LA NOCHE

XIV

 

**EL BESO DE LA NOCHE**

 

En el Monte Olimpo, el templo de Eros fue perpetuado por su legítimo dueño quien calmadamente, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por lo que su flecha de odio había ocasionado; caminó hasta sus grandes y lujosos aposentos, ahí en medio del espacioso y pulcro sitio se encontró con su esposa mordiéndose las uñas mientras caminaba apresurada.

 

Eros arqueó una ceja al verla tan nerviosa.

 

―¡Me equivoqué! ¡No pude equivocarme! ¡Otra vez! ¡No, no, no! ―Mascullaba alarmada yendo de un lado a otro—. ¡Estaba segura que todo resultaría bien!

 

El dios se repitió con gracia: hasta alterada es hermosa.

 

―Por esa actitud he de prever que ya debo comenzar a buscar clemencia para ti, ¿verdad, mi amor?

 

Gimiendo asustada, Psique lo fulminó con su mirada.

 

―No es gracioso. ¡Nyx podría matarme!

―¿A qué te refieres?

―A que las Moiras acaban de cortar los hilos de esos dos humanos ―dijo exaltada―, ¿qué demonios le pasó al hombre que de pronto se volvió loco? E-es decir, sa-sabía que estaba loco… parcialmente eso fue mi culpa, ¡pero esto fue demasiado!

 

Eros se hizo el occiso.

 

―No lo sé. ¿Y eso es malo?

―¡Mucho! ¡La señora Nyx planeaba regresar el alma de la humana al amanecer y si descubre que ella está muerta va a enfadarse muchísimo conmigo porque me dejó hacer una pequeña _travesura_ mientras no causase desastres! ―Exclamaba rápido, alterándose más y más.

 

Sí, sí. Eros ya sabía la historia de los planes de Nyx acerca de llevarse el alma de una insignificante humana para luego… un momento, ¿qué?

 

―¿Nyx planeaba regresar su alma?

 

Contando números hasta el infinito en una búsqueda desesperada de su paz interior, Eros al final empezó a cabrearse. Como sus sospechas de algo estúpido hecho por Psique fuesen ciertas él mismo tendría que ahorcar a su querida esposa para evitar que Nyx torciera todos sus huesos. La diosa de la noche era particularmente buena en eso.

 

Cada vez que alguien hacía enfadar a la gran diosa Nyx, ella no escatimaba en recursos para hacerle saber a su ofensor que había cometido un grave error.

 

―Aguarda un minuto. Yo te vi ―realmente no lo hizo, Athena lo convocó y ella fue quien le dijo lo ocurrido pero Psique no tenía que saberlo ahora―. ¿Y todo ese teatrito que hiciste allá abajo, qué?

―¡Fue una broma! ¡¿Acaso después de todos estos años nadie ha logrado entender mis bromas?!

 

Eros puso los ojos en blanco. Después de siglos y siglos de saberse bien que nadie en el Panteón griego era fan de las bromas ni particularmente piadoso al respecto, en especial cuando dichas bromas eran de Psique, ¿y ella seguía haciéndolas? A Eros en serio le costaba creer que Psique no se diese por vencida ya con sus estúpidas bromitas.

 

Por ejemplo. Eros pudo haberle volado la cabeza a cualquiera que haya hecho una _broma_ como esa, lamentablemente él amaba a su esposa y la extrañaría mucho si muriese.

 

―¿Qué hiciste en realidad? ―Le cuestionó con severidad.

―¿Eh…?

―Admito que mi intervención fue una mala jugada pero conozco bien el efecto de mis flechas. Jamás había visto una reacción tan violenta ni mucho menos tan rápida. ¿Qué no me has contado?

 

La cara contraída de Psique le dio mala espina. Asombrada, con pánico, ella lo miró.

 

―¿Tus…? ¿Tú usaste tus flechas?

―Cariño, te amo ―suspiró agobiado―. Y te lo digo porque te amo: tus bromas apestan.

 

Al verla a punto de caer en un colapso nervioso, yendo de un lado a otro sin dejar de comerse las uñas, Eros se apiadó de ella y le confesó que Athena lo llamó. Posteriormente narró todo sobre su intervención. Esperaba que con eso se calmase pero ella casi se arrancó el cabello sin dejar de gritar.

 

No había nada que exasperase más a Eros que los gritos de una mujer. Sobre todo si hablábamos de su esposa.

 

―¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¡¿Por qué usaste la flecha de odio con él?! ¡¿Por qué con él?! ¡¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de mi cosmos en Albafica de Piscis?!

 

Quedándose pálido Eros captó el significado de la última pregunta.

 

―Dime por favor que no lo tocaste antes —murmuró preparándose para una respuesta nada favorable.

 

Psique se quedó callada.

 

Sí, la diosa pelirroja lo había tocado intencionalmente cuando fue a hablar con Albafica de Piscis en el doceavo templo del Santuario y puso un dedo sobre el peto de su armadura. Psique lo había hecho porque quería que él se apresurara a decidirse; pensó que si usaba su _influencia_ posiblemente Albafica lo hiciera a la mañana siguiente cuando Agasha recuperase su alma. Luego de un bues escarmiento. Jamás imaginó que esto pasaría.

 

Psique quería que ambos humanos pudiesen vivir juntos y seguir siendo un buen entretenimiento para Nyx.

 

¡Pero ella nunca predijo que Athena llamaría a Eros y que él usaría una de sus flechas de odio desequilibrando drásticamente las emociones del humano dirigiéndolo a un desastroso final!

 

Nyx le arrancaría la cabeza en cuanto se enterase.

 

―¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ―Se tomó la cabeza con exasperación―. Y para colmo, Albafica se suicidó.

―Wow, ¿y eso es nuevo? La gente se suicida todo el tiempo… hey, ¿qué fue eso? Ahora mismo acabo de oír la cabeza de alguien rompiéndose contra el piso después de lanzarse del techo de un gran edificio.

 

Irritada por su comentario Psique lo miró mal.

 

―No estoy bromeando, _Cupido_.

 

El apuesto dios rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado ante ese nombre.

 

―Malditos romanos ―gruñó entre dientes.

―¡¿Acaso sigues aquí?! ¡Necesito ayuda! ―Tomó a su esposo de los hombros y lo agitó―. ¡Esos humanos no pueden morir! ¡No ahora! ¡Nyx ya se encariñó con los dos!

―Pues ya se murieron ―desligó Eros―, ¿qué quieres hacer?

―¡Aaahhh! ¡Contigo no se puede hablar de estos temas!

 

Eros dejó que su esposa se marchase irritadísima de su templo, posó una mirada pensativa luego suspiró.

 

―Debería dejar de intentar bromear con los demás y sobre todo con los otros dioses. ―Ahora haciendo gala de su papel como marido de Psique, debía ir a enmendar unos cuantos detalles.

 

Desapareció de su templo más no fue al mundo humano sino al hades. Cómo odiaba ese lúgubre lugar oscuro y rojo lleno de muertos y miseria. Nada que ver como su hogar vivaz lleno de luz.

 

―¡ _Perséfone! ¡Yo Eros, te invoco_!

 

Viendo que nada ocurría en ese hueco espeluznante y maloliente a hollín. Eros volvió a gritar al verse ignorado.

 

―¡ _Estúpida perra, sombra de Pandora! ¡Ven aquí ahora_!

 

Una fuerza descomunal lo arrojó a una de las rocosas paredes.

 

―Tienes huevos de sobra para llamarme así, en mi propia prisión, Cupido.

 

¿Por qué todos en el Olimpo y fuera de él lo llamaban así? ¡Se llamaba _Eros_! ¡ _Eros_! ¡Maldita sea!

 

―Suéltame o vas a tener a un marido mucho más hijo de perra de lo que ya tienes ―amenazó Eros tomando la fina muñeca de Perséfone.

 

Rubia, pálida, alta de ojos grises y vestido negro. Perséfone era una dama que combinaba bien con la oscuridad y la luz; su mirada llena de odio haría que el mismísimo Zeus temblase en una esquina como cachorro asustado. Pero era comprensible. Cada vez que Perséfone tenía que regresar al Inframundo y darse cuenta que el imbécil que la había tomado a la fuerza como esposa, había sido sellado nuevamente por Athena (a quien por cierto le agradecía el favor) debía aceptar que su destino estaba sellado.

 

Su situación era cómicamente trágica.

 

Lo único malo era que como monarca del Inframundo, en ausencia del bastardo al que debía llamar “esposo”, era ella quien debía gobernar el oscuro mundo para evitar que todo el orden que había en ese hueco apestoso y miserable se fuera al carajo.

 

Por otro lado desde que iniciaron sus ridículas guerras, Perséfone veía a Hades cada vez menos y por ella estaba más que perfecto. Que la perra arrastrada y sin dignidad de Pandora se hiciera cargo de él cada vez que al viejo energúmeno le daba la gana reencarnar en un humano para usarlo como huésped y formar así un drama que sólo él entendía.

 

Con sumo placer, Perséfone rostizaría el alma de Pandora por su osadía de pavonearse por todos lados con su marido como una amante intocable. No es que la diosa sintiese celos maritales, pero el ego de Perséfone se retorcía al pensar que su honor estaba siendo manchado con la simple existencia de esa imbécil que _apoyaba_ al otro imbécil.

 

Para variar, Perséfone entendía que la pobre estúpida de Pandora estaba hechizada por el encanto natural de Hades lo que la orillaba a comportarse como una perra en celo tras el único macho de su especie. Aun así no dejaba de sentirse irritada por el desplazamiento que el viejo maldito ejercía sobre ella cuando no estaba de humor para acosarla sexualmente e iba con Pandora para que lo mimase.

 

Perséfone y Hades podrían ser esposos a ojos divinos y mortales pero realmente no se conocían de nada ni tampoco se toleraban. Hades debió haber elegido a Pandora como esposa y no joderle la vida a Perséfone por un simple deseo carnal que a la larga ninguno disfrutaba.

 

La frialdad de la diosa dejó de pasar desapercibida por su esposo por lo que él finalmente se cansó de tomar su cuerpo para ir y buscar su placer en otros lados como el resto de asquerosos que tenía como hermanos y hermanas. Esparciendo híbridos con cuanta puta se le cruzara.

 

Lo único que enfadaba realmente a Perséfone era que estaba condenada a quedarse en el Inframundo, fuese o no su temporada de libertad, sobre todo cuando Hades era sellado por Athena. La diosa se regocijaba al enterarse de una nueva derrota por parte de él, ¡qué el maldito probase lo que era que no te dejasen hacer tu voluntad! Ya era hora de que alguien le marcase límites aunque lamentaba que no fuese ella la que tuviese ese honor.

 

Viéndole el lado positivo Perséfone debía admitir que ser la Reina del Inframundo en ausencia de Hades era mejor, no había ningún mosquito molesto que la distrajese de condenar a los bastardos y malditos que llegaban arrastrándose como sanguijuelas pidiendo la clemencia que no dieron a otros cuando vivieron.

 

Entonces cuando quisiera ella podía desahogar sus deseos sexuales en condenados atractivos que al final terminaba desechando como la basura que eran. No era la gran cosa pero eran algo. Luego cuando podía ir el mundo humano, Perséfone se disfrazaba y trataba de ser más o menos normal; extrañaba el agua fría de los ríos limpiándole los pies.

 

Y ahora este bastardo alado llamado Eros la sacaba de sus pacíficas cavilaciones sólo para fastidiarla.

 

A menos que fueses Athena o alguno de sus Santos en busca de los culos de Hades, Pandora, Hýpnos y Thánatos. ¡Nadie fastidiaba a la realiza en su propio reino!

 

¿Y además la amenazaba con hacer aún más insoportable a Hades?

 

―Puedes intentarlo ―le respondió Perséfone a Eros con burla por su amenaza―, pero no olvides quien ayudó a Psique a salvar tu inmundo trasero y el suyo.

 

Eros suspiró al ver el odio de la diosa.

 

_Cierto._

 

―Vamos, Perséfone ―él ablandó su mirada―, quería tratar un asunto pacífico contigo.

―¿A quién quieres de regreso? ―Preguntó soltándolo.

 

Siempre querían a alguien de regreso. Nadie iba hasta ahí para saludarla, ¿y para qué querrían hacerlo? Si ella pudiese elegir tampoco pondría un pie ahí por su propia voluntad. Todos la habían abandonado y sólo la buscaban cuando necesitaban un favor.

 

Eros se acarició su cuello, para ser una diosa femenina que no tenía nada que ver con la batalla, Perséfone era fuerte. Más sádica de lo que la recordaba, de hecho. Cada año que pasaba encerrada en este hueco se volvía más loca.

 

―Verás, Nyx y Psique hicieron una estupidez.

―¿Mmm? De Psique no me sorprende, ¿pero qué tiene que ver la gran Nyx en esto? ―Todos en su Panteón, a diferencia de Nyx y su madre, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra.

 

Tratando de ser breve, Eros le relató a Perséfone lo ocurrido. La diosa pareció interesarse con el relato apenas oyó que se trataba de un Santo de Athena y su enamorada, la actitud reacia de Perséfone entonces se esfumó con calma.

 

―Y básicamente eso es todo lo que sé ―terminó Eros de relatar procurando no saltarse nada.

―Ya veo, se me había hecho extraño ver a ese hombre aquí. Aún no era su turno.

―¿Albafica de Piscis?

―Está por allá ―señaló Perséfone a la pared, donde abrió un pequeño vórtice rojo; adentro de él se pudo ver a Albafica, o su alma, apresada firmemente de pies y manos entre ramas de un bosque ennegrecido con densa neblina grisácea.

 

El alma de Albafica tenía un hueco grande en su pecho donde se suponía debía ir el corazón.

 

Eros se sintió un poco culpable por ese miserable destino. Pero aquellos que tomaban su propia vida eran refundidos en ese bosque maldito sin la posibilidad de olvidarse de las últimas emociones negativas que los orillaron a cometer el atrevimiento de eliminarse a sí mismos, aún si estas fueron provocadas por la flecha de odio de Eros.

 

La ira, el dolor, el sufrimiento y arrepentimiento. Las raíces del bosque aprisionaban a las almas que ahí caían; al poco tiempo éstas se convertían en otro árbol seco y lúgubre que guardaría ahí hasta que otra alma llegase, para combinarla en el bosque como otro árbol más.

 

Así era por toda la eternidad.

 

―El Barquero no lo vio para cruzarlo por el río Aqueronte. Su alma apareció ahí sin demora alguna, pero como no es la primera vez que pasa algo así no indagué en los detalles; son pocos los casos como este pero después de tanto tiempo dejé de interesarme en ellos ―meditó pensativa―. ¿Dices que todo fue obra de Nyx y Psique?

―Así es, Psique engañó a Athena y a sus Santos haciéndoles pensar que Nyx había robado el alma de la humana cuando en realidad pensaba en devolverla al amanecer.

―Y tú fuiste el idiota que terminó de contar su estúpida broma con tus flechitas.

―Hey, yo también soy una víctima ―se defendió Eros―. Sabes lo buena que es mi esposa mintiendo.

―Vaya que sí. ¿Y cuál es tu plan? Como sabrás, cuando una alma está aprisionada en el Bosque del Suicidio no hay escapatoria.

―La hay ―insistió Eros.

―Si me dices _“el amor lo puede todo”_ voy a hacerte sangrar.

―Aparte de eso ―resopló, sabía que era trillado pero Eros odiaba que la gente y más los dioses desacreditaran el poder del amor―. Escucha, el alma de la mujer que tiene Nyx. Es probable que ella esté herida en los Campos Elíseos.

―Eso es imposible. ¿Cómo deduces eso?

―Es posible y lo sabes. Además él se rindió… o eso veo ―vio Eros con pena―. Creyó que la había matado por completo y en medio de la locura en la que lo metimos Psique y yo, Albafica de Piscis se suicidó porque aparentemente la amaba más de lo que creíamos. Digamos que es culpa mía que esté ahí.

 

Señaló el vórtice rojo donde aún podían ver su alma siendo apresada poco a poco por las raíces.

 

—Por lo que oigo, todo esto es culpa tuya y de Psique. Incluyendo el que él esté ahí —espetó Perséfone por lo bajo.

―No soy un dios caritativo —la ignoró—, pero sé que mi Psique sí lo es a pesar de ser una… muy mala comediante.

―Pésima ―corrigió Perséfone.

―Pero la chica aún tiene posibilidades. Sabes que un cuerpo mortal no es tan difícil de reparar. El alma y el cuerpo pueden estar conectados entonces.

—Pero si lo planteas así, lo que le pase a uno le pasará al otro hasta que el alma se desprenda por completo del cuerpo terrenal o regrese a él. Es demasiada presión.

—Si su alma está herida, puede que haya posibilidades de interferir.

―Su cuerpo ya está muerto ―declaró Perséfone con acidez.

 

Eros chasqueó la lengua.

 

―No del todo. Ella no abandonó su carne terrenal de forma natural. Si su alma está herida aún queda una mísera posibilidad para poder recuperarla. El daño aún no es permanente.

―¿La posibilidad de los tres días?

―Ese lapsus de tiempo mortal es esencial. Si Athena no se enfada y trata de matar a Psique o a mí ya no habrá posibilidades y ambos morirán.

―Sí, es verdad. ¿Entonces…?

―Deja que el alma de ella se desprenda por completo de su cuerpo durante un límite prolongado y mándala al bosque. Yo mantendré sus cuerpos intactos mientras tanto.

 

Perséfone abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

 

―¡¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?! ¡Juegas con el decreto de las Moiras!

―Sabes que un dios que libera un alma del infierno pierde parte de sus poderes y yo no planeo hacerlo, no soy tan bueno y esas tres malditas perras pueden venir a besarme el culo cuando quieran ―masculló Eros.

―Eso díselos a ellas en sus caras. ¡¿Por qué no dejas que tu estúpida esposa se sacrifique por su imbecilidad?! ¡¿Eh?!

 

Tratando de hacer caso omiso al insulto hacia su amada, Eros cerró los ojos invocando toda su paciencia. Si quería que el hermoso cuello de Psique se mantuviese sin alteración alguna producto de Nyx o la propia Athena, debía soportar a Perséfone.

 

―No pienso permitir eso tampoco. Le dije al humano Albafica que él iba a hacerse responsable de sus acciones y falló.

―¡Jódete!

 

Perséfone estaba enfurecida. Odiaba de sobremanera las _pruebas_ de los dioses desde que una maldita fruta enviada por Hades la retuvo con el miserable infeliz dado a que su estúpido padre no pudo encontrar mejor solución que ponerla a ella a cumplir una misión imposible sin darle ninguna guía. ¡Todo por una maldita fruta!

 

―Como si fuese tan simple mantener la cabeza cuerda con una de tus putas flechas de mierda. ¡Y luego está el _toque mágico_ de Psique! ¡¿Qué podía pasarle al humano salvo volverse loco?! ¡¿Acaso eres estúpido o te gusta fingir serlo?! ―Le gritó a la cara―. Dale crédito al humano, al menos se liberó de tu control y el de Psique.

―Demasiado tarde. ¿Y por favor podrías dejar de gritar? ¿Por qué todas ustedes me gritan?

―¡No dejaré de gritarte porque eres un idiota! Y él se liberó porque amaba a la humana, y al ver el daño que le hizo tu estúpida flecha producto de la estupidez de tu esposa, también tomó su vida. ¡Felicidades, otras vidas que arruinas por nada!

 

Ambos dioses chocaban en ideales, por eso trataban de evitarse lo más posible. Para variar Perséfone odiaba las injusticias como esta por parte de los dioses y Eros quería salvar el bello culo de Psique; y por eso estaban ahí.

 

―¿Entonces qué planeas? ¿Mandar a la humana a liberarlo así sin más? ¿La humana tendrá que resolver las estúpidas acciones de ustedes dos? ―Siguió Perséfone casi como si se estuviese burlando de él.

―Sólo un alma pura podría hacerlo ―dijo serio.

―¿Aún a sabiendas que ella podría quedar atrapada ahí también?

―No lo hará.

 

Haciendo un movimiento de cuello, Perséfone lo miró mal.

 

―Eres un imbécil.

―¿No tienes otros insultos por ahí?

 

La diosa lo miró enfadada.

 

―Bastantes ―respondió.

―Escucha, yo iré con Athena, mantendré ambos cuerpos en condiciones hasta cuando sus almas logren liberarse y vuelvan a la vida.

―¿Y qué harán con Nyx?

―Psique va a tener que explicárselo. Yo ya estoy jugándome demasiado mi reputación y mi trasero como para seguir protegiéndola de su insensatez.

―Al fin ―rezongó Perséfone como si acabase de encontrar el aliento que necesitaba para no estampar a Eros nuevamente contra la pared―. Bien, sólo porque estoy en eterna deuda con Athena por quitarme de encima al gusano bastardo y porque odio profundamente este tipo de situaciones, ayudaré a la humana a recuperar a Albafica de Piscis. Pero…

 

Eros arqueó una ceja.

 

―Tú me debes el favor.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Dado a que esto lo haces sólo por Psique y su infinita estupidez, voy a devolverte el insulto que acabas de hacerme. Me debes el favor ―repitió con el mismo tono de voz que usaba para condenar a las almas pecadoras.

―¿Desde cuándo cobras los favores? ―Preguntó Eros enojado.

―Desde que decidiste llamarme “perra” en mi propia casa maloliente ―respondió―, yo también tengo una reputación que mantener, ¿entiendes?

 

El dios gruñó. Más Perséfone no se inmutó y alzó el dedo índice de su mano derecha, chasqueando la lengua, deteniéndolo de cualquier intento por replicar.

 

―Ah, y que Nyx se entere pronto de esto pues no quiero problemas con ella. ―Le sonrió cínicamente―. Y date prisa. Las raíces de los árboles no tardarán en consumir a Albafica de Piscis, he de decir que se resiste a caer en la oscuridad. Pero en poco tiempo eso ya no importará más pues sigue siendo un humano. Así que, mu-é-ve-te.

 

Y desapareció de la vista de Eros, éste con exasperación, se pasó una mano por encima de su cabello y fue al mundo terrenal. Si su esposa volvía hacer una _broma_ más como esta, él mismo se refundiría en el Bosque de los Suicidios sin rechistar.

 

El Templo de Piscis, como supuso, estaba atiborrado de Santos Dorados y Athena, quien al verlo se levantó de donde estaba arrodillada (enfrente de los afectados) con enfado y tristeza por su soldado y la humana.

 

Sí, esto iba a doler.

 

―Creo que no funcionó como hubiesen deseado, ¿cierto? ―Ignoró el rechazo en sus ojos―. No todo es color de rosa y las fallas son normales cuando mezclas este tipo de pruebas y a los humanos.

 

Eros miró los dos cuerpos cubiertos por sábanas. El de Albafica estaba lleno de sangre (qué desastre) mientras que el de Agasha estaba apenas manchada, la sábana que la cubría, por la parte del pecho… una pierna y una mano también sangraban. Muestras claras de la crueldad y la estupidez por parte de Eros y Psique.

 

El dios del amor tuvo que admitir que no había actuado con mucha inteligencia al no prever que Psique guardaba una mala broma bajo la manga.

 

Las lágrimas de Athena cayeron.

 

―¿Qué buscas ahora?

―Decirte unas malas, muy malas noticias ―se cruzó de brazos―. ¿Adivina? Psique les mintió a todos, incluso a mí. Ella no planeaba robar el alma de la humana y Nyx no planeaba quedarse con ella.

 

Un sonoro “¿qué?” hizo coro en el templo.

 

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―Masculló Sasha.

―Qué Psique sigue haciendo gala de su pésima comedia de mal gusto. Quiso molestar diciendo que iba a robar el alma de la humana cuando en realidad Nyx sólo deseaba su compañía por una noche…

 

Un cosmos aterrador, junto a un fuerte temblor, sacudió Rodorio. Quizás toda Grecia. O quizás todo el mundo.

 

―Y ahí está Nyx descubriendo que el alma de la chica no va a regresar a un cuerpo mallugado.

 

Athena se sostuvo con su báculo para no caer ni mucho menos para no golpear a Eros con él.

 

―Estás diciéndome… ¿qué Agasha no estaba muerta realmente?

―Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo. Psique lo maquilló todo porque quería hacer una broma y porque es una muy pésima casamentera también y no es paciente en lo más mínimo ―resopló―. Ella pensó que alterando al humano con su toque iba lograr algo positivo pero…

―¡¿Psique lo tocó?!

 

La diosa Psique al recibir la ambrosía también fue equipada con un _don_ que la diosa Afrodita le dio sin su consentimiento como una garantía de que ella no engañaría a su hijo. Cualquier hombre o mujer mortal que Psique tocase sufriría de una alteración en sus emociones de forma casi instantánea. Para bien o para mal, todo exceso era peligroso y eso todos los dioses lo sabían por lo que procuraban no acercarse demasiado a la diosa. Aunque insignificante, ese don era más una maldición pero nadie lo diría abiertamente.

 

He ahí el por qué Psique y Nyx solían entenderse bastante bien.

 

En el caso de Albafica, su miedo, enfado y el resto de sus emociones desbordadas producto del día anterior empeoraron catastróficamente cuando la diosa decidió juntar un dedo a su pecho como un _medio_ para hacerlo _reaccionar_. Sin haber hecho bien su tarea la diosa apostó todo en un hombre que ya estaba más que confundido antes de su intervención.

 

Athena quiso exclamar por justicia.

 

¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien le diga a Psique que deje de pensar en esas cosas tan incoherentes como que su _toque_ iba a poder ayudar en algo!

 

―A eso le agregamos la flecha de odio ―siguió Eros sin alterarse.

 

Los Santos Dorados no supieron qué decir, ahora la locura tan violenta de Albafica había tomado completo sentido.

 

No supieron cómo sentirse o qué clase de insultos escupir primero. Sea como sea, varios tuvieron que reacomodar ciertas opiniones que tenían desde aquella fatídica tarde cuando Shion cargó el cuerpo de Albafica hasta Piscis, y Regulus tomó el de Agasha.

 

Kardia de pronto recordó que Albafica, infectado por la flecha de Eros había reído cuando él le preguntó por qué buscaba matar a Agasha cuando ella _prácticamente_ ya estaba muerta. ¿Acaso él había reído porque supo que Agasha aún tenía posibilidades de revivir mientras su cuerpo siguiese intacto? ¿Albafica sabía que ella podría despertar cuando Nyx devolviese su alma?

 

Esa risa siniestra y burlona de entonces también tenía sentido.

 

Hasta Kardia miró con sentimientos bastante encontrados el cadáver de su colega.

 

―Pero ahora hay un enorme problema ―Eros señaló el techo―. Nyx quería regresar el alma de la humana a su sitio al amanecer, si descubre esto va a enojarse mucho… y mi esposa está a punto de perder la cabeza o un brazo; y de verdad me gusta tal y como está.

―¡Eso debió pensarlo antes de mandar a mi Santo y una humana inocente a su muerte metiendo las narices donde no la llaman! ―Gritó Sasha, ofendida y muy molesta por el jueguito infantil de Psique y las terribles consecuencias que trajo consigo.

 

Eros hizo una mueca.

 

―Deja de gritarme ―rezongó masajeándose las sienes.

 

Todas le gritaban. Primero Athena, luego Psique, después Perséfone y de regreso Athena. ¿Quién seguía? ¿Nyx? Oh no, eso no lo soportaría.

 

―Quiero ayudar a enmendar todo.

―¡¿Cómo?!

―Perséfone dice que el alma de Albafica de Piscis no puede abandonar el Inframundo por sí misma.

—¿El Inframundo? —Musitó Sasha conmocionada.

—Al tomar su propia vida, su alma fue refundida en el Bosque de los Suicidios.

 

Shion cerró los ojos con dolor. Así que no importaba si Albafica había perforado su propio corazón para intentar salvar (sin éxito) la vida de Agasha con su sangre, las reglas eran las reglas.

 

―Pero digamos que un alma pura, sí podría sacarlo de ahí.

 

Sasha taladró con la mirada a Eros.

 

―Estás proponiendo mandar a Agasha por él, ¿cierto?

―En estas circunstancias es la única que podría. Su alma llama a la de él sin importar el lugar o el tiempo; están destinados a estar juntos, por ende, ella podría encontrarlo antes de que las raíces cubran por completo el alma de tu soldado. Claro, si es que quieres que esto se arregle.

―Y todo por…

―Sí, sí, mi querida esposa y sus estúpidas bromas. ¿Podrías concentrarte en lo realmente importante? ―Eros se rascó la cabeza.

―No te ofendas, hermano, ¿pero no crees que deberías hacer algo al respecto? ―Se entrometió Manigoldo―, es decir. Hoy fue Albafica y Agasha, quién dice que mañana no serán algunos dioses los próximos objetivos de tu esposa.

 

Athena y Eros hicieron muecas de sufrimiento.

 

―Ya ha pasado ―dijeron al unísono.

 

El templo quedó en silencio.

 

―Bueno ―suspiró Eros―, no hay tiempo. Nyx deberá soltar el alma de la humana en el Inframundo, ahí ella podrá recuperar a Albafica de Piscis y si tienen suerte estará aquí de regreso cuando los rayos del sol toquen la tierra.

 

Athena lo miró enfadada.

 

―Estoy harta de ustedes ―dijo dolida como molesta―. No puedo creer que esto se les cruce por la cabeza cuando se aburren.

―Oye, te recuerdo que yo no he hecho nada malo.

―Nada, sólo contribuir a la mentira de Psique.

―Ni siquiera tú viste la verdad, Athena ―escupió Eros―, así que no me vengas con tonterías. Si no quieres mi ayuda lo soportarás; mi esposa es lo único que me importa.

 

Con eso, Eros desapareció dejando a Sasha con un remordimiento enorme.

 

No sólo había perdido a un Santo por causa de las mentiras de Psique y los métodos radicales de Eros; sino que además a esto se le sumaba el alma de una humana inocente.

 

―Vaya mierda ―suspiró Manigoldo sentándose al lado del cuerpo de Albafica.

―¿Y qué haremos, señorita Athena? ―Preguntó Sage saliendo de la sorpresa que le había ocasionado saber _la verdad_.

 

Sasha abrió sus ojos a través de las lágrimas.

 

―No me toca a mí decidir esta vez.

 

…

 

―¡Psique! ―Exclamó Nyx sosteniendo entre sus brazos el alma moribunda de Agasha.

 

Sangrante y respirando apenas por el dolor, ella no moriría siendo un espíritu, pero sí sentiría las heridas que tenía su cuerpo terrenal. Una terrible agonía.

 

La diosa de la noche había regresado de sus deberes como vigilante sólo para encontrarse a la jovencita humana tendida en el piso sosteniéndose sus heridas sangrantes. Dado a que su poder podía ser inestable cuando se hallaba molesta, Nyx no quería arriesgarse a ocasionar un mal peor por intentar salvarla.

 

―D-dime… ―apareció la diosa con un temblor bastante pronunciado en sus labios.

―¡Exijo saber qué pasó! ―La miró enojada.

 

Por el nerviosismo de la diosa pelirroja, Nyx supo que algo había hecho mal.

 

―La humana… su cuerpo… su cuerpo fue asesinado.

 

El alto cosmos de Nyx se descontroló por unos instantes. Luego trató de recuperar el sentido, respirando lento.

 

―¿De qué me estás hablando? ―Gruñó―. ¿Quién mató a la humana? ¡Dímelo, ahora!

 

Psique sudó frío ante el tono de la diosa.

 

―¡Dímelo!

―El humano… ―respondió dudosa―, el humano llamado Albafica.

 

El desconcierto de Nyx fue opacado por su ira.

 

―¡¿Qué?!

 

Agasha, aún con todo el dolor y el mareo, pudo oír a la perfección lo dicho por la diosa Psique.

 

«¿Albafica?» Pensó sin saber qué estaba doliéndole más. Si el conocimiento de que sus heridas inclementes las había hecho él, o no saber por qué. Sea como sea, Agasha agregó un profundo ardor en su garganta a su lista actual de dolores.

 

El corazón estaba quemándose y tampoco supo discernir si eso se debía al dolor _físico_ (considerando su condición como espíritu) o emocional. Lo único que Agasha tenía en mente era la imagen de su querido caballero, sobre ella haciéndole el amor.

 

Él no pudo haberle hecho este daño. Aun si no la quisiera como ella a él, Agasha trataba de convencerse de que esto era sólo un error y que debía haber alguna explicación lógica.

 

Parpadeó lento un par de veces antes de sentir un cálido y suave manto cayendo suavemente sobre ella.

 

El dolor se fue tan repentinamente como llegó.

 

Un respiro de alivio como el torturado que cruza el desierto y finalmente ve el final donde lo guarda un refrescante oasis de agua cristalina, muchas palmeras y viento un poco más frío.

 

―¿Perséfone? ―Masculló Nyx viendo la manta transparente color gris cuya existencia fue cortesía de la diosa del Inframundo.

 

Psique no se esperó eso.

 

 _―Disculpa mi intromisión, Nyx_ —habló la suave voz de Perséfone en el aire.

―¿Vienes con noticias sobre esto, cierto? ―Quiso saber la diosa, miró a Agasha y puso una mano sobre su frente―. No vayas a quitarte la manta, ¿me oyes, niña?

―S-sí ―susurró Agasha.

― _Me temo que no soy yo quien debe explicárselo. Psique._

―Perséfone ―susurró la diosa pelirroja pidiendo piedad.

_―Hazlo, si es que quieres enmendar tu error. Y no te atrevas a omitir detalles que un estúpido idiota ya me lo contó todo. Sabes que odio las mentiras como las verdades a medias._

 

Nyx la miró con enfado.

 

―¿Qué fue eso _drástico_ de lo que hablaste antes? ¿Es otra de tus malditas bromas? ―Gruñó entre dientes.

 

Agasha miró sin entender el embrollo, lo único que supo fue que algo más allá de su conocimiento estaba ocurriendo y el señor Albafica estaba involucrado. Posiblemente ella también.

 

Con atención la florista vio el nerviosismo de Psique, ¿realmente el señor Albafica le había ocasionado esas heridas o la diosa había mentido?

 

Tuvo que callar durante todo el tiempo mientras oía a Psique relatar lo ocurrido. Cada vez que la diosa intentaba ocultar algo Perséfone saltaba para reprenderla. A pesar de que Agasha quería preguntar muchas cosas, no tuvo el valor de interferir en la conversación entre diosas; se limitó a mirar la constelación de Piscis en el cielo oscuro sin dejar de escuchar.

 

―Ha-Hay una forma de regresar su alma…

_―Así es, Nyx. Y yo le ayudaré._

―Aún no olvidas la traición de Zeus, ¿verdad Perséfone? ―Masculló Nyx acariciando el cabello de Agasha.

― _Jamás podría hacerlo, mi señora. Por eso quiero ayudar a los humanos a reencontrarse._

―Tal y como hiciste con Athena y ese hombre.

 

Psique miró con tristeza a su señora.

 

― _La felicidad que me fue negada, no puedo negársela a nadie más._

―Las Moiras fueron crueles contigo, pequeña ―susurró Nyx―, conmigo también.

―Y conmigo ―musitó Psique.

 

Nyx le envió una mirada enojada que decía que aún no le perdonaba por su _chiste_.

 

 _―Sabe que si estuviese en mis manos liberar a Érebo lo haría, ¿cierto?_ ―Susurró Perséfone con voz lastimada.

―Sí ―dijo Nyx pensativa como decidida―. Por eso voy a aprovechar la estupidez de Psique para liberarlo.

 

Ambas diosas presentes soltaron gemidos de exaltación.

 

A pesar de que Perséfone estaba hablando como un eco en los Campos Elíseos desde el Inframundo, Agasha pudo sentir el temor palpable y sorpresa que les produjo el plan de la diosa Nyx, cuyos ojos descansaban en su huésped humana.

 

…

 

Eros volvió a la Tierra al Santuario de Athena para pedir explícitamente que los cuerpos de Agasha y Albafica fueran transportados al recinto de la diosa. Ahí pidió a las doncellas de Athena desnudar a Agasha y ponerla en una tina a su tamaño que él mismo formó con su cosmos y un poco de barro color blanco qué él aseguró que fue un regalo de Hefestos hace ya muchos años.

 

Del mismo modo exigió que Albafica fuese desnudado para hacer lo mismo con él en una habitación separada.

 

Al tener a ambos cuerpos nadando en agua cristalina en las tinas. Eros hizo aparecer 2 flores que tenían la apariencia de ser lotos, sin embargo estos resplandecían en negro y cubrían más allá de la palma de su (nada pequeña) mano.

 

―Se llaman _Këstis_ , provienen del Inframundo. Perséfone las manda. Al ponerlas en el agua con el cuerpo, estrechan un lazo espiritual alma-cuerpo. ―Dejó caer la flor en la tina de Albafica, anteriormente ya había dejado otra con Agasha―. Una vez que regresen, Athena y yo curaremos las heridas de ambos al mismo tiempo. Si no se hace así, permanecerán muertos. Sin la intervención de los dioses es imposible que un alma regrese a este mundo de manera… natural.

 

Manigoldo, el cual estaba cruzado de brazos, preguntó:

 

―¿Y no sería más fácil simplemente revivirlos y ya?

―¿Crees que es tan fácil?

―Bueno, hay conocimiento de que Athena podía revivir a los muertos también.

 

Haciendo una expresión facial que decía que Eros luchaba por explicarles a los humanos de una forma que entiendan la situación, el dios empezó a hablar.

 

―Para empezar, el alma de la humana fue extraída por un _Zokatë_ , un cuervo infernal llamado por Nyx para levantar almas en la oscuridad.

―El alma de Agasha fue robada a medio día ―interrumpió Shion.

―Desde ahí inició mal. Si así como así regresamos el alma de la niña y curamos su cuerpo, no duden ni por un segundo que el cuervo sentirá que algo anda mal y volverá para terminar su trabajo. Esos animales estúpidos no razonan. Y si el cuervo toma de nuevo su alma posiblemente se la trague. ¿Lo mejor? Es un ente que no duerme ni se detiene con nada.

―¿Y no podríamos simplemente destruirlo? ―Preguntó Dégel viendo el agua donde estaba el cuerpo de Albafica ennegreciéndose.

―Ese pájaro sólo puede ser destruido o llamado por Nyx. Si ustedes intentaran atacarlo no tendría caso tampoco, ningún mortal puede destruirlos por muy fuerte que sea.

―¿Y ella no puede interferir? ―Quiso saber Dohko.

―El alma fue extraída y el cuerpo asesinado, ahí termina su jurisdicción. Pero hay otro problema más. Aquí es donde entran las tres hemorroides que todos conocemos y odiamos llamadas _Destinos_. Ellas cortaron ya los hilos de las vidas de ambos. Para empeorarlo todo el alma del mortal Albafica está siendo convertido en un árbol maltrecho en el Inframundo.

―¿Y tu esposa no puede recuperarlo? ―Inquirió Sisyphus.

―Si lo hace queda expuesta a perder parte de sus poderes. Revivir a un muerto no es cosa fácil y mucho menos sacar un alma que el Inframundo ya ha tomado; para variar ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a diluir sus poderes por esto. En teoría Athena podría hacerlo, pero no creo que estén dispuestos a ver lo que eso podría ocasionarle a su ya diminuto cosmos por estar en un cuerpo mortal en un plano mortal. —Se puso pensativo—. Perséfone por otro lado no hace nada gratuitamente y aunque ayudará, no va a interceder por nadie para salvar un alma condenada de sus dominios. ¿Te imaginas si fuese tan sencillo revivir humanos sólo porque otros dioses lo piden?

―Así que en pocas palabras tomarán el camino difícil ―Kardia se cruzó de brazos.

―La vida es así ―respondió Eros―. Si realmente su compañero y la niña merecen seguir vivos se les dará la oportunidad de ganarse ese derecho.

―¿Y por qué el agua se tiñe de negro? ―Quiso saber El Cid.

―Es causa de la flor, mantiene estática la carne y los huesos. Si el agua no hubiese cambiado de color entonces habría que preocuparse ya que entonces las almas correspondientes a sus cuerpos ya se habrían rendido ―sonrió arrogante―, parece que su amigo se resiste a ser condenado.

―Es un Santo Dorado, no es sorpresa que lo haga ―destacó Hasgard sin mostrarse sorprendido por saber que Albafica aún deseaba volver.

―Para mí sí ―dijo Eros―. El Bosque de los Suicidios se destaca por volver a la realidad los tormentos que manejaron el corazón del suicida antes de que tomara su vida. Su dolor, sus recuerdos más crueles, todo eso lo vuelve realidad hasta que el alma sucumba y se convierta en un árbol más.

―¿Y dices que sólo Agasha puede salvarlo? ¿Cómo? ―Quiso saber Dohko―. Ella no pelea ni conoce nada del cosmos. ¿Cómo podría sacarlo de ahí?

 

Eros alzó los hombros.

 

―No lo sé ―dijo irritado cansado de responder tantas preguntas.

 

…

 

Ya más tranquila, Nyx, después de darle una sonora cachetada a Psique tan fuerte que la mejilla de la diosa pelirroja seguía hinchada y algo morada, ayudó al alma de Agasha a pararse.

 

Con ayuda de la manta regalada por Perséfone, la diosa curó sus heridas y la puso al tanto del plan que se le había ocurrido a Eros.

 

―¿Y-y-yo i-ir al Inframundo?

―Sólo tú puedes encontrar a tiempo el alma de Albafica de Piscis y traerlo de regreso a su cuerpo. Eros y Athena esperaran hasta tu regreso donde ayudaran a sus almas y cuerpos a unirse, curando las heridas que ocasionaron sus muertes.

―N-no puedo… e-es arriesgado ―suspiró Agasha atemorizada―, ¿y si muero?

―Ya estás muerta ―le recordó Nyx―, pero si no haces algo, el humano llamado Albafica será condenado al tormento eterno. ¿Eso quieres?

 

No, Agasha no quería que él sufriese más. No después de acceder a que una flecha perforara su corazón y lo volviese completamente loco sólo para revivirla a ella. Incluso atreverse a desafiar a Nyx por su alma. Agasha no podía simplemente darle la espalda. No después de que destruyese su vida en un intento fallido por salvarla.

 

―Lo haré ―dijo después de inhalar profundo―. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué haré? Ese sitio debe ser inmenso.

―Es un mundo entero y deberás llegar hasta tu hombre para salvarlo; deberás superar todas las pruebas hasta alcanzarlo y aun así, no deberás confiarte.

―Me despedazarán ahí ―inquirió Agasha con mucho miedo.

―No lo harán.

 

Psique (con su mejilla hinchada) quien hasta entonces se había quedado callada interrumpió.

 

―Porque usarás una armadura ―dijo solemne.

 

Agasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

 

―¿No se supone que debo ser una guerrera con muchos años de experiencia para usar una de esas?

 

Ante la idea, Agasha tembló. Ella no sabía usar un cuchillo ni para rebanar bien un jitomate. ¿Qué haría ella con una armadura? ¿Hacer que las bestias que la esperaban en el Inframundo muriesen de risa al verla fracasar en su intento por manejarla?

 

―¿Sabías que cada dios otorga a sus armaduras las cualidades que éstas necesiten para ayudar a su portador a vencer en una batalla? ―Preguntó Nyx.

 

Agasha negó con la cabeza.

 

―Ahora lo sabes.

 

Alzando una mano al cielo, Nyx hizo que chispas brillantes parecidas a las estrellas bajasen una tras otra hasta caer al piso frente a ella. A medida que bajaban, formaron uniéndose las unas a las otras una armadura oscura sin una forma especial. De pies a cabeza parecía una armadura medieval (Agasha no sabía que era eso), incluso con un casco con mohicana roja que cubría parte de la nariz como los que usaban anteriormente los espartanos.

 

Mirándola desde abajo, Agasha pensó que definitivamente no cabría en esa cosa enorme.

 

―Ahora una pequeña remodelación ―dijo Psique alzando sus manos a la armadura―. Quédate quieta.

 

Como con cualquier armadura, ésta se separó. Por obra de Psique, la armadura convocada por las estrellas de Nyx cubrió el cuerpo de Agasha. Donde antes estuvo una toga transparente ahora aparecían partes oscuras de metal cubriéndola.

 

Para empezar la toga tomó un color grisáceo cortándose de la falda hasta poco más debajo de sus glúteos. Su intimidad fue cubierta por unas pantaletas negras que se afianzaban perfectamente a su cuerpo. Su pecho fue cubierto por un sostén a la medida y la toga, por encima un peto se unió. A sus antebrazos llegaron guantes de la armadura que cubrieron hasta sus codos, como si fuese una tela gruesa, Agasha no sintió inmovilidad sino todo lo contrario.

 

La armadura, que más bien parecía látex, era como de obsidiana líquida. O algo muy parecido.

 

Su cintura fue cubierta por un cinturón, el manto que le dio Perséfone se unió a este, empequeñeciendo su forma y tomando la apariencia de una pequeña falda secundaria transparente encima de la toga.

 

Desde un poco más arriba de rodillas hasta sus pies, unas botas negras del mismo metal que el resto de la armadura la terminaron de cubrir. Y sobre su cabeza, el casco con el mechero rojo terminaron por vestirla. El retocado de flores desapareció de su cabello dejándolo suelto.

 

―Ya está ―dijo Psique satisfecha con su trabajo―. ¿Y qué esperas? Vamos, intenta moverte.

 

Agasha creyó que sería imposible mover un solo dedo, dado a que la armadura cubría sus codos y rodillas, pero rápido se dio cuenta que estas la ayudaban como una segunda piel. En realidad, jamás había sentido sus extremidades tan ágiles y fuertes.

 

―Esta no es una armadura que haya visto antes ―dedujo intentando bajar la falda de la toga debido a que faltaba poco para dejar al descubierto su trasero.

―Está forjada por las estrellas solitarias bajo el manto de la noche infinita ―dijo Nyx―. A diferencia de las armaduras de Athena que son creadas a partir de las constelaciones con la capacidad de sostener la fuerza del sol, y todo el tiempo permanecen fuertes para proteger a su portador, esta es independiente, incluso de mí. He dado mi aviso de auxilio y fue ella la que respondió a mi llamado conociendo tu historia.

 

Nyx tomó su hombro cubierto por las hombreras que se unían al peto.

 

―Esta armadura no escoge a su portador por su fuerza o habilidad. Sino por el fuego de su espíritu. La Armadura Elecea es libre del control de los dioses por lo que vaga entre las estrellas que la formaron; está dispuesta a ayudar al cosmos que se encuentra dormido en tu interior a elevarse a medida de que combatas con ella.

―¿Quiere decir que…?

―Cada lucha que ganes hará que tanto tú como la Armadura sean más fuertes ―dijo Psique.

―La armadura cree en el éxito de tu misión, por eso fue ella la que respondió a mi llamado. Pero recuerda una cosa, Agasha: si en cualquier momento dudas de ella o de ti misma, su acero será más fácil de atravesar que una hoja de papel y por ende es posible que te abandone. Si lo hace, no te aseguro que Albafica de Piscis y tú regresen al mundo exterior. Mejor no hablemos de lo peor que le puede pasar al humano quien a diferencia de ti ya ha sido tomado como un condenado

―Si fallas, como Orfeo y Eurídice, tú y Albafica de Piscis serán consumidos en el Inframundo por toda la eternidad ―avisó Psique.

 

Tratando de no dejarse llevar por el miedo, Agasha inhaló profundo.

 

«Gracias por ayudarme» acarició el peto de la armadura, miró sus manos cubiertas por el material negro y descubrió que si se le veía atentamente, parecía guardar las estrellas en su interior. «Wow» Agasha casi suspiró por su belleza, «espero no fallarte ni a ti, ni al señor Albafica».

 

Nyx se agachó para tomar una flor del campo, entre sus manos la flor se convirtió en un frasco de metal rosado como los pétalos de dicha flor. Posteriormente se acercó al río azulado cuya agua se estancaba en un enorme lago.

 

De la corriente extrajo un poco de agua.

 

―Esto es agua del río _Zoí_ , una vez que encuentres a tu hombre hazlo beber esto. No te asustes si su forma cambia; asústate si no lo hace.

―¿Qué querría decir eso? ―Quiso saber Agasha, sólo para estar informada.

―Querrá decir que es mejor que claudiques y te salves. Si su alma no desea ser salvada entonces el agua no tendrá efecto, entonces estará perdido para siempre.

«¡No!» Agasha soltó un gemido de horror.

 

No pensaba dejar que el señor Albafica sufriese por ella; iba a ir por él y no regresaría si fallaba. Apretó fuerte sus manos decidida a no perderlo para siempre.

 

―Él y tú deberán beber del contenido de este frasco, recuerda eso también ―se lo extendió a Agasha, cuando la chica puso sus manos y Nyx le dio el frasco, este se introdujo como si los guantes se lo hubiesen tragado.

 

Asustada miró a la diosa quien la calmó.

 

―La Armadura Elecea lo guardará por ti hasta que sea el momento oportuno de usarla ―Agasha respiró tranquila―. Ahora ven ―de forma muy maternal, Nyx la abrazó soltando un canto que Agasha no supo qué era exactamente para qué era, ni qué decía en una lengua más antigua que los dioses.

 

De pronto Agasha soltó un grito al ver que Nyx había introducido su mano adentro de su pecho justamente en el corazón. La armadura le había dado paso gratis a su objetivo.

 

Incapaz de hacer nada salvo gritar, Agasha vio cómo la diosa de su pecho extraía un artefacto alargado que tenía la apariencia de ser un palo de 2 metros hecho del mismo material que la armadura.

 

Al terminar, Agasha cayó de rodillas adolorida y agotada, viendo la sangre escurrir del objeto misterioso que ahora sabía era una alabarda roja carmesí oscura con la cuchilla negra. Poco a poco fue recuperando su estado normal para poder respirar sin dolor.

 

―Dado a que no tienes experiencia usando el cosmos para pelear. Esta será tu arma ―Nyx la extendió hacia ella. Con esfuerzos, Agasha se levantó con cuidado para sostenerla.

 

No pesaba nada.

 

Sorprendida la pasó de una mano a otra.

 

―Sólo tú sabrás cuáles son sus cualidades. Pero ten cuidado, al igual que tu armadura esta depende de ti tanto de tu fuerza mental como espiritual. No te pierdas o ésta se romperá ante tus enemigos.

―Sí ―Agasha asintió descubriendo que esta también desapareció en sus manos.

 

Esta vez Agasha mantuvo la calma.

 

―Debido a que Hades está fuera de circulación todos los Espectros que hubiesen podido joderte están sellados; y mientras tengas el permiso de la Reina del Inframundo ninguno de los Tres Jueces te evitará avanzar. La manta que te otorgó Perséfone también te ayudará mantener tu alma centrada en tu misión a la vez que funciona como un repelente de guardianes débiles por el cosmos que la creó; pero no te confíes, en el Inframundo hay más seres de los cuales preocuparse. ―le informó Psique―. Lamentablemente no hay otra para que se la otorgues a Albafica de Piscis entonces ya dependerá de ti lo que harás cuando lo encuentres.

 

Sintiéndose muy nerviosa, Agasha tomó nota de eso.

 

―Es todo lo que podemos hacer para ayudarte gracias a la estupidez de Psique ―dijo Nyx mirando enojada a la diosa, quien esperó que no la volviese a bofetear―. Y no olvides tu pago.

―No lo olvidaré.

―Para eso, usa esto ―la diosa hizo aparecer un collar sencillo con una gema negra que puso sobre el cuello de Agasha, a diferencia de los otros artefactos este no se introdujo en la armadura―. Te ayudará a encontrarlo. Una vez que lo hagas, dáselo. Sea como sea, él debe tenerlo.

―Sí ―asintió Agasha notando que el cielo de los Campos Elíseos se aclaraba con la misma rapidez con la que se ennegreció.

―Ve, pequeña mortal. Qué tu mente se empape de sabiduría y tu cuerpo con fortaleza, recuerda que es tu alma quien pelea pues tu carne y huesos residen en el Santuario. No pienses en los límites. No hay segundas oportunidades ―le dijo Nyx.

―Lo recordaré, mi señora. Gracias por todo. Prometo no fallarle.

―Eso espero.

 

Antes de que el cielo se aclarara por completo, Agasha dejó que Nyx se le acercara una vez más para tomarla de los hombros.

 

―Confío en ti.

 

Y sin dar explicaciones ni nada. Nyx se agachó y la besó en los labios.

 

Agasha se quedó estática al sentir los labios de la diosa sobre los suyos, segundos más tarde una fuerza helada la empujó abajo, pero no cayó sobre flores sino profundamente en oscuridad.

 

Quiso gritar pero hasta para eso tenía miedo, intentó aferrarse a algo y evitar destrozarse en donde sea que cayese. Pero no había nada, sólo oscuridad. Vacío donde el viento frío golpeaba su zonas descubiertas. Sentía que la piel de su trasero y piernas estaba a punto de desgarrarse cuando entonces su cuerpo dio una vuelta por inercia.

 

Sus pies prontamente encontraron el piso, cayendo tan fuerte que la roca a su alrededor se cuarteó formando un pequeño cráter.

 

Su corazón latía fuertemente y sus pulmones volvieron a su función normal.

 

Agitada y aún anonadada por el beso de la diosa, Agasha se incorporó notando para su sorpresa que la caída no le había hecho ningún daño.

 

Miró el piso sin poderse creer eso.

 

Luego abrió enormemente sus ojos ante un páramo infernal (literalmente), la gente consumiéndose en un mar de sangre y un canto insoportable e interminable de gritos y lamentos. Cielo oscuro y rojizo, un olor insufrible a carne quemada y azufre.

 

Agasha no podía creer que el señor Albafica estaba aquí.

 

―Alrededor de este es el círculo donde encontrarás a Albafica de Piscis ―dijo una presencia femenina.

 

Gimiendo asustada, Agasha se encontró con Perséfone. Recordaba bien su voz, así como Psique y Nyx, la diosa del Inframundo era sumamente hermosa como letal.

 

―¿Qué es este sitio?

―Este es uno de los más terribles círculos del Infierno, gracias a Nyx pudiste llegar hasta aquí sin pasar por el resto del camino anterior, pero te informo que el regreso no será tal sencillo de cruzar. ―Luego explicó el objetivo del sitio―: Todos los condenados aquí pecaron de violencia. Contra otros, contra los dioses, o contra sí mismos. Por lo que esta zona horrible se divide en tres partes.

―¿Y eso qué es?

 

Señaló el mar rojizo que hervía a sus millones de víctimas, y cada vez del cielo negro con nubes rojas, caían más y más personas a él.

 

―El Mar de Sangre hirviendo. Esos que gritan son aquellos que en vida se bañaron en ella sin temor; no sientas pena por su dolor, sólo son escoria. Genocidas, los peores asesinos y unos cuantos ladrones y traidores que no hicieron más en sus vidas que joder las de los otros sin motivo. Mataron indiscriminadamente; este es su castigo. Aquí se ahogan con la sangre que derramaron sin clemencia y sin arrepentimientos.

 

Tratando de hacer oídos sordos a la fría explicación de Perséfone y los aullidos que oía a lo lejos, Agasha hizo la pregunta cuya respuesta ansiaba.

 

―¿Dónde está el señor Albafica?

―En el Bosque de los Suicidios.

―¿Y eso dónde está? ―Miró a su alrededor pero no vio más que mar rojo y gente quemándose en él.

―Más allá de las Arenas Violentas ―informó como si eso significase algo para Agasha―. Atraviesa el mar y las verás; atraviesa las arenas y encontrarás el bosque. Pero ten cuidado, los condenados por estos tres rumbos tienen una tendencia muy peculiar que es la de tratar de confundir y/o arrastrar consigo a los que buscan salvar a una sola alma.

 

Luego se desvaneció.

 

―¿Sabes? Antes de irse pudo haberme señalado con el dedo la dirección que debo tomar ―masculló Agasha sobándose la nariz ante el repulsivo aroma que inundaba su nariz.

 

Miró por todos lados tratando de discernir qué camino tomar y cómo evitar caer en el mar. No quería averiguar si cayendo ahí podría volver a salir, y dado a lo mucho que gritaban allá abajo, Agasha no estaba dispuesta poner su suerte a prueba.

 

―Vamos a ver ―miró su armadura nueva, o eso pensaba que era dado a que en realidad la armadura existía desde antes que el planeta mismo, y se imaginó que si ésta le había ayudado a no quebrarse en pedazos al caer desde los Campos Elíseos hasta aquí, debería tener mucha fuerza en ellos para saltar de roca en roca.

 

¿Pero podría hacerlo? Su puntería era mala y más en situaciones como esta, Agasha aún recordaba que cuando era niña intentó saltar de roca en roca en un río y sólo consiguió resbalar y llevarse un buen golpe en la cadera y la nuca.

 

No. No. Recuerda lo que dijo Nyx.

 

Confiar en su armadura y en sí misma era primordial para sobrevivir.

 

―Confía, confía… ―mascullaba dándose valor para saltar en la roca que estaba aproximadamente a 20 metros lejos de ella.

 

Entonces oyó una risa burlona que nada tenía que ver con la voz melodiosa de la diosa Perséfone.

 

―¿Quién es? ―Se giró con altanería y una confianza, que por cierto, no sentía.

 

Sin embargo al ver una criatura femenina mitad Gorgona (parte de arriba) mitad caballo (parte de abajo), con cuernos de chivo en la cabeza, garras grandes en sus enormes manos y con colmillos puntiagudos que hasta un tiburón envidiaría, todo su valor descendió tan rápido como si la gravedad lo hubiese alcanzado, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al piso.

 

Agasha contuvo el aliento al tener que ver hacia arriba a la criatura que le sonreía con una siniestra sonrisa dejándole ver más de sus dientes puntiagudos; su escama verde en la parte superior y el pelaje café en el lomo y patas, sin duda esto pintaba para dejarle marcas permanentes.

 

Claro, si es que sobrevivía.

 

― _Juguete nuevo_ ―bisbiseó cual serpiente― _, sangre fresca._

 

Entonces la repulsiva criatura se lanzó contra Agasha.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	16. EL MAR DE SANGRE

XV

 

**EL MAR DE SANGRE**

 

La Armadura Elecea debía ser demasiado fuerte pues luego del golpe producto de la embestida de la criatura Gorgona-caballo, Agasha salió disparada en la roca que anteriormente quería llegar pero sólo le dolió un poco la cabeza y el cuello. Fuera de eso pudo pararse sin problemas del pequeño cráter que formó con su espalda y que por cierto estaba a un centímetro de caer al Mar debido a que aterrizó en una de las orillas.

 

De inmediato se alejó del peligro y se acomodó el casco una vez estando de pie.

 

Viéndolo venir, la criatura de un magistral salto llegó hasta donde estaba ella dispuesta a atacarla otra vez. Para su suerte, Agasha pudo esquivarla lanzándose a otro extremo de la roca. La joven florista con sus ojos no podía ver su rapidez pero sus instintos parecían estar en perfecta alerta.

 

―¿Y tú quién eres? ―Espetó―, ¿por qué me atacas?

― _Mi nombre no es importante. Tengo hambre. Mucha sed. La sangre tibia me ayudará._

 

Esquivando a la criatura tanto como podía Agasha dejó de pensar y decidió encarrilarse hasta la siguiente roca lejos del mar sangriento. Gracias a Athena lo que le dijo Nyx fue verdad, la armadura parecía saber cuándo ella iba a efectuar un movimiento y la ayudaba para que fuese el correcto.

 

Dio una voltereta en el piso antes de poder quedar arrodillada. La criatura la siguió.

 

Visualizó otra roca, impulsándose para allá. Al llegar, vio que la criatura había aterrizado al mismo tiempo que ella. Apenas pudo esquivar las patas de cabello que casi se incrustaron en su cabeza.

 

La roca fue débil ante el pisotón. Agasha debía tener mucho cuidado con ella.

 

Fue hasta otra roca y la escena se repitió, sólo que esta vez la joven pudo detectar que la criatura había querido empujarla al mar y sin embargo falló lo que la hizo aterrizar en otra roca diferente a la de Agasha.

 

Al caer, la chica convocó el arma dada por Nyx, la alabarda tomó forma en sus manos y con una maestría que la chica sabía que no era del todo suya, la maniobró hasta quedar en una postura defensiva.

 

«Ven aquí, maldita y te cortaré para el desayuno» juró viéndola fijamente. Al parecer la criatura vio sus intenciones por lo que saltó en una roca distinta, y luego en otra y luego en otra.

 

Estaba rodeándola.

 

Aún con el miedo latente, Agasha no claudicó su postura y la siguió, cuando la criatura saltaba, ella la veía con atención tratando de predecir su próximo movimiento. Para su sorpresa y peor susto, la criatura al saltar lo hizo con tal ímpetu que la roca debajo de ella se vino abajo.

 

Luego pasó a otra y hubo el mismo resultado. Caía con fuerza y saltaba con fuerza, deshaciendo las rocas al perímetro.

 

«¿Pero qué hace?» Agasha tardó en darse cuenta que la criatura pensaba evitarle más escapes. Por lo que al desplomar la última pequeña montaña, se impulsó con fuerza hacia su dirección, «¡maldita!».

 

Afianzó la alabarda con las intenciones de cortarla por la mitad, pero la criatura no alanzó su posición yéndose abajo en el mar.

 

―Pero que…

 

En pánico por no poder verla, Agasha fue cautelosa al acercarse a la orilla para tratar de visualizar algo. Estaba muy temerosa de que la bestia la sorprendiese y la jalase al Mar.

 

Sus instintos la alertaron de algún engaño así que como un gato dio un salto atrás. No había sobrevivido en los montes a las serpientes y otro tipo de depredadores salvajes siendo estúpida. La criatura no estaba muerta, quería tomarla por sorpresa privándole de verla y quitándole sus medios de escape.

 

Se sintió bien por deducir su plan. Pero nada le aseguraba su victoria.

 

«Esto lo haces por el señor Albafica. ¡No puedo perder! ¡Debo salvarlo!».

 

Se agarró a su arma prestando atención a su alrededor, pero era difícil con tanto lamento y olor a mierda. Su vista, su oído y olfato estaban neutralizados por el hostil ambiente.

 

«Por el señor Albafica» se dijo apretando los dientes, preparándose para lo peor.

 

Lo peor fue cuando la roca donde ella se encontraba comenzó a claudicar.

 

―¡Estás tratando de tirarme! ―Gritó luchando por mantenerse en su postura mientras la roca se ladeaba de izquierda a derecha. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Con qué se sostenía?

 

Enterró el filo de la alabarda en el piso tratando de sostenerse. Funcionó por un rato, luego tuvo que sacarla rápido debido a que el monstruo se alzó una vez que debilitó la roca lo suficiente.

 

Cayendo al piso justo enfrente de Agasha, rio con perversión.

 

 _―Elige, mi estómago o el mar_.

―Ni lo pienses, ¡no te saldrá gratis la comida!

 

Se agachó cuando la criatura dispuesta a pisarla y matarla, alzó sus patas delanteras. Posicionándose justo debajo de su panza, Agasha dirigió el filo de la cuchilla a las patas traseras, cortándolas de un golpe.

 

La criatura gritó desgarradoramente mientras Agasha se lanzaba fuera de su perímetro.

 

Ella no era una amazona, tampoco un genio estratega o siquiera una buena cortadora de jitomates. Pero aparentemente tenía talento con cortarle las patas a los entes demoniacos para escabullirse de ellos.

 

Sacudió la sangre negra de la cuchilla dispuesta a atacar nuevamente.

 

Corrió hacia la criatura con las intenciones de clavar la navaja contra su estómago pero la mano escamosa se alargó de manera sorpresiva para tomar su pie derecho y jalarla hacia arriba.

 

― _¡Pagarás! ¡Pagarás!_ ―Siseaba con furia y dolor.

―¡Qué asco! ¡Suéltame! ―Gritó enardecida.

 

Rápida, Agasha dirigió el filo al cuello de su adversaria, quien abrió su boca de forma monstruosa dispuesta a devorarla de un bocado; tomó impulso y clavó con fuerza al interior de la asquerosa cavidad, sacando el filo por el otro lado de su cabeza.

 

Con un grito la criatura la arrojó (como último recurso) al mar.

 

Pero Agasha aún no estaba dispuesta a perder. Así que imitando su voltereta anterior cuando llegó al Inframundo, se las ingenió para que la armadura la ayudase a no perder de vista la roca que ya comenzaba a venirse abajo. Aferrándose a un pedazo grande.

 

Clavó la alabarda en la roca, al desmoronarse, Agasha sacó el filo viendo el cadáver de la criatura cayendo al mar primero que los pedazos rocosos, siendo atraída de inmediato por los condenados.

 

Indispuesta a sufrir el mismo destino, saltó de roca en roca que caía evitando zonas peligrosas. Corriendo por las más grandes y saltando sobre las más pequeñas antes de que se fundiesen en el mar. Al final se impulsó con velocidad y fuerza a una roca grande a lo lejos idéntica a las anteriores, clavando el filo de su arma a tiempo antes de que sus pies tocaran la sangre.

 

Por poco.

 

Rápidamente las almas de los condenados salieron dispuestos a tomarla también y echarla abajo.

 

―¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ―Agasha los pateó tanto como pudo, luego se impulsó hacia atrás y hacia adelante, logrando alzarse arriba de la alabarda fuera del alcance de los condenados que insistían en alcanzarla.

 

Respiró agitada, levantándose sobre el mango de su alabarda tratando de no pensar en que su peso la doblaría o rompería. Debía tener confianza en su éxito. Aunque luego de aquel encuentro sus manos temblaban y su corazón apenas lograba recuperar su ritmo normal.

 

Se asustó mucho. Ni siquiera deseaba pensar en lo que le pasaría si por error caía a ese mar.

 

Agasha pasó las manos por encima de su casco, se lo quitó para acomodarse el cabello y volvió a ponérselo. Debía llegar arriba, ¿pero cómo? La alabarla le servía de apoyo y si la quitaba sin duda se vendría abajo.

 

Si tan solo tuviese una cuerda y un gancho.

 

«No es momento de quejas» se reprendió.

 

Pensó y pensó por un buen rato, los vapores de la sangre hirviendo comenzaban a nublarle la vista y adormecer sus sentidos.

 

«Debo darme prisa» pensó y pensó.

 

Entonces al fin se le ocurrió una idea. Probó la resistencia de la roca, anteriormente la criatura tardó en destruir la que la sostenía. Intentó clavar sus manos en su interior. Si no había una escalera o una cuerda para subir, entonces ella se crearía su propio camino a la superficie.

 

Suspiró convocando toda la calma de que la podía ser capaz, daría un puñetazo a la roca procurando hacer un agujero, luego haría otro del mismo modo para poder escalar lentamente hacia arriba aferrándose a dichos agujeros como si fuesen su escalera. Era algo arriesgado porque en cualquier momento podría destruir la roca y nadar con los condenados. La vida era un riesgo, y la del señor Albafica en este caso, era su meta.

 

Por él cruzaría este infernal páramo.

 

Suspiró nuevamente, poniendo los dedos sobre la roca, donde esperaba hacer un hueco con su puño. Lentamente lo separó y… ¡golpeó!

 

Sacó la mano tan rápido como pudo. Para su alegría vio que el círculo estaba bien formado y la profundidad la ayudaría a escalar usando sus manos. Inhaló profundo e hizo lo mismo a un lado, luego hizo otros dos más arriba, y más arriba. Cuando llegó el momento pidió a su armadura que extrajese la alabarda con las botas.

 

Para su suerte eso ocurrió. Su arma volvió a ella y Agasha podría seguir golpeando la roca hasta llegar a la cima.

 

―Mala suerte amigos ―les dijo a los condenados que aguardaban a que ella cayese―. En la otra vida será ―siguió golpeando y escalando.

 

Golpeando y escalando… golpeando y escalando… y más y más hasta que Agasha se detuvo un poco agotada y adolorida de los puños.

 

Se tomó su tiempo para quejarse y continuó la otra mitad del camino. Sí, la otra mitad.

 

Lentamente pero con seguridad, Agasha alcanzó la cima de la roca; con un suspiro visualizó a lo lejos una especie de playa anaranjada. Entre tanto rojo y negro, eso debían ser las arenas de las que le habló Perséfone.

 

―¿En verdad esa son las Arenas de las que ella me contó?

―Exactamente ―dijo la diosa a sus espaldas.

 

Agasha gritó girándose para encarar a Perséfone.

 

―¿Sería mucha molestia pedirle que no me asuste así? ―Se sostuvo el pecho mirándola con un semblante pálido.

―Sí ―respondió sonriendo sínicamente―. Eso que ves allá son las Arenas Violentas. Pero te sugiero que vayas con pies de plomo, este sitio es traicionero, en especial estas rocas.

 

Al instante en el que desapareció, la roca sobre donde estaba Agasha se empezó a tragar sus pies como había hecho su armadura con la alabarda.

 

Como si fuesen arenas movedizas.

 

Saltando lejos de ahí, Agasha fue hasta otra roca la cual hizo el mismo truco pero más rápido. Saltó de nuevo a la más próxima que vio. Entre saltos, de pronto vio a lo que parecía ser una serpiente de sangre salir del río con almas condenadas saliendo de su cuerpo cayendo de nuevo al mar, para ir en su dirección.

 

―¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! ―Gritaba al saltar, ni tiempo tenían las rocas de intentar absorberla pues Agasha tenía que esquivar a la enorme serpiente.

 

Esta incremente y enorme cosa, rompía de un bocado las rocas que Agasha dejaba atrás.

 

Viendo de cerca el inicio de las Arenas Violentas, Agasha dio un salto enorme a ellas. Al caer de rodillas, vio rápido atrás cómo la serpiente se detenía para regresarse al mar.

 

Agasha respiró agitada incorporándose.

 

Tratando de prever el momento en el que la serpiente regresaría a comérsela o matarla simplemente por diversión, dio pasos atrás antes de que el sonido que hicieron las botas de su armadura le llamase la atención.

 

Eso y el viento que movía su cabello no cubierto por el casco.

 

La roca terminaba donde empezaba la arena anaranjada-rojiza, la cual hacía sonido seco bajo sus pies. Un sonoro rugido de viento llamó su atención; dándose la vuelta descubrió por qué la serpiente de sangre prefirió regresar a su ambiente hostil.

 

―Ahora veo por qué se llaman Arenas Violentas… ―suspiró Agasha al ver un deserto vacío y a lo lejos un tornado gigantesco de arena en medio de su camino arrasando lo que sea que se acercase que era básicamente todo lo que estaba en su interior.

 

Entre escombros, rocas, ramas y arena, un montón de gente volando sin descanso estaba siendo sometida a su castigo.

 

Dándose valor, apretó sus manos en puños sin dejar de mirar su próximo destino.

 

Mantenerse valiente. No debía temer. Nada la detendría de avanzar sin importar los obstáculos. ¡Absolutamente nada!

 

Haría que el señor Albafica se enorgulleciese de ella.

 

«Por favor espere, pronto volveremos a vernos».

 

…

 

Sin que Agasha lo supiese, Eros y Athena tenían su propia visión de lo que ocurría.

 

Athena miraba a través de sus ojos en la soledad de sus aposentos donde se hallaba el cuerpo de Agasha en la tina de agua negra. Y Eros había abierto un pequeño vórtice color durazno donde su interior pudiese verse a Agasha frente al tornado de arena.

 

―He de admitir que la subestimé ―dijo Eros comiendo unas uvas de un cuenco traído por uno de sus sirvientes fantasmales, alados y pálidos sin voz.

 

El dios estaba sentado en una silla de oro y a su lado opuesto, otro sirviente echaba aire con una enorme hoja.

 

Los Santos Dorados por su lado, un poco alejados del dios del amor no hicieron comentarios; se mantuvieron expectantes a los movimientos de Agasha. Algunos dedujeron cómo podría invadir las Arenas Violentas sin tantas heridas, otros rogaban porque la niña no muriese en el intento luego de la suerte que pareció tocarle el hombro hace unos instantes.

 

Shion tuvo fe.

 

Todos ellos empezaron a verla en vivo y en directo desde que Agasha ingresó al Inframundo luciendo una armadura que ellos nunca habían visto antes y según Eros relató, pertenecía a la orden de la diosa Nyx.

 

Nadie ahí lo admitiría, pero Agasha lucía indetenible vistiéndola.

 

El arma que usaba también era curiosa. Más no usaba ataques usando el cosmos y Shion no supo si preocuparse por eso. Sólo tendría fe en que ella pudiese llegar hasta con Albafica y traerlo de regreso.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**


	17. LAS ARENAS VIOLENTAS

XVI

 

**LAS ARENAS VIOLENTAS**

 

Le llevó mucho rato pensar, pero al final optó por hacer experimentos de nuevo.

 

Agasha convocó su alabarda. Luego la enterró de un golpe, lamentablemente todo el suelo era arena por lo que bastó un movimiento suave para desenterrarla y haciéndole ver que más o menos 20 minutos de su tiempo habían sido desperdiciados en hipótesis inútiles que partían del éxito del movimiento anterior en el Mar de Sangre que ahora era completamente inservible.

 

―Maldición ―farfulló.

 

El calor en el mar era sofocante. En las arenas era insoportable.

 

Volvió a ingresar la alabarda en su armadura y pensó de nuevo.

 

Sabía que debía apresurarse, pero nada ganaría yendo como una cabra loca al tornado sin esperar malos resultados. No era tan estúpida. Podría ser arrastrada por la corriente y hacerles compañía a los infelices de allá.

 

«Vamos, piensa, piensa» meditaba ya golpeando levemente la punta de pie contra el suelo varias veces. «Debe haber algún modo de eludir esa cosa» miró el tornado llevarse a varios condenados, adentrarlos a su vórtice y escupirlos para tomarlos de nuevo.

 

Condenados por desafiar a los dioses.

 

Agasha se sacó el casco, al hacerlo su cabello se estiró por completo hacia enfrente. A la fuerza el viento no le costaba trabajo mover su melena, pero sí a ella. Pensó en ello y llegó a la conclusión de que si bien iba a doler, al menos el infernal tornado no la mataría.

 

Se puso el casco nuevamente preparándose para herirse.

 

Antes de poder arrepentirse, corrió tratando de ignorar el viento caliente y la arena golpeándole la cara a medida de que avanzaba. Se cubría lo mejor que podía pero hablaba de arena, tendría que nublarse la vista para evitar sentir los diminutos golpes a su piel.

 

Carajo, mal momento para usar una toga tan pequeña.

 

Cada paso que daba era una tortura, el viento la arrastraba pero ella se resistía haciendo fuerza en sus piernas; negándose a dejarse llevar por su fuerza.

 

Se sintió temerosa cuando uno de sus pies resbaló y casi fue atraída al tornado. Enterró sus puños en la arena y afianzó sus piernas a ella también. La cara y sus muslos resintieron la falta de protección.

 

Ya empezaba a oír los lamentos de los condenados pidiendo piedad en varias lenguas diferentes.

 

Haciendo oídos sordos a sus súplicas, Agasha decidió avanzar como mejor pudo. Arrastrándose.

 

No se había dado cuenta pero la arena empezaba a cortar su piel, aunque siendo franca era probable que no le importase mientras pudiese seguir manteniendo los pies en la tierra.

 

Concentrada en su misión. Siguió adelante aun cuando sus glúteos y cara estuviesen sangrando y ensuciándose por la arena.

 

―Vamos, vamos ―gruñía entre dientes. El camino se le hacía eterno. Varias manos y pies golpeaban su casco y cara. Debido al estado esquelético de las almas refundidas ahí, al viento no le costaba nada arrasarlas.

 

Cayó de rodillas otra vez con el calor a su máximo, el viento era inclemente. Su boca estaba tan seca y llena de arena que creía que si la abría eso sería lo único que saldría de ella. Sus pulmones no estaban mejor.

 

«Se-señor Albafica» pensó en él, en sus logros. En las batallas que ganó durante toda su vida, aun siendo un niño.

 

¡No podía dejarse vencer por esto!

 

Poniéndose de pie, temblando. Agasha recuperó su motivación: salvarlo a él.

 

¡Tenía que lograrlo!

 

Un fuego desconocido en su interior se encendió. Tanto que pronto pudo correr sobre la arena e ignorar la ventisca como mejor pudo. Durante lo que para Agasha fueron unas horas interminables corriendo y esquivando a los malditos que caían al piso y luego regresaban violentamente al huracán, finalmente pudo ver algo más allá de arena y cielo amarillento.

 

Hasta que el viento fue tolerable para dejar de aferrarse a la arena como un gato a su único soporte. Agasha pudo destensar sus músculos, calmando su carrera; confiando en que lo peor del tornado de arena había sido dejado atrás.

 

Al fondo un páramo negro con ambiente sinestro la aguardaba.

 

―Se-señor Al-Albafica… ―suspiró cerrando los ojos ante la sangre que escurría de sus mejillas, frente y labios. Sus piernas temblaban ensangrentadas de igual forma.

 

El Bosque de los Suicidios se alzaba a lo lejos.

 

Al menos el viento era cada vez menos fuerte. Pero había agotado mucha energía en su carrera.

 

Agitada, cayó de rodillas nuevamente. Intentó recuperar aire, pero al momento de empezar a sentirse mejor, algo se afianzó a su tobillo arrastrándola de regreso al interior del desierto.

 

―¡No! ―Exclamó tratando de agarrarse con las manos pero fue inútil.

 

De pronto, lo que creyó que era el Bosque se convirtió en arena, camino vacío y más arena.

 

―¡Una ilusión! ―Exclamó siendo alzada y puesta de cabeza.

 

A sus ojos, lo que visualizó como una enorme y gorda lagartija color café _caca_ en dos pies con numerosos y asquerosos tenáculos, se rio de ella.

 

― _¡Es tan divertido cuando los humanos mueren después de presenciar algo que anhelan!_ ―La olfateó con su cara de mandril escamosa―. _Así que buscas el Bosque para salvar a un imbécil que se suicidó_ ―siguió burlándose.

 

Conjurando su alabarda en su mano, Agasha cortó el tentáculo cayendo muy mal al piso.

 

Su cuerpo esta vez sí lo resintió. Le costó incorporarse mientras el monstruo gritaba por su extremidad, meciendo la otra mitad faltante del tentáculo chorreando sangre verde.

 

_―¡Perra!_

―No vine aquí para buscar tu aprobación ―dijo Agasha sacudiendo la alabarda, la sangre salpico el piso―. Ven aquí y pelea, ¡cobarde!

― _¡Estúpida e insolente humana!_ ―El tentáculo cortado volvió a crecer, Agasha maldijo―. _¡Te devoraré y luego iré a ese bosque para hacerle lo mismo a tu amante!_

 

Se lanzó hacia ella con furia. El viento la entorpecía para esquivar por lo que el golpe que se llevó cortesía de uno de los tentáculos fue grave.

 

Rodó varias veces por la arena, varios condenados golpearon contra su cuerpo antes de regresar al vórtice hostil. Agasha tosió sangre. Buscó su alabarda por la arena pero ésta no estaba, ¡oh no!

 

― _Prepárate… voy a masticarte tan fuerte que escucharás a todos tus huesos crujir._

 

Agachándose de nuevo, la lagartija embistió de nuevo, esta vez dando en el blanco. Arrastrando a Agasha con su cabeza varios metros adelante donde la dejó rodar otra vez.

 

En esta ocasión Agasha comenzó a sangrar de la nariz, su boca estaba abierta pero no podía inhalar aire sin tragar tierra. Estaba en graves problemas. La lagartija enfrente de ella se irguió orgullosa y feliz por saber que cenaría bien esta vez y no huesos molidos de condenados.

 

La bestia usó uno de sus tentáculos para atraerla de nuevo a él. El casco había salido volando a quien sabe dónde por lo que pudo inhalar su cabellera con deleite. Agasha no respondía a ningún movimiento.

 

― _Amo el olor de un alma pura_ ―bisbiseó sacando su lengua de reptil para pasarla por la cara de la chica, llevándose sangre y arena.

 

Riendo y aprovechándose de la inconsciencia de ella, metió su repulsiva lengua adentro de la boca de Agasha.

 

― _Sí, sin duda saben mejor_.

 

Uno de sus tentáculos tomó los pies, otro tomó las manos poniendo su vientre a su disposición como quien espera su platillo por horas. Se lamió la cara con su larga lengua dispuesto a devorar primero su torso y al final sus pies y cabeza.

 

― _¡Al fin comida decente!_

 

Los ojos de Agasha se abrieron al mismo tiempo que los dientes puntiagudos del monstruo hacían contacto con su armadura. Mucha sangre verde salió de la boca del monstruo mientras Agasha aprovechaba su dolor para zafarse de su agarre y escupir asqueada sobre la arena.

 

«Gracias» le dijo a su armadura cayendo de pie en la arena.

 

Alzó una mano y confió en que su arma volvería a ella. Había sido extraída de su pecho, era imposible que la abandonase.

 

De atrás del monstruo, la alabarda salió de la arena y fue en picada a sus manos no sin antes atravesar a su adversario por el estómago.

 

Agasha tomó el bastón meciéndolo a modo de preparar su ataque. Confió en que vencería, por eso se dejó manejar como muñeca, incluso soportar la asquerosa lengua de ese bastardo en su boca; porque sabía que su armadura sería lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que ese idiota la masticase sin romperse algunos dientes, o mejor aún, todos sus dientes.

 

La había defendido en el Mar de Sangre y en medio de la tormenta de arena, Agasha no desconfiaría de su armadura ahora.

 

 _―¡Maldita!_ ―Gritó el asqueroso bastardo sin dientes.

 

Esto no era nada.

 

Le tocaba cumplir su parte, la armadura la defendió pero era Agasha quien debía luchar.

 

Se encarriló esquivando como pudo los tentáculos que se movían. Pronto usó uno para saltar e impulsarse directamente hacia su cabeza y usando el filo de su alabarda, partió no sólo la cabeza del monstruo, sino todo su cuerpo por la mitad.

 

Al hacerlo, Agasha recuperó el aliento viendo al frente.

 

El bosque que creyó haber imaginado había vuelto. No supo si alegrarse por ver ese siniestro lugar tal cual lo había visto antes o no, pero era ahí donde se hallaría la prueba más importante. La que la trajo ahí.

 

Lamentablemente al ser humana, y una no criada bajo el yugo de la batalla, su espíritu no era tan fuerte para continuar. Los golpes dolían de manera infernal. Sus huesos estaban a un soplido más de quebrarse en pedazos… su espíritu no quería fallar, pero estaba en su límite.

 

―Se-señor Albafica.

 

Arrastrando los pies, Agasha al final se tambaleó cayendo de cara sobre un oscuro suelo, frío y húmedo.

 

Había llegado al Bosque de los Suicidios.

 

…

 

Sasha suspiró aliviada de que Agasha pudiese vencer al guardián de las Arenas Violentas como a la guardiana del Mar de Sangre. Sin embargo su camino estaba lejos de terminar.

 

De hecho todo empeoraría. Porque no bastaba con que llegase al Bosque de los suicidios, también tenía que salir de él y tendría que pasar de nuevo por el desierto y el mar.

 

Para agregar más sazón al caldo del desastre, los guardianes que Agasha anteriormente había derrotado no podían morir. Sólo podían ser neutralizados, pero no podían desaparecer.

 

En su regreso, Agasha tendría que volver a pelear contra ellos y vencerlos.

 

Verla tan cansada cuando ni siquiera había llegado hasta con Albafica, preocupó a Sasha.

 

«No pienso permitir que esto siga así». Haciendo uso de sus conocimientos rastreros acerca de los juegos sucios de su Panteón, Athena se aferró a su báculo concentrando su cosmos.

 

Luego puso una mano sobre la cabeza del cuerpo terrenal de Agasha.

 

― _Qué la sabiduría y la fuerza estén contigo_ ―pronunció en griego antiguo, ese que sólo hablaban los dioses.

 

Haciendo que parte de su cosmos fuese absorbido por Agasha, Sasha confió en que la chica despertaría en cualquier momento, y así fue.

 

…

 

Sin saber cómo o por qué, Agasha se levantó como un robot recargado.

 

Meció sus manos, la chica también parpadeó sus ojos y toqueteó su piel. La sangre había dejado de salir y aunque aún sentía agotamiento ya no era tan fuerte como antes. Podría correr y saltar, luchar también, estaba segura de eso.

 

Un presentimiento bastante acertado de que los dioses aún no la habían abandonado se implantó en su pecho.

 

«No tengo tiempo que perder» miró con severidad el siniestro bosque oscuro que tenía como prisionero a su caballero.

 

Agarrándose de todo su valor, Agasha se adentró caminando cautelosamente.

 

―Espere un poco más, voy en camino.

 

**—CONTINUARÁ—**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste el fic :D ojalá puedan comentar si así es.  
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
